Believe In Me
by Winds of Water
Summary: Edward is framed for stealing and selling military secrets. Roy has no choice but to imprison Ed. With Riza's help Ed escapes, and must find a way to clear his name and win Roy's heart while evading bounty hunters and the military.
1. Chapter 1

All righty, this is not the fic I will be updating daily. I will continue to update on it once Please, Stay is completed. I just wanted to get this up here because I am evil like that I suppose. So get attached to it, but not too attached just yet. I have a feeling this one could end up longer than Return to Amestris, but I'm not entirely certain about that yet. I suppose I'll have a better idea later on in July... I'm taking my time really working on this just because I want to portray the more angsty stuff correctly. Or as good as I can. Which is why I am saving updates on this for after Please, Stay has finished. So I have more time to work.

Anyway, I am going to forewarn you that a lot of you may not like Mustang right away. You'll probably curse his idiocy, I know I do, but I am writing it the way I am for a reason. It _is_ an Ed/Roy Roy/Ed whichever fic. Life just doesn't make it easy for them. Gradually you'll be able to see him change as certain things happen.

So, you may read the first chapter, and then curse me for making you wait for more, tehehehe. :runs for Antarctica:

* * *

Chapter One

Edward Elric was sitting in his rather prominent armchair, a book in one hand, a glass of wine in the other. The crackling flames in the fireplace before him threw off a comforting heat and a pleasant background noise to accompany his reading. His golden eyes scanned the pages, their depths clear of any hazy effects of the alcohol he was consuming.

It had been a long, frustrating day at work. As soon as he'd gotten home well past dark he'd changed into black cotton pajama pants, no shirt, and had immediately gone into stress relief mode. That meant a good book in front of the fire while drinking a nice glass of wine to lull his irritation away. It truly wasn't that difficult to understand the reasons for his bad mood upon arriving home.

He'd just gotten back from a two month long mission that had proved cumbersome and thankless for the majority of the time. Those people did _not_ like State Alchemists. He hadn't been able to blame them for their sentiments once he'd learned the reasons for their dislike and mistrust. In the end he'd won them over by saving their previously ungrateful skins. Now he was certain he could go back their this instant and be welcomed with open arms, marriage offers, and as much wine as he could drink before he passed out. Not to mention a feast reminiscent of a sacrificial offering banquet.

Come back he had though from that town that would have hoisted him upon their shoulders and called him their god. He'd written his report on the train, taking careful time to make sure it was first of all legible, and secondly, the best damn report he'd ever written. Though he left out his comments about how he could have been made their god. He doubted Mustang would have appreciated it. Now however he was regretful that he _hadn't_ put it in. What difference would it have made? Mustang had still proclaimed it a piece of last minute waste of papers, and by now probably had it locked up in a room down some forgotten hallway in a file cabinet that read "Beware of Dragons."

Edward had then been forced to endure several painful hours of lecture which he'd eventually tuned out. The first five minutes seemed to have been placed on a loop, so after that it was happy thoughts for Edward! …Not. He'd actually been wondering if he could get away with transmuting Roy's desk into a rhinoceros. He'd ended up deciding against it, but just barely. Instead he had left without a word once dismissed, and swept from the room like a frosty wind.

Now he was here, back at his military given home near the outskirts of Central, trying to put his frustrations aside. He rather liked his home, it was not too big, but it was large enough that he was able to play host to the wed Alphonse and Winry Elric when they came to visit. His brother and mechanic had been married about a year now, and he couldn't be happier for them both. But back to his home, it was rather decent really. He liked having a place to call home when that insufferable bastard wasn't making his life a living hell with his accursed missions.

So much for hoping that things would have changed between them once Edward and Alphonse had returned through the gate due to a strange phenomenon neither of them understood. Al had just chalked it up to something about pigs flying and cows jumping over the moon. Ed had taken that moment to wonder if the gate had not kept his younger brothers brain as some sort of toll. But back they found themselves, both four years older. Both four years changed by a life spent trucking around Europe seeing the sights and hanging out at carnivals while the gypsies they'd ended up with danced at the shows. They weren't precisely gypsies, nor dancers or singers, but they had seen a lot in that time.

If Mustang had noticed a change in Edward besides the fact that the blonde haired alchemist now stood as tall as him, he'd not mentioned it. He still treated Ed the same as always. Well, scratch that. Their professional relationship was probably back to square one these days. It was like none of what had happened those last few months before Ed was sent permanently to Berlin for so long had occurred. While Ed kept hoping that Mustang might come around again, for Ed was there waiting for him, he realized that those pigs might have to fly again, and the cows jump over the moon once more before Mustang ever even offered to shake Ed's hand again.

Shame alchemy had limits when it came to that sort of thing.

Edward took another sip of his wine, willing his mind away from thoughts about the vexing Fuhrer. He didn't even want to get started on what he thought about that unfortunate happening. He'd already spent a night like this fuming about how the bloody hell Mustang had managed to soar to the top so easily. Now Mustang could get away with doing whatever the hell he wanted to Ed as far as military life went. Ed sometimes found himself wishing he would just turn in his State Alchemist pocket watch again, and this time for good. Yet he never did, and unfortunately he knew why. That was another thing he didn't even want to get started on. He figured if he ignored it, it would go away.

Ed contemplated the now empty wineglass he held so delicately in his automail hand. Evidently wine was _not_ doing the trick tonight. He needed something stronger. Scotch, brandy, whiskey? Maybe some of all three…

Ed dog-eared his page in the book, and set it on his seat as he vacated the armchair. He made his way into the kitchen, setting the wineglass aside on a marble countertop before moving over to his liquor cabinet. He never drank much, but it sure helped to have a wide selection when he did drink. He had finished pulling the bottle of brandy and the bottle of whiskey, and was just about to grab the scotch when a knock sounded on his front door.

Edward's hand paused on the scotch, and finally pulled it out, setting it next to the other two he'd be mixing and downing. He was hoping whoever was at the door would take a hint and leave, figuring he wasn't home. That was not to be the case.

Another four knocks in rapid succession rang out on the oak door.

Ed suppressed a groan and turned from his liquor bottles to stalk his way over to the door. He didn't even bother to pull on one of his jackets on a coat rack in the entrance hallway. As far as he was concerned, his relaxation time was being disturbed, and he would go around bare chested if he pleased. He unlocked the deadlock as well as the normal one, and yanked the door open. "Wha-" He trailed off as he saw who it was. "Can I help you?" He asked curtly, golden eyes narrowing as he leaned against the door frame with one elbow, effectively blocking the doorway.

"She shot me."

Edward raised a neatly arched eyebrow at Mustang who stood on his front porch stoop, right hand clasped around his left arm. The hand was darkened by blood, and the liquid shone under the soft light ebbing from his house. "Why?" He merely asked.

"Something about being an ass." Mustang growled under his breath, while trying his best not to stare at the blonde man shirtless before him as he leaned on the doorway. He wasn't sure if Ed realized how sexy a pose that was with his hair unbound for the night. Wait… he did _not_ just think that. Annoyance at himself, and for Edward standing there like that set in, and his face turned into a scowl.

"Well, she's right. You were an ass today. So why tell me about it?" Edward replied as he ignored the scowl on his superiors face. He'd noticed those black eyes drifting back and forth between his chest and eyes, it had made him smirk. "Enjoying the view?" He inquired sweetly through his smirk.

"Ye-no-wai-what?" Mustang stumbled, causing Ed to snort amusedly.

"Why are you here?" Ed asked as his smirk faded with a sigh. He wanted to get back to his book and drinking away his frustration. Having the source of said frustration here on his doorstep ogling his naked torso was not conducive to his end goal.

"I can't go to the hospital for a gunshot wound caused by one of my own!" Mustang snarled as if it was obvious.

"Your point?" Edward asked, not the least bit disturbed by the tone of voice. He'd tuned it out for a good portion of the afternoon.

"I need your help." Mustang admitted. He actually didn't know what had possessed him to seek help from Ed of all people. But for some reason his steps had led him here to the blonde's doorstep. He actually couldn't blame Ed for the cool indifference he was showing, he'd chewed the man out rather grandly this afternoon. In truth, he actually had felt rather down about it once Ed had stormed out like a frosty enigma. But pride kept him from having gone after Ed to apologize. As a result of his pride, Hawkeye had shot him for "being an ass."

Edward eyed him critically for several moments before shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm even doing this." He said and stopped leaning against the frame of the door to stand aside. "Come in, bathroom's down the hall to your right. Clean yourself up then come find me. You can leave your stained clothes on the hamper for now."

"Thanks." Mustang said as he entered the house and headed off towards the bathroom.

"I must be insane." Ed admonished himself as he walked back into his kitchen. Grabbing a rather large brandy glass he began to pour equal amounts of the scotch, whiskey, and brandy, then just for good measure added more whiskey. He put the bottles back where they belonged before grabbing his concoction and sniffing it. It smelled terrible. Good.

Ed made his way back into his sitting room and picked his book back up before easing down into the chair. Snuggling back into the cushioned comfort he propped his book open again and took a swig of his drink. He made a face, but it actually was bearable. It gave his insides the brutal kick he felt he needed and made him feel as if a fire had been lit inside his veins. It was wonderful what a good whiskey would do. His eyes began scanning the pages of his book once again as he tried to settle his mind. Battling Mustang inside his own house, and wrecking his things in the process, was not something he fancied trying.

Mustang meanwhile had finished cleaning the worst of the blood from his arm, and made his way down the hall again to find Edward. He did so, and stood for a moment in the doorway watching the man read his book and take occasional drinks of a very dark liquid in a brandy glass. "What is that?"

"It's mine." Ed said, and looked up at him. "Come over here, let's see the damage." He sighed, setting his book and drink aside but not moving from his seat.

Mustang obeyed, looking just a bit annoyed about being bossed around. Even if he was in Ed's home.

Edward looked at the bleeding area for only a moment before rolling his gold eyes. "It's only a bit more serious than a graze. Just keep it clean and put a gauze pad over it. You seriously needed someone to tell you this?"

"I hadn't had a chance to really look at it." Mustang growled.

Ed tsked under his breath, "you'll find what you need in the cabinet above the sink. Then you can go away, I've had enough of you for today. And that's the nice way to put it."

Yet Mustang did not move from where he knelt, and Edward continued to stare at him, somehow managing not to reciprocate Roy's previous actions and stare briefly at the unclothed chest before him. "It occurred to me today that I was unfair with you."

"If that's how you want to put it." Edward shrugged noncommittally.

"It is."

Edward considered him for a moment before deciding why the hell not. Evidently Mustang didn't plan on moving anytime soon. "Why do you treat me like I'm a kid again?" He asked, and reached back for his drink to sip on it while he thoughtfully watched the black haired man beside his chair.

"It's better this way." Mustang sighed and shook his head, suddenly standing.

"It's better, for whom?" Edward challenged, setting his glass aside once more, and staring up at the man now before him. "Do you think I _like_ it? I'm a grown man, in case it slipped your notice. I wouldn't doubt it since you've always got your head in the clouds of egocentrism. But I'd appreciate it if you'd treat me like an adult again. It's like I fucking moved backwards in time, instead of forwards."

"I have realized you're an adult. This is why it's better for the both of us if things are this way." He said, and turned to head for the bathroom again. His rise in emotion had made his wound begin to seep blood once more.

"So you've said." Ed muttered under his breath and practically downed the last of his drink in irritation. He had picked up his book once again and was reading for all he was worth when Roy emerged again. "The door is the other way." Ed growled, not looking up from his book. "And for the record," Edward continued, looking up, "if this is how you intend to keep treating me, one day I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. Then perhaps things will finally be perfect from your point of view."

Mustang felt his insides wrench at those haunting words. He wanted to explain to Edward, he did. But it wasn't that easy of a thing to do… at least as they were now he had a guarantee that he could still see Ed. But if Edward were gone, again… he didn't want to think about that. Just the knowledge that Edward was considering leaving made him anxious. But he couldn't give in to it, he'd just have to find something else to keep the alchemist tied to him. "That'd be far from perfect, Edward."

"Then sort out your priorities, and get out of my house." Edward told him, turning his glaring eyes back to his book.

Mustang hesitated, opening his mouth as if to make a retort, then closed it suddenly and with a look of frustrated disappointment. "See that you're not late tomorrow." He said, striding towards the front door and yanking it open so he could leave the residence.

The door slammed childishly hard, and still quiet enveloped the house aside from the merry crackling of the fire nestled behind the steel gate of the fireplace.

Edward cast a saddened glance towards the door, and he slowly got up to walk over. Resting his head against the cool stability of the wood he sighed heavily, and clenched the book he still held in his left hand. He'd hoped Mustang might have been stupid enough to try and stay longer, or even saunter back in in a rage. His emotions and feelings were one jumbled mess because of that man. Backing away from the door he locked it again before going back to resume his seat.

Flipping his book open again, his golden eyes stared at the words, but did not read.

His thoughts were with the black haired, black eyed alchemist who tortured him so. In more ways than Mustang probably realized. He felt somewhat badly for threatening Mustang with his departure if things did not change even a little bit. He knew he wouldn't leave, but Mustang didn't. It was proof enough to Edward that Mustang did not harbor the same feelings of devotion and love.

Love, yes love.

Edward knew that he loved Mustang, it had taken him a few months to realize it, but he had. He loved the man, and that was why he wouldn't leave the military. Being a direct subordinate under Mustang was the only way he ever got a chance to see the man. It was a chance he wasn't willing to let go of. But Mustang didn't know that… he didn't know of Ed's feelings… if he did, things would not be so damn complicated and aggravating as they were now.

If he knew… if he only knew. Then maybe Ed would have found some peace, even if Mustang didn't reciprocate. Then maybe he wouldn't be here now feeling irritated at the treatment he got, while trying to alcohol away his troubles. A thing he knew would never work, and was foolish, but he was so very much a fool. At least, what else could he be for hanging on so long like this?

Ed hung his head, and shut his book before setting it aside. Downing the rest of his drink he got up to douse the fire and turn off all the lights before making his way to his bed. Alone.

While the blonde alchemist slept, the black haired one went home, and in the main military building in the city of Central, the security alarms were going off in blares.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, time to start this one up! There are a few reasons this chapter makes me smile, and shake my head at the characters. I hope to see a lot of readers back again, and I know several people have already put this on alerts or favorites. I'm not sure if this one will surpass Please, Stay in alerts or favs, but I hope you enjoy it. I really do, and I know it's practically a polar opposite from either of my other fics I've written to date.

* * *

Chapter Two

Edward awoke that next morning to the banging on his front door. Pushing the covers off him he rubbed his temples with his fingers trying to ease away the headache he was getting. If that was Mustang down there again making this racket, so help him, he was going to slice something vital off of that man.

Quickly Ed dressed and braided his hair as he made his way down the stairs. "Coming!" He snapped out as he made his way towards the front door as the banging continued.

Sighing in annoyance, Ed pulled on his boots, jackets, and gloves as well. He may as well leave for work after he dealt with this. That done he unlocked and wrenched open the door, a confused look settling over his face in place of the annoyed one. "Can I help you?"

"Major Elric?" The uniformed military official asked.

Edward's eyes swept over the fourteen other officers cluttering his doorstep, before going back to this one. A Sergeant, by the markings on his uniform. "Yes?" He asked slowly. Why did he have such a bad feeling about this? Why did this scene seem so familiar? Suddenly, it came back to him in a flash. He'd seen this before in Berlin… with the Nazis. Immediately he tensed inside, this could end up being interesting.

"You're under arrest. You can either come quietly," at this fourteen guns suddenly made themselves known, "or we can drag you in barely breathing. Your choice."

"On what charges do you have the authority to arrest me?" Edward frowned, not budging from his doorway. No, he really did not like this… not at all.

"By order of Fuhrer Mustang, for stealing and selling military secrets."

"What?!" Ed gaped. What sort of sick joke was Roy pulling now?! Ungrateful bastard! They hadn't even gotten into a real fight last night! Where did the man get off doing something like this, and making up such nonsense?!

"Now," the Sergeant began, "will you come quietly, or do we get to shoot you up a bit first?"

Fury raged like a lion in Edward's veins, yet he still managed to keep calm. "Oh no, do please escort me back. You can have ringside seats to watch me put a fist in that bastards face."

"Bring him!" The Sergeant ordered, turning on his heels to begin marching away.

Edward soon found himself roughly shoved into a military car, handcuffed and with four guns pointed at his head. With the road as bumpy as it was, Ed was rightfully a bit nervous at this arrangement. Meanwhile inside he was seething.

After not to long Edward was jerked from the car and herded at gunpoint into a building and room he'd only been in once before. The room where he had been interviewed as part of his initial State Alchemist exam. It was no less full now than it had been that day, if not fuller. There was an audience, Mustang was part of it.

"Mustang! What the hell is this about?!" Edward snapped as he was shoved forward, still handcuffed, the officers hanging back with guns still aimed at him.

Mustang looked away, as if he'd heard nothing.

"Answer me, damnit!" Ed said, starting forward, but stopping as guns were cocked.

"Edward Elric, you stand before this council today," began the voice of the man at the center of the table in the room, "accused of stealing and selling military secrets. How do you plead?"

"Um, let me think," Ed growled sarcastically, "not guilty?!" He then ignored the council that he now realized was the military court, now rounding on Roy again. "Damn you, say something!"

Mustang glanced over at him once, then looked back towards the table. "Enough, Edward."

"Look at me when you talk to me!"

"Major Elric, you will not address the Fuhrer in that unseemly manner!" The man at the center of the table barked. "You stand here, accused of-"

"You've told me!" Edward bristled, "accused by whom?!"

"That information is irrelevant-"

"Irrelevant?! You're telling me that your source for this fallacy is _irrelevant?!_" Edward fumed. "I demand to know!"

"You have no rights to make demands." The man said with an irritatingly calm voice.

"Let's see if you can tell me this one then," Ed sneered, "when is it I was supposed to have committed such atrocities?"

"Last night."

"Last night?" Ed rounded on Mustang again, "don't just stand there looking stupid! Say something! You were at my house last night!"

"Not the whole night, Ed." Roy corrected him. "How am I supposed to know you didn't run off after I left?"

"Because you know me! You've known me since I showed up here!"

"Do I really, Ed?" Roy asked angrily, putting a hand to his head. "You have no proof, no alibi."

"They don't either! And I have you as my alibi, or I would if you weren't acting like such a pansy!"

"That's enough, Ed!" Mustang snapped now, "just… enough."

"Why won't you look me in the eyes?" Ed asked, softer this time. "Look me in the eyes, Roy. Then tell me that you actually believe I could do something like this."

"We're getting nowhere right now." The man in charge at the table decided. "Secure him in a holding cell until a later time. Maybe a day of no food will calm his temper."

Edward glared, but did not resist as he was seized and dragged away. "Mustang, don't let them do this! Don't you do this to me!"

Roy bit the inside of his lip, hard, keeping the unbidden tears at bay. He could not help Edward right now, not here. Edward didn't understand that, and he doubted the blonde wanted to speak to him again today. He couldn't exactly risk it, not just yet. He'd have to wait until just before the hearing tomorrow. "Forgive me, Edward." He whispered, and swept out of the room.

Ed was currently being chained up to the wall, and wasn't actually resisting. He was too pissed off really. As the officers left and guards appeared by his iron barred cell, he sighed heavily and glanced up at the handcuffs and chains binding him. Did they seriously think those could hold him? He'd have to wait for nightfall to make his escape. Then he could go to Mustang's house and interrogate him about this whole misunderstanding.

Meanwhile in Mustang's office, Riza stormed in looking furious. "What did you do?!" She practically screamed at him.

"Started my paperwork…" Roy said hollowly, staring down at the reports.

"Edward's been arrested, and you're doing paperwork?!" Riza's eyes were volts of fury, and her fingers itched to grab her gun.

"He's been arrested for stealing and selling military secrets last night. He logged into the secure system with his password and sent several top secret files to unnamed locations. A private bank account was found under his name and it contains the funds he received from the transactions." Roy said, looking up at her. "There's nothing I can do about it right now."

"Of course there is! You know Ed would never do that!" Riza yelled at him, and suddenly looked to be fighting the urge not to cry.

"I…" Roy fell silent, thinking back to what Edward had said last night. That one day he'd leave and never come back… this whole thing was making him a hurt, confused, frantic mess.

"You what?" Riza asked coldly.

"There's nothing I can do until tomorrow when his hearing is set for. I'll see if I can't find any way to clear him. But I can't promise anything." Roy told her. Inside he knew Edward wasn't guilty. But until tomorrow he couldn't risk trying to get to Edward. And while he might have liked to soothe the volatile Lieutenant's temper right now, he didn't want to expose anyone else of his team to any risk. Any of the risk he was going to take.

"Well do something." Riza said and stormed from the office encountering and startling the men there beyond the door.

"Wait, Hawkeye," Breda called after her, "where are you going?"

"To shoot something!" She snapped over her shoulder.

To Edward, it felt like eternity that he sat down there in that holding cell, waiting for night to fall. The less people to deal with upon his escape, the better.

When it came, he still had to wait a while. Nearer to midnight would be best.

Edward was just prepping to spring himself when he heard a familiar voice draw closer. "Hawkeye?" He asked incredulously as the blonde woman appeared.

She glanced his way, but said nothing to him yet. "You're to wait back in the office." She told the guards at his cell. She watched them until they'd gone before letting herself in. "Ed, I'll explain everything once we're in the car."

"You're helping me get out?" Ed asked her in confusion. "Then, you believe me?"

Riza nodded, "I do. So does Roy… whether you believe it or not. He's just very shocked and it's making him think worse than usual."

"So, he does believe me then?" Ed asked, running his flesh hand over his automail arm to summon the blade that instantly broke his bonds.

"Yes, even if he won't admit it." She said, "you have to understand he's tied to rules right now. So don't hate him for this, please."

"I don't hate him…" Ed said, rubbing his flesh wrist, "just confused and angry. He's the one who yelled at me once for not coming to him when I needed help, for making him worry. And when I asked for his help today, he shut me out."

"Yeah…" Riza said sadly and suddenly hugged Edward. "I'm sorry, Ed. I know Mustang's beating himself up inside about this whole thing."

"What happens now? Want me to knock you out or something, so they don't try and arrest you for helping me get free? Did Mustang ask you to do this?" Edward asked as she pulled away.

"I have a plan, and no, he didn't ask me. I'm doing this on my own because there's no time left. If I involve Mustang he might put this in jeopardy. I'll explain to him tomorrow. But we've got to get you out of here." She said and looked towards the wall. "There's nothing but the laboratories behind here, if you can make a door out, and change your clothes into something more of a disguise, I have my car waiting."

Ed nodded quickly. "Thanks, Riza. Really, I owe you." He said truthfully. He had never really expected this of her. "First thing first." He said, and clapped his hands before placing them on his red jacket. When the blue light faded his red jacket had become a long black trench coat that rested just above the toes of his boots. Reaching back he pulled the hood he'd attached to it up over his head to hide his blonde hair.

"You look very serial killer, sir." Hawkeye almost grinned.

"Good, nearly matches the fake accusations they've slapped on me." Edward grumped and turned to the wall before clapping his hands again. Soon enough a door formed through the wall which they both hurried from. Ed closed it up just as fast before hurrying after Hawkeye. "Think they'll believe I kidnapped you?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"Let me worry about me." She replied and gave Edward a concerned look. "You're the one in the most immediate danger."

"I don't understand."

"They don't have concrete proof, Ed!" Riza hissed and motioned for him to be quiet. Only once they'd safely gotten into her car did she begin to talk again. "That was easy as expected."

"Yes, well. I'm used to sneaking on missions." Edward reminded her, "but if they don't have concrete proof, they cannot hold me. Why am I in danger?"

Riza accelerated the car to a very illegal speed as they headed away from the headquarters. She wanted to get Ed far away before they realized he was gone. "You're not the first alchemist to have this happen to them. I'm going to make damn sure though that you're not killed like the others. At least, as much as I can."

"Hang on, back up, what's going on?" Ed asked, confusion in his eyes.

"This isn't the first time I've heard of something like this happening. At that time we weren't stationed in Central, so I didn't hear much about it. Another alchemist was arrested just like you, for the same thing. The hearing was postponed, and the next morning they were found dead. I rushed to get you as soon as I could."

"Who's behind it then? It can't be the Fuhrer… Roy wouldn't do this to me." Ed's eyes darkened. "Even if he didn't save me, but… I understand why he couldn't."

"I've no idea. But whoever it was transferred those files logging in with your password to the system. I'm trying to track down which computer it was done on, see if that helps me."

"So that's their only proof? Some person who wants alchemists gone and has hacking skills?"

"Basically. But they're no common person, I'm guessing someone with a high rank somewhere. I'm going to keep looking into it, I'll do what I can to help you clear your name."

"But in the meantime I need to survive, right?" Edward realized and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm being forced into exile."

"Better than being dead." Riza whispered and accelerated faster.

"True." Edward admitted and rested his head back with a groan. "How are we going to keep in touch then?"

"In the glove compartment you'll find a radio. I'm the only one who knows what frequency you'll be on. I'll contact you on it whenever I have information."

Edward opened the compartment and took out the device, checking it over before stuffing it in one pocket. He'd recently transmuted his clothes back to normal. "Thanks."

"I'll take you as far as city limits. But you'll have to go from there on your own." Riza told him. "Find someplace to hide out, someplace safe. Don't go anywhere though they'd think to look. Especially Risembool."

"I'm not about to involve them in this." Ed said grimly. "Will you tell Al what's going on for me?"

"You can count on it."

The rest of their drive was mostly silent, and Riza finally pulled off to the side of the road, the lights of Central dim and twinkling behind her as the nightlife continued. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to get you food, but here's some money." Riza said, shelling out some bills to the other blonde. "But your life is more important."

"Can't say I disagree. I can always transmute something else organic into food." Ed said and pocketed the money, getting out of the car.

Hawkeye too got out, fixing Edward with a saddened look. "Good luck Ed, I'll be in touch as soon as I can."

Edward nodded, "thank you, for everything. Don't let Mustang fret too much."

"Shall I tell him you still love him?" Riza asked.

Edward chuckled darkly, and shook his head. "It wouldn't provide him any comfort." He didn't even bother asking how she knew, nor did he bother denying it. They were both too smart for such exchanges.

"Bye then Edward… don't die on us."

He nodded ruefully. "I have an idea of where to go. Thank you, for everything."

"Goodbye sir." Riza whispered as Edward vanished into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of people commented that this fic is a lot more serious than the happy little fluff I wrote for Please, Stay. You'd be right, things are about to get even more serious too in the chapters following this one. I know a few of people have spoken to me over MSN and asked me what I was doing, the answers they get? I'm writing chase sequences, or fights between Ed and a bounty hunter. It's a bit more serious.

Thanks to everyone who's pounced on this story and started eating it up so far. I hope you keep liking it. It just may turn out longer than RtA. I'm not certain yet, but I'm having fun writing it and things are not even close to being resolved.

* * *

Chapter Three

Morning found Edward jumping off the dusty train he'd stowed away on, in one of the cargo containers. Rolling to a stop, Ed got up and brushed the grass and dirt off him. Looking around he spotted his destination just a few miles away. He hadn't wanted to hitch a ride the whole way. He didn't particularly want the people at the train station to see him. The longer it took for word to reach Central that he'd been here, or if it never did, all the better.

Quickly he hurried off to find some refuge for right now.

His steps took him to the front door of a farmhouse resting just off the outskirts of the town. He'd spent a great deal of his last few weeks on his latest mission here. Yes, he'd returned to the place that would hail him as a god if he gave them the chance. It was the only place he knew of right now that he could find help, and know they'd not report his whereabouts once word got out he was a wanted fugitive. Oh the irony of that.

Edward raised a hand, and knocked on the door. He waited only a few long seconds before the door was opened.

"Edward!" The young boy of only ten years old exclaimed with wide green eyes that stood out prominently from under his messy locks of auburn hair.

"Jared." Ed smiled and allowed the young boy to attach himself to one of his legs, patting his head gently. "How have you been? Kevin and Jim aren't giving you more trouble, are they?" He asked as he picked the youth up under his arms and lifted him up to carry him inside.

Jared had been picked up often by Edward, he was getting stronger, but in the early days he'd often been toted around for hours by an untiring Ed. He quickly climbed like a human monkey up around to cling about Ed's neck. "No, they aren't. I was able to make it to the well yesterday without help!"

"That's great!" Ed beamed and offered up his automail hand to the child, who high-fived it eagerly. "Ouch! Wow you're getting strong!" Ed faked a wince and shook his hand, earning a laugh from Jared.

"I can't hurt you." Jared smiled wisely, and obediently hopped down from around Ed as the blonde alchemist bent forward so that a worn kitchen chair was under the boy.

"That's right," Edward winked at him, "because I'm awesome."

"You're better than awesome." Jared smiled at him, "why'd you come back so soon? You missed us, didn't you?"

Edward's smile faded, and he patted Jared's head lightly, reaching across the kitchen table and putting another slice of toast on Jared's plate. It was evident he'd been eating when he'd knocked. "I'll tell you after I talk to your father. But yes, I missed you very much."

"Dad's still out in the barn." Jared said, biting into the toast enthusiastically. He'd developed a healthy appetite, ever since Edward had come here and food had become available again. Or for a reasonable price. Even living on a farm, there'd been little food since the underground river had been diverted. But Edward had fixed all of that, among other things. Now he no longer hated State Alchemists. Well, he didn't hate Edward.

Ed smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Eat up, and then it's to your studies. Just because I was gone for a while does not mean I want to hear you've been slacking off."

"I've not!" Jared adamantly insisted with that honest light in a child's innocent eyes.

"Good, I'll be back to talk to you soon." Edward said, and left through the backdoor of the small, sparsely furnished farmhouse, and began to walk up the beaten path to the barn.

He knew he'd changed a lot when he was here. One of those things was impressing upon the children here that they needed to have a decent education. Especially when he realized that so few of their parents could write and read better than adequately. He'd done a lot more for these people than he'd written in his damn report.

As he reached the barn, he let himself in with a knock to the splintered frame. "Gregory?" He called out.

"Major Elric?!" Soon the owner of the worn, deep voice appeared from behind stacks of hay. A wiry man, with a shock of peppered hair and a hollowed jaw line that was slowly filling out approached Ed, shovel still in hand. "You're back so soon."

"It's probably not Major, anymore." Ed lamented darkly, stepping inside the doorway now. "I need to talk to you. I didn't know who else to come to right away, in a place where I'll be safe for a while."

Gregory ditched the shovel against a stall partition, "of course you're safe here. What happened?"

Edward glanced out to the open countryside, before entering in further and taking a seat on a bucket he upturned. "I've been framed, to put it bluntly."

"Framed?" Gregory parroted, sitting down on the floor to stare up at the troubled looking alchemist. He'd not seen Edward looking this worried about something ever. Sure, he'd seen the blonde fret, and lines of concern mar his brow. But this was something deeper.

Edward nodded, "yeah. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"More than ridiculous!" Gregory flared up, "no one in this town has trusted State Alchemists for years! You're the only one in decades. Who would set you up for anything? Someone like you…"

"Believe me, I plan to find out exactly that." Ed said and let his head roll back as he shut his golden eyes in thought. "That's why I came here, I was arrested, and escaped last night."

"You broke out of military prison?" The aging man asked in surprise.

"I'm an alchemist." Ed laughed wryly, "they should have known to not give me such an ideal cell location. It's hard to contain an alchemist when we don't want to be contained."

"What happens now?"

"I have to find out who's behind this. Because I know it wasn't Roy." Edward clenched his automail hand, and stared down at it, encased in his glove still. "Until I can find out who though, I'm a wanted fugitive. I needed to come somewhere for a while to get my bearings. Somewhere where I knew I could be safe for a short time."

"You came to the right place." Gregory nodded, "none of us here will turn you in if they come looking for you. I'll get the word around. No one in town will let the military know you're here if they come looking. Stay as long as you need, I'll put you up again."

Edward nodded numbly, "thank you. I hoped you'd say that. I can't stay long though. Eventually a visitor might spot me, and should that happen I don't want to know what lengths they'd go through to catch me again. Because I definitely will not go quietly a second time."

"Whatever you need then, until you leave, we'll do our best to get it for you." Gregory said.

Edward smiled at him wearily. "Right now, I'd be thankful of some food and water. And some sleep. I didn't sleep much coming here."

"Then come, I'm done in here for now." Gregory said and got up. "Once you're sleeping I'll start going around town and spreading the word that you're taking refuge here for a time."

Ed got up as well, "thank you."

"It's the least we can do for you. You know we'd do anything you asked of us." Gregory said truthfully as they exited the barn and began the walk back to the farmhouse. "Yet you only ask for simple sanctuary for a time."

"You'd be amazed at how much even a day of sanctuary means to me right now." Edward said as they walked.

The two men entered the house together, Ed smiled as he saw Jared hard at work with a book. "Has he been keeping up with his studies?"

"Yes." Gregory smiled, and motioned Ed to the usual seat he'd occupied when he'd stayed with them before. "He took your little lecture about learning to heart. Besides, more than half the children in this town idolize you. They know you're smart, they want to be just like you."

Ed laughed despite himself, "good thing most of them are resilient enough for such a dream."

Gregory set a plate down in front of Ed, and took a seat beside the alchemist who began to select from the fruit and toast and fill his plate. "Do you want the children to know what's going on?"

Edward shook his head. "Not anything specific. They're finally trusting State Alchemists again, I'd hate to see that trust ruined because the military is after the one they idolize. Or for them to get hurt because of it." He finished with a cold undertone to his voice.

"We'll gloss it over where it needs gloss." Gregory promised and shoved the pitcher of water and an empty cup on the table towards Ed who poured himself a generous amount and drank several refills. "After you leave here where do you plan to go?"

Edward shook his head. "I have no clear idea. It's why I came here. I knew that I'd be given some time to consider my position and next move."

"Take as long as you need." Gregory soothed and got up to go check on Jared.

Ed bit numbly into a slice of toast and began to chew again. Yes, he'd come to the only place that could offer him some sort of safe haven, even if only for a short time. Where he could go next? He had no real idea. He doubted he'd have any leads to go on until Hawkeye contacted him.

Reaching into his coat his fingers brushed against the radio, assuring him that it was still there. With a grim look, he turned back to his breakfast, and poured himself more water.

Whoever knew that after all the trouble he'd taken back in Germany to remain somewhat under the radar and free from harassment, that he'd end up in a situation like this. Had his heart not clenched at the thought of perhaps leaving here and returning to Europe for safety, he might have done so. His blonde hair had been enough to protect him back then, in between fending off the crazy scientists. But leaving here meant the chance of not being able to come back, since he wasn't sure how he'd managed it the first time. Leaving here meant leaving Roy. No, the mere thought of leaving Roy was enough to make him feel as if a vice were around his heart and squeezing for all it was worth. He had to keep going, he had to somehow sort this out, he had to be with Roy. The bastard would get into all sorts of trouble without him.

Edward finished his breakfast and got up to visit with Jared briefly, before excusing himself to sleep. He'd need it, and right now he could sleep knowing he was safe. If the little information Hawkeye had to go on was any forecast for his future, he didn't see many peaceful nights in the coming weeks.

**Central**

Riza Hawkeye, being the first one at the office, had already intercepted Mustang the instant he walked in the door. She had to speak with him quickly before things erupted. She knew as soon as someone learned he was here, he'd be told of Ed's disappearance. "We need to talk." She said, and dragged him into his office, locking the door.

Roy looked at her wearily. He'd been up nearly all night, tossing and turning. Today he'd finally have a chance to talk to him in private for a short time, he didn't have much time to spend here. "Make it quick, I need to go see Fullmetal."

"He's not there." Riza said, and hushed him urgently as he made to explode in some fashion. "Let me finish, it's important. I helped him get out, don't worry, they won't suspect me, I've taken care of that. But I had to get him out, there was no time to waste. If the previous pattern was anything to go on, Edward would have been dead this morning."

"I don't-"

"Just shut up for a minute and listen to me!" Riza hissed. "Someone set Ed up, you know this as well as I. I got him out of Central, but I've no idea where he is right now. Someone important is messing around, Edward is a powerful alchemist, and he's smart. It makes me wonder why they'd try and do this. What are they trying to keep him out of, whoever it is."

Roy went over to his chair and sank down, "I assume you've started investigating?"

"Of course, Edward's far gone from Central. He can't investigate here himself."

Roy nodded slowly, and relief washed over him. Ed was free, technically he broke out, but he was free. Explaining the relief and happiness he felt right now was impossible. "Explain this previous pattern to me. Why'd you believe Ed would have been dead?"

And so Riza did, giving Roy the exact summary she'd given Edward the night before. When she'd finished, Roy looked not only happy, but concerned. It was a strange mix.

"This has happened before then? Who was the alchemist?"

Riza shook her head. "That's one of the main things that made me run to get Ed. The name had been replaced by just random letters. Like they swiped at the keyboard and capitalized a few letters. I've no idea who was killed."

"Check to see if this has happened more than once. You may be able to find a pattern."

"So, you believe Ed?" Riza asked.

Roy nodded, hanging his head. "You know I do… I just… this is the one time I have ever hated being Fuhrer. I can't protect him, which is absurd, but I can't! They're going to expect I send out search parties and the like to look for him, and I'll have to. I can't act like I'm trying to protect him."

Riza walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder, "I explained about as much to him last night. If you like, when I contact him with information, I'll give you two privacy to speak."

"Does he even want to speak to me?"

She smiled at him comfortingly, "you know he does. He understands your position, but I think he'd like hearing it better from you."

"How are you contacting him? Homing pigeons?" Roy asked, his mouth twitched in a wry smile.

"To unreliable." She shook her head. "He's got a military radio with him. I'm the only one who knows his frequency."

Roy nodded, "if there's anything I can do to help, let me know. I…" he trailed off, casting a saddened, black eyed gaze at his desk, "I want him back."

"He wants to be back too, I'm sure." Hawkeye smiled knowingly. She knew Edward had admitted to himself that he cared deeply for Mustang, however she knew Mustang hadn't yet done similarly. She hoped he would soon, for Ed needed Roy's full support right now.

The phone rang on Roy's desk, and they both looked at it. "Time to start playing innocent?"

"And send out small search parties." Riza said with a smile, and headed out the door, leaving Roy to deal with the situation that was about to erupt. At least now she knew that Roy had a clue about what was going on. But now she had to talk to Alphonse.

Walking over to her desk she quickly dialed the number. "Alphonse? It's Lieutenant Hawkeye." She said, as soon as it was picked up.

"_Lieutenant? Is something wrong?_"

Riza's eyes darkened, "actually, yes. Edward asked me to tell you what's going on…" she said, and did so. When she was finished there was a moment of silence on the other line, and she was about to ask if he was still there when he suddenly spoke up again.

"_If there's anything we can do to help, let us know. But Fuhrer Mustang… he knows brother is innocent, right? If brother thought that Mustang doubted him, it'd destroy him._"

"He does know." Riza assured him. "I can't talk longer, things are going to get messy here. But I wanted you to know what happened."

"_Thank you._"

Riza talked a moment longer, and then hung up the phone. Inhaling a deep breath she steeled herself for the hurricane that was about to sweep into the office once word got out further of Ed's disappearance. Unfortunately she doubted she'd be able to have time to go start investigating again today. "Hang in there, Edward." She whispered as she got up from her desk to ready the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Some of my favorite scenes are starting to come up now. The one in the next chapter I wrote to an hour of listening to the same orchestral music over and over again. Now it's stuck in my head, at least it's a good piece, beautiful violins. I'm not even done with this fic yet, not even close to it despite how much I've written. Yet I was still finding myself thinking yesterday on what sort of fic I'll be writing after this. One of my readers voted for my doing an AU school fic. So if anyone has suggestions let me know, else I'll eventually come up with or decide on something on my on.

* * *

Chapter Four

**Central**

Roy Mustang was ready and waiting when the chief magistrate stormed into his office. He had his walls up around him, the imperious and arrogant mask already in place on his face, and black eyes empty of any signs that would lead anyone to suspect he was withholding information. The news of Edward's escape had spread like wildfire to dry timber among the military personnel.

"Have you sent out search parties yet?" The chief magistrate asked heatedly as he stalked in. The door banged closed behind him.

"I was working on assembling the lists when you decided to drop by. What can I do for you, Levien?" Roy asked, clearly putting up a wall of formality between them. He was not about to let anyone sweep in here in a fury and get worked up. It was annoying, and besides, _he'd_ done nothing wrong.

Levien drew himself up to full height, "you can tell me how Fullmetal managed to escape out of a military prison without so much as a sensor going off."

"He's a State Alchemist-"

"Not anymore."

Roy glared at the interruption. "Title or not, he's still an alchemist. And he's brilliant, one of the most talented in his field. It's no small wonder to me that he managed to break out under your noses. Didn't you make sure his hands were separated?"

"He was chained to the wall." Levien admitted.

"Oh, chained to a wall, like he hasn't broken out of something like that before." Roy rolled his eyes, "on one of his first missions, he was caught and chained to a wall. He broke out easily at his own leisure."

"It would have helped if you had shared those files!" Levien barked in irritation.

Roy's eyes narrowed, "they're classified. Need to know basis, and you shouldn't have needed to know that you needed more than some chains and some guards with their backs turned to contain Fullmetal. We're talking about an alchemist who has power to rival my own. He won't be caged easily."

"With you as his superior officer, I am shocked that he'd so defiantly escape. If he is as good as you claim, and still only a Major, then it makes me wonder why you didn't promote him. After so many years, he never moved up in rank. Tell me, did you know he was a loose cannon, and failed to take appropriate actions?"

It happened in a flash of fire and a pained, surprised shriek.

Roy was on his feet and around his desk in a flash of movement, a shine of steel flashing out and ending at the magistrate's throat. Roy's black eyes bore down into the flustered man lying on his back now. "My personal team is my concern. Edward is no longer among it. What he did is unexpected, and justice will be done. However, if you do not remember your place, Levien…" Roy saw Levien's pale green eyes dart to the sword hovering above him steadily. "Ah, yes, this once belonged to the late Fuhrer Bradley. I keep it here in my office with me, for when people like you believe they can overstep their bounds. I would rather not set my office on fire. You stick to court trials, and let me take care of military matters. Do we understand one another, Levien?"

Levien glared up at him, but fear flickered in his eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?" Roy repeated, and lowered the tip of the sword to the man's throat so the cold steel rested against the exposed skin.

"I understand, Fuhrer Mustang." He elaborated with an angry, but fearful shiver.

"Then get out of my office." Roy ordered abruptly, but did not move the sword.

Levien was forced to crawl sideways, and scampered from the office, slamming the door behind him.

Mustang watched him go, before eyeing the sword in his hand ruefully. Little mementos sure came in handy. And if that fool Levien even for one moment thought that Roy didn't know how to use that sword, he'd sure learn his mistake soon enough if he came back here overstepping bounds again. Walking back to his desk, he sat down, and put the weapon away as the door opened.

"Chief Magistrate Levien just ran out of here looking pissed and white as a sheet." Hawkeye said as she entered.

"Good." Roy smirked, "he shouldn't bother us again. Though I might have made him hate me. Not that I care."

"What did you do to him?" She asked, dumping another few files on his desk.

Roy smiled innocently, "just put him back in his place. He was questioning things that ought naught be questioned. I'd suggest you have one of the boys keep an eye on him. Someone who'll be discreet."

"I'll arrange that." She agreed.

"I don't want things to get out of control. Well, as much as can be helped." He said and turned to the files.

Riza looked at the list on Roy's desk, the list for the search teams to be sent out to track down Edward. "Shall I send out the teams, sir?"

Roy pulled the list to the forefront, and gazed down at it. He'd purposefully put alchemists and militia in each team that would not know Edward, and who Ed wouldn't know either. He didn't want to pit acquaintances or friends against one another. He also didn't want to lose anyone of great value. "Wait until the lunch hour." He said, handing the list over. "Give Ed some more breathing space for now."

Hawkeye looked over the list quickly. "You set this up very nicely. But you do realize if any of them manage to track him down, that they will probably not return."

"I know. Or I know they'll come back dragging themselves along." Roy nodded, "Edward won't be taking them lightly."

She nodded and pocketed the list, "how's your arm?"

Roy glanced over to where she'd shot him a few days ago. "Ed took care of it, I'm fine now."

The answer seemed to satisfy her, for she excused herself from the office.

Now Hawkeye walked over to Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery. All of them knew what was going on, and all of them knew that they weren't to act as if they were on Ed's side. For all of their protection, they had to remain neutral by all appearances. They were the only ones though, the only ones besides Alphonse now, who knew Edward was innocent. That and perhaps those few alchemists Ed had befriended over the years. She realized only those who knew Ed would believe his innocence right now.

"Falman, I need you to keep tabs on the magistrates, specifically Levien. Be discreet, don't be seen. You can handle that, right?" Hawkeye said as she sat down.

"I'm already on it." He said, and got up to leave without a word of question. He rather knew why he was being assigned this task.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Havoc asked.

She shook her head. "You three just stay silent, keep going on as if nothing's happened. But keep your eyes and ears open." She looked out towards the window bitterly, "I know Mustang's ready for this to become much more than just what it appears to be. We need to be as well."

"Is it because it's Ed we're talking about?" Fuery asked.

"Partly."

All of them tried to keep up a normal appearance throughout the morning, and all eyes in the office followed Riza as she left to go fetch those who would be serving on the search parties to hunt down Edward. Even from in his office, Roy knew she'd gone. "Good luck, Edward." He whispered, before turning back to his work.

Hawkeye one by one found the men, and once she'd located the last one, met all assembled teams out in the courtyard. "Your assignment," she began to bark out as she paced back and forth in front of the four teams of six people each, hands clasped behind her in an air of regality, "is to apprehend the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is to be brought back alive to stand trial for crimes committed to the State." Even as she said the words, she felt ill. But she had no other choice. "It should be noted that although there are six of you in each team, and one of him, that you should act with caution." She stopped her pacing to face them now, still standing at attention. "Are there any questions?"

"No, ma'am!" Was the collective cry.

Hawkeye nodded curtly, once. "Then deploy at once, this is a matter of utmost urgency."

As the teams hurried off to pick up their supplies once more, and report to their assigned vehicles, Riza marched back inside the building.

Roy Mustang watched the teams pull out of the gates with a cold gaze. His fingers itched to snap, and melt those tires. He restrained himself. As hard as it was right now, he had to have faith that Edward wouldn't even run into them. Besides, he had to not appear to care.

The dark clouds that began to roll in only affirmed the heavy mood that rested on several hearts in the military buildings.

**Town of Shymolin, Eastern Amestris**

Edward awoke at last, with a stretch that shook his entire body. Feeling much like a sated cat, he sat up and grabbed his pocket watch from his jacket to check the time. "I slept almost an entire day?" He was amazed, he must have needed it. He just hoped he hadn't worried anyone in the process.

He looked around the room he'd become so familiar with. It had once belonged to Maria, Jared's sister. She'd died only days before Edward had first come here, once Edward had gained Gregory's trust, he'd been allowed to sleep here. It was still decorated with what few things Maria had been given by her father. Dark drapes hung over the windows, blocking the light. The lamp shade was a frilly pink, and the mirror was decorated with engravings of unicorns and fairies. The bed was small for him, but he was grateful of anyplace to sleep.

Getting out of the bed Edward shook the wrinkles from his clothes and made sure his radio was still with him. He would be doomed if he lost his only connection back to Central. He couldn't exactly risk going back there to tell Riza he'd lost the radio already. He'd have to find a way to secure it in his jacket.

Walking over to the mirror he finger combed his hair into a resemblance of tameness, and then braided it tightly and bound it back once more. Stepping out of the room he encountered Jared, Michelle, and Harold. The latter two were some of Jared's friends.

"He is here!" Michelle shrieked, and launched herself at Edward delightedly.

"Told you!" Jared said proudly.

Edward smiled down at one of the few members of his female fan club that he actually liked. Michelle reminded him a lot of Elysia. "Hello Michelle, Harold. Have you both been well?"

"Yeah." Harold smiled at him shyly and offered out his hand.

Edward grinned and gave him the high-five the younger boy wanted. He'd never been a social person, and not exactly one for lots of children, but these ones had grown on him. How could they not have? He'd been so close to all of them, and their parents. And they adored him, just like their parents. If he couldn't escape them, might as well tolerate and learn to enjoy them.

"My mommy wants to see you!" Michelle said, jerking on Ed's hand insistently. "Please! She said it was important."

Edward managed to keep from flushing. Yes, Michelle's mother… how could he forget? She was one of the women who would have offered herself up as his bride should he demand women. Yet he knew he'd not be able to escape visiting with anyone now that the townspeople knew he was back. "All right, but let me eat some food first. I'm starved."

"You've slept so long." Jared said, following with his friends as they trailed the alchemist to the kitchen.

"We thought you were dead." Harold pitched in.

Ed shuddered, "let's not say such things." He suggested to them and found himself an apple in the icebox. "Tell me what you three have been up to while I was gone." He said, and sat himself down with the children, feeling very much like a godfather.

And talk they did, until Edward had finished eating and drinking. Then it was off to visit with the townspeople, under the cover of transmuting his red jacket again into what Hawkeye considered his serial killer jacket. A month ago if he'd turned up in a serial killer style jacket, these people would have shot him dead on the spot. Now they didn't pay it any notice and welcomed him with open arms, the marriage proposals he'd expected, and food and drink.

He took them up on everything but the marriage proposals.

"I'm sure that General Edward has someone back at Central." A shop owner named Ralford smiled at Ed's continuous refusals.

Edward didn't know who'd started it, but now everyone was calling him General Edward. Or General Elric. It was somewhat funny in a way. These people promoting him themselves when he'd practically just denied the military in a very blatant manner. He'd given up trying to get them to stop calling him a general. In truth, he was glad they hadn't started back up with the Saint this-or-that.

"Oh, who is she?" Asked Julia, the loyal wife of Fred who ran the inn.

Edward shook his head with a sad smile. "They don't know I have feelings for them. Or if they do, they've never made any mention of it."

"They? Specifics! You have a harem? You naughty boy!" Julia chastised with a wicked grin.

Edward blushed, "not a harem. Just, it's rather complicated." He shook his head and got up from his seat at the inn table. "I need to be leaving now for a bit, excuse me."

With that, Edward quickly moved himself out of the line of fire regarding his love life.

Two days passed for Edward out there in the remote countryside.

He knew though that his peace might not last forever out here, and he was getting edgy.

"Stop worrying about it, general." Gregory said from where he sat milking one of his cows.

The two of them were in the barn at dawn, working already. Work was keeping Edward from fretting until he heard from Hawkeye. He needed some more information from her before he could move himself.

Edward glanced towards the countryside. "You know I can't help it, something like this. I just hope they're leaving Al alone."

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"Take it day by day. Think of it like any other mission, if it makes you feel better." Gregory offered.

Ed laughed at that, "some sort of perverse mission. Good thing you were never in the military, they'd be making you come up with all sorts of weird variations to the state exam."

"Listen, sir," Gregory smiled over at him from under the cow's belly, "you can only do what you can do for right now. Until then, stay in sanctuary. You're safer here than anywhere else right now. We're not about to throw you out. You saved our lives."

Ed smiled, he couldn't help it. "Thanks, but you know, things like that sound more majestic when you're not saying them with a cow udder in your face."

That drew laughs from them both, but Edward looked towards the countryside again. Unable to shake the feeling inside him. It would not last long, the peace here for him. He knew his gut feelings much too well, and would be foolish to ignore them now with false hopes that things might stay quiet. But just how much longer he had, he knew not.

He'd leave by tomorrow morning, before dawn.

That much he did know. He couldn't stay any longer if he was starting to feel shadows growing in the edge of his nerves. He wasn't worried for himself, but for these people. He knew they'd protect him, but he did not want to endanger them.

Tomorrow he'd tell Gregory he was leaving, and then head for the east. It was dangerous, and confusing terrain, but he felt certain he could navigate it and throw off any pursuits for a while longer. By disguising his appearance back into a serial killer image, he would easily blend in with the questionable small towns that were out there near the ocean border.

Yes, he felt it was time that he made for a different location. He doubted anyone had recognized him with his disguise, but sometimes the military got lucky. He needed to move forward again.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I actually have time to answer reviews this morning. Then I have to go shopping some more, and then I'm going to go see Journey to the Center of the Earth, or whatever it's called.

QuitexSoul: Yes, that is a good line. And I like an in charge Roy.. he just needed a bit of time to wrap his head around everything.

Deanna: Edward is planning on a long journey like that, which gets mentioned here, I think. I probably should have been more specific in the previous chapter. I personally loved that Bradley used a sword, and now Roy has the exact weapon used against him. I thought it rather fitting. I'll keep your spin on a high school fic in mind, that's actually something I would probably do, just because I enjoy making Edward a tougher character than I've seen.

Rika: I love Roy and his manly moments... and yes, I had to add in some more about the marriage proposals. Just for kicks. Shame none of them are from the person Ed wants a proposal from.

Tee: Well, that's three votes for an AU if I've kept count correctly. And I'm glad you're enjoying this one so far.

Ria: For some reason I can see Ed in a serial killer jacket, and I've no idea why. It suits him for this story, so I couldn't help adding it in.

Bar-Ohki: And he wasn't before? jk.

* * *

So I know a few people were looking forward to this chapter finally appearing, because I've mentioned the main gist of it to them. It's finally here! And I kept everything fairly basic during the chase scene, because I don't want to spend all day defining and describing terms and techniques. Maybe another day, but I wrote this for a general audience.

* * *

Chapter Five

Before dawn Edward awoke with a fine sweat on his brow despite the cool morning air. He knew his body well enough to know this wasn't a fever. His dreams had been restless. Now more than ever, he knew he needed to leave.

Getting out of bed he hurriedly pulled on his jackets and checked to make sure he had all of his things before heading out of the bedroom as quietly as he could. Jared was still sleeping, and he didn't want to wake the youth. Explaining things right now could get tricky for the young boy. Grabbing some of the toast that had been laid out on the table, Edward quickly grabbed an orange as well and stuffed that in one of his pockets. With one quick downing of a glass of water, he headed for the back door.

His hurried steps took him towards the barn where he knew Gregory would be. He continued to look every which way, towards the town and the countryside. He couldn't shake his uneasy feeling, and now he felt as if he was being watched. He definitely had to get out of here.

He would head east, making for the ocean towns. It was hundreds of long miles away, but he'd be safer in another country than in Amestris right now. Besides, if he needed to get back quickly, he'd seen plenty of things in Europe. He could transmute himself a very nice car with access to the correct materials. Materials he was sure that the people in Xing would give him. He was hoping he might not have to go so far, but it would be safest for him. Until Hawkeye contacted him, he needed to stay in hiding. That meant heading as far away as he could.

He'd given some thought to hiding in one of the ruin cities… but he was fairly certain his radio would get no reception at any of them. They were dead zones.

"Gregory?" He called out as he entered the barn.

"General?" He called back, head poking out from a stall where he was refilling the hay rack for one of the dairy cows.

Edward walked over, hand resting gently on the wet nose of one such cow. "I've got to keep moving now. I can't shake the feeling that I need to get out of town. I learned years ago to listen to my instincts. I've got to follow them now again."

"Then I can only wish you luck, sir." Gregory said, clasping Ed's hands in his own. "You truly are an angel."

"I don't believe in them." Edward replied with a frown.

"You would," Gregory countered, "if you were to see yourself through our eyes."

Edward stood there, silent for some time by the declaration, before nodding slowly. "Then pray I do not fall."

"Every day." Was Gregory's entirely honest reply.

"General Elric!"

Edward turned at the voice as a teen boy by the name of Liam dashed to the barn door. "What is it?" He felt the knot of unease clench in his stomach.

Liam clung to the doorframe of the barn, panting to catch his breath. "Six soldiers…" he gasped, "dogs…" another gasp, "showed up in a military assault car."

"It could just be coincidence…" Gregory theorized in concern.

Edward shook his head. "Not if they're in one of those blasted cars. They're fortified for direct battles. Amestris isn't fighting any battles."

"They're starting to ask around for you." Liam panted, "and they've got the dogs trying to track down your scent. It's strong here, the others keep telling them it's because you were here for a month not long ago on your last mission. They're not leaving though."

"The dogs won't be fooled." Edward shook his head, "and they'd need an armored assault car to chase me in. They'd last a bit longer that way. I need to get out of here, the dogs will draw them away. I could subdue them now, but I do not wish to put anyone's lives or property here at risk."

Edward's golden eyes were hard with a steely glint that made Gregory and Liam wary of the blonde alchemist. Thinking on his feet already, Edward hurried towards the barn door, and suddenly leapt back inside with a clap of his hands, slamming his hands to the ground as he slid back, an earthen barrier rose up to block the dog that had been ready to fasten some rather spectacular fangs onto him.

"That's not good." Liam whispered.

Edward got up as the baying and barking began, along with the yells. "Told you the dogs wouldn't be fooled."

"What now, sir?" Gregory asked.

"I'll make my own door out the back, no more time to waste though. Thanks for everything." Edward said, and ran past the stalls of animals to the back of the barn.

"Wait, General Edward!"

Edward paused at the entrance he'd created, so far, no one threatening insight, but he knew they'd have him surrounded soon. "What?"

"You can't outrun those dogs, and I know you don't like to kill if you can help it. You need to lead them off, yes? So they'll leave us alone?" Gregory reminded him, leading forward a tall black horse he'd quickly bridled.

"Gregory… he's one of your best!" Edward protested as the stallion was led to him quickly.

Gregory shook his head and stopped beside Ed, "which is why I am doing this. Your life is worth more than a horse. Now get on and get out of here."

Edward made to protest again, before he was suddenly shoved up onto the bare back of the animal by Liam.

"Get out of here sir, you have to protect yourself and us." Liam insisted.

Edward knew they were right, he had to draw the military away. Then he could get rid of them. As long as he was no longer here, they could do nothing to the townspeople. Arrest them, maybe, but he doubted that arresting people harboring criminals ranked very high on their list right now. Even if it did, he knew that at least the town would not burn once word got back to Central. And after all they were right, he wouldn't kill anyone unless necessary. "Thanks." He said, and gathered the reins.

"Don't fall." Gregory said, and smacked a hand to the horse's rump. As the stallion bolted he smiled sadly, "angel."

Edward clung on tightly as the horse under him moved out into long strides. Suddenly he was thankful for all the times Gregory had insisted he ride one of the horses around when he'd had to go out further into the countryside to gather alchemic materials for himself. Looking over his shoulder he saw the dogs begin to tear after him, along with the assault car which another military uniformed man had just jumped into.

"Will he be okay?" Liam wondered as they watched the horse and rider pelt for the east, followed by the dogs and car.

"Time will tell." Gregory said and looked at the new door he could not fix. "Alchemists…" he muttered, but it was lacking in malice.

Edward looked over his shoulder again as they made it up and over several hills, suddenly frowning. He couldn't see the military car anywhere. The dogs were behind him, and falling behind at the pace the horse was setting. But the car should have been able to gain on him a good deal by now.

As the ground below them shuddered with what was unmistakably an explosion, Edward sat back hard on the horse's back.

The black animal came to an abrupt halt, and Edward turned the horse around in a tight circle to see the smoke rising from over the hills they'd gone up and over. "Damn them." Edward growled, and sank his heels into the stallion.

The horse charged back towards the town at Edward's urging.

As he set the stallion on his intended course, Edward got ready for the dogs. Looping the reins so that he could set them down and not worry about them becoming entangled in the animal's legs, he passed his hand over the automail arm, springing the blade out.

They were large, snarling beasts. Not unlike the Dobermans he'd seen in Europe. He'd only get one chance at knocking the three of them unconscious. Luckily it would be all he'd need.

Kneeing the galloping horse further to the left, Ed locked his thighs and knees tightly around the animal before bending over at the waist and sideways to the right. Swinging the automail blade of his right arm, he aimed the blunt side into the first dog's chest. Only a quick fisting of mane kept him from tumbling off the horse as he suffered the recoil from the blow. It was not over yet though.

Two more dogs were left, and after seeing their comrade go out cold, probably with the wind knocked out of him for a good while, they broke away from each other.

Edward pulled himself upright, and leaned to the left to head after one of the dogs. He had to choose one after all. Again he readied himself to strike, and strike he did as he came upon the dog. The horse had the common sense to dodge with the slight pressure of his inner heel to avoid being bitten by the dog, and give Edward the room to conk the animal over the head.

The snarl came before the bite, and Edward gave a shallow yelp as he was yanked off the black horse by the last remaining dog. The animal had sunk its teeth into Edward's good, flesh shoulder. Pain danced in Ed's eyes as the dog dragged him roughly, and he bit the inside of his lip so hard that blood was drawn. It provided him the moment of clear headedness that he needed.

Swiping around his automail blade, he cut deep into the dog's shoulder.

As Edward was released, the dog now collapsing from the injury, he drew himself up into a sitting position as blood streamed from the bite wounds. "Damn it." Edward gasped out and got rid of his automail blade.

The black horse walked over to nudge at his hair in concern. The rider was not supposed to be down there with the dogs that had been chasing them.

Edward looked up, and swatted the horse away. "Don't do that, Ao." He reprimanded the horse, and got back up as his mind finally mastered the pain. "I'm up, I'm up." He said, and went to the horse's side. Managing to get up only using his automail hand, and jumping for it, he once more was astride the horse.

Reaching down he grabbed his reins again, his left hand shook, but he did not drop them. Quickly he urged the horse towards the town again as smoke continued to rise in billowing gray and black plumes.

As Edward crested the last hill, he stopped Ao momentarily to take in the scene, before urging the horse forward again. The horse galloped back towards the town, where the train station appeared to have just been decimated by the cannon affixed to the top of the military assault car. "Oh you piss me off." Edward growled angrily as he urged the horse faster.

"There he is." The leader of the team said from inside the safety of the car. "Shoot him. He'll survive it."

Edward leaned sharply to the right, the horse veering with him. The shot missed him, instead tearing up chunks of earth. Now Edward sat back again, pulling back on the reins as well. "Missed me!" Edward taunted, and dug his heels in to shoot the horse forward and to one side as another blast issued.

It missed.

Edward's eyes narrowed against the dust and debris that had flung up. "Is that all you have? You'll have to do better than that! Come on, boys, let's see who has more horsepower!"

His answer was the engine revving, and the car shooting towards him.

Ed had been ready for this, and he quickly whirled the horse around and sent the animal at a flat out gallop towards the east once more.

This time, the assault car followed.

Shots rang out, and Edward kept the horse veering randomly while urging the animal ever faster.

Looking back over one shoulder again, Ed saw they had given up trying to shoot him, and were now trying to overtake him. Probably to do something more close range. "Come on, Ao, faster." He hissed urgently to the horse.

If he could get past the hills with enough distance still between them, he knew that the horse would be able to gain back some ground on the flat grassland that was between here and the rivers, then, Ishbal. The hills would slow down the heavy assault car.

With each stride of the horse under him, Ed tried to calm his breathing. Lest he pass out from a rapid loss of blood from the wounds on his shoulder. He'd need to tend to them soon. It was difficult work though when you were tense with adrenaline.

Finally they made it to open land, and Edward again asked the horse for more speed. Somehow, it was there, and the pair quickly made to get the hell out of there as far as they could before the assault car caught up.

It was over the last hill with a roar of an engine, and the driver at the wheel slammed the accelerator to the floor. This was embarrassing. They couldn't hit the alchemist with a single shot, and that one random horse was outrunning a car. They had to bring that alchemist in, and reap the rewards.

Ed glanced back with a worried frown as he saw the car gaining. "I think they're mad now." He grimaced and quickly thought. He needed to keep them off his tail until they reached the rivers. The horse could ford them but he knew the assault car would be obsolete. Then he could head for Ishbal.

They may not like alchemists there much still, those who were left, but he knew he'd most likely be safe traveling through there. Safer than staying in Amestris.

Looking down, Ed quickly yanked out a few long strands of mane hair from the horse with a whispered apology and twisted them together. Clapping his hands he grabbed the twisted hairs again, and tossed them back behind him.

The assault car was forced to screech to a near halt and fire the cannon atop the car to get rid of the sudden black rope of hair that would have flipped the car if they'd run into it. He'd transmuted it into a cable that had somehow anchored itself to the ground.

Edward couldn't help but laugh a bit as he turned around to watch where the horse was running. While Ao would stay on track, that was also his failing. The horse would stay on track right over a cliff too. He was a fast horse, but not particularly the brightest animal in Amestris.

By the time the military assault car had gotten back to full acceleration, Edward had managed a decent lead once more.

He could see the river know, looking back over his shoulder he smirked. He'd make it in time.

As they reached the river Ed did not slow the horse down. Instead he grinned even wider. Ahead of them was a small motorboat that was being readied to begin the fishing the townspeople did on this river. It seemed they were running late this morning, but all the better for him.

The boat began pushing off as Edward and the black horse reached the river bank.

The men manning it had seen him coming, and had moved towards the back of the boat, and quickly dove overboard as the gunshots rang out and the horse completed a very successful leap onto the boat.

Edward sat back hard, and yanked back on the reins to keep the horse from going any further on the deck. Sliding down he ducked gunshots and alchemic explosions as he went to the boats controls, and slammed down the accelerator.

The boats engine revved to life, and Edward looked back at the very irate looking men on the bank, giving them a wave. "I guess I won that round!" He called back, and ducked with a grin as another gunshot rang out.

"You'd think they were trying to kill me." Edward smirked as the boat began moving downstream rapidly. Turning it down one of the many channels, one that would take them further away and out of sight, Edward sighed in relief before looking for a first aid kit.

Drawing off his bloodstained jackets and his shirts, Edward went to the edge of the boat once he'd secured the wheel to keep them going straight. Splashing the icy water against the wounds he bit his lip again as his shoulder began to twinge in pain. Once the blood had been washed away Edward applied the medicine he found and bound his shoulder in rolls of gauze and medical tape.

Edward then looked back to consider the tired horse. He'd used up a lot of the animal's strength, but Ao should be able to make it back fine. The horse knew the way home. He'd go a bit farther, and then send the horse on his way. "That was some nice running." He told the weary animal, who ignored him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheesh today was long. Oh well, now I am finally back to my computer. Thanks for waiting! Not that you had much choice, but still... Now to answer your kind reviews:

Paon: Oh you shall soon get your wishes in slight variations.

Ria Hikari: That is a rather cool image, I agree. One of the reasons I wrote it in. :evil grin:

QuitexSoul: Lucky in most stuff anyway. Not so lucky in love just yet.

Rika: Oh Ao would too, were horses capable of it. Many a horse I've galloped for miles cross country in a race against my friends would have loved to curse me.

mrawgirl: Well, that's dedication. I'm glad you like it so much so far.

Tee: You're welcome. And yeah, the people who've read my stories since RtA know I update every day as soon as I can get online, barring all life circumstances and internet ones.

Nini: Have you ever seen an electrocuted sheep? I wish I knew where I put my picture of one... happened on an FFA convention trip. I'm really, very pleased that you like it that much so far. And as for Ed's age, I never did specifically say, but I am picturing him around 21-22 when I write these scenes. For some reason I prefer a mature and older Ed. I've written a younger one, but not an immature one.

* * *

All right, so today was painfully long. I didn't realize I had so many cousins who had such young friends. The spawn of this world is amazing, they were everywhere, clinging and drooling and crying. I'm on child overload and have to repeat it again tomorrow. This is why I'm not sure I want kids. It was chaos. Or, if I do have kids, they'll actually have manners.

No wonder I can't seem to write an immature Edward, the thought makes me think of drooling and crying spawn children. I can't see Ed like that, unless the Gate really messed him up coming back through so many times. Or Envy was playing a cruel prank.

* * *

Chapter Six

Edward went several more miles downriver before he pulled the boat over to the side of one bank. Tossing out the anchor onto the soft earth he walked over to grab the reins of the horse and coax the animal down onto the bank. It did not take much effort.

"You know the way home." Ed said and knotted the reins up in a fashion so the horse wouldn't trip. "Get going, Ao. You're too big and another mouth to feed." He told the animal and patted the horse's shoulder gently before giving the animal a firm slap on the hindquarters with his automail arm.

Ed watched as the horse took off, heading in the proper direction. Smiling faintly, Edward made his way back to the boat, grabbing the anchor as he went and tossing it onto the deck. He could at least take it as far as he could before the thing ran out of gas. Sure, he could always transmute more, but they'd be looking for the boat.

Shoving down the accelerator again Ed guided the boat back out onto deeper water.

Meanwhile miles upstream…

"Isn't that that damned horse?" Asked one of the men.

They were trying to get the assault car out of the thick mud. The two alchemists of the group had attempted to rearrange the soil to pop the car out, but it had backfired and now the car was sinking deeper. The soldiers had adamantly told them to stop making things worse, and all were now putting their backs into it shoving and pulling on ropes to try and drag the car out.

No one from town had offered to go help once the fisherman got back with the word that Edward had made it out okay. Somehow blowing up a towns train station didn't make the citizenry all too friendly.

"It is." One of the alchemists growled and grabbed a piece of chalk, ready to turn the beast into something.

A different soldier rolled his eyes and grabbed his rifle. "Permission to shoot it, sir?" He called back to the commanding officer who was currently slamming the car into reverse again, and getting nowhere.

"Just shoot the damn thing and get back to pushing!" Came the order.

The soldier holding the rifle smirked, lowered the weapon and took aim at the black horse fording the river. A single shot rang out, and the soldier slung his rifle back over one shoulder again and got back to pushing as the current of the river ran red.

**Central**

"What?!" Roy Mustang's voice belted out, scaring several people in other nearby offices.

"The transmission came through, some Lieutenant dude thought it best to tell you. Though… with me in his place, apparently you scare him." Breda said nervously.

Roy's eyes were livid pools of darkness as his hands clenched, the pen in his right hand shattering and spilling black ink over everything. "Where's Hawkeye?" He asked tersely, the words grating out with a cold fury.

"I'll go get her?" Breda offered, feeling rather much like a trapped mouse about to be exterminated by hell fire.

"Now!" Roy barked, and Breda fled.

Breda found Hawkeye in the room she'd been sifting through for hours. A storage room which kept most official documents in regards to court trials. "It's me," he cautioned as he entered, not wishing to be shot by startling her.

Riza looked up from the file cabinet she was thumbing through. "What is it? Why do you look like someone's about to die?"

"A transmission came in that I was asked to give to Mustang, apparently a team caught up with Edward in some town east of here. It is what it is and they failed to kill him."

"They what?!" Hawkeye flared up.

"I thought that was good news…" Breda admitted, "Mustang had the same reaction."

"You idiot! Of course it is, but I told them to bring him back alive!" Hawkeye had a sudden, and violent urge to go and shoot all of those men who'd tried to kill Ed.

"Oh…" Breda said eloquently as it finally clicked.

"Ed.. damn it." She groaned. "What else did the transmission say?"

"He headed further east, escaped on a horse and boat."

"A horse?"

"But the horse showed up again without Ed and apparently they killed it."

"The horse?" Riza asked weakly.

"Yeah. Boss hasn't been seen since, they're still trying to get their assault car out of the mud. The rounds they didn't empty at Ed are weighing it down and the alchemists are proving no help."

"Mark in Roy's favor." Hawkeye sighed. "At least Ed got out of there… damn them. I swear if Ed doesn't end up killing them I'll kill them myself. I specifically wanted him kept alive."

"You may get your chance, they're coming back to refill on ammo and get some more dogs. Ed apparently bashed the ones they had quite well." Breda filled in. "But right now Mustang's about ready to explode the entire command center. He asked for you."

Riza nodded, "I can guess what about." She mentally braced herself and laid a hand on Breda's shoulder. "Thanks, why don't you stay near the broadcast room. Anymore transmissions about Ed, let Mustang know immediately."

Breda nodded and watched as Riza hurried off.

Hawkeye made her way up to Roy's office, and let herself in. "I swear I told them he was to be brought back alive." She immediately said. Guns were no use here, not if Mustang were truly angry. And it looked as if he was, she'd never seen such a dark aura around him before.

"You need to work a bit better on your orders, Lieutenant." Roy seethed, still clenching the burst pen. "You're lucky Edward can't be brought down by a bunch of trigger happy idiots. If he's wounded though…"

"There's only one way we can find out." Riza said. "But that will have to wait until tonight. I'll come over to your place. When that team returns, I will deal with them for their blatant disregard for my orders."

"You will deal with them after I have, if there's anything left of them." Roy corrected sternly. "Make sure you tell the other teams I am assembling that there will be no lenience for bending orders."

"Other teams, sir?" Hawkeye questioned.

"We now have a direction to send out a major sweep to apprehend him. I have no other choice but to do so. Edward can handle it if we warn him ahead of time tonight."

"You're playing this like a chess board, aren't you." Riza frowned.

Roy cast her a dark eyed look that spoke of his lingering irritation, "perhaps, but every move I am forced to make, is going to be to keep the king out of checkmate."

Hawkeye nodded slowly, "I'm sure Ed's grateful to you."

"He better be, I wouldn't do this for just anyone." Roy sighed and glared at the ink splatters. "Meet me at my house after eight tonight. How is your investigation coming?"

"Frustrating." Hawkeye admitted, "I'm not like Fullmetal. I can't pick up a few documents and suddenly have half of the big picture. He'd be best at this, he'd be faster. But he can't do much of anything but keep himself alive right now."

"Just tell him what you know." Roy said thoughtfully, "as you said, he is best at this stuff. Though I'd never admit it to his face, he's a genius, and I envy him of it. Just keep telling him what you do know, and he just might be able to come up with something you missed."

"You should tell him these things, you know." She replied softly, "would you not regret it if you lost the chance to ever do so? Ed's life is on the line here, I think it might comfort him to know you don't hate him."

"Being envious of him would be no comfort to the man. He'd only gloat." Roy said and finally released the crushed pen.

She shook her head, "he's grown up, you know. As you said, he's a man now. Not the twelve year old I think you still try to picture him as. Stop fooling yourself sir, you might be surprised at the result."

"Just make sure you're at my house tonight on time." Roy told her, alchemically getting rid of the splattered ink. "And Lieutenant, make sure you enforce orders with a gun if necessary."

"Yes, sir." Riza said and quickly excused herself. Shutting the door she leaned back against it with a relieved sigh. She'd not been attacked… but she knew it could have happened very quickly.

Roy pulled a fresh pen to him and picked up a new file. "Get back to work!" He snapped in the direction of the door, and heard her footsteps hurry away.

He reviewed the report, and heaved a heavy sigh. Dropping the pen he put his head in his hands. So, it might comfort Ed to know he didn't hate him? He laughed bitterly in his throat. And what, would the volatile Fullmetal Alchemist do if he knew the truth? If he saw the real reason behind the loathing? It was so easy to mistake loathing and love for each other. Even if he were to ever take his chances there, now was not the time to go confessing when Ed had so much on his mind already.

If his confession were met with anger, then now was the proper time to say something what with Edward being so far away. But if it were not… no, he'd have to wait and maybe one day when Edward returned, he'd finally pluck up some courage.

"Ha!" Roy couldn't help but laugh at himself. Yeah, like _that_ would ever happen. Years of cowardice about this matter did not just disappear suddenly.

The hours passed, and finally Roy began his way home, ready to meet up with Hawkeye.

**Eastern Amestris**

Edward had just ditched the boat after punching a rather large hole in the hull with his automail fist. As the boat began to slowly sink with pitiful gurgles and sloshes, Ed began his hike through the dense wood.

His left arm was now only a dull throbbing, constant pain. He'd stuffed away the first aid supplies he'd need to try and finish treating the wounds, as well as consumed what food rations had been aboard. He wasn't particularly worried about going hungry, but he hadn't felt like transmuting anything.

The thought of moving his injured shoulder, and sending slight vibrations up it from clapping did not sound so pleasant an idea in the blondes mind.

Ed estimated he had maybe only a few miles left to hike through the wood until it began to give way again to open land. Land which would soon start to turn dusty and arid. At least then he'd know he had made it to Ishbal. His hope was that he might run across someone familiar, else be left alone to pass through.

"Damn dogs," Edward vented as he walked steadily. During his time in Europe he'd somehow managed to gain an even better internal compass, and could now stomp his way through the woods while paying minimal attention to the direction he was going. "I don't see where Mustang gets his affection for them. They're going to cost me my only other good arm."

He hadn't really ever been too fond of animals. That had been more of Al's charade. Even in Europe, Alphonse had been the one to take care of the animal strays they came across while being toted around the countryside by Lust and Scare look-a-likes. The irony of his life astounded him sometimes.

"I think when I get back, I'm going to ask for a raise, and a promotion, and some more damn respect." Edward grunted as he stepped over a rotting log on the forest floor. "Right after I go pay whoever's behind this an unfriendly little visit. I've been wanting to try out some of those medieval torture things I read about while touring through Spain."

Similar thoughts kept the blonde occupied as he trekked through the woods.

Only the ominous rumbling shook Ed out of his musings.

Ed looked up to the canopy of the forest. He had no idea what time it was anymore, for dark clouds were now blotting out what bits of sky he might have seen. "Why must my days that start on a low note end on one too?" He grumbled as the rain began to drizzle down around him, steadily getting harder.

Normally Edward did not mind storms. Rain would not rust him, Winry's craftsmanship was too good for that. Wind could not knock him over. Thunder he was not scared of. It was the lightning. Normally he didn't encounter lightning, but it appeared that out here the storms that rolled through these parts had that lovely addition of electricity.

Had he not had two metal limbs attached to his body, Edward would not have minded the flashes of light.

He began to search for some shelter for the night away from trees. Edward had been told by his mother as a child that tree roots conducted electricity. Or something strange like that. He wasn't tempted to discover this for himself. There were just some fates you did not tempt when you were a beacon for a lightning bolt.

Edward looked for a good five more minutes, and found no semblance of somewhere else he could shelter for the duration of the lightning. His left arm had gone mostly numb at the shoulder. At least now he could clap in relative ease and transmute himself something.

A flash of blue light illuminated the area for an instant, and Edward crawled into the rock cavern he'd created for himself, dragging a small stick with him.

It was dry inside, and Edward stripped off his jackets and shirt. Working quickly he transmuted the stick he'd brought inside into several more such sticks, and set fire to them. As the heat began to blaze, warming his enclosure and drying his clothes, Edward leaned against one side of the warming rock wall.

At least he'd be able to get warm and dry before going back out again once the lightning let up.

**Central**

"Finally." Roy exclaimed, turning from his pacing to go to the front door of his home. Wrenching it open he ushered Hawkeye inside.

Riza held up the radio she'd brought with her. "Let's go sit."

Roy nodded, and the two went into his living room to take seats on the couch while Riza set the radio in front of them on a coffee table. "Have you contacted him at all since he left?" He asked as he watched her fiddle with the knobs.

"No." She shook her head. "Didn't have a reason to."

"Are you going to tell me what frequency he's on?" Roy asked now.

She shook her head again. "At least not yet. I don't want you harassing him."

"I would not-!"

"Hush!" Hawkeye shushed as the radio connected to where she wanted. "Now stay quiet for a moment while I get him to answer."

As Roy fell silent, Riza grabbed the radio in her hand again and pressed down the button to allow her to speak to Edward. "Ed, are you there, Ed?"

"That's official sounding." Roy snorted under his breath, ignoring the evil look Hawkeye shot him.

**Eastern Amestris**

Edward's golden eyes snapped open at the sound of the crackle of static and the familiar voice. "I must have fallen asleep." He said, rubbing at his eyes before looking to the radio. It was somewhat visible under his jacket. He could have been dreaming though that something had been said over it.

"_Ed, are you there?"_

He blinked, so, he hadn't dreamt it. Reaching over quickly with his right hand he grabbed it and pulled it free from his jacket. Pushing down the proper button he tried to keep the tiredness out of his voice as he said, "here. Evening, Lieutenant."

He was being contacted, at last! While he was tired, he was glad to hear a familiar voice. He only could hope she wasn't waking him for some menial reason. Though, he doubted it.


	7. Chapter 7

**O**kay, I love power outages. Sorry about the wait, but the power company was having fun repairing the lines after a tree knocked them down during our last storm.

GreedxEd: Oh absolutely. And thanks, I'm glad you do.

Starlight-dragon: I am too.

Bar-Ohki: If this chapter doesn't sate you for some time, I shall be very amazed.

J Plash: I'm glad you found it too. Please keep coming back and reading. And yes, some of them are. But the reasons for that get explained much further on when he goes up against a bounty hunter, and then later he'll talk about it with Roy. Though I hint here and there sometimes as to the reasons behind his ignoring of equivalent exchange.

Nini: Yes, they are very mean I agree.

Tee: I know, yay! You and Bar-Ohki remind me of each other like that, hehe.

To all the reviewers who want soldier blood for that one killing off the horse, I shall hold an open gladiator tournament, and you can face off against them to seek revenge.

* * *

Chapter Seven

He waited only a few seconds before Hawkeye's voice came over again,

"_Ed! Are you okay?! I heard about today."_

Edward might have smiled at her concern had he not been feeling so weary from pain. "Wounded, actually. But I should live."

**Central**

Roy felt something clench inside of him at those words. Wounded? Ed was wounded? He _should_ live? What kind of answer was that! "Either start talking or give me the damn thing!" Roy barked at her. "Find out what happened!"

Riza nodded and quickly complied, "what happened? How'd you get wounded? Did they land a shot on you?"

"_No." _there was a slight pause and then, _"one of the dogs got a hold of my good shoulder. It's numb still, so the pain isn't there."_

"Ed, I ordered you to be brought back alive." Riza continued.

"_Sorry to disappoint, but "alive" was not what they were trying to bring me back as."_

Meanwhile on the couch Roy was seriously considering his fondness for dogs.

"They have to return now to resupply, Mustang plans to deal with them then."

Roy couldn't help thinking he might deal with those dogs too.

"_Mustang? I almost pity them… almost."_ There was a brief weary laugh over the speaker before it went silent again entirely.

Riza glanced back and forth once between the radio, and Mustang who looked somewhat amused at the statement, before holding down the button again to speak. "He's here right now, will you speak to him? I'll leave you two alone."

Roy felt a spark of hope flare up inside him and he waited with bated breath for the answer.

"_I…"_ his voice trailed off as if he were seriously considering the question, _"I'd like that, thank you."_

Hawkeye passed the radio over to Roy with a smile, and got up to excuse herself into the kitchen to give the two some privacy. Roy took a collective deep breath, and then began, "Edward… I'm sorry, about all of this."

**Eastern Amestris**

Ed bowed his head at the words, his eyes closing. "I understand your position right now. You don't have to apologize. Look out for yourself, without me there to look after you, you could get into all sorts of trouble."

"_I will not!"_ Came the adamant response.

He couldn't help but smile, "of course not."

"_Are you going to be okay?"_

"Eventually, don't worry about it. I've not come so far to give up now just because I'm suffering a dog bite." Edward said, trying to keep the sigh from his voice. He'd wanted to hear his voice again, yet it did as much harm as good. "How are things there?"

"_Settling down a bit, your little escape really riled up a lot of people."_

Edward smiled a bit, he could only imagine the chaos that must have ensued. "Well thanks for sending a bunch of psychotic grunts after me. The alchemists didn't even try anything against me. Though they did piss me off, they blew up some stuff in town while I was dealing with the dogs."

"_They said you blew it up…"_

"While I grant you that I often blow things up, today was not one of those days, I assure you." Edward rolled his eyes, "besides, who are you going to believe?"

"_You, always."_

The faint smile played on Ed's lips as he leaned his head back, listening to the drizzle of the rain and the crashes of thunder. The flashes of lightning still prevented him from leaving, not that he minded. Not when he could talk to him. Silly though it was for a simple chat to mean so much, it did. "Just keep me out of the hottest water as best you can, if you please. I'll be back one day."

"_I'm doing all I can without being suspicious. But I do have to send out a larger group east after you since you made an appearance there. By tomorrow, they will be deploying."_

Really, Ed should have expected this. But he still had a firm lead on whatever troops were sent after him. "I should still be able to make it in time. The border is maybe a day walk for me."

"_Border? You're going to Ishbal?!_"

"And past that to Xing. I'm going to keep moving around. Eventually I think I might loop back, but I'm not sure yet." Edward admitted, feeling some sort of relief in telling the man this. After all, with the knowledge of Ed's plans, Roy could steer most watching eyes a different direction.

"_But Ed, it's Ishbal we're talking about."_

"They like me better than you, sir." Edward grinned despite himself. "Try not to worry about me too much. I can take care of myself. I survived an entire war in the other world without alchemy, and without you to look after me. I can survive this, I just may come out with a few more scars than I had before."

"_I'd rather you'd chosen to go to Creata, or Areugo."_

Ed could almost hear the frustration in the Fuhrer's voice. "And try and get across their borders? They're still having little skirmishes almost weekly with your soldiers. I'd rather take my chances in Ishbal and Xing."

"_You always did have unconventional plans of action."_

"But you can't tell me that things haven't worked out for me in the end despite some odd choices here and there. Trust me, Mustang. I just need you to do your best to keep the entire brunt force of your troops from breathing down my neck, and Hawkeye to get me what information she can so I can go have some revenge."

"_Say please."_

Edward practically gaped at the radio. Did that bastard just ask him to say _please_?! At a moment like this? Damn that guy sure knew how to ruin a mood. Nothing was ever going to change about that… unfortunately. "I swear one of these days I'm going to stick you on one of those rack things and beat you with your own gloves." Edward growled to himself, and thought of something more appropriate to say, and a something that did _not_ involve the word 'please'.

"_Stop making kinky suggestions towards your commanding officer."_

The sound that escaped Ed's throat was very reminiscent of a strangling chicken. Had he been holding down the transmission button while saying that? Damn it all. He was doomed now. "I'm not going to say please to you!" He barked in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment, and the slight disappointment.

After so many years of Roy being clueless as to Edward's feelings for him, Ed had long ago learned to ignore the pain such responses from Roy could cause. Words that basically turned down any chances of them being together. But it was still hard.

**Central**

In the kitchen of the house of Roy Mustang, Riza barely kept herself from smashing her head into the nearest wall in frustration. Sure, Ed's slip up had been humorous, what the hell was this rack thing anyway? But it had been a moment that Roy could have latched onto and started a blossoming of something more. Even if only over radio waves. But no-o, he had to go and bungle it up.

At this rate, Roy would die a former womanizer, for he no longer slept around. The reason for which Riza could guess. Sure, he acted as if he still did, but she knew the truth of it. And Ed? He'd die a virgin most likely.

She could make a killing writing tragedy novels off of those two.

In the living room, Roy tried to ignore the nagging feeling that he had most definitely said the wrong thing. "You don't have to, you know we're looking out for you."

"_I could only hope so. You mentioned something about that pathetic team you sent after me saying that I blew stuff up. What else was said?"_

Roy couldn't help but think 'back to business,' with that question. "They failed to kill you, were trying to get their assault car out of the mud, you performed some strange alchemy-"

"_Of course I did, my mind has a greater scope than theirs. I've passed through the Gate more times than anyone else. I've seen the Truth, passed through it, of course I can perform strange alchemy when I want to. Alchemy didn't used to be as basic and one dimensional as I used to see it years ago, the way all alchemists still see it. I've seen what alchemy once was, and hence the strange transmutations."_

Far from being annoyed at the interruption, Roy was intrigued. "You've never mentioned this before."

"_I really had no reason to._"

"Will you tell me more about it? Books aren't exactly a reliable source for that, they're all contradictive of one another."

"_Once I'm reinstated we'll talk more about it."_

"Fair enough." Roy replied, though he had to admit, he dearly would have loved to hear more about it right now. Alchemy these days is one dimensional compared to what used to be the art and science of what they lived their lives by? It was something to seriously consider learning from the blonde about, after all, he was in the highest position of power. He had a country to run. He should be as powerful as possible to defend said country. "Back to their transmission, they have to return to resupply. Oh, and they shot some horse that you apparently outran them on."

"_They killed Ao?!_"

"If that was the horse's name, then yes." Roy confirmed. He was startled by the anger in the other man's words. Clear even over what static there was. "Friend of yours?"

"_Owned by someone as good as a friend._"

Roy nodded slowly at that, feeling for Ed's situation right now. "Who's the friend? I'll send him money for the loss of the animal."

"_Gregory, he owns the farm in the town. But he won't take your money, they aren't going to trust many people, and I never told him that I trust you. They won't even acknowledge that I was there to people that come asking about me._"

"I'll still try." Roy told him firmly. It was the least he could do, repair the damage that was done as Edward ran from those he sent after him.

"_I'm sure that'll give him quite the laugh once he mails your money back."_

"You think so? Think he'd refuse money from the ruler of the country he takes up space in?"

"_He'd see it as a payoff, or a bargaining chip. And you're a waste of space yourself, oh ruler of Amestris._"

Roy scoffed at that, but did not take offense. This was not the first time Edward had implied such things, leading to the very healthy arguments which he enjoyed. Arguing with anyone else was out of the question, he'd never do it. They'd be suffering from burns and their skin melting off before he'd spend time arguing with them. But Edward? Only Ed could argue with him, and that alone spoke highly of just how much the volatile alchemist meant to Roy. "Well we can't all be as short as you, Ed."

"_I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Else I just might race back there to kick your ass._"

"I'd welcome your finest efforts." Roy smirked at the radio.

"_I'll bet you would._" Edward's voice seemed to laugh over the speaker, "_is that the last of the transmission? If it is, I need to know what information Hawkeye has to share with me, if any. Or did you just panic about them shooting at me and decided to see if I was still alive?_"

"Both, Ed." Roy said in a softer voice than he realized. "But mostly to see if you were still alive."

Hawkeye exited the kitchen now, and sat down next to Roy, taking the radio from him. "Ed, it's me."

**Eastern Amestris**

Edward, still basking in the concern for his well being, drug himself out of his happy little cloud of pretending that Roy's tone had meant much more than it probably had. He could dream, right? After all, he'd grown quite good at dreaming about Roy ever since he was sixteen. "What do you know so far?"

"_To be honest, not much. But I am thinking you might be able to discern something from what I've found so far._"

"Go ahead then." Ed knew that Hawkeye and even Roy were so accustomed to office life these days, that field work like this probably was just a bit bewildering at times. But he was used to investigating, and drawing leads, and good ones, from practically no information.

"_The alchemist who was killed, the one I told you about. It was during the time when Bradley still had control of things._"

"Homunculi." Ed corrected slowly, already thinking.

"_Right, them. It was during a height of Bradley's political power. The alchemist was brought in on charges exactly like yours, even had a bank account for the funds to be transferred into. The same bank account as the one that somehow got your name on it, in fact. That's really all I've found so far… I'm running out of material in the files, I think someone might have tampered with it even at that level._"

"That actually helps a lot." Edward realized with a smile. "Listen, go to the alchemist libraries, Mustang, you write her a note of special permission or some shit like that. You're Fuhrer, make something up to give her access. It sounds like whoever was behind it then wasn't an alchemist, meaning any files in the library are going to be more accurate, and probably have more detail. It's worth a try."

"_Are you giving me orders, Fullmetal?_"

Ed blinked at the radio, it seemed Roy had snatched it from the Lieutenant. Else Hawkeye was going through some major hormonal changes very quickly. "I am, Flame." He smirked, "gotta problem with that? Come and get me, if you can find me."

"_Don't tempt me._"

"_I'll go to the library, do you have any good lead ideas?_"

Wow. Another gender change so quickly. Women really had it rough. "More like some intriguing ideas. I'd like to get some sleep though sometime tonight, as it doesn't look like the storm will be stopping anytime soon. Be careful, both of you. Especially you, Mustang." Edward paused before continuing, "I worry about you without me there to save your ass."

"_Funny, I'm the one who usually does the ass saving between the two of us._"

Ed ignored that statement. "Hawkeye, look after him, will you?"

"_You can count on it._"

Edward nodded and then pressed down the button again. "All right, I'm going to try and sleep now. Goodnight, both of you."

As the last words of goodnight's and insistences that he take care of himself faded away, he set the radio aside. Reaching for his clothes he found his shirt was dry, his jackets were getting there. Pulling his shirt back on he sprawled out next to his fire and closed his eyes.

The staccato of the rain had often lulled him to sleep as a child, he found that now was no different. Despite the continuing flashes of light, and the booms of the thunder, he began to feel himself drift away to sleep slowly.

**Central**

Roy had just finished seeing Riza and her radio out the door. He felt somewhat more at ease, knowing that Edward was still alive. Even if he was injured. He had sounded weary over the radio, and Roy suspected that he'd covered up a lot of said weariness. But he was still alive. For that, he was very thankful. "I hope you know what you're doing though." Roy whispered as he made his way to his own bed, thinking on where Edward was planning to go starting tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Paon: All good things come in time.

Bar-Ohki: One fic I'm working on has an oblivious Edward instead, but yes, leave it to the Mustang's I normally write to be oblivious to the feelings of love. For he is a womanizer, not a romancer.

QuitexSoul: I always enjoyed it when they talked in the anime or manga. They seem to bring out the hidden person in each other that they keep from everyone else.

boolinger: I've always wondered if Ed might actually be better as Fuhrer material, which might be fun to write. Hehe I rather liked that innuendo myself :shakes head at Roy:

GreedxEd: I think you knocked Roy out... what did you use to hit him with?

Shini: Haha, so very true. He's sometimes a bit unstable as far as reasonable lawmaking could go. But they're not in miniskirts yet...

J Plash: I'm very glad you're continuing to enjoy it so far.

* * *

It's funny, I needed some ideas for more stories after this. Even though I'm still not sure of when it will end. I'm on Chapter 14 right now... But anyway, now I have plenty more ideas. I still plan to keep the AU school one some people wanted me to do, but now I also have ideas past that. I'm relieved.

Okay, here is chapter eight for all you wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy it! Now I think I am going to go swimming... for a long, long time. I shall become a human prune.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The dawn broke over a dew dusted wood, the beams of weak morning light shining through the canopy of the highest reaching trees to illuminate the silver mist that drifted amongst the vegetation on the forest floor. A steady drip-drip of water provided the staccato background to the twittering of the birds as they roused, earliest of all the forest creatures.

A fact of the feathered creatures that drove all humans in hearing range crazy.

"Damn pinfluffs." Edward growled in annoyance as he shifted stiffly on the now chilled rock floor he'd created for himself.

The pinfluffs, as Ed referred to them in those loving, dulcet tones, only seemed to gain in octaves as they sang cheerfully.

The blonde alchemist threw his left arm over his screwed shut eyes with a close mouthed groan. "I'm going to shoot them, turn their feathers into a pillow, and roast their meat for my breakfast." Edward mumbled as he slowly slid his arm from his face. It now flopped to his side.

An action, that Ed soon realized, was not very smart.

His arm had been fine using just the muscles past his elbow to raise it and slap it over his face, but laying it down so sharply had caused a jolt. A jolt that flared to life the bite wounds in his shoulder.

Whatever animals were not awake at this point, soon were as Edward's yelp of surprised pain echoed out of his makeshift lair.

Hissing in pain, Ed's automail hand instinctively went to his shoulder, clenching at the bandages to put some distracting pressure around the wounds. It helped. Slowly, and carefully, the alchemist eased himself into a sitting position and looked down at the bandages.

A hint of red showed in the gauze layers.

Edward carefully began to unravel them from his shoulder, grinding his unoffending bottom lip between his teeth to keep his pain under control. No longer numb, nor asleep, the pain was back in full glory and was singing louder than the birds. His lip was bruised and about to be bloodied by the time Ed eased the last of the gauze wrappings off.

The marks were clotted now, but they still had yet to scab over. He'd not exposed the wounds to enough air to do that. There was yellow and purple-black bruising all around each puncture, and on his shoulder in general. Dried blood flaked off as he dabbed at his shoulder with the soiled gauze he'd removed.

Unfortunately Ed believed he needed stitches. Something he could not do to his shoulder. Anything past the chest, sure, but his shoulder would be at too awkward of a position and the risk of making a mistake that would severely damage him further was too great. He had to do something else to seal the wounds.

The antibiotics had worked, it didn't appear to be infected at all. That in itself was good fortune. But he could not allow wounds like these, and so near to his heart, to remain unclosed to air dry and form scabs. He knew what he had to do… it was just the idea of what he was about to do to himself.

Ed moved into action, he had no time to spend thinking it over too much. He had to just do it.

Rekindling a new fire, Edward helped create a more intense heat through activating an array. Being around Mustang so much had its uses. He knew the ins and outs of flame alchemy fairly well, and beyond that of books. Before he'd actually spoken to Roy about flame alchemy, he'd never truly appreciated just how good Mustang was at his specialty. Flame alchemy was far from simplistic, and Roy commanded it with almost unconscious ease. Obviously, fires own master had been the best person to talk to when it came to the nuances of that specific alchemic art. It helped him here now. Sure, he could have gotten it hotter on his own. But not this hot, and certainly not to the point where he'd actually need to banish the flames himself to get them to stop, or lessen in heat.

Next Edward went in search of some materials he could use to create the device he wanted. Once he had, he bore them back to his covert lair and began the transmutation. The flash of blue light dispersed into glittering fragments, and Ed picked up the metal rod with his automail hand.

Edward glanced at it, before wrapping his metallic appendages around it firmly and thrusting it into the crimson flames. He watched with careful eyes as the flames licked around it. He had to get it hot enough, but not too hot. Else he'd damage himself even further. Luckily, this wasn't the first time he'd done this. Not to himself, but to a Polish boy no more than thirteen years old who had suffered a deep gash to one leg near the femoral artery.

With no time to summon a doctor, and bomb planes rolling in ready to begin another storm of explosions and fire, Edward had been given no other choice. A gypsy and Al had held the hysterical and bleeding boy down while Ed had performed the procedure. That boy's face was forever engraved into his mind, as were the screams.

But so much of those horrible years were forever in his mind. He'd faced horrors there that the people here couldn't even begin to imagine. It made their petty border squabbles look like children fighting over a candy bar.

Edward jerked the metal rod from the fire as it glowed the proper shade of reddish-orange.

Setting his jaw, and steeling himself, Ed shoved his back to a stone wall to brace himself. Mentally he began his countdown: _3… 2… 1…_

His scream was muffled by his clenched jaw as he pressed down the heated rod to one of the bite wounds. He left it there for only a few seconds that seemed forever lasting. When he jerked it away, the wound had seared shut with a blackened scab.

He waited as his vision wavered from normal to black with bright sparks of light, before inserting the rod again to the flames. He had to finish.

When it was over, the metal rod clanked to the stone floor, and Edward sank weakly into a black haze where those lovely white sparks danced in front of his vision. The smell of burnt skin was acrid, unpleasant, but not unfamiliar. He quickly controlled his breathing, preventing himself from going into hyperventilation. He'd learned long ago to keep his breathing even, despite what he was doing. It prevented the lactic acid from building if he was in a fight and couldn't afford to be slowed down by lovely bodily reactions to muscle use. And it was useful here as he breathed through the pain.

At least once it went away, it should no longer hurt him. If he tended to the scabs properly, he might not even scar that badly. Only time would tell.

As he gained his vision back, as well as some strength he'd spent in forcing him to inflict such a degree of pain onto himself, he turned to his alchemically roaring fire. The metal rod, which had rolled into the flames, was now a melted and twisted remainder.

Clapping his hands together, Ed placed them near to the flames, and they were extinguished instantly.

Pulling what was left of the first aid kit from his jacket pocket, Ed wrapped his shoulder in gauze once more after applying liberal amounts of antibiotics to keep the burns from misbehaving. He doubted they would, he knew what he was doing, but he wanted to leave nothing to chance. He stuffed the remainders of gauze and antibiotic back into the kit, and into his jacket while still taking deep, somewhat labored breaths.

It took several minutes for Edward to pick up his jackets, and several more for him to pull each one on with long, panting rests in between. If he looked alarmingly pale, he would not have noticed. There was one advantage to not having a mirror, for he might have startled himself with his own reflection.

Pain seemed to have aged his eyes, and their golden depths had an even harder quality than they had when he'd been whisked from Europe. The quality of one who has seen and been through many unspeakable, or painful moments in life. Their lively glitter still existed, but it resided on the very edge of that road weary hardness. The clash of such a quality along with his pallid face and unruly golden locks of hair made him look much reminiscent of an angelic ghost.

He did not even bother with his hair right now, he would fix it when he was feeling more up to it.

Creeping from his cavern, he quickly reversed the transmutation he'd performed to create it initially. As the evidence of his sleeping there vanished back into nature, Ed turned east and began to walk towards the still rising sun.

The mist clung about him with each step, and he grimaced at the dampness that made the leather of his pants act up. The one downside to leather pants, they did not do so well in climate changes.

He had not worn them while in Europe. Instead adopting the customary manner of dress at the time. His trousers and white button up shirt with the vest had suited him just fine over there. It kept him fairly well blended in when almost every single one of the doctors on Hitler's payroll would have loved to intercept him and turn him into a guinea pig for their bizarre and morally questionable experiments.

Now though, despite the fact he did not care what people thought about him. People who annoyed him learned the error of their ways fast enough. But he did not believe that sauntering through Amestris dressed like a toned down version of a sophisticated German pimp would not help the image he maintained here as a hero of the people. Besides, trouser pants and such got in the way when he needed to bend knee to the ground to activate a transmutation quickly. Or move fast when he wielded his automail blade.

He walked until his body had recovered enough from the pain to signal him that he was famished.

Now Ed began the task of deciding what to eat. He'd rather get something that was that particular item to begin with, instead of something he'd transmuted. While transmuted food could fool the stomach, it could not fool the palate. Well, at least not his. Perhaps it had something to do with his more than friendly acquaintance with foods of all nature.

Edward looked for sustenance as he walked along, his boots barely stirring a rustle on the carpet of the forest. He'd learned stealth as well during his time in Europe. He'd learned a lot of things, he could compose a whole list and tell stories about every single item. Truly, Roy gave him too little recognition, gave his reports too little credit.

Well, hopefully after this whole disaster was solved, he might get some leverage to force Roy into acknowledging the fact that Edward was better than Roy always said.

After a brief walk, during which he decided the birds were getting rather annoying, he found himself merrily roasting a plucked pinfluff on a stick.

The smell of roasting meat was enough to drive his healthy appetite wild with hunger. Add on the fact he was trying to recover lost strength, and he was ready for a feast. Unfortunately a feast was out of the question. He'd make do with this.

He did not have to wait long for the roasted bird to be done. Stamping out his small campfire Ed rose from his seat on the grass, concealed in the mist, and resumed walking. The bird was cooling on its skewer as he walked. He knew it wasn't healthy to eat while hurrying about, but he really did not have much of a choice.

Even if Roy wouldn't send out a large sweep of militia and alchemists until this afternoon to head east on his trail, he knew there were still other regular teams out. They could have easily been contacted by the one he had gotten away from. Depending on where they'd been originally, they could be close by. He couldn't chance fighting blundering alchemists and dodging bullets in the middle of a thick wood. He could do it, sure, but he'd probably, as Roy so eloquently liked to put it during meetings, "blow shit sky-high," in the process.

Edward nibbled slowly on his meal, tearing the toasted flesh from the bones with a carnal delight. The void in his stomach was finally filling. By the time he'd finished and discarded the inedible bits, the pain in his shoulder had fallen to a jolting ache, and he was no longer hungry. Eating slowly always did the trick. He could really go for some willow bark right now though to help with the shoulder pain.

He had maybe only a mile or two to finish walking before he hit open land again that would lead him to Ishbal. It wouldn't be a moment too soon either, this ethereal mist and the constant jabbering of the pinfluffs was getting tiresome.

The noise was making it near impossible for him to think coherently about the things Hawkeye had said to him last night. Simple as it was.

He was soon to grow fonder of the noise in the forest, though he did not yet realize it.

Edward had walked for ten minutes, weaving his way around thick girthed black pines and stepping over fallen limbs due to the storm. He made his way underneath a low hanging bow when he noticed something was out of place. It had been gradual, but now he noticed it with an acute clarity.

The birds had stopped singing.

But it was not just the pinfluffs, finally terrorized into silence by their unappreciative forest companions. Everything else had gone silent as well. Not even the scurrying of the infernal squirrels who were currently in mating season disturbed the peace.

He noticed all these things, yet he did not pause in his stride. Pausing to check your surroundings was actually more distracting than people might be led to believe. First you're looking one way, then BOOM, axe murderer to your blind side. It messed psychologically with people, those horror novels in this world, the films in the other world. He wasn't going to fall into a psychological pitfall today.

In fact, if there was a team that had actually caught up to him, he'd rather keep going and get out of the forest before he took his irritation out on them. And he would take out his irritation this time. Lest another innocent life be taken because he was too tender hearted to deal appropriate actions. He wanted to be out of the forest so he could "blow shit sky-high" without major ramifications such as contributing to deforestation and wildlife annihilation.

Edward was far from inattentive however as he continued to trek the silent forest. He could hear no one immediate following him, though they must be just out of hearing range. Perfect. While some might become unnerved by long chases by an unseen pursuant, he was far from it. He got some sort of thrill from it now. Anytime before he was sixteen he might have been of a different mindset. But age and experience had transformed him.

At long last he emerged from the forest. With that, he took the opportunity to put a bounce in his step. His red jacket billowed out behind him in an impressive way. Once, Roy had told him the red jacket looked gaudy. Edward had countered that it lent him an air of badassery. At that, Mustang to his credit had quickly changed the subject instead of delving into further discussion on Ed's manner of dress or just how badass it might make him look.

Now Edward was more able to cast a glance about him through his peripheral vision. He was alone out here, to the forefront and the sides. Only attacks could come from behind, from the forest he'd just exited and put distance between.

Turning, he stood to wait it out. Not even bothering to draw his automail blade yet.

He honestly had all the time in the world to wait in a standoff if it was so required. He'd be the one last to break. He could control his temper now, a great step up from where he'd once been. Only when he was around Mustang did he sometimes revert back into his former snarky teenage mode of years past. For some reason they seemed to bring out the immature side of each other at times, and neither party did anything to try and put a halt to what was now a familiar routine, and nearly a foundation of camaraderie between them.

But he was ready to see how useful his automail blade might be as a guillotine.

Edward waited only two minutes, maximum, before a shadow and the figure broke into the open.

His golden eyes already were profiling the arrival. Swathed in a black duster with a wide brimmed black hat shoved down over the head. A trail of smoke curled from under the brim, the acrid smoke belonging to what Edward might have called a Cuban cigar back in the other world. How he hated those things. In the right hand of the leather gloved individual rested a cocked, gleaming rifle that Riza Hawkeye would have been drooling over. Perhaps he should send it to her somehow as a gift.

This person was definitely not Amestris military or State Alchemist material. He just didn't fit the image no matter what extremes of the perspective Ed looked at. And he knew the extremes personally. Homunculi, and Sheska. Complete opposite ends of the spectrum. This person fit on neither extreme nor anywhere in between.

"Do tell me, for I find myself intrigued," Edward began calmly as the person strode nearer. The build and manner of walk giving away the masculine identity of the concealed individual with the rifle. "Just where is it you take your orders from?"

He need not bother asking why the person was here. The answers to some questions were just too obvious to merit needing confirmation.

"That's not going to be your concern very soon." The languid tenor voice replied, and the hat was shed along with the duster to heap onto the grass at the man's feet. "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Disgraced, and soon to be quite beyond the realm of the living."

Edward's steady golden eyes flicked up and down the build of the man before him. He was muscled, but not heavily like Armstrong. He looked more like a solid door, rather than a stack of multiple six pack abs. His clothing was unfamiliar, black, and involved a lot of belts even on the collared shirt. His face was weathered, and had age lines embedded deep. From under bushy eyebrows, green eyes sparkled with well restrained excitement. The peppered hair gave away the man's aging state for certain.

"I've died before." Edward said with a small smile of remembrance. "Forgive me for seeming selfish, but I do not plan to repeat the experience anytime soon."

"Pity I won't be giving you a choice."


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, chapter eight got the most reviewers. Thanks everyone! I really do appreciate the support you show, and opening your reviews every morning before I update makes me smile.

J Plash: Fear the suspense! 64th line up... you counted? XD I'll look at it and see if I can't figure out if my word order got mixed up or something.

mrawgirl: Yes! Love me! Hahaha, and I love your heartfelt review, thank you.

starlight-dragon: I assume you won the battle with the cat? Al does show up later on, just to reassure you of that.

Paon: That's one more member for the "Ed is Badass Club".

boolinger: Oh! Our next new member! Hmm, I just might write that. I assume since one person might be interested in my doing that more might. I'll keep it in mind.

GreedxEd: You shall soon see, and remind me not to annoy you when you have automail in hand.

Tee: Aww, it's okay. Xing is mentioned, I've not decided yet if he'll meet up with Ling. It's kind of following both the anime and manga. I'm not making it strictly one verse compatible.

MARYLOVER: Thanks, I'm glad it's acceptable. And yeah, I knew Roy would be a bit ooc, but as long as I knew that coming in.

Rika: I have such a pinfluff of my own, I cannot even count the number of days I've threatened to toast him. The soldier tormenting begins in Chapter Ten.

Ria: Me too... just kidding. Yes, yes, I do know "who done it," it's -- ...darn, FF is not letting me give it away. Poo.

Bar-Ohki: Haha oh that'd be a cruel thing to do to Roy.

Rachel: Thank you! And you number three comment literally made me crack up sitting here. That's an awesome vision. "Fullmetal, I am here to kill you - z-slashify formation- You're laughing? Oh no you di-in't!"

* * *

Okay, this chapter is shorter than the others by like... half a page. Please do not annihilate me for that. You know I never shorten a chapter from the normal page length without a good reason that involves the plot flow. Or you should... how long have some of you been reading my stories? Months now right? Since RtA. Gosh I love you people. You all get hugs!

Ahem...

It's my brothers birthday today? Ehm no, not what I wanted to mention. I forget what it was... anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The two nearly simultaneous gunshots ripped the air, one bullet shattering against the pillar of earth that rose from the flash of blue light to shield the alchemist from the bullet. The pillar disintegrated at the contact.

The second bullet in the chamber that released only seconds after the first, had been aimed lower.

Edward sprang back a good yard to dodge as the bullet struck the ground at his feet. Had he knelt again to perform another transmutation, he would have ended up with a hole the size of his fist in his chest.

Dirt and battered grasses rocketed through the air as the sound of the chambers reloading in the rifle began.

"Just like a little deer." The rifle-bearing man commented as he finished reloading with ease.

"I prefer antelopes, actually." Edward retorted, as blue light flared to life under his hands.

A four clawed earthen hand sprung from the soil underneath the older man's body, ensnaring him firmly just as another shot was released, one still in the chamber. The shot that had been released was sent in a random direction far from hitting the mark of Edward.

Ed eyed the man he'd caught, he was gripped firmly, and seemed to be doing some quick thinking on how to get himself away from his predicament. "Not even Alex Armstrong would be able to physically break out of that." Edward stated, not walking any closer though. "So while you're hanging there, enjoying your last few moments in this world before I send you to see how this realm of the dead is, tell me where your orders came from."

"I see no reason to." The man bit out acidly, "I have my orders, and I follow my orders."

"So did Eichmann, and look at where that's going to get him." Edward responded tiredly, and at the man's look of confusion, smirked. "Sorry, you wouldn't know him. And you should be thankful. That whole group was a piece of work."

"Stop blathering nonsense!"

"War is never nonsense. The reasons behind it might be, but the act itself is quite serious. I've survived a war you couldn't even begin to imagine." Edward replied coldly, "and here you are, thinking a mere high caliber rifle can take me down? It hurts my feelings, truly. Get serious with me if you want to fight, because it takes a lot more than a big gun and a good aim to bring me down. Face me like I'm your enemy, because I guarantee you that I am."

"I think you just bought yourself a real fight." The aged man replied with a slow forming grin.

"And I hadn't already? With you immobilized in a trap I perfected at age six?" Edward asked conversationally, one eyebrow raised. "At least do me the favor of telling me why you're trying to kill me, so effectively."

The grin was now formed entirely, showing flashes of yellowing teeth caused by the cigars he regularly smoked. "The price on your head."

"The pr-" Ed cut off as it set in. "Oh… I get it now. You're a bounty hunter! Damn, I have to deal with you freaks too? Who wants my head?"

He thought he was through with bounty hunters when he was flung back to Amestris. The ones in Europe had been especially delightful. Even if he had had the use of alchemy there, he still would have suffered a bit at their hands. As strange a thought as it was, Ed was almost hoping this guy was only a poor specimen of the bounty hunters in this world. He wanted more of a challenge, he needed a way to vent some annoyance and anger. Beating up a toddler was hardly the way to go about such a thing.

"I don't know, I never saw their face. But I don't need to see a face to want to collect money from that person." He sneered elegantly.

"You're doing a fine job to be sure." Ed snickered and bent one knee to the ground to clap, and draw from the earth a spear much like the one he'd used against the chimera Cornello had set against him. Now he walked forward to yank the rifle from the bounty hunter's grasp. "I've a friend I think would like this. I kind of owe her one." He said, eyeing the rifle with a critical glance before flinging it aside, well out of reach of both of them.

"What are you doing?" The bounty hunter snarled from his captivity in Edward's transmutation.

Edward shoved the spear into the man's hand and fell back several yards. As he'd predicted, the bounty hunter had attempted a last ditch effort and swiped to gut him with the jagged blade edge of the spear he'd summoned from the earth. "We're going to have a real fight now, like men. None of your gun shooting because honestly, can't you do better than that? I only have respect for one person who uses guns, and you're not her."

"I accept your terms."

"You've really no other option but dying right away. I am glad you're going to at least try and gain your balls back before you do so." As the blue light banished the clawed hand restraining the bounty hunter, Edward procured his automail blade.

The bounty hunter dropped, landing on his feet like a cat and hefting the spear into both hands to use it against the automail blade. "Foolish alchemist."

"Greed is never a good quality in a person, believe me, I knew the man personally." Edward replied, and sprang forward to meet the lunge of the bounty hunter.

Edward didn't question for a second his choice to give the bounty hunter another chance to kill him. He'd had him in the perfect position to finish the man off. Barely even needing three minutes to capture his would be slayer. But now he'd willingly released the man, given him another weapon, and was ready to go again.

An insane move to some, but to Ed, this was how he wanted it to be. How he needed it to be. He couldn't kill someone that easily, otherwise he'd never be able to live with himself.

The harsh ring of steel against steel punctuated the beginning of the renewed battle.

Edward braced himself with his left leg to absorb the shock of the impact. His opponent was strong. The force of the spear blade connecting with his automail one had sent vibrations down his body. His golden eyes were steady as they pierced the green ones of the bounty hunter. From the top of his vision, just on the outlines, he could see their connected blades still screeching against each other for dominance.

Jerking his arm away with an upward thrust, he beat the spear back as he transferred his weight to his right leg. Pivoting, his left leg swung up to catch the bounty hunter in the ribs. The man had tried to evade the blow, and had done so with some success. But some success meant little when the leg that had kicked into you was automail instead of flesh.

Edward gazed at the man who was flinching and gripping the spear harder in both white knuckled hands. "Did I break a rib? Oh dear, you're going to have to move faster than this." Ed schooled him with an impassive face as he sprung forward again, once more on the offensive.

Repetitive clangs and screeches cut the air as the flashes of sunlight on fast swishing metal heralded the continuation of the match.

The two stepped in a complex pattern of footwork, both obviously skilled at it, but one more in practice than the other.

The bounty hunter was dripping with sweat under his black clothing, the broken rib causing breathing to be near impossible. He continued his parries and thrusts despite it all. This was one fight he was not losing. Even as things were, they could still work out in his favor. All it took in fights like this was one misstep, one overreach or vice versa. Then it would all be over.

Edward continued to keep up his rhythm, his gaze always resting on the bounty hunter sent for his blood. While he knew he should not look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth, was this really all the good bounty hunters were these days? It seemed they were much to accustomed now to blowing holes in common criminals, or rusty alchemists. He was neither. He did truly hope, again, that this was just a poor representation of this worlds bounty hunters.

While this man he now fought did have some evidence of skill long forgotten in a fight such as this, it was just that. Long forgotten.

It was about time he ended this.

"While you're a nice refresher course for a beginner, I'm afraid I'm growing tired of our little game of cat and mouse." Edward said, and suddenly picked up his pace at an alarming rate.

The spear was smashed off to one side by the automail blade, which seemed to scissor in direction to strike back at the bounty hunter.

Blood splashed onto the ground from the long gash across the man's chest.

Edward quickly ducked the spear as it swiped in an effort to behead him, and pushed off the balls of his feet to drive his automail blade straight into the neck of the bounty hunter. His hard gold eyes met the surprised green ones as they slowly slipped into an unseeing haze.

The spear flopped harmlessly to the blood sprayed earth, but the now dead body was still held firmly rooted on the tipped up automail blade.

"At least you finally got serious." Edward said, and jerked himself free.

He turned to clean his automail free of the dark red blood of the dead bounty hunter as said man's body collapsed to the ground with a crunch, and the lolling of the head which was now only attached by a thin layer of muscle tissue on one side. Edward didn't even look back to see his work. Killing disgusted him, he hated doing it.

He always would, even if he'd killed perhaps just as many people in Europe and here as Roy had killed in Ishbal.

Edward now walked away from the mess to retrieve the rifle from where he'd flung it. Picking it up he settled it over his automail shoulder and began walking east once more. He'd find a way to get it to Hawkeye. All he had to do was disguise himself, and send it in a package on a train bound for Central. It'd arrive to her soon enough, and he was sure she'd appreciate the gift. He didn't know much about guns, but he did know she'd positively go cock-a-hoop over this one.

**Central**

Two days had passed since the fireside chat with Edward over the radio. Riza had not checked in on him again since then, choosing to give the blonde time to move freely as he needed now that a large sweep of nearly sixty alchemists and militia had gone east after him

For any other alchemist but Fullmetal, the numbers might have appeared extreme. Yet his prowess was well known, and if anything, sixty was probably a measly number.

She was currently striding up to Mustang's office. The team who had failed to apprehend Edward had been sequestered as ordered, in the courtyard. In full plain view of anyone at the military who had access to a window. Windows which would soon become lavish commodities once Roy caught wind they were there.

Riza was on her way to deliver said wind.

She nodded to Breda and Kain as she passed them in the main lobby adjoining to Mustang's office. They were playing a rather intense game of chess. The pieces carved into the likenesses of certain military members or people familiar to Roy and Edward.

The disgraced and dead were the pawns, the late Fuhrer Bradley among them, along with all the rest of the homunculi. Roy and Edward were opposite kings, black and white respectively. The other black pieces consisted of Havoc and Hawkeye as knights. Bishops were Breda and Falman. Fuery and Armstrong were rooks. Edward's line up consisted of the same pawns. Winry and Sheska his knights, Pinako and Alphonse the bishops, Den the dog was the queen. Maria Ross and Denny Brosh the rooks.

No one knew who had made it, but it brought them all a few laughs. Mustang and Edward had often played with the very set before, going at it for hours and getting into rather heated strategy discussions at the end of a match.

Riza stopped at his door, knocked, and waited until she was given permission to enter before doing so. "The team about to face your wrath has arrived, sir." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Mustang looked up from the report he was reading, and his face set into a cold visage. "Are they. Good." He said and rose from his seat, flipping the report closed and walking it to Riza. "Read this, it's Fullmetal's report on his last mission. I want to know what you think, and don't let anyone else see it."

"Yes sir." She replied immediately, tucking it securely under one arm.

"Do they know why they're being asked to wait?" Roy asked as he casually inspected his gloves and tugged on their hem a bit to make sure they were fitted perfectly.

"No." Hawkeye answered immediately. "It's all as you requested. Though I suspect many of them will wish themselves dead since you'll be the one dealing punishment for "not apprehending him," and disobeying direct orders."

At that, a smirk flickered across Roy's otherwise icy expression. He was not at all pleased they'd attempted to kill Edward. Anything else was fair game, but killing his favorite alchemist? And against orders not to? Out of the question. "Oh they all will. If any of them are alive at the end of this."

"Try to at least show some restraint. We don't want any word of you going vindictive to reach the rest of the troops out there. Then they might endanger Ed's life inadvertently." Riza cautioned.

"I am only going to demonstrate that orders are to be followed. If you say you want someone brought back alive, they should be brought back alive. There are no moral questions in such an act. I'm not going to be the person I was once a subordinate officer under… but I will not tolerate orders not being followed. It's time that this message is repeated."

Roy finished his short monologue and strode from his office, Hawkeye hot on his heels dutifully.

"Knight E4." Mustang muttered under his breath to Breda, who was manning his black pieces of the chess set. That done, he continued on by to deal with the troublesome troop he'd sent out.

"Ha!" Breda declared with enthusiasm as he moved Hawkeye's chess likeness into the proper spot.

"Unfair!" Fuery protested through Breda's guffaws of laughter.

"I killed Wrath!" Breda whooped, pointedly ignoring Kain's indignant expression.

Fuery grumbled monotonously, and stood up. "I call a time-out for now, let's go pull up window seats."

The two men went to gather at the large windows in the lobby of Mustang's section of Headquarters. Both took one side of the frame of the same window and leant up against it to watch the courtyard four stories below. They had an ideal location to watch the unfolding of Roy's "lesson" to people who did not follow orders.

Wordlessly, Havoc and Falman gathered at another window as they came in to wait, and to watch.


	10. Chapter 10

Ugh, sorry for the wait guys. No I did not die. I hope none of you try to kill me though. I am leaving for Disneyland next week, and so I've been kept kind of busy making sure plans are all in order. It'll be the first time I've ever gone! Now let's see... I shall answer some questions and then release you to read. I might answer reviews later... but I want to get this up first.

Q: Can I have a chess set like that?

A: I don't know, buy me a new wood saw and I'll see what I can do.

Q: Who is Roy's queen on the chess board?

A: I completely forgot to put that in, and now feel like a complete idiot. It is Black Hayate. Both Ed and Roy have dogs as their queens.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Alphonse sat on the railing that wrapped around the large porch of the Rockbell home. His legs swished in slow, rhythmic motions while his hands gripped the railing to keep him sat. Den sat on the grass, well below his feet. He barely even noticed the dog, tanks to the degree of which he was consumed in his thoughts.

"Al?"

Al turned his head to look back at Winry. She looked tired, having been up all night working on a new automail model for Edward to give him when he returned. He didn't know the reason for her obsession over it, she'd merely passed it off as "creative and flighty genius" or something to that nature. "Something wrong?" He asked her.

She bit her lip, and shoved her hands into her Capri pants pockets as she walked forward. "You're worrying about Ed, aren't you."

"Who isn't?" Al smiled wistfully at her. "For one reason or another, a lot of people are worried about Ed. What he might be "planning," where he is, how he is."

"He'll figure this out." Winry smiled assuredly. "Mustang and Hawkeye are behind him to help as much as they can."

"Which isn't that much, but at least it's something." Al sighed.

She nodded and gazed out towards where the town lay. Many pitched army tents blocking the view. "They really think he'd be foolish enough to come here, don't they."

"Seems so. I talked with the camp commander yesterday evening after dinner. Apparently we have no choice but to comply, and I doubt contacting Mustang would do any good to remove them. This is a logical move." Al said as he watched the khaki obstructions to the scenery. "At least, if brother was a fool it would be."

"Come on, it's time for breakfast." Winry sighed and offered Al her hand.

Together the two of them returned inside, leaving the scene behind.

**Central**

Mustang made for the front doors of Headquarters while listening to Hawkeye chatter on to him about the latest news of the troops sent out to intercept Edward.

"-but they found a dead body about a twenty minute drive to the border. It's yet to be identified but they appear to believe it's a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter? He's got that lot chasing after him now too?" Roy groaned inwardly. Some bounty hunters were pathetic these days, he'd killed a few himself when they'd been looking to bring his head in. But that time was long past. There were some though that he knew had reputations. He hoped that whatever the price was on Ed's head, that it wouldn't be enough to attract the best of the bounty hunter circle.

"Do you think he made it across the border to Ishbal?" Hawkeye asked as they turned down one hallway.

"Hard to say." He admitted. "He could have very well decided to head south for all we know. But if he is in Ishabal… we can't cross the border to hunt him down without jumping through a few political hoops."

"Ed's probably the only one who'd be able to jump through them successfully. As he's said, they're not fond of you over there."

"They put up with us because they have to." Roy agreed and smirked a bit wistfully, "and he's always been able to bullshit his way through something if he has to."

"Have you ever noticed that Ed probably has just as much political power as you do?"

"Of course, which is one of the reasons I'm glad he came back."

Roy was no fool. He knew very well the weight Edward's name carried in this world. The man was a hero, and people flocked and gathered about heroes. Even if he'd been framed, there'd still be those masses who would never think ill of him. And in places such as Ishbal, Edward would be welcomed over him. The sooner Edward was cleared, the better. He needed the blonde alchemist beside him, as he always had.

Hawkeye allowed them to fall into a pensive silence. She too was glad Ed had been sent back to them for that reason. And it was a major driving force for her to help Edward get enough information so that he could get his name cleared of all charges. Mustang and Edward were strongest when together for many reasons, together, she had a feeling they were capable of becoming untouchable. Especially when it came to political matters. It worried her that they'd been ripped apart like this.

"Do you want my gun, sir?" She finally spoke up as the two of them strode through the front doors of Headquarters, and now towards the courtyard.

"I'll pass." Roy waved her request off. He'd only need some well placed words and maybe a few good snaps to cure his annoyance at these men. Nothing he'd need a gun for.

Striding forward ahead of her he ignored the salutes given to him as the men quickly came to attention. He only made sure they were there. The only ones he tended to let get away with not showing respect at all times were the members of his personal team.

"Well?" Mustang growled out as he came to stand before them, looking rather frosty in demeanor.

"We failed to get him that time, sir. But it will not happen again!" One of the men towards Mustang's right spoke up quickly.

"That is not your only failure." The words seemed to slip easily from his mouth as he let himself ease into what he was about to do. His black eyes glittered round at all the six men who he'd still not given permission to relax yet. Even if he had, he doubted they'd be anything but "at ease." He rather would have expected them to act just a bit more like jackrabbits than they already were. Cornered jackrabbits staring a hunting dog right in the face.

Roy waited for several minutes, his displeasure growing as none of them made any connections, or attempted to ask for clarification if they actually were this stupid. And to think, two of the number were State Alchemists. Who the hell was in charge of license renewals right now? Obviously they needed to start giving intelligence tests along with the alchemic ones.

"Who's the team leader?!" Mustang asked snappishly and resisted the urge to start tapping his foot impatiently.

"I am, sir." One man nearer towards Mustang's front said with a twinge of wariness in his voice.

Roy fixed his gaze on the man, and locked in on his first unwilling victim for round one. "What were the orders given to you by Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"To apprehend the Fullmetal Alchemist and bring him back alive to stand trial for crimes committed against the State." He recited promptly.

Mustang flipped a look over his shoulder at Hawkeye. "Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir." She said firmly, more than ready to play her part.

"And I suppose that now shooting with the intent to kill is a common practice to bring someone back alive?" Roy asked, turning his gaze on the team leader once more.

"Sir, he was a danger! He blew up several things in town, including their train station! We had to take appropriate actions to protect the public." The team leader fumbled.

Roy felt the rage surge through him, but he aptly kept it from showing. This man was ready to lie? Straight to his face no less. How charming. With a great deal of self control, Mustang let his gaze slip to the others of the team. "Is this what happened?"

Mutely, they all nodded.

So, it seemed they'd all decided to get their stories straight with each other. Pity for them, he could tell when he was being lied to. He didn't need to have known thanks to Edward what had really happened. He hadn't gotten as far as he had by being as dumb as them. "You disobeyed a direct order, and then have the gall to lie to me about the destruction of the train station. I'm not even going to go into the details of the trouble you've caused for me. Having Fullmetal turn against the State was bad enough a blow, but you six, are a disgrace." His voice was a cold low tone, but they could hear every word.

"Sir, it was for the best! Ful-"

What it was about Fullmetal he'd been about to say, was lost as the team leader crashed into the man next to him clutching at his swelling jaw.

Roy didn't even bother to shake his hand out. "How I miss eight years ago. Anyone doing something so embarrassing to the State and defiant would have had the foresight to defect. Since it seems I now have a bunch of idiot pansies on my hands, I'll have to take a different route of action."

The blast was instantaneous as the snap occurred, the flames flared red and orange as they swirled up into the high air with chunks of the courtyard cement. The searing heat that ensued nearly set Hawkeye's hair smoldering if Roy hadn't stepped in front of her to block the heat wave. He had more resistance to heat than the average person.

"Sir…" Hawkeye finally asked in what was most unmistakably a nervous voice. The flames had gone for nearly a full minute.

Roy's eyes were hard, and showed none of the warmth of the fire he courted. "I'm controlling it, they'll still be somewhat functional after this." He said, "besides, as Ed so often has implied, I'm a cold hearted bastard. I see no reason why I shouldn't be one for right now."

Riza made no reply as suddenly the flames flickered and died down, along with the heat.

In the now demolished and charcoaled courtyard, lay the six team members. The militia men were near unrecognizable as they lay there in tattered remains of their uniforms, hair burned off along with a great deal of skin. The two alchemists had fared better, and Roy was loathe to realize they'd probably used alchemy to try and keep them from suffering much damage.

"If they live, then you may punish them before discharging them." Roy told Riza, motioning to the militia men before rounding on the alchemists. "Trying to test alchemy prowess with me? Think I'll let you get away with only minimal punishment? Do you think you're that special? You might have survived… but I don't think you will this time."

Another snap.

This time, it was no mere wind tunnel of fire.

Had Edward been present, he would have likened the blast to that of a hydrogen bomb.

Roy blocked Riza from the blast, as well as himself, but the courtyard, much of the grounds past it, and a side of a storage building were blown away. The ground shook from the tremors, and the lights flickered inside Headquarters. Some of the windows had shattered, causing the people who'd been watching from them to duck for cover.

"Perhaps, you overdid it?" Hawkeye asked meekly as she observed the damage.

The two alchemists were no longer in existence. Along with quite a bit of the debris that should have been left.

"No." Roy shook his head. "I did not overdo it this time."

Hawkeye blinked up at him, as if seeing him in a new light. He was really taking this seriously, and today's demonstration would help keep him in everyone's minds as someone they shouldn't mess with. Normally Ed was the one who made a big show of things, but he never did it with such a calm outlook. Mustang had thought his move through, and went big.

The more she looked, the more she could see them reflected in each other. She only wished Roy would see it now too.

At least now she doubted they'd have to worry about someone even risking killing Edward. But she had to admit, suddenly she didn't feel like a mere pistol provided her with much protection when compared to how Mustang could fight when he wanted.

Mustang turned from the scene and began to stride back up to the front doors. They opened for him as several nervous looking uniformed men hauled at the handles. "Thank you." He said in a neutral tone and turned his gaze on one of the secretaries. "Call to have maintenance start fixing the grounds."

"Yes, Fuhrer Mustang, sir!" She replied immediately and quickly got to it.

Roy made his way back to his office, his entire way heralded by saluting men and women. It had worked, the lesson of obeying orders had been learned.

"Sir? That was… scary." Havoc said weakly as Mustang reentered the lobby of his office.

"Good." Mustang said shortly, with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"If people had known you could do stuff like that, they should have pushed you into the Fuhrer position years ago." Breda remarked.

Roy laughed shortly, "and have missed the fun things that happened? I think not!" His gaze suddenly darkened. "But I had that one under firm control. I could have blown up Headquarters if I had let it get out of hand."

The faces of his men paled, to which he smirked fully.

"Don't worry, Ed's the one who'd be prone to losing control. Not me." Mustang cast a look towards the chess board where Ed's likeness was carved in white. More fitting than anyone could ever know, and he smiled softly, not even realizing that he was. "I hope he's okay."

He let himself into his office and shut the door after telling the men he didn't wish to be disturbed. He had paperwork to finish.

Sitting in his chair he pulled the last of the dwindling stack towards him and picked up a pen. Tapping it lightly end to end on the mahogany desk he stared at the first sheet of heavy paper. It was a request for a State Alchemist intervention in a town that seemed to have found a few chimeras. The creatures had been picking off from flocks of sheep.

"Tedious." Mustang mumbled under his breath and thought for a moment. Normally, he'd send Edward on the tedious missions, just to annoy him. That, and tedious missions like chimera dispatch wouldn't take him long. Other alchemists it could take days. He no longer had his Fullmetal alchemist to call upon though.

He set the paper aside.

When at long last he had finished he leant back in his chair with a languid stretch and a short yawn. Folding his hands behind his head he twisted his chair so he could gaze out the window.

Black clouds were rolling in from the east.

As Roy watched his thoughts drifted to Edward. He wanted the alchemist home, this was worse than when he had been in an entirely different world. Now Ed was here, and the thought of still not being able to see him was frustrating.

More than frustrating, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself.

He'd known he felt more for Edward than just a closeness of friendship, or whatever their strange relationship could be called. He'd known for years, and so he knew that he was concerned for the blonds safety on more than one level.

"Edward, I swear as soon as you're back I'm not going to be a coward anymore." For some silly reason, saying it seemed to give him more resolve on the issue. Almost as if speaking the words aloud would not allow him to back down.

As he heard the knock on his door he quickly sat up, and locked all those thoughts away. He didn't want anyone figuring out, or trying to figure out, the reason for that sad starry eyed gaze he got when he thought of that angelic blond in such terms.

"Come in." He ordered through the door, in his normal, almost bored sounding voice.

It seemed it was back to work once again. He didn't mind it so much anymore since Ed had been forced to flee. Truly, comparing their situations, he had the up side of the coin right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Tee: I'm going to Disneyland on the 24th. The only days I won't be updating are until I get back, on Sunday I believe unless traffic driving home is terrible. And yes, Roy does love Ed, he just has... confidence issues I suppose we could call them. In Chapter Six he starts hinting about it when he's thinking to himself about something Riza asked him.

J Plash: I am glad you enjoyed the real Big Bang. In which Roy single handedly removes some idiots from the gene pool.

GreedxEd: No he really isn't, and I hope I will, thanks!

Bar-Ohki: Mustang is just... awesome. He's probably just as badass as Edward.

Rika: I think you'd be a good future assassin. And yush, he needed to "blow shit sky-high".

anmbcuconnfan: Cool and hot... dry ice? Thanks so much for your energetic review, it made me grin.

* * *

Okay, so I am going to Disneyland on the 24th... my profile has more info and I'll leave it up for everyone.

And all who have not soo need to go see the next Batman. I've seen it twice now and... yes, that was hilarious. Gotta love pencil magic tricks.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"This is a mighty fine rifle. Custom made I'd think, I can't find a brand symbol anywhere."

Ed let his gaze drift back to the man at the train station on an outskirt town near to the Ishbal border. He'd gone somewhat north to reach it, but it would be worth it to unload the weapon from his possession. Guns weren't his thing. "My friend should know for sure."

The station employee smiled at him good naturedly and sealed the box closed around the rifle and an envelope along with it. "Here's an address label, sir. Just fill it out and then I'll make sure it gets on the noon train to Central."

Accepting the label and a pen with a nod, Ed quickly wrote in Hawkeye's information. Slapping the label onto the box he hailed the man's attention once again. "Thank you."

"Thank you." He winked and took the box from the counter to set it with the other items to be loaded into the cargo containers.

Edward gave the man a curt nod before leaving the kiosk with the gentle clanking of change from one of the bills Riza had provided him. He had to admit, this money would come in handy. He stopped in at a seedy looking bar and sauntered up to one empty stool as he made sure the dark hood of his serial killer jacket was tugged firmly down to shade his eyes.

He'd been suffering through enough pain this week, he needed a drink to take the edge off before he set back onto the road again.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked as he came over. He was a potbellied man with an overgrown mustache and beady blue eyes.

"Whiskey." Ed requested and shoved some coins across the lacquered bar. Sure, he could have gone scotch, but he needed something faster acting. And a shot of whiskey wouldn't impair him. It was hard to get himself impaired even when he wanted to.

When the drink was slid towards him, Ed snatched it up and swilled it thoughtfully before tossing it down his throat skillfully. He set the glass back on the counter, still holding it loosely in his flesh hand. He relished in the feel of the warmth spreading through him, the knots of muscles in his left shoulder starting to ebb. It was the most relaxed he'd felt since he'd tossed Roy out of his house not even a week ago.

It was bitterly funny in a way to see where he'd ended up after that.

From the mirror across from him he saw a red leather jacketed woman get up from her table. He'd suspected he'd been watched, but he was comfortable in his disguise. Not a strand of blond hair could be seen, and his eyes were shadowed by the hood so they looked more mocha than gold. He continued to watch her as she sashayed to the bar to whisper something to the barkeeper.

"Give it up."

Ed merely looked into the mirror again to see that the woman had made it to his side. She was leaning sideways against the counter and staring down at him from under the heaping curls of chocolate brown hair. "I'm afraid I've no idea what you're talking about."

The woman's green eyes narrowed at him and she set one slim fingered hand near to his as she began to tap her fingernails on the lacquered wood. "I'll be the one to get him."

"Again, I really have no idea what you're talking about." Edward repeated in a disinterested tone.

"You're yet another bounty hunter. Well, the kid is my prize." She sneered down at his hooded figure.

It suddenly clicked, and Ed did a very impressive job he thought of keeping his actions neutral. "Ah, that." He smirked and tilted his head up towards her just enough so she could see the curve at the corner of his mouth. "I'm afraid you've the wrong person if you're mistaking me for a bounty hunter. I'm a poacher."

"A poacher." She stated in a disbelieving tone.

"That's right." Ed stated with confidence. "So unless this kid you're hunting is a chimera, then I have no conflict of interest with you."

That answer seemed to satisfy her, and she nodded slowly. "Nothing more than a new target. Quite human, an alchemist, in fact."

"Well I do not consider alchemists a rare breed of animal either." Edward stated and flagged the bartender. "Give me another."

"Well I wouldn't stay here much longer, poacher." The bounty hunter woman said with a flip of her wavy hair. "Word is that the Amestris militia is heading in this direction to try and get him. Poachers probably won't be left alone just because you're not their intended target."

"And yourself? I doubt that bounty hunters are anymore welcome."

"Please," the woman snorted arrogantly, "they're of no consequence to me. I doubt they'd recognize someone who doesn't even have a wanted poster on file."

"You're new?"

"I'm good." She corrected snappishly and drew a calming breath. "Well good luck hunting animals, poacher. Some of us have bigger targets to bring down."

Edward rolled his eyes as he watched her sashay her way back to her abandoned table and reclaim her seat. So, bounty hunters were out in plenty from what it sounded like. She may be good, but it seemed as though his disguise was working splendidly.

Getting up he paid for his last round and strode from the bar without a backwards glance to where the woman was still watching him.

He was glad she hadn't discovered his identity. As much as it had become easier for him to accept that sometimes killing was the only way to survive, he still did not like the idea of killing women. Hopefully his disguise would keep him from being discovered again by another bounty hunter.

His steps turned east again, he needed to get across the border.

Houses turned to fences and desolate roads, and then thinning grass which faded into sand.

Edward occupied himself by kicking the small white stones about that littered the way. It was amusing his bored mind to watch them chink off of one another.

As the sun beat down on him Edward checked his surroundings before shoving the hood back from his face, but left his coat transmuted. It would only get hotter as well. Ishbal had unforgiving heat this time of year, and the desert beyond that would be no better.

He stopped near to noon, to transmute himself some shade and sit beneath the sturdy cresting wave of sand he'd raised up. Pulling his jackets off he shoved the strap of his tank top further towards his neck so he could inspect his shoulder.

The burns were not infected, and were in fact healing well. He doubted the scars would be more than just white blemishes. The bruising however still remained, as it would for some time. The muscles were still giving him some problems, and he'd been forced to stop several times a day to slowly try and ease the kinks out of his knotting muscles.

He rotated his shoulder now slowly, holding back the winces. Eventually some relief came, and Ed sighed and readjusted the way he was sitting so that now his legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed. Oh how he could go for an ice pack right now.

"Or an entire bottle of whiskey." He muttered as an addition to his thoughts.

Looking around he saw some of the landforms he'd been looking for. As far as he could tell, he was within the Ishbal borders by a good mile or two. Fantastic. Just where he needed to be, because he doubted Mustang would try to seek permission to track him past the border. It would make getting back across harder though when the time came. Oh well, he'd endure.

Deciding he'd rest only a while longer, Ed settled against the ground using his jackets as a pillow. It was best to wait for the high noon heat to ease before he kept going.

**Central**

"The four militia men are going to be lucky to survive according to the doctors." Hawkeye reported as she stood nearby Mustang's desk.

The black haired alchemist was staring out the window, hands behind his head and brows furrowed in thought. "They're lucky that they survived at all."

"Thank you, by the way, for shielding me." Hawkeye gave him a small smile.

"You're not as expendable as they are, Riza." He smirked and closed his eyes from gazing at the black clouds rolling in. "What did you think of Ed's report?"

Hawkeye passed it back to him, "when he comes back, you _really_ need to apologize to him. I should have shot you twice."

Roy bit back a bitter chuckle, "I need to do more than apologize to him. I suddenly understand why he chose to run there at first, instead of to his former teacher's place or something."

"I can't see them as being anything but loving towards him after I read what's in there. I have a feeling he did more than just get things back under control."

"He did. I spoke to this Gregory person on the phone earlier. Apparently Ed was up to a lot more. Did you know they consider him an angel?" Mustang grinned appreciatively.

"No. You spoke to him? They didn't hang up on you?" Riza was amazed, from what Ed had said she'd doubted that anyone there would listen to Mustang.

"I told him I was Al." Mustang said with a wave of his hand before sticking it back behind his head. "I kind of almost wish I had gone on a mission with him, just once. I think I might have learned a lot about him, seen a side of him he never shows me." _A side of him I wish I knew_, he couldn't help but think. To think that there were sides to the blond that even he, Roy Mustang did not know, made him yearn to discover for himself.

"He never shows you because I somehow doubt you would have seemed open to the idea. More than likely you would have made some sarcastic comments and then all hell would break loose between you two again." Hawkeye noted, "and besides, you could have never theoretically gone on a mission with him anyway. The two of you in one innocent place, and liable to argue? I would have gotten the hell out of town until you two had gone."

"Hush." Roy chided, "I suppose you have some valid points on the matter. But," his voice dropped into a thoughtful deep tone, almost as if he was talking more to himself than to the blonde woman, "it doesn't change the fact that I have a lot to make up for where he is considered."

Hawkeye gave him a thoughtful look, and suddenly smiled. "What about the horse?"

"He's just glad that it wasn't Ed. He refused to accept money even from Al as compensation for the animal."

"Edward was right then." She continued to smile, "I'll come by tonight if you wish, and you can talk to him. Tell him the news about the team you incinerated. I'm sure that would make him happy. I expect he might be lonely."

"Do you have information to share with him?"

"I have had little time to browse through the entire library. Thanks for the pass by the way. I plan to stop by and do some more research tomorrow morning."

Mustang nodded in acceptance, "ask a librarian to help you or something. Generally they're not bad at locating information… you just have to dig through it. And if it's written oddly, bring copies of it back here and I'll look at it. Sometimes things get written in codes only other alchemists are able to decipher. We're cryptic like that."

"I'll do that. I wonder what sort of lead Ed might have been able to form so far."

"We'll know tonight." Roy said and pulled out the slender drawer attached to the underside of the top of his desk. From underneath the sword he pulled out a small silver key and handed it to the Lieutenant. "Just in case I'm not home when you get there, you can let yourself in. I'd rather you not break down my door or anything. Besides, I think I'd like you to have access to my house for a while… just in case. I'm not sure what all is going on, but I know Ed would tell me to be careful. I'm inclined to respect those sentiments."

Hawkeye took the key, and pocketed it securely. "Is that Bradley's sword?" She asked in confusion.

"Was." Mustang said, and slid the drawer back in place. "A small memento."

"Can you use it?" She asked curiously.

"Of course. Well, now I can." Roy said and turned back to staring at the impending storm.

"Eh?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at her. "You're becoming as eloquent as Edward."

Hawkeye beamed, "coming from you, I consider that a compliment. Considering how highly you think of him. If you didn't… you'd not be going through this."

"I do think highly of him. I think highly of all of you. I trust all of you beyond all others, and Ed is still the most valuable alchemist to me." He paused, watching as the lightning started to illuminate the interior of the clouds. "Ed taught me how to use the sword in exchange for my teaching him more about flame alchemy. We spent nearly three months at it."

"Ed did? I wouldn't think he'd know, even if he does have an automail blade functionality."

"It's similar in a lot of ways, but he can use a sword like that too." Roy informed her, "when he was in that other world he told me he'd taken up fencing as a way to cope. He's a natural at it because of having a blade attached to him, there's not as much difference as I originally thought."

"I'm surprised none of you lost a limb, or a head." Hawkeye muttered darkly.

"I am too." Roy grinned and shrugged. "It was…"

"Fun?" Riza offered with a kindly smile.

Roy smiled softly at the rain that began to pour, coming ever nearer to Headquarters. "Yes, it was fun."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, my internet connection is finally back up. That storm really had fun. I managed to get up a chapter for The Gate's Ultimatum and KABOOM went my connection. -rolls eyes- So sorry! I am considering putting up the chapter that was meant to go up today in addition to this... but later on this afternoon. I'll see what my conscience makes me do.

Now to answer my reviews... again, thanks so much for them! This story for some reason makes me nervous, and I know I am too much of a perfectionist. So seeing how much you guys enjoy reading this has been a helpful bolster to keeping me going along. I'm now writing on Chapter 22... or, I think I am. When I finally went to bed last night I was ve-ery tired.

GreedxEd: The woman comes back later on, and yes, keep guessing. I'm wondering if anyone will be able to guess who's behind all this. Well, besides myself.

Tee: No, his house is smaller, unfortunately. I started writing this at the same time as Please, Stay. It's why I gave them different houses, but I really like Roy's huge house. I'm probably going to keep it for other stories. And yes, The Dark Knight was really that good. I don't normally promote movies, but I endorse that one.

J Plash: I must have been having a blonde moment. -shakes head- If you're the only one who picked up on that though I consider myself fortunate. And yay for fangirly!

Shini: Yes! I loved that scene too! I was cracking up, that scene needed no music, the audience provided the laughs. Momma Mia I thought was awesome too, I saw that yesterday. Wasn't a fan of Hancock though I must admit.

Bar-Ohki: La-azy, and I am glad you liked it.

Paon: I hope I don't get sunburnt either... I do not want to be peeling like a reptile when I get back.

kasumixkira: I'm very pleased to hear that.

Rachel: Excitement is good, let's throw a party! Haha, and no worries, my internet was down most of yesterday... ugh. Thanks, and I hope I do have fun at Disneyland! Only three more days now... I'm so excited!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The fall of dusk over the sandy expanse that was Ishbal brought a measure of cool relief to Edward. The heat of the day had been unforgiving to him. Automail was never that much fun during periods of oppressive heat, luckily he was used to it by now. The discomfort though was still evident as he sighed in relief when the temperature began to drop.

Sometime during his walk he'd fashioned himself a slingshot with a few transmutations that had been carried out in a very bored fashion. The little white stones were now proving to have more than one use to keep him only mildly amused.

It was better than going crazy and starting to chatter to himself incessantly.

With the coming evening however Ed was about to have more to do. He knew that now that the heat was dissipating the nightlife of animals would come out to frolic and hunt, and be hunted by him. He was hungry! He hadn't eaten anything at all for almost two days, not being able to find anything. Luckily he remembered the Ishbal animal patterns pretty well.

Hell, he just might be able to do this.

So he busied himself with trying to find an oasis. Normally they weren't as scarce as people were led to believe… it was just finding the darn things that sometimes was the challenge. As he walked he let his thoughts drift off to muddling over what he knew for right now.

It was obvious to him that someone must want him out of the way specifically for a specific reason. Hawkeye had told him that this last case was during the height of Bradley's political reign. He did not need to ask an analyst to know that Mustang was probably in a height as well. They could have arrested any alchemist, hell, even Armstrong. So why him?

He couldn't shake the knot in his stomach that told him it was because he was the alchemist closest to the Fuhrer. They'd always been closest, he'd always been the alchemist Roy had trusted beyond question, and he'd never have once thought to leave Mustang's command for another officer. It had always been 'leave entirely, or don't leave at all' in his mind.

With Ed out of the picture, away from the Fuhrer, it presented an opening Edward cared not to think about. It left him with a bad feeling. But nothing had happened to Bradley, right? Though as a homunculi he wasn't exactly an easy opponent to remove if you didn't know how to go about it. From the story Roy had told Ed of his defeat of Pride, he knew that Roy had survived on luck. Sure, Roy was more powerful now as an alchemist than ever, but he didn't have that nasty little trait of a homunculi which made him immortal unless you went about the murder the right way.

He needed to find out more information, he hoped Hawkeye would have some luck, and have some luck soon. Every day that passed that he was not on his way back was a day that made him nervous in the back of his mind. If anything happened to Roy…

He already knew he'd not be able to forgive himself.

And as childish a notion as it sounded, Ed knew it to be true. How could he ever forgive himself if Roy was harmed while he was out here? Even if he were not out here by choice. How could he ever even begin to move on with shattered remains of what was left of his soul? He couldn't see a life without that bastard in it, even if it were to be forever as a figure he could only watch from a distance and never embrace.

Sometimes he hated being in love, for all the strange things it made him think and feel.

Edward was distracted from his thoughts by the long eared rabbit that suddenly scampered at the corner of his vision. He struck first and looked later as he resumed walking, the animal held up by the ears as he toted it along with him. It reminded him of the jackrabbits he'd seen in books when he'd read the entire library at Oxford on a dare from Al. He'd done it in a week, shocking both the librarians, and the coupling students who thought that the dusty shelves farthest from the circulation desk would be an ideal spot to shed some clothing and engage in extracurricular activities.

Now that he had a prize, he went in search of a source of water. Animals like rabbits would not live far from the source if they could help it. Swinging the dead rabbit absently back and forth by the ears as he walked he finally spotted the small oasis in the distance, and decided to claim a camping spot among the wildlife.

The walk took him the better part of half an hour, but at last he tossed the rabbit onto the muddy bank next to the small watering hole. Scraggly trees shaded his view of the night sky as he flopped down beside his kill and looked around. Aside from some bushes and some more rabbits, he so far seemed to be quite alone. Perfect.

He brought out his automail blade as he bit back a yawn and began to prepare his kill for cooking. When he had the meat properly roasting over a normal fire, Ed lounged on his back near to the flames. He'd spread his coats on the ground like a blanket, and linked his fingers behind his head.

He had to admit, the sky sure was beautiful out in the middle of nowhere. Even Risembool had started to be built up more, and he rarely saw some of these constellations anymore. In Central he just saw the brightest of the stars. It was somewhat peaceful to be laying out here, even if troubles did plague his mind.

Edward roused himself from his half sleep as the meat finished cooking. He ate it all, and very quickly, taking great pleasure in consuming the fire roasted meal. The clench of hungry muscles abated enough to take food off his mind, and he kicked dirt over his fire.

Out here, it was all too easy to spot a campfire from miles away. He'd take his chances with the wild animals, instead of flashing a beacon to the world to let people know he was out here. Edward actually wanted to get some sleep tonight.

He'd just been about to fall asleep when the static imbued voice came over the radio… which he was practically laying on. It caused him to flail about in surprise for a moment before he recovered his wits. "Yeah, yeah," Ed grumped as he reached to grab the radio in hand before flopping back down to lay some more. "Did you steal the radio already? I would have given it another week at best." Edward yawned into the radio as he held the transmission button down.

"_She handed it over willingly. I can't steal it anyway, she won't tell me your frequency." _

The begrudging tone in Roy's voice made Ed grin. "I sent her a gift, it should arrive in a few days. Make sure she gets it. And there's a letter in there for you, don't open it. I only want you to open it if something happens to me. The bounty hunters I've met so far aren't very good it seems like, but just in case."

"_What's in the letter?"_

"I hope you never have to open it to find out. I'd rather tell you its contents in person." Ed replied, knowing that Mustang should respect his wishes.

"_Very well._"

"How are things there? I'm worried about your safety." More than anything, Ed wanted to be back there. He wanted to make sure that no harm came to Roy.

"_Don't worry, things are fine, and I gave Hawkeye the key to my house… just in case._"

"Good."

"_What about you? I got word of a dead bounty hunter, I assume that was you?"_

Ed let his laugh carry over the speaker before saying, "yeah, it was me. He was hardly a challenge though. I actually gave him two tries at it, killed him on the second one. Past that I've not run into anyone who wants to cause me bodily harm that very instant. I managed to get past another bounty hunter at a bar, told her I was a poacher. I was in disguise so she didn't recognize me, but she thought I was another bounty hunter. Something that could prove beneficial to me. Blend in with the pack."

"_I'll add that to your job description. 'Poaching and trickery,' sound acceptable?_"

"Barely." Edward smiled.

"_What about that shoulder of yours?_"

"I sealed the wounds that morning after we first talked. It's giving me problems, the muscles keep knotting up and the bruising is still there. But it's not infected, I just don't have proper medical supplies and so it'll take a while to heal all the way. That and it would have been better if I had been able to stitch the bites closed."

"_What is it you did then?_"

"I seared them shut."

"_You burned them?!_"

"I had no choice. Don't worry, I've done it before, I knew what I was doing."

"_I'd hope so, I'm just shocked you actually did that to yourself. How'd you manage to keep conscious?_"

"Compared to automail surgery, it was bearable. But now I don't risk infection. It's just these darn muscles. I'd love to have an ice pack or something, but there's no ice out here."

"_Keep it moving when you can, but don't stretch the scabs from the burns._"

"I am, it's just inconvenient, and I hate feeling gimpy."

"_I wish I could be there to help you._"

"No, don't say that. You're needed right where you are, Roy. You… I need you if I'm ever going to be able to regain some semblance of my life again. You've always been my lifeline."

"_I don't plan to leave you to the wolves._"

"I should hope not." Edward remarked and suddenly broached on the subject that he'd been thinking about a day or so ago. "Did that team ever make it back?"

"_Yes, the regular militia men are still in intensive care at the hospital. The alchemists were foolish enough to try and block my punishment. They no longer seem to exist, even as fine dust._"

Edward shuddered. He was probably the only one who knew just how strong Roy could be when he wanted to. He didn't need any sort of items to boost his power. He'd learned the full extent when he'd been having Roy teach him more about flame alchemy. The crater north of Central in the mountains was evidence enough of that. "I hope you left Central still intact?" He asked, knowing Roy would catch on.

"_I contained myself, though a repeat of that incident would have been likely to happen._"

"So that means half the city is gone?" Ed laughed.

"_Just part of the courtyard and some siding from nearby buildings. I wasn't going to involve innocent lives. Where are you now anyway?"_

"I'm in Ishbal now."

"_You made good time. I'm suddenly glad you chose to go to Ishbal by the way._"

"Why?"

"_Had you gone anywhere else I probably would have had no choice but to arrange to send in some troops to bring you back over the border. Everywhere but Drachma and Ishbal would probably allow it._"

"And you can't march them through Ishbal to get to Xing. Though to be honest, I doubt they'd extradite me." Edward laughed, the thought of the Xing ruling class sending him back was quite an amusing picture. He was a legend over there, though he knew naught why.

"_Only you have the diplomacy to convince the Ishbalans to do anything. And I figure the same might be true in Xing._"

"So basically I out rule you for once? About time! Don't worry, you keep your troops away and everything will be fine."

"_I plan to. Have you gotten any leads formed?_"

"A suspicion." Ed corrected, "which is why I want you to keep an eye on yourself. I can't get over the feeling that it was me who was framed for a reason. Why choose me? Why not just any other alchemist like Armstrong, someone who knows you but isn't so close."

"_That's true, you're not exactly a second class alchemist. And you've got quite the reputation among the people and a firm standing among the political world in some of the other countries._"

"Precisely. So it worries me that I'm out here, hundreds of miles from Central and you. Just be careful, please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"_I had no idea you cared so much._"

Ed let his eyes close as he heaved a heavy sigh, "more than you know, bastard."

"_Easy, Ed._"

"Easy? Oh blow it out your ass."

"_You haven't called me a bastard in far too long. It used to be daily._"

"I'm reconsidering my stance on that very fact." Ed growled over the radio.

A sound of a yelp was followed by, "_I'm sorry, I'll be careful. Though if Hawkeye doesn't eventually end up killing me I'll be shocked._"

**Central**

"I'd rather let Edward kill you if the time ever comes for that." Riza told him gruffly and sat down on the couch next to him. She'd been giving him privacy until she'd heard them start towards the path of bickering.

"Some help at keeping me safe you're going to be." Roy grouched at her before pressing the transmission button down again. "Get some sleep, Ed. I'll contact you again later."

"_Please do,_" the request actually sounded pleading, "_I get so bored out here walking by myself, feeling so far away from everyone._"

Roy felt his heart tug a bit at the revelation. "I'll see what I can convince Hawkeye of."

"_Thank you._"

"Goodnight, Edward."

"_Goodnight, Roy._"

Mustang passed the radio back to Hawkeye who took it thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll let you keep it some days." She finally said. "He should have someone to talk to, and he wants to talk to you." Something she was glad of.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea." Roy agreed, and silently felt himself brighten at the thought of talking to Ed more often again. He did want to talk to him more, he missed seeing him, but this would have to do for now. He was actually surprised Riza hadn't found out yet about his real feelings when it came to Edward, but he was glad in a way. Loathing and love were so often mistaken for one another, and even a smart woman like Hawkeye could be fooled it seemed. At least he himself was no longer fooled as such.

The only thing to fool himself about was the idea that Edward returned his feelings.

Despite that though, he'd face being rejected to finally confess to Ed once he returned. He didn't want to have any regrets anymore in his life.

"Goodnight then, sir." Riza said, and Mustang saw her out before he went to collapse down onto his couch again.

Roy couldn't help but share Ed's sentiments that things didn't seem right. It was true, that Edward being the one framed caused he himself to lose one of his most powerful assets. It seemed too suspicious, but he couldn't put his finger on why it would be happening.

More than ever, Roy found himself suddenly very grateful to Edward. The man did everything he could and more, all for Roy. And yet, how had he repaid him? Not very well. Yet Ed had stayed beside him no matter what cruelty was done. He was grateful to Ed, and as soon as the blond returned, he'd have to start amending for things. That and confess… Gods help him.


	13. Chapter 13

Paon: Hah, I actually was going to, and then I lost my internet connection for another six hours. I swear I was cursed or something for two days. I'm glad to hear you like their conversations, I'm slowly going to keep making them more personal.

Bar-Ohki: Psychic freaks... Ed doesn't get dreams so far. But whether the dreams I mention will become real or not, you'll have to wait and find out.

Seiten: Well yay! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. I hope I keep everyone off balance and guessing about things.

GreedxEd: Yes, you may hit him for being dense.

Shini: I think GreedxEd will beat him into a semblance of intelligence, maybe you can join in though. And yes, I agree about Hancock. I was less than impressed.

Tee: Yes he does read fast, tehe! And I agree with you about Ironman, I adored that movie. Probably because I'm a robotics freak.

roarargh: At least you left one -pat-

Rachel: Yes, there are. They need each other, even if they don't realize it yet that the need is mutual.

Ria: He learned from Elmer Fudd.

anmbcuconnfan: hehe thanks, and yes, Riza with her new gun shall be a deadly force to be reckoned with.

* * *

So I don't have that much to say just yet... I am putting this up after waking up from a dead sleep so that I could take my brother to his orthodontics appointment. Did anyone bother telling me about it, and that I had to take him? Bother... so now I must go change out of my pajamas. Though I wouldn't mind just rolling back into bed once I get home... I didn't sleep well last night again.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

There's a plane of being, somewhere in between consciousness and sleep. The place where your body is resting, yet you retain an awareness of what is happening around you. Edward had perfected this fashion of resting when he was only a child. He'd rest this way while under Izumi's tutelage. It had become a form of self preservation to him, and he brought it back into use again now.

His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and rhythmic, but he was registering all the sounds around him. He'd grown so adept at this from years of practice that when he did rest like this, the sounds he took in registered like a picture to his inner eye. Alphonse had once made a joke about him being a bat using echolocation. Ed had to admit his brother might have had a point.

The only difference between what he saw on this plane of awareness, and when he was actually awake, was that when he was awake he saw things in color. Right now everything was moving in black and white.

He would have liked to allow himself to drift fully into the realm of dreams and nightmares, hopeful of perhaps having one of those delicious dreams of Mustang he enjoyed so very thoroughly. They were his life's joy and bane rolled into one lovely package. While it was nice to dream of what could be, it wasn't what was when he woke up. And he lived in reality.

It was the semi-coherent though regarding those dreams that made Edward realize he was waking himself up. Unfortunately that only served to rouse him further, instead of letting him drift back off.

Groaning, and with a twist of his body in an attempt to get more comfortable on the lumpy surface of the ground and his jackets, Edward allowed his eyes to open. Black sky and stars shimmering on the watering hole met his gaze. Dunes beyond that marked the beginning of the habitable desert the Ishbal people resided in. The Great Desert beyond that was more treacherous, but he tried not to think about that for right now.

Trying to get an idea for the time, Edward directed his full attention to the sky to seek out the constellations he would recognize that would help him figure out how much longer until dawn he had left. By his predictions, it couldn't be much later than two in the morning.

How splendid.

Ed gave a disgruntled sigh and closed his eyes again. He found it was fruitless, and after a good fifteen minutes spent trying to lull himself back to a semblance of rest, he gave it up.

"Might as well." Ed gave in and rolled off his jackets. Standing, he stripped out of his clothes and washed them in the watering hole. The water was relatively clean and clear, and he could see the bottom. He used his alchemy to speed up the drying process and make sure his leather pants didn't shrink. That would be a most uncomfortable situation.

When his clothes were done, he folded them neatly and stacked them on top of his boots before wading in to wash himself.

The water was cool, and Ed relaxed into it with a relaxed sigh. He soaked for a time, and then scrubbed himself as best he could. His hair proved more of a challenge to rinse through. The water had made the knots near impossible to get out. Somehow he managed it. Once he was clean and his hair once more shone sleek and undusted, Ed sloshed out of the watering hole.

Edward dried off and after making sure his wounded shoulder was fine, dressed. The cool water had helped relax the aching muscles. Once he'd tugged on and laced his boots he began walking again.

If he was unable to sleep, or something similar, he shouldn't waste time lying about. It was still dark out, and he should cover as much ground as he could before the heat of the day came upon him.

**Central**

The scratching of charcoal pencil on paper was the only noise that broke the calm peace in the house of Roy Mustang. All pauses involved either lapses into deep thinking, or the gentle rubbing of a rubber eraser to the paper.

He'd hidden himself away in the secret room he'd built underneath his stairwell. Almost like a panic room. But it had been transformed into an art studio.

It was a hobby of his.

The walls were filled with framed and displayed sketches and often full color oil paintings. There were some transmutation circles, most of them larger duplicates of something Edward had produced for him when he'd asked if the alchemist had a more powerful array idea. After all, Ed knew more about arrays than Roy ever would thanks to his innate alchemic knowledge. Other pictures were of people dear to him, his team, his family, and about twice as many of Edward in various settings.

An easel with an unfinished landscape was set in the middle of the room. Roy was currently lounging against one wall, sitting on a throw pillow and balancing his sketchbook in one hand whilst drawing with the other.

He realized he should really try and get some sleep, but he didn't care. He wanted to finish the sketch he was working on. Only then he felt he'd be able to fall back asleep again.

Yes, again.

He had woken out of a very wonderful dream, and had instantly felt the urge and the sudden need to draw it. As if it were something very meaningful that he needed to remember. He would want to remember it anyway if he had to tell the truth.

He'd been an observer in his dream, looking on a scene of he and Edward. He couldn't tell where they were, and he couldn't see his own face. In his dream, he was sitting down in a chair next to the left side of a bed where Edward lay. He couldn't see his own face, but he could see Edward's. The blond had looked weary and pale. Yet he glowed thanks to his hair, making him seem radiant, like an angelic ghost. A white sheet had been pulled up to Ed's chest, and his automail had shone in stark contrast to everything else, while his tanned skin with white scars about the left shoulder was the only thing that made him seem human at all. Had Roy not known this man in his dream before he'd dreamt, he might have said the blond man was an angel, or a deity.

Edward's eyes had remained closed for some time, and dream Roy's hand had lifted to tenderly card the soft blonde bangs away from his face before letting his fingers trail down Ed's jaw line slowly. At that, Edward had opened his brilliant eyes, and turned their intoxicating depths on the Roy beside him in the chair. With a soft smile, and murmured words that Roy hadn't been able to hear as he looked on, Edward had pulled his near hand out from under the sheet, his flesh hand, and taken dream Roy's hand in his own and squeezed it gently while never taking his gaze away from the owner of the hand he was holding.

It was then Roy had awoken, and been taken over by the need to draw the dream. He had chosen to capture that endearing moment where Ed was holding his hand, gazing up at him with that soft smile playing on his lips and that sparkle in his eyes.

He was almost finished, and was working on the shading. He felt the warmth hum happily inside him as he reflected on the dream again and again so that he could get it displayed properly on paper. He never wanted to forget that scene. It left him with a sense of contentment.

This wasn't the first dream he'd had involving Edward. He'd had many, if his drawings and paintings were anything to judge by. He'd had dreams ranging from them arguing, to them making love, and everything in between on that spectrum. However few dreams left him as contented and filled with peace as the one from tonight.

Another hour passed, and at last Roy felt satisfied with the drawing. It captured him all over again. Stifling a yawn he got up and stiffly eased the kinks from his joints. He put his pencil and eraser away before gently easing the latest drawing from his sketchbook.

He framed it carefully, and then hung it on his wall next to an oil painting of he and Edward lying curled up with each other in a rather spectacular tangle of limbs as they slept with peaceful smiles. Stepping back to admire the newest addition to his wall, for he only hung his best, he gave it a miniscule nod before turning to head out of his hidden studio.

It was a silly dream of his, but a dream he courted nonetheless, that one day he might be able to share his artwork with Edward who was his subject so many times over.

Roy Mustang fell back into bed as his clock shifted hands so that the device now read that it was five in the morning. With a rather wide yawn, Roy tugged the coverlet over his head and let himself drift back off to sleep. He didn't need to get up and go to work for another two hours. He intended on regaining some well lost sleep.

By eight in the morning, Roy was striding into Headquarters balancing a cup of coffee and snapping to a tune only he could hear. The little puffballs of scorching fire danced at his fingertips as he merrily walked through the front doors.

For some reason, talking to Ed last night, and that sense of peace his dream had left him were carrying over still. And he wasn't complaining. He was actually feeling quite happy this morning, the only thing that would be able to complete his day was currently hundreds of miles away. But at least Ed was safe.

Roy made it to his office and past a surprised Hawkeye.

"You're in a good mood, what happened?" She asked in confusion as she followed after him while carrying the stack of documents for the day.

"Do I need a reason to be in a good mood?" He countered with a mysterious smile as he nudged his way past his heavy office door and into his office. Setting the cup of coffee down he turned to accept the paperwork.

"Well, no, of course not." Hawkeye replied still giving him an odd look. She hadn't seen him this happy since… "oh no, Ed isn't coming back is he?" She nearly shrieked. The last time she'd seen Roy looking this pleased, Edward had shown up from that other world again.

"What? No, of course not! He can't come back, it's too dangerous for him." Mustang gave her a strange look and sat down to grab a pen. "Are you feeling okay, Riza?"

"Yes." She frowned at him, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle her commanding officer was presenting her with. "Did you…" dare she think it, "get a date?" The very thought made her ache for Ed, despite the resiliency the man had shown in regard to Mustang. She knew Edward cared deeply for Roy, and would be heartbroken if Mustang started dating someone while he was forced to stay away.

Roy looked up at her sharply, his pen pausing in mid-signature. "No… I did not." Sure, a valid question on her part. She didn't know of his feelings for Edward, he'd made sure to keep them concealed. But the thought of dating someone… it made him feel like he was cheating on Ed, and he didn't even have claim over the blond. No, he could not, and would not date anyone else. He'd signed his heart away to a young man named Edward Elric a long time ago.

"Well, maybe you should switch to decaf or something… not that I don't like seeing you happy. But, it's weird." She admitted, gave him one last fleeting look and strode out the door intent on seeing her own work schedule through now that she had her boss set to work.

As the door shut behind her, Roy allowed himself a bit of a chuckle as he took another sip of his coffee. He'd never understand that woman. Sure, it might be nicer to her sanity to let her in on the secret he'd been keeping. But he wanted Edward to be the first one to learn of his feelings, he deserved it.

He turned back to his paperwork, and finished his signature on one document, and pulled another. One by one he methodically went through them, finding a sort of dance to this sort of task. He could almost keep a beat to it. Read, sign, pass, over and over again.

Around the lunch hour, Riza reappeared and stared in appropriate shock at the amount Roy had done already. "You're sure that's all done?" She asked, coming to rifle through the papers with interest.

"Dotted my I's and crossed my T's." Roy assured her sarcastically and read through another file.

"Impressive."

"After all the years you've spent harping on my work ethic and pointing a gun at me for it, you're suddenly shocked that I am doing what you've wanted? You give us too little credit." Mustang drawled as he pondered the documents in front of him. "I've a country to run, and with the happenings going on lately, I think I need to finally be more active of a participant in my own life. Before my life is affected by my previous shortcomings."

"Just make sure you get something to eat, sir."

Then she was gone.

Roy smiled faintly and shook his head. Between Riza here, and Edward telling him to look out for himself, he was risking becoming pampered. "I hope he's okay still." Mustang sighed out and closed his eyes for a time.

It was his daily admission, hoping that Edward was still all right.

Roy finished looking over the file of documents in question and deeming them fine, signed and set them onto the ever growing stack of finished work. He reached for the next paper and pulled it to him. He read it through, his frown only increasing with each sentence, as did the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

He got up from his seat, leaving the paper on his desk and unsigned as he walked to his office door and wrenched it open. His eyes scanned the people in there before landing on Falman. "When does Hawkeye sort through all the papers I need to sign for the next day?"

Falman brought a weathered hand up to scratch at his ever graying hair, "I'm fairly sure she does it after she gets back from lunch. That's when all the mail and such arrives."

"Does she ever leave her desk afterwards?" Mustang further enquired.

"Sometimes."

"Yesterday, did she?"

"She might have, I'm not entirely sure. The rest of the boys and I had to take a late lunch. She might have left afterwards." Falman supposed and gave his Fuhrer a curious look. "Why? Is something wrong, sir?"

"No, not exactly. Would you have her come in and see me when she gets back from lunch?" Roy asked. He couldn't exactly mention too much outside of the soundproofed security of his office.

"Yes, sir."

Mustang nodded and walked back to his desk, and sat down after he'd looked out through the windows behind him. As he sat he set the paper that had made him uneasy into a drawer in his desk and began again. He hoped Hawkeye would not be gone too much longer, though he realized she might decide to make a trip to the library this afternoon before she returned. He hoped that were not the case. It was strange how Riza and Edward had traded spots being inconvenient at times when they decided to go hole themselves up in the library.

He'd finished his paperwork entirely with no more distractions, and had made several important phone calls. It was around that time that Hawkeye reentered his office with a light rap to the door.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, still not stepping inside fully.

"Yes, come in." He waved her over as he pushed the phone back out of his way, and fished out the paper from his desk drawer. "Did you leave at all yesterday afternoon? Once the paperwork for today had been gone through?"

"Yeah, for a bit. I went to the library." She frowned as she walked over.

"Was the office empty at the time?"

"Yeah, the boys had needed to take a late lunch, but they were due back any minute." She smiled at him, "don't worry, not like you need it, but we wouldn't leave you unguarded for too long."

Well, that was a comforting thought, but suddenly he felt like he needed big huge Rottweiler chained to Riza's desk who would only refrain from attacking if you knew the secret word. "Look at this." He said, and handed over the paper in question.

He had thought at first there was something off about it. It wasn't the correct weight in his hand. All official documents were on a certain heavy paper, this was most certainly not. As she read it over, he watched her expression carefully, and when she got near the end he said, "so I think we need to see just when you left, and when the boys got back."

"Edward should know about this." Hawkeye said, passing it back with a frown. "I do not like this, I'm going to start locking everything up before I leave, even if it's only for a minute."

"Good plan." Mustang said and slipped the offending paper back into a desk drawer for safe keeping. "It's a good thing I actually read what I sign now, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll bet that wasn't an element they figured into the calculations." Riza agreed and her hand rested on the gun at her hip. "I'm thinking Ed is right, be careful. This is getting weirder every day."

"They're forgetting who they're dealing with. Alchemists make weird seem tame." Roy muttered darkly.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay! So I am back from Disneyland! I'm sad I had to come back, I had soooo much fun! But I am dead tired now, I could sleep for two days straight. I got home last night at 10pm and fell into bed still fully clothed. I think I only kicked off my shoes. It's an eight hour drive and... yikes. My aunts SUV is painful to ride in. My next vacation is actually going to be in Laughlin. I am sooo not carpooling with her. My car has more room, and is more comfortable. But I am back, I am alive, and I am getting a chapter up for everyone!

I'll put this one up now... I finally woke up, it's practically noon. I'll put a chapter for The Gate's Ultimatum up soon. Then tonight before I go to sleep I'll put up another chapter for this story. Then I am back to my regular schedule. Now I think I need food, so while everyone reads, I need to go get some food. I kind of skipped dinner last night in lieu of sleeping.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The grating sound of dry coughing woke Edward up, and in his half sleep he was ready to tell Al to get a cough drop already. Quickly he jerked himself awake, for he knew no one else should be nearby for his own safety. It was then as he stared around at the empty desert around him, shaded by the ruins of an old outpost, that he realized he was still indeed alone, and that the coughing had been coming from him.

Edward put a hand to his throat and realized that when he tried to swallow it was painfully dry. "Perfect." The word came out in a scratchy voice, and he fell into another fit of coughing. Okay, maybe speaking wasn't such a great idea. He obviously needed water.

A glance around, and down at himself told him why.

It was apparent that while he had been sleeping there had been a very lovely wind that had kicked up quite a bit of sand. He had been laying sitting up, propped up by the crumbling mud brick and mortar wall. Nearly up to his waist he was encased in sand, and the rest of him had a fine layer of the gritty substance.

At least it would help cover his tracks.

Ed groaned and struggled out of his sandy blanket feeling rather irritated and grudging towards the desert he had willingly chosen to set foot into. He hated deserts, that fact would never change. But he'd not had much choice. He clapped his hands and set to work alchemically beating the sand from himself. The matter of water though was something else entirely. He'd breathed in too much sand. He knew that everything he needed to make water was in the air already. But for some strange reason, creating water from the air was never something he'd figured out. And he didn't know of anyone who had. One of life's strange mysteries.

For now, he'd just try not to speak and soon he might run into a source of water.

So Edward abandoned his resting place for the night and continued walking east.

He tried to distract himself from the fact that even breathing was becoming difficult for him, and wanted to spur him into another dry coughing fit. He ended up trying to estimate how much farther he still had until he got to Xing. He was doing his best to skirt around all the known towns he knew of in Ishbal. While he knew they'd probably not try to kill him, he would rather be a bit more careful than that. Besides, if word got across the border that he had been spotted here, he could place Mustang in a very uncomfortable spot.

Both of them knew that Ishbal would never agree to a request from Mustang that they extradite him, or allow Mustang's men to come after him. But Ed still didn't want to put that sort of pressure on Mustang. He did, after all, love the man.

The sooner he got to Xing, the better.

He figured he had maybe a week until he'd get there. Barring all major sandstorms, bounty hunters, earthquakes, and other random acts which would slow him down.

Somewhere along the way, he wasn't sure when, but his thoughts had gone across the Gate once more to dwell on events of his past. For some reason he found himself thinking of his time in Oxford again. He knew why, even though he didn't really want to think about it. But his memories were stubborn.

He'd done more than just read the entire library there on a dare from Alphonse. They'd been there for another reason. Reading the entire library was just for kicks. No, they'd been at Oxford for another reason all together, and it had not involved even studying there. He'd been asked by one of the doctors who taught there at the time, a doctor he'd befriended years past in London, to speak on the use of prosthetics.

Obviously he'd agreed, and gone to the seminar to speak at the podium to about one hundred students who were viewing his claims with trepidation. Especially when he got to the part about prosthetics being used for more than just hand or leg functions. But perhaps having attachments to aid the user in other ways. How fortunate for him that he'd grown up in a world were automail wasn't exactly feared. Even though he could never agree to having a gun attached to your arm.

But he'd spoken his piece as promised, been paid for his time, and went out to lunch with his brother at a local pub. Somewhere in between the greasy chips and a pint of ale, Alphonse had vanished. Before Edward could go off to find his wayward and drunken brother, he'd been swooped down upon by someone else.

Suddenly the thought of Al just having randomly vanished on a whim seemed unlikely when the man who introduced himself as Ray appeared at Ed's elbow.

The likeness, as always, had been uncanny. It had left Edward feeling almost ill, but he'd remained polite and spoken to Ray at length about the seminar he'd spoken at. Apparently Ray was a colleague of the doctor who'd ensnared Edward into speaking at the university. Like his Amestris counterpart, Ray was determined to become something more, and wanted to one day have the entire school in his clutches. Well, perhaps in not such evil sounding terms, but it was an accurate representation.

Edward had eventually bade the other man goodbye, and went to fetch Al. The two of them left England the next day, and Ed never saw Roy's look alike again. It was for the best though, Edward believed. Looking like Roy, and _being_ Roy, were two different things. It was that chance meeting that had made Edward sure that he didn't just have some sort of physical crush on Roy. But it had been hard, to walk away from the very thing that looked like your heart's desire. He'd done it though.

The blond alchemist heaved a ragged sounding sigh, thanks to his still dust coated throat. It certainly was never easy doing things the right way. He just hoped that this time around he'd actually have a happy ending. All things considered, he was overdue for happiness.

When the sun hung directly overhead, beating down onto him, Edward transmuted himself a solid umbrella created from the sand and sat in the shade to rest for a while. He'd not found water yet, but he needed to rest before he started seeing mirages. That would really top of his day.

Slowly he shrugged out of his jackets and looked over his left shoulder. Most of the bruising had gone away, and there was no more puffiness to speak of. The scabs were looking ready to start coming off soon, for which he was very thankful. He rotated his shoulder around and attempted to ease out the kinks again. His muscles had stopped knotting up for the most part, but he still tried to keep everything limber.

While he rested he stared out across the barren expanse he had exiled himself into. This place… it truly was lonesome. Beautiful in its danger, but lonesome. He wasn't one to usually mind being alone, but he didn't want to be. Else why would he want to spend the rest of his life with Roy? This place felt like it had all the potential in the world to be something more, yet it closed in on him with its emptiness.

Suddenly he regretted sending Ao back for more than the reason that the horse had been slaughtered because of it. Having even an animal to talk to, or keep him company would have been nice. He wasn't sure how long the horse would have lasted out here with barely any food or water anywhere. But it would have been nice, even for a short while to have company.

He would realize soon enough that begging for company in general was probably not the smartest thing he could do.

**Central**

"Hey, Hawkeye?"

"What?" She asked from where she sat, still rummaging through a folder of papers that was open on her desk.

"This just came for you." Breda said, setting down a rather large package on her desk with a flourish.

She looked up at it eagerly, and snapped the folder shut and set it aside. "Yes! About time." She said enthusiastically and stood up, while grabbing a pair of scissors so she could slit the packing tape.

"Who's it from?" Fuery enquired as he peered over.

"Ed." She said shortly and finished slitting the box open as the others gathered around. Reaching in past the packing peanuts her hand gripped cool metal, and she drug the rifle out with large eyes. "Oh wow." She whispered in an impressed way as she began examining it closely.

"He sent her a bigger gun…" Havoc observed wearily, looking a bit peaky around the edges. "He must have it in for us."

"How'd he manage to buy one though?" Breda wondered.

"And not get reported doing so." Falman added, eyeing the weapon appraisingly.

Riza shook her head, "he didn't buy it. This is custom." She said as she still ran an expert gaze over every inch of the shiny weapon. "These rifles are used by the bounty hunters. They all custom make their weapons, at least, the older ones do. Some sort of tradition. He must have taken it from the one he killed."

"What's this?" Havoc said, pulling out a sealed letter from the packing material.

Riza looked over at it, and snatched it from him. "It's for Mustang. Check the box for anything else and then get it thrown away." She instructed and stashed her new rifle away for further inspection later, and walked towards Mustang's door with the letter in hand. She paused to knock, and entered when she was given permission.

"What is it?" Roy asked, he was currently very deeply involved in reading a threatening letter from Izumi. He'd have to placate the ailing woman before she showed up and tried to go ballistic on his ass.

"Ed's package arrived, with the letter for you." Riza said, and passed it to him.

Roy took it and stared down at the unmarked envelope in his hands. Lightly he ran a thumb along the paper, feeling the friction created through the glove. "Thank you, is that all?" He said in an almost emotionless, guarded way.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She wheedled him.

"Were you not eavesdropping on me when he asked me not to?" Roy asked her, looking up at her now. "Unless something bad happens to him, I'm not going to open it. He wants to tell me whatever is written here in person, and for once, I'm going to respect his wishes." Sure, he wanted to open it, to read whatever was that important to Ed. But he'd resist the temptation and follow the directions given to him.

Hawkeye suddenly had a very strong suspicion she knew what it was Edward had written in that letter. And while she wished that Roy might open it anyway, she knew that the determination on Mustang's face wouldn't waver. He'd do as Edward had requested. "Of course."

Roy watched as she saluted and left, before looking back down at the envelope still held gently in his hands. He smiled at it a bit sadly and ran his thumb over it again. Silly as the thought was, it felt nice to be touching something that Edward had probably had his hands all over.

With a hollow laugh he considered what else Ed could do with those hands instead of writing letters, but he shoved his fantasies away for the moment. He slipped the letter into his pocket. He'd put it somewhere safe at home, and hope that one day he might burn it. The day Edward was back in front of him.

"You're not the only one, who wants to say something face to face when you return." Roy sighed out and gave the thought a wistful smile. Briefly he dwelled on the notion that they had the same thing to say to one another. But he'd been down this road before, and it didn't leave him feeling content. It was difficult to even pretend that Edward might share his feelings after all the hell he'd given the blond. Not to mention his womanizing reputation. No, he doubted Edward returned his feelings right now. Maybe one day… he dearly hoped for that. But for now, love was a one way street.

Now he turned back to Izumi's letter. He knew the only reason she'd not made a personal visit, or a phone call, was because of her ailing health. For only Edward's former teacher, the woman sure was adamant about how she felt regarding Ed's involvement in the military. It was his own choice, but with the recent happenings Roy felt she might again be on a warpath towards the military. It was a scary notion, and unfortunately he'd have to calm her without Ed's help this time.

"Always causing me problems," Roy sighed, "aren't you, Edward."

Grabbing a spare sheet of paper and his pen Roy began his reply back to Izumi, hoping she'd take mercy on him. He couldn't tell her anything, he had to play neutral, but he hoped she was smart enough to read between the lines.

Once he'd penned his response he read it over a few times before sealing it in an envelope and putting it in his outbox to be mailed. As if sensing that something else had been placed there, Hawkeye reappeared to snag it. "Anything else?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Roy dismissed with a bored looking scowl on his face.

He missed Ed causing chaos in the halls and his office. Things seemed so dreary now.

"Then here. I'm sure he would want some company sometime later." She said, and plonked a familiar radio onto his desk. "I don't think I need to tell you to use it with caution, and try not to bother Edward during times where he might be eating, or sleeping, hm?"

Roy snatched it up gleefully. "Fine, I'll wait until I go home."

"You're welcome." Hawkeye said with a roll of her eyes as she exited the office.

Mustang snorted and saw that the dials were already set properly so he could reach Ed. Yeah, wait until he went home. As if. He was going to go have some lunch, finish his paperwork, and then lock his office door so he could finally talk to Edward again.

Perhaps he could ask for tips on how to make sure a wrathful Izumi didn't show up to seek vengeance. Only now did he see the irony in Izumi being the human to bring the homunculi Wrath into existence.

That was an interesting thought actually.

So how was it that Edward and Alphonse, both of them dedicated and motivated alchemists even at so young an age, had created Sloth? It just didn't seem to fit the bill. Perhaps the entire phenomenon of homunculi creation was a twisted mess of irony.

Roy suddenly shuddered to think what homunculi he might have brought into existence had he attempted human transmutation.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm not entirely sure why, but I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with how my battles turn out. I just have to keep working on them though, right? Don't worry, there's some fluff in here somewhere... near the end. Along with some randomness I believe was inspired by a convo I had over MSN with a rather inebriated best friend.

Anywho... I now leave this chapter to your enjoyment, hopefully. I'll get the next up tomorrow morning and actually answer my reviews at that time. Thanks for your patience on getting responses!

Now why can I not help but think I am missing something... anyway, never mind that. I'll probably remember later.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

It all happened in a beige and steely blur splashed in red.

Ed hadn't even managed to clear the stars from his vision or the black haze in his peripherals before he was already forcing himself on his feet. He made it back to his feet just in time to lunge himself to the side to avoid the rather heavy silver dart that had been fired from a compact crossbow.

It plunged into the sand not far from him, showering the air in the filmy grit.

"I almost got you." Came the delighted outburst, "stay still now puppet alchemist. This won't hurt a bit, or, maybe it will, I wouldn't know."

Another flash of silver.

Ed clenched his jaw and rolled down and out of the way before lunging back to his feet after his perfectly executed sideways tumble. Now he looked around, his golden eyes dark and cold. "Come out come out wherever you are, and maybe I'll play nice." Ed spoke in a sing-song voice to the empty sand around him.

"Now see, therein is the problem. That whole 'maybe' business." The disembodied voice said in a dreary way. "Promises, predictions, persuasions, it's all such a muddled mess. It's one of the reasons I was so eager for a chance to take down a former State Alchemist. Your kind has caused mine so much death and harm."

Ed's eyes narrowed as he stayed on his guard. "Are you from Ishbal?" He asked, foregoing the use of his eyes now as he found they were of no use. His throat was dry and parched, and he felt sure that he could be suffering from adrenaline induced hallucinations helped along by his dehydrated state. It could easily make him think there was no one there with him. But the pain in his side told him otherwise, as did his ears right now.

He didn't need eyes to know that the person he was speaking to in fact existed, only six yards to his immediate left, and moving steadily closer back around behind him.

"No. But it's none of your concern anyway, puppet alchemist." Came that voice again.

Edward's body reacted immediately, and he spun sharply around while bringing his automail elbow down sharply. He connected with something he could not see, but he heard a snap and a strangled snarl of pain. An object clattered heavily to the ground, when Ed opened his eyes to look, he saw it was a jagged knife that had been more than ready to slide in between his ribs.

Now, he was able to see, and he suddenly saw why he'd been fooled into thinking there was nobody there. In his attack, he'd dislodged the camouflaging cloak from his attacker, and now he could see the outline of black pants and boots lying by themselves in the sand.

"That's a very nice trick." Edward actually complimented, fighting down the urge to cough again.

His attacker was suddenly invisible again to all immediate notice, even though now Ed could keep track of him visually. He was on his feet, and using his uninjured hand to shove the dislocated bones of his wrist back into place. Unseen by Ed, blue eyes glared at him. "Made by a talented, naïve little alchemist such as yourself. I killed him right after the commission was finished."

Ed's brow twitched at the height comment, but kept his calm. "Ah, so you need to resort to stealthy parlor tricks to try and pull one over on me?"

"If I recall correctly, you didn't even know I was here until I attacked. I'd say my need for this parlor trick, as you call it, is not very great at all."

"So ditch it and let's have it out."

"You seem to be capable of finding me with your eyes closed, something I find very irritating."

"I can find you that way even if you were standing still, I don't need my eyes to see." Edward growled out and lunged to his knees in a flash, grabbed the jagged knife in hand and lunged back to his feet while swiping the blade to knock the next heavy silver dart away from him as the crossbow vanished again. The knife was soon to follow however, after the vanishing crossbow. He watched as it was knocked away harshly. "At least you're not entirely silly."

"I'd like to see if you really don't need those eyes… I think we'll gouge them out and start anew."

"I rather object to that idea." Edward offered and sprang back several feet to dodge the blow he could sense coming his way. As he landed, Ed grunted shallowly and his brow furrowed in confusion. What was going on with him? He knew he was probably dehydrated, and he'd lost some blood from the wound on his side, but it shouldn't make him move with this weariness. His jump should have taken him further, much further. He knew this.

"Well, I have to admit I am impressed, you should be out cold by now."

"What did you do?" Ed hissed as he quickly slowed down his breathing, and his heartbeat at the same time. He was putting himself at a disadvantage doing this, but he didn't like that last admission one bit.

"Little of this, little of that." The voice replied airily, "but the dosage on these darts is usually enough to knock down a bull after ten minutes."

"Only ten? Seems fairly weak." Ed grunted out. So, he'd been drugged? That was just lovely. Quickly he released his automail blade and made several shallow, but specific slices to his own flesh. "You take me for a fool if you think I don't know how to drain my body of foreign elements."

"Enough damage is done already. You're only prolonging your eventual death."

"Am I worth more dead than alive?"

"No one wants you returning alive, nobody cares about you anymore aside from the fact you'll bring in some cash."

"Well isn't that heartening." Ed drawled and suddenly brought his automail blade up and around to catch the sudden reappearance of the crossbow at the side of his head, thrusting it up and away, Ed dropped to his free hand and one knee to sweep his other leg under his presumed assassin.

The camouflaged man fell with a thud, and Edward took the opportunity to bind him alchemically.

Ed, still on his knees, and breathing in slow meditative bursts, smiled weakly at his captured prize. "Odd thing about you bounty hunters. You always get stuck in the same trap." Edward huffed as he staggered back to his feet, feeling lightheaded at best.

He barely had time to react and fling himself out of the way as the sand he'd bound around his attacker suddenly exploded in a blaze of orange flames.

"What the-!"

Edward once again forced his breathing and pulse to slow as he watched his attacker ditch the now ruined cloak that had been camouflaging him so well. In his successful attempt to free himself, he'd been forced to burn himself due to the angle his flamethrower had been at. He'd set fire to the cloak, and his abdomen.

The flames were soon out though, and the blue eyed and ragged brown haired man was getting to his feet looking ready to continue. His flamethrower rested in his hands now, crossbow secured at his waist.

"You have more gadgets…" Edward shook his head appraisingly.

"I prefer them to hand to hand combat, or alchemy." The man replied, and without wasting a beat, fired again at Edward.

"Sadly for you, I have no respect for such a one minded fixation." Edward retorted and did the one thing he now instinctively did when faced with fire. Exchanged in similar acts. It had been what Roy had conditioned him to do during his lessons on flame alchemy. Sure, water was fine and all, but Roy had warned Ed against it when sparring with him. He knew the reason for it was moot point in this situation, but old habits die hard.

Especially when they work anyway.

Crimson and orange licked flames sprung from the air to intercept the flamethrowers burst. The air ruptured and the connection brought about exploding shockwaves that tossed both men through the air.

Edward landed and folded his body so he rolled right back onto his feet. His head swam, and his movements were hitching on him, but he retained his focus.

He didn't realize that this latest bounty hunter had actually shot another dart from his crossbow while he'd been flung through the air. Much less that the man had timed it perfectly to his movements right now so that it plunged into his calf.

Ed swore, and yanked it out before quickly taking action to prevent this latest dosage of whatever drug it was from getting into his system. He was losing a lot of blood, but better that than his life right now. Blood he could replenish.

"You put up a good fight, better than I had anticipated. But I've tired."

Edward's head snapped up from his ministrations to see the crossbow now leveled at his head. He'd been too focused, the drug was affecting his perception and his dehydration was making his lightheadedness only worse. His concentration was beginning to dissolve like salt in water.

Not trusting himself to think this one through, Ed only acted.

Gripping the crossbow suddenly, less than a second before it was fired again, he thrust it in the direction opposite him. The previously fractured bones in this bounty hunters wrist snapped easily again and made resistance to Edward's intentions nigh impossible.

Edward didn't even watch as the bounty hunter collapsed.

He instead began rifling through the dead man's pockets once he was on the ground. It only took him a moment or three to find what he needed. Popping the cork, he drained the phial of liquid and immediately began feeling the antidote work.

It was risky, doing something like that so boldly. But Ed had never been let down by his instincts before, and they had told him that the phial he'd seized was the correct one. From experience, he knew that those who used poisons in that fashion carried an antidote if they were intelligent. After all, even nicking oneself and dying for it would seem fairly foolish. You'd need an antidote.

When Ed's head had cleared enough for him to coherently begin thinking again, he stood.

Not casting a look back, Edward vanished his automail blade and began slowly staggering his way east again. He was leaving a spotted trail of red behind him, but he couldn't be bothered to care right now. He needed to find water now, desperately, and then he needed to do what he could for his leg. The wound wasn't as deep as he'd feared, but it still needed tending.

When he did find water, he would have believed it a hallucination had his ears not told him differently. His ears were never fooled.

After nearly an hour spent cleaning wounds and himself in general, and drinking slowly, Ed turned to dressing his wounds. He ripped off a section of his shirt to transmute into more bandages before finally collapsing back against a hot sandstone rock to rest. "Damn it." He grunted out.

He'd been caught off guard, and he hated it. He should have anticipated something happening even if he couldn't see that something. He'd been in control once he'd recovered from his initial surprise, but there had been some near misses there. He couldn't allow himself to be caught off guard anymore, or get complacent during a fight. He couldn't suffer more wounds, he wanted to be the one giving them.

Knowing he was done walking for the day, Edward waited for nightfall all the while taking slow and deep breaths to guide him through the pain and the continued relief of the antidote.

He'd nearly fallen asleep, or passed out in this manner, when he heard a voice coming through on his radio. That was odd, he had to admit. He'd never been contacted until late at night, and it was Mustang again. Growling, Ed grabbed the radio from inside his jacket and pressed the transmission button down. "I must say I'm glad you didn't call even an hour earlier."

"_What's wrong?_"

Edward smiled despite himself, Mustang sounded concerned. "What makes you think something is wrong? I could have just been having a nap an hour ago."

"_Your voice, it's telling me something is wrong._"

"I'll be fine. I just made some stupid errors I won't be making again. Before I collapsed here to rest I took a leaf out of my latest opponent's book and cast some camouflaging arrays around me and activated them." Ed had to admit, that idea at least had been well worth the fight and the toll it had taken on him.

"_So you learned from your latest bounty hunter friend? Good. But what happened?_"

"I was caught off guard, it won't happen again. I got complacent during the fight, also not going to happen again. I was poisoned, or drugged, or something, and had to kill him to get at the antidote before my body shut down."

"_Fuck. Are you okay?!_"

"As I said," Edward sighed, "as okay as can be. I'll live, don't you worry. I've been through worse, and I won't be making any more mistakes."

"_Alright… but Ed… damn it, I wish there was some way we could get you some medical aid or something. I feel so damn helpless right now when you're out there being attacked. I'm supposed to protect you!_"

"You are protecting me, even though I don't need anyone's protection. You've always believed in me, believed I could always pull through whatever it was you threw me blindly into. So don't stop believing in me, Mustang." Edward vented at him. "Protect me by protecting yourself. That's all I ask right now."

"_Edward... very well, Ed. Just know that if I could, I'd ask you to come back in an instant and hide you away._"

"Hiding is something neither of us are very good at."

"_I know… I got your letter. It's still unopened._"

Ed closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Leave it that way, like I told you. But keep it safe, it's only meant for your eyes if the time ever comes."

"_You have my discretion._"

"Hold on, one moment," Ed said as he suddenly shifted where he was, "I need more water now." And he moved to get some. Only when he had returned and informed Mustang of this, did the other man talk again.

"_Dehydrated?_"

"Yep."

"_Stay awake for a few hours longer, no matter how tired you are. Keep putting water in slowly._"

"I know, though I'd kill for a nap right now." Ed fought back a yawn. "I've had a long day."

"_Shall we play a game to keep you distracted and awake?_"

"Game?" Ed repeated disbelievingly.

"_Yes, you should recognize this one. Popcorn?_"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Honestly." He muttered, but to himself, and pushed the transmission button down. "We haven't played this game in years you weirdo." But he gave in, "movies. Boats?"

"_Fishing. Red?_"

"Blood. Guns?"

"_Hawkeye. Trains?_"

"Boring missions courtesy of you."

And so their little game continued with only pauses when one of them needed to tend to something on their side of the radio waves. During one such break, Edward found himself smiling. It was odd that even playing silly games with Roy would cheer him up, but he enjoyed the company. And he enjoyed it even more that it was Mustang doing this for him right now.

He'd once been told by Havoc that some of the games he played with Mustang, the ones he thought were ridiculous, actually impressed a few people. Havoc included. According to him, some of them actually required him to have a special connection with Roy in order for them to not flop and actually enable them to be played. It was nice to think that he had some sort of strong connection with Roy. He knew he did, but he knew it was not the one he precisely wanted.

It was during a moment where Roy had been protesting Ed's answer as being too dramatic, when Ed cut him off at the pass. "Thank you."

"_What?_" Roy was obviously quite confused by this statement.

"Thank you," Ed repeated, "for doing this stupid game and keeping me company. It helps more than you know. I've felt so alone." The last sentence was said so softly that Ed might have doubted it had been heard, yet he had an uncanny feeling it had been.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, everyone take note of this. Food poisoning is not conducive to helping the authoress get her chapter uploaded. Everyone avoid being food poisoned at all costs, thank you.

Now, another note. This is the chapter for yesterday, eveyone understand? Yesterday. That means once I get back from running an errand at my brother's school to get his schedule for next year finalized (goody gumdrops and lollipops), I will post up _today's_ chapter as well. Everyone follow? Jolly, I don't want to see anyone skipping chapters. Or I shall have to martyr you.

Now, an explanation of the game that has been christianed 'Popcorn' by everyone. It actually kind of suits it... and since I'm not sure if it has an official name, that is now the official name. I'm just rebellious like that. So for those of you who asked the general way of how they're playing...: One person starts off by asking a one word question about a noun, usually. The next person answers with the thing they associate with that question. So if my friend asked me "Melon?" my answer would be "Balls." ...melon balls anyone? And then I would ask a question in turn, such as "Cupcake?" Does that kind of help? So it ends up looking like this:

Friend: "Melon?"

Me: "Balls. Cupcake?"

And so on and so forth. But as Roy explains narratively to you later on, he and Edward are able to use this little silly game as more than just a little silly game. If you really have a good connection with the person you're playing with, this game can show you a lot about the way the person thinks. Apparently this morning I am thinking about food, heck knows why, I just got over being poisoned.

Now to answer my reviews:

Rachel: Thank you, that makes me breathe easier. And I am glad you liked the game. Don't worry about internet problem stuff, I understand. I'll be glad to see you though when you're able to leave reviews again.

LS animal lover: Heh, thank you. I try my hardest. Sometimes I am off and on as far as whether or not any fluff I write is any good. Or so I feel.

J Plash: That is a comfort actually, thank you. That made me smile and want to hug you... aww what the heck -hugs-. Now I have to go back and hug Rachel...

Rachel: -hugs-

Paon: Well good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. He forced the bounty hunter to shoot himself... I was feeling evil that day I guess.

Invader Shawn: Oh, you're my newest constant reviewer! -tackleglomphugs- ...I seem to be in a hugging mood. And apparently it's been christianed the Popcorn game.

GreedxEd: He's not quite so dense in this chapter. But he'll act it.

roarargh: -hug- thank you, you made me breathe easier to. I hope the explanation above helped you.

Rika: Thank you -bows-

* * *

Now for yesterdays chapter today.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"_I'll keep you company as often as I can, Ed. You're not alone, and you never will be. I'll make sure of that, I promise._"

Edward desperately wanted to believe those words in the way he so wanted. But he doubted they were anything more than innocent in nature, where his own thoughts would have rather heard them as romantic of some sort. Years of practice kept him calm as he answered, "I know you're there for me. Let's not talk about it anymore though, all right?"

Let Mustang just think it was because he did not want to dwell on the subject of his situation anymore for the day.

**Central**

Roy had to stop himself from saying the one thing that he wanted to above all. He couldn't, not this way. It was completely unfair to both of them if he did things this way. He realized that Edward was trying to distract him from something larger, and he hoped it might be what he wished for it to be. But he wasn't going to assume, and make things even harder to bear than they presently were. "Shall we play a different game? Or how are you feeling? It's been almost two hours now."

"_One more game, and then I should be safe to sleep. I need sleep so my body can heal, else I'm going to crash and burn when I have another fight._"

"How is that shoulder of yours? Before we begin." Roy realized he hadn't asked about it yet, and he knew what Ed had gone through to try and make sure it healed.

"_Nearly there, the scabs should be gone within a week I expect. Past that it's just dealing with muscle soreness and making sure I haven't lost any mobility and rebuild my strength._"

"Well, at least that's one last thing we have to worry about." Roy said and continued with, "I still can't get over the fact you sealed them like you did. I'm not sure even I could have done that to myself."

"_I do what I have to in order to survive, you would to. You'd have done it, you just don't realize it._"

"Perhaps." Mustang conceded, "which game would you like to play now?"

"_Just keep going with the original one. As long as you don't argue that I'm being dramatic._"

Mustang grinned, "very well, I shall try and withhold those particular urges. Ready?"

"_I'm forever ready after today._"

"You asked for it. Pictures?"

"_Memories. Book_?"

"You in the library. Cats?"

"_Al. Dogs_?"

"You." And before Edward could protest, "me?"

"_Bastard. Green?_"

Roy smiled at his ease in navigating that one. He'd made sure that Edward had gotten an equal opportunity and one fair to the game to insult him right back. Even though he knew the insults were in jest. It had been many, many years, since any true malice had been in Ed's voice when he called him a bastard. "Asparagus. Llamas?"

Mustang wasn't sure when exactly they'd started playing games like this, much less this one specifically. It had just happened one day, and they'd kept up with it. If anything, odd as they were, it kept them mildly entertained and always thinking quickly. He realized it made people smile and shake their heads at the pair of them. He knew though that while anyone could do this, few people did it and heard the unspoken sentence that went along with the word. He and Edward did, they'd discovered. They had once communicated like this, and that was what had impressed people. It was amazing what they learned about one another through just one word.

They went back and forth until Edward called an end to the game, saying he needed more water, and then he was going to sleep.

"I'll not contact you again today then, so I don't risk waking you." Roy said over the radio.

"_Tomorrow will you? If you can find the time? I don't want you slacking off._"

"I'll do my very best to contact you tomorrow if there is nothing here that needs my attention." Mustang promised, knowing he'd work hard to get that free time. And it would be hard, ruling a country along with everything else that was going on, and worrying about Ed? He realized he couldn't even remember a moment where he was not thinking about something.

"_Good, thank you. Later then._"

Roy sighed, and tucked the radio away out of sight as he ended the conference. So what had he just learned? That Edward was missing his brother and only remaining family, he was dwelling on things that Roy knew he associated with death for one reason or another, and Edward was thinking of Roy himself. It was not comforting, there had been few and far between words that told Roy that Edward was happy. Thus far it seemed the only thing that was making Ed even somewhere close to happy, was the fact Roy and Hawkeye tried to keep in touch with him as often as possible.

He was worried about his Edward.

So much so that he didn't even pay mind to the fact he had called Ed his.

Instead he now settled in to think about this bounty hunter business. Edward had mentioned three at least to him, one hadn't yet attacked. It was only a matter of time. He was glad that Edward had decided to keep his guard up at all times, but he knew how wearing on the nerves that could be. Even someone as strong as Edward might falter at one point from always being on alert and being suspicious, and Roy knew he'd not be there to catch him. But these bounty hunters… someone wanted Edward dead, that was clear.

He decided he needed to pull Falman in at the next chance and debrief the man on what he'd observed or overhead the magistrates prattling on about. He doubted that any of them had the funds though to send out bounty hunters. But he needed to check.

Someone was willing to pay for Ed's dead body to be delivered to them. He needed to find out who, and in the mean time, try and block the stream of bounty hunters from continuing. If at all possible.

It was sometime during the formulation of ideas, that Roy remembered something, and swore rather eloquently.

He'd forgotten to ask Ed about Izumi.

Roy almost whimpered, but the Fuhrer of Amestris did _not_ whimper in the face of a problem like this. He would just have to hope for the best for now, and question Edward as soon as he had time. He certainly wasn't about to rudely rouse the blonde just for this.

Why them?

Mustang shook his head wryly and looked up at his door as a knock sounded at it. "Enter." He barked out in a more irritated tone than he felt. He was just preoccupied with a lot to think about, and a disruption during such thinking was never a welcome thing, exactly.

"The door is locked, sir."

It was Hawkeye's voice.

Roy grumbled under his breath as he hoisted himself up from his chair and stalked towards the door. It seemed that stalking had lately become one of his favorite ways to walk. It seemed to make even more people understand that he was a busy man, and did not appreciate constant interruptions. Even from Riza. And his nerves were rather frayed at this precise moment. Flipping the lock he wrenched the door open and stalked back to his desk. "What is it?"

Hawkeye followed in after him, albeit a bit warily. "You spoke to Ed, didn't you. That's why the door was locked."

"Correct. And I've a lot on my mind right now so whatever it is you want to tell me, tell me, then shoosh." Roy made a flapping motion with one hand in the direction of the door.

Hawkeye barely managed to contain her smirk of amusement. "Yes, sir. We need to contact him again though. I found out the name of that other man who the pattern fits. In fact, two other men. The latest was Ethan Harrison."

Roy frowned and tapped one gloved finger on his desk. "Well there's not much he can do with just a name. Harrison was part of a special ops group under Bradley, I don't know anything about the group or him. All the information was destroyed in the fire at Bradley's estate the night I killed him and took his sword."

"Edward might be able to use that information though to piece some things together. You'll both require both of your brains to get through this successfully I have a feeling. I'll try and see if I can find any files on Ethan that might still be here, along with a Margaret Jenson."

"Ask the bookworm." Roy decided, "Margaret Jenson was long before my time."

"How long?"

"At least thirty years, I know a little bit about _everyone_ who's been in the military since I've joined. And her name isn't ringing any bells. I even knew about covert ops that I shouldn't have." Mustang admitted with a slightly feral grin. He'd made it his business to know as much as he could about everything, and that was still a little passion he pursued.

Hawkeye nodded as she mentally made herself a check list of things to do. "Okay, I'll make a visit with her, she's employed as the head librarian now isn't she?"

"Yes, at the main alchemy library, just use the pass I gave you and ask to speak with her. Edward was quite the hand in getting her the position, and she remembers you. She'll speak to you about confidential matters, otherwise she knows to play it stupid."

"He's always been appreciative of her work."

"Haven't we all."

Riza nodded, that was for certain. Had Edward not stumbled upon the photographic mind of Sheska, it was probably safe to say that nothing would have ended up as it had. To think that woman hadn't held a pivotal point in that tumultuous year would be folly. "Yes, sir. I'll go talk with her later today once I can find the time. Then we can update Edward."

"I'm afraid speaking to Ed will have to wait until tomorrow at the earliest." Roy held up a hand to stop her from belting out questions and requests, "I spoke with him earlier, as you so characteristically noticed. He needs his sleep, and as his commanding officer, I'm going to order that he gets the sleep he needs. That means no chancing waking him up. He had a rough morning."

"What happened this time?" Hawkeye asked, pacified of her want to push her own timetable around.

"He miscalculated a few times. That's all, it happens sometimes. But he's learned from it and assured me it won't happen again." Mustang explained in as vague of terms as he could. If Ed wanted to tell in detail what had happened, something even he hadn't been told, than Edward would be the one to tell. "He's smart, and a quick thinker. He'll be fine."

Riza smiled at him, "yes, he is. I'll excuse myself now sir, I've work to finish and a bookworm to pay a visit to."

Mustang nodded and flapped his hand towards the door again as she saluted. Once the door was closed, he leant back in his chair with a sigh. "And you're too damn experienced." Roy continued to himself.

From all the things he'd learned about Edward in various fashions, he knew that Ed was never going to be the same. At one time he'd been an alchemist, plain and simple. He'd been a brilliant alchemist, he still was. In fact, Roy knew Edward was probably the most intelligent alchemist he'd ever met. That man could do great things if he put his full strength to it, or terrible things if led astray. Fortunately the latter was unlikely to happen.

But he was so much more than an alchemist anymore.

All that time spent across the Gate in that foreign world had morphed him into something more. Someone with even more knowledge and strength in other areas. Edward had the knowledge of two worlds floating in his mind at his disposal. He'd been subject to battles that did or did not involve alchemy, and he could win. And he'd been through things that Roy couldn't even begin to imagine even though he'd heard Edward toss and turn at night while muttering in his sleep.

That three month training where they'd often opted to spend the night camping out in the woods had revealed to him that Edward was keeping a lot of horrors cooped up inside of him.

Edward was experienced, well beyond his years. An old man really, he'd never been a kid, and then even more had happened to him. He had the knowledge and experience of life that an ancient sage would. Roy hoped that this would help keep Ed safe, but he still worried.

"Just don't die on me… or how am I going to tell you that I love you?" Roy whispered.

Though that wasn't to say he didn't pity anyone who crossed the blonde alchemist. He'd never admitted it to Ed himself, but Ed was really someone to be wary of in a fight once he got passionate about it. But fights meant risks, and injuries, and he truly did wish that there never had to be any. Even so, he would not want to be on the receiving end of a truly ticked off Edward.

Especially when said blonde alchemist did not even need his alchemy to kill someone.

Roy tapped his fingers lightly on the surface of his desk as he stared at the lacquer. He seriously needed to give Edward a promotion once he got back. Someone with his experience? They deserved it. It was not the first time that Roy had the sneaking suspicion that if he hadn't ever decided to pursue becoming Fuhrer, Edward might have ended up in that very position one day.


	17. Chapter 17

All right, so here is today's intended chapter. Ta-dum! ...I hope everyone brought their own confetti.

For the reviewers on Chapter 16 so far...:

Rose: Thank you, I shall.

Invader Shawn: Well I'm glad it's not annoying. Talk about inducing a panic attack.

J Plash: Izumi would hyperventilate and die from the shock. I'm glad you enjoyed the tidbits.

GreedxEd: Roy is over here breathing a sigh of relief over my shoulder.

* * *

Now remember, chapter sixteen was also put up today. If you haven't read it, go back and read it. Or if you aren't sure, go back and check. It only takes a few seconds

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Chief Magistrate Levien was not a patient man by any stretch of the imagination. He was being kept busy as always by the day to day monotony of rule breakers that had to be dealt with, or a slew of paperwork. But that meant he noticed that one particular name was not crossing in front of him on his daily schedule, and a head of blonde hair was still missing from his courtroom. Not for the first time since Edward's escape, did he clench a corner of his schedule in irritation and shoot dark looks at those who were foolish enough to get too near to him.

Yes, teams were out searching for the alchemist. Near to seventy men and women, soldiers and alchemists alike. But they were having no luck. How hard could it be to find one person? Especially when by now the entire country had his face plastered onto wanted posters.

It was not every day he got a chance to prosecute such a case as Edward's. It would earn him high respect and standing in the justice system, and he _wanted_ that! He could feel laughing eyes follow him sometimes when he walked through the halls of military Headquarters at Central. No one else had seen Fuhrer Mustang one up him in a flash of steel and a quite pointed statement, but he doubted that it had prevented word of his humiliation from leaking out.

Where the hell had that man even learned how to wield one of those blasted things anyway? It hadn't been customary for those in the military to handle such weapons for nearly a hundred years. The Fuhrers' as of late seemed to want to bring it back into style.

These Fuhrers… they seemed to be getting out of control with their own methods for defense. Not to mention the fact that the Fullmetal Alchemist was still yet to be apprehended. And while Levien knew that Mustang was entirely neutral by all appearances, he also knew Edward was part of Mustang's personal team. Or, he had been. He wasn't sure if Mustang was fool enough to try and lend Elric a hand, but it was a possibility.

He needed to get proof though that Mustang was interfering. And then maybe, he'd stop the people from laughing at him, and Edward Elric would be locked in a cell where he belonged. His last plan had fallen flat, it must have. He needed to try something else… but what?

"Damn that Hawkeye!" He raged out into the deserted corridor.

Levien was sure that she must have something to do with it. She had interfered in his last plan, it could only have been her. Mustang himself wouldn't be astute enough to catch it. He needed to get rid of her… somehow. Long enough to pull one over on Mustang and get the loophole he needed.

The irate man continued to storm down the corridor.

"Interesting." Falman noted into his small notepad, and tucked it away before slipping after the Chief Magistrate like a ghost.

Falman tailed the Magistrate constantly these days, under Hawkeye's express orders. Word around Headquarters was that he was abed sick with measles. It kept people from trying to check on him, and he had no problems remaining unseen by anyone.

Tonight, Falman made the decision to call Havoc as he waited in the shadows of the alley behind the Magistrate's home, a wire tap on the phone lines. Deciding it was safe to leave for only a minute, Falman snuck to a street corner, manually unscrewed the light blinking above him to throw him into darkness. He dialed Havoc, and soon had the other man on his way to relieve him for a short time.

Falman met Havoc in the alley, and handed over all the equipment needed to spy, and the snacks to give to the homeless vagabonds should they come to bother him. He'd learned that the sane ones were a good reference to telling him who might have been visiting the house while Levien was at work.

"So you think Hawkeye was found out?" Havoc whispered as he donned the headphones so he could listen to the wire tap on the phone lines for the house.

"I'm not sure, but Mustang needs to know what I have so far." Falman whispered back, and tossed Jean a grateful smile. "Thanks for this, I know it's late."

"Hey, no problem. I don't know how you do it constantly though, you're not exactly getting any younger."

"Shut up." Was the malice devoid reply, and Falman rolled his eyes and slunk into the darkness.

It was nearing eleven at night when Falman reached Mustang's home and knocked on the door.

Mustang looked up from the book he was reading, and stood as he laid it aside. It was a volume Edward had once lent him, and he'd forgotten to return it. He supposed he could… but not without arising suspicion as to why he was in Ed's home. The residence had been locked down and placed under surveillance should its owner return.

Remembering Ed's words of caution to him, he checked to be sure of who it was before opening the door. "Something come up?" Roy asked Falman as he stood aside, motioning for the graying man to enter.

"In a way, yes." Falman said and sat in the kitchen as Roy busied himself getting them coffee.

"Explain." Mustang ordered loosely as he pulled down ceramic coffee mugs from a cabinet.

"I've been tracking Levien as ordered," Falman began, "he's gradually showing signs of stress and seemingly mild insanity. It's my observation that with every day that passes that Ed is not found, he gets worse. He's acting like a loose cannon, sir. I've seen enough of them to know, he's starting to look a bit paranoid around the edges."

"His reputation is probably on the line among his colleagues." Roy shrugged noncommittally, "Ed's case could have made his career lined in gold and roses had Edward been convicted. Which we know would have probably happened since there were so many gray areas concerning his arrest, yet it was done anyway. Even Edward being killed before a proper hearing would have done nothing to tarnish him in the eyes of others. He still probably would have been hailed as somewhat of a hero for ever daring try and indict the Fullmetal Alchemist on such charges." Mustang pulled the coffee pot off the hot plate and began to pour. "With Ed's escape thanks to Hawkeye's fast thinking, he's got reason to be a bit paranoid that maybe someone is after him. After him to ruin him, and even in the justice system, it's not uncommon for power struggles to occur. The military is not the only branch in my country privy to that. How fortunate I consider myself so far that my loyal subjects are not trying to slay me in my sleep yet. I'm not quite as resilient to such things as the Fuhrer before me was. But power struggles will happen anywhere, and if he is under stress, everything you've said about the way he's acting makes sense."

"I'm thankful every day that I wake up and you still rule the country." Falman said as he accepted the steaming mug of coffee that Mustang passed to him.

"Ass kisser." Roy smirked, but not unkindly, as he took a seat.

"Now would I do that, sir?" Falman smiled shortly, and shook his head. "No, don't answer that."

"Perhaps it's time I devise a way to send Levien elsewhere for a few days, and see if that straightens his fears out. Or see if he explodes. If he's going to go loose cannon on me, I'd rather keep it somewhere where he's away from a major political city." Mustang mused.

"I'd rather you not, actually. If my opinion has any bearing here." Falman frowned, "this afternoon he broke down and yelled 'damn that Hawkeye' in the middle of the hallway. I think he might have some reason to suspect her, but he wouldn't smear her name without proof. That would ruin him. No one but we know what she did the night Edward escaped. He'll have to get close to one of us to even find a speck of dirt on her."

Mustang seemed to think about that for some time, sipping on his coffee, and strumming a rhythm on the table with his fingers. "He'll stay… keep an eye on him still. How long has it been since you've been tailing him constantly?"

"Apparently there was an incident at the office a few days ago. Hawkeye never told me anything about it, but she asked me then to tail him constantly. He's never gone near the office though since she told me to keep on him."

"Any chance you could swipe me a sample of the draft writing paper they use there?" Mustang asked innocently.

"Sure." Falman gave him a curious look. "You could just order your own, you know. If you want paper samples, the printing companies would oblige."

"It's just not that easy though, as opposed to swiping." Roy grinned, "besides, I'm not about to order fifteen samples and try to avoid the sixty pound white they always want to shove on me when I can swipe something from one of the branches of my country to see if I like it. They won't notice it's gone anyway and I won't have to deal with Margerie over the phone again."

Falman had no clue why his boss suddenly wanted him to swipe a piece of paper. But who was he to defy an order? "Very well, I will swipe you your sample paper."

"Thank you." Mustang said with a small smile. Things were starting to seem a bit clearer to him now. Finally they might be getting somewhere, he'd withhold informing Edward though for right now about any progress in relation to that. He wasn't trying to keep the alchemist in the dark, just unburdened for as long as possible. "As for Hawkeye, if he is planning anything of a… malicious, nature towards her. She can defend herself very admirably, and you'll be there if she needs help."

"Should she be informed?"

"If you wish to inform her, than do so. I however know she would only shrug and ask you what else is new. She's used to threats against her, just not from Chief Magistrates. Normally it was my angry ex girlfriends who were jealous of her because she spends so much time near me at work." Roy rolled his eyes and snorted inelegantly before taking another gulp of coffee.

"How long do you think it will be before Edward is able to come home?" Falman asked after a lapse in the conversation.

Mustang heaved the inward sigh of wistfulness, and shook his head. "I've no idea. And that's the honest truth of it. Hawkeye is working as hard as she can, but government cover ups are never easy to crack. Edward was always best at cracking them, and he had no way to get to any research. Our hands are tied in a sense."

"Do you still have doubts, about Edward's innocence?"

Roy snorted again, bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts, must go away. "Where he is involved in this? Yes. I believe he never did what he's been accused of. Of course, he is guilty of breaking from a military prison and resisting arrest several days later. Past that? I'm not concerned."

"Just making sure." Falman said airily. "How are you going to cover up your cover up of Edward?" He then grinned.

Mustang smirked, "I thought about killing all of you. But that seemed a bit rash and extreme. I think I'll settle for knowing you have discretion."

"I've discretion!" Falman raised his hand as if he were swearing an oath.

"Yes, that I know without a shred of doubt." Roy glanced at his emptying coffee mug and frown lines lightly marred his brow. "And I also know that the sooner Edward is back, the better things will be." He knew that he'd never felt so mortal as these days since Edward's arrest. He felt… vulnerable, and knew that until Edward was back, it wouldn't change. It was strange what you realize, when you finally understand that someone who's been protecting you without you even noticing is gone.

"I wonder how he's doing… where he is." Falman leaned back in his chair.

Mustang knew that no one but he and Hawkeye knew that they'd actually been keeping in touch with Edward whenever possible. He merely shrugged, "we'll probably not find that out until he's sighted again. He can take care of himself though." He suddenly raised an eyebrow at the man. "Who's watching Levien while you're here enjoying my hospitality at such a late hour?"

"Havoc, I called him over to continue my stake out while I came to report." Falman explained.

"In that case," Mustang said, standing up and walking back into the vicinity of the kitchen appliances, "I'll get us some more coffee, have you had dinner?"

"I've been eating ration supplies for the past four days." Falman groused.

Roy cracked an unseen grin, he knew how horrible ration food tasted. He'd eaten enough of it in his time. "I've leftover pizza, made by yours truly." He said and procured the remaining slices and carried them over. He refilled their coffee cups, and then snapped gently so that the pizza would only become warm.

"May I?" Falman asked, hand hovering. He wasn't sure whether or not it was safe to touch the food yet, not knowing what temperature Mustang had snapped it to.

Roy nodded, and waved a hand towards the platter. "Please, it won't burn you. Feel free to take some to Havoc too as a peace offering."

"If I'm feeling obliging." Falman said as he chose a slice.

Mustang let his gaze wander towards his kitchen window as he let himself fall into thought. "Have you ever wondered what secrets Edward does keep from us about that Europe place?"

Falman cocked his head in thought, "he never really talked about it much to us. You probably know more than we do. But whatever he was involved in, I get the feeling that not all of it was pleasant."

Yes, the nightmares… he knew that not all of it had been pleasant. Edward had only had nightmares of his mother's failed human transmutation before he crossed the Gate. Now that he was back here in this world, Roy knew the nightmares no longer were about his mother. It must have been just as traumatizing though, if not more, for a different nightmare to replace the one he'd had for so long about his mother. "Some of the stuff he knows… it makes me wonder what he's keeping inside."

"Well that's a first." Falman remarked, and at Mustang's sharp look explained. "You always seem to know everything about all of us. It's almost scary. I've never heard you admit to not knowing something, especially about Ed."

Roy smirked softly, "well, in my defense, I have a feeling that there are some things I don't want to know about Ed's life over there. Some things that if he wishes to stay silent about them, I'll let him. But it doesn't mean I lack curiosity about it."

"Both of you finally sound a lot older than you look." Falman remarked.

"Life can do that to you." Roy sighed and tore his gaze from the kitchen window and looked over at him. "Especially when life gets too personal."

Falman took another slice of pizza, deciding it was time he get back. "I don't want Havoc to fall asleep or anything. I'll be getting back now. Goodnight, sir."

Mustang nodded. "Good luck."

After Roy had seen Falman out, he locked the door and dead bolted it before cleaning up in the kitchen. He then returned to the book he'd been reading. Picking it up, he resumed his page, found his paragraph, and continued. Lately he'd been having trouble falling asleep with so much on his mind, he'd taken to staying up until he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Falman returned to his post to relieve Havoc. "Here, courtesy of one Fuhrer Mustang." He said, passing him the pizza he'd swiped for the man.

Havoc grabbed it greedily and shot him a grin. "Well, he must be feeling in a good mood. Did he have a date tonight?"

"Didn't see any signs of one." Falman said as he settled down into his customary spot in the alley.

"Well, I can't say no to free food." Havoc said as he swallowed a bite. "What was his reaction to your report?"

"He took it calmly and in stride, as normal. Nothing catches him off balance that easily." He relayed and leant his head back against the plywood fence.

"So what is this guy anyway?" Havoc asked.

"Subject of interest." Falman shrugged. "I don't know everything that's going on, and I have a feeling Mustang's cloaking us from most of it. For our own protection."

"He's always looking out for us." Was the sighing response.

"For which we're grateful, you've got to admit." Another shrug.

"Well, I'm off to go home now." Havoc said with a yawn and a languid stretch as he rose from his seat in the alley, the pizza slice polished off in record time. "Enjoy your night."

"And you yours." Falman replied with a bit of a grunt. He may not enjoy stake out work like this in his increasing age, but at least it was bearable.

So Falman settled down to continue his work while Havoc faded into the night. Really, he needed to start thinking about bringing a pillow with him that he could sit on. His bones weren't what they used to be. At least it was worth it though. If it was helping in some way with the Ed situation, he was in.


	18. Chapter 18

I am being hounded by a particular little plot bunny named Fido today. It has given me my idea for what I want my subplot to be for when I write my high school theme Ed and Roy lovey dovey fic. I love flashbacks to middle school now. And I don't think that this little twist has been done yet in an Ed/Roy fic, or if it has, I haven't seen it. And would love to see it after I finish writing my take. But anyway, enough of my rambling. As soon as this gets up it's back to writing!

Bar-Ohki: Falman needed a cameo.

Invader Shawn: All day? Wow, you deserve cookies. I'm glad you are pleased, and you have conspiratorial questions that I shall not answer XD.

GreedxEd: Now would I try and throw anyone off? Hahaha. You'll have to see and find out if I was feeling more evil than normal.

J Plash: Oh you'll get Edward back... in this chapter, and in the next. I find the next chapter amusing -sniggers in anticipation-, oh I love it when my sense of humor gets the better of me when I'm writing battle scenes.

Paon: Falman is an astute man, tis all I will say. And somewhere I have a Hawkeye and Sheska chapter. -rifles through her Word document-

Rachel: You _are_ back! Double woot! Hmm... yes, Roy needs culinary skills. I believe I've written him as a decent chef in all my stories... even if it takes a while to get there. So I am gathering from your ramblings that you love Harvey Dent and updates? XD

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

It was a stiff Edward who arose the next morning as dawn broke across the horizon in flames of red and gold. Even yawning felt as if it would make a rib shatter with the way his muscles seized. He managed a groan and carefully twisted his neck side to side to check his surroundings.

He was alone.

Good, it seemed that the arrays he'd activated were doing their job to keep him concealed. The only way anyone would know he was there, was if they heard him. But he doubted that if anyone were to approach, they'd be trained enough to sense he was there and then actually listen to determine where he was. It hadn't exactly been an easy thing for him to master. Sometimes necessity drove you to it though.

With a careful stretch to try and ease his muscles into some semblance of limberness, Edward got up jerkily. His wounded flesh leg wobbled under him once before he forced it to steady. The wound wasn't that deep, but it didn't mean that it still wasn't going to affect him for a few days.

Deciding it was time for a bath, before it got too hot, Edward stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the small pool of water he'd located in the middle of a cluster of rocks and a few scraggly trees. Washing his clothes first, he then tended to himself. It took some time, but he made sure all of his healing injuries were clean, and then well dried off once he climbed out.

Using his alchemy to create himself more clean bandages he rewrapped his leg and then made short work of tending to the rip in his leather pants from where the dart had entered. Only then did he dry his clothes with some alchemy induced heat and pull them on. His hair was a terror to untangle without even so much as a comb, but he managed and plaited it to try and help keep things manageable. Flipping the end of the newly formed braid over one shoulder Ed resumed his stretching. His muscles were really tense this morning.

He blamed it on an uneven surface and the pain induced weariness among other things he'd been subjected to before falling asleep. He found himself wishing for that willow bark again. Oh to dream.

"Day one-to-many, injured again." Ed began as he continued to stretch. "More blood on my hands, in the middle of a forsaken desert, and bounty hunters still on my tail. Confused about Roy."

He kept up a like monologue as he progressed with his stretching. He had no one else to talk to, might as well talk to himself. He truly was the best company he could get out here. He wasn't even predicting for Mustang or Hawkeye to contact him until much later today, if they did at all.

When Ed finished he decided it was time to shut up and find himself some breakfast.

"Time to start moving again." Edward sighed and pursed his lips in thought. Pulling out his well beaten notebook where he'd written several things over the years related to alchemy or not, Ed cast a glance between the water and the book several times before snapping it shut and stuffing it away. "I'll just have to start practicing." He gave in with a sigh.

Edward began walking again, knowing he had to keep putting the space between he and Amestris. Regretfully. But the sooner he reached Xing the better. Once he got there, he would be in relative safety.

He had gone maybe only a mile before he decided to take a short rest. His injured leg was still quivering or shooting lovely little tendrils of pain up through him. The pain was bearable, but the random shaking in it was never good. He knew better than to push himself too fast too soon. Otherwise he'd not heal properly.

So he rested, all the while muttering under his breath about bounty hunters. His life certainly had gotten tedious and boring if he was now reduced to muttering complaints. Forget the fact that this was probably the most interesting thing there ever should have been for him. His entire life was teetering right now.

After a rest, Ed continued on, giving up his muttering complaints for another task.

Practice.

He had meant what he said to Mustang. And in addition to all of it, he needed to practice his alchemy even more. He was good already, he knew that. He knew that he was one of the best, and he and Mustang had yet to have an alchemy battle to determine who was stronger between them. But he needed to be even stronger now with every transmutation he made, he needed to be even faster. He may not need circles, but he had to speed himself up even more. He was going up against guns and the like here, he could not afford to waste more seconds than necessary.

The flashes of blue light bobbed along with Edward as he walked like a flock of ducklings.

He'd been applying his alchemy to himself, and letting restrictions slip whenever possible to see what he could get away with. It was no lie that he'd long ago stopped living his every breath by equivalent exchange. Life had slapped him the harsh reality that few and far between are things equivalent. Equality was not a clear cut definable term.

And doing things by the book were not always the proper way to do a transmutation. Take human transmutations for instance. He and Al had done _everything_ by the book, right down to the last carefully measured grams. Yet it was doomed from the start. Doing everything by the book so that it would somehow be "equivalent" was merely a hilarity to Edward.

Life was not equal, life was not fair, life was far from equivalent. And so he deviated when he felt he logically could. He brought his own brain into the equations, and that was saying something. He had two worlds worth of knowledge crammed and filed away that he could apply to his alchemy.

So Edward continued to practice, and experiment with his alchemy, always timing himself and judging his results critically.

An hour passed by, and Edward had taken a break from his constant practicing and thinking about ways he could further improve. Now he walked as he eased his left shoulder around in slow, practiced circles. It was feeling better each day that passed, and Ed was glad that the dog hadn't managed to do any damage to the bones. Soon… soon he would be back in top form, and working towards better. Hopefully any further attacks towards his person he could deflect with his automail.

Edward knew he probably had such an opportunity coming up soon enough. He still had room, still had time. But he wasn't about to try and conceal himself with his alchemy again at this point. He may hide when absolutely critical, but he did not run from fights. Not anymore.

Besides, it seemed rather silly to try hiding when he knew he'd been spotted already.

He yawned and gave a full body stretch before resuming walking. He'd rest up until his new companion arrived for whatever their ill purpose was. Ed kept his eyes trained ahead quite calmly, but he was keeping tabs behind him with his ears.

Oh the fun things you learned when you were being tracked by gremlins in Europe.

Though he had to admit, the scenery there had been exceptionally better. Here he just had sand. There, at least he'd had the Carpathian Mountains to keep him occupied as he tried to lose his pursuers. He'd been heading for Romania by following the mountains from their northernmost point. What a trek that had been, for both he and Alphonse.

They never did make it to Romania, Edward reminisced with a regretful smile. They'd been caught betwixt and immobile by a situation that Ed was sure had to have some comical significance. Even the mere thought of it made him shake his head with a light chuckle. Oh well, being shipped back to London had not turned out so badly.

But he had been disappointed that he'd been unable to get to Romania… the individual who had been the final instructor to refine his fencing skills had moved to Romania for some reason. Edward had been hoping to hold out there until the trouble he'd caused blew over.

Blowing up medical compounds, accidentally, apparently hadn't set well Mengele. And the man hadn't exactly been welcoming to the insinuation that it was one of the guards who had angered Ed, and a gunshot had gone astray into a very key generator. Sometimes blonde hair or not, Edward was screwed. No matter how low a profile he tried to keep while that blasted world carried on with its endless wars.

Edward sighed and took note that whomever was tailing him had stopped gaining ground for some reason. Interesting. He'd have to wait for this one to play out. Oh well, more time for him to rest up and ready himself for a potential fight. And he took to circling his left shoulder again.

"Come on… I don't have all day." He then chuckled dryly, "actually, I do."

**Central**

"What is it?" Hawkeye sighed as she peered up at Breda.

"I've a message from Falman that you should be on your guard." Breda relayed with a semi-confused face.

Hawkeye blinked, then started laughing. "Oh goody, I've never heard that one before. Thank you, Breda, you're excused." She chortled good naturedly.

Mustang walked in on her still laughing as Breda walked out, shaking his head. He shrugged, then looked over at his amused Lieutenant. "What got put in your coffee?"

"I'm supposed to be on my guard." She said with a shrug and another chuckle.

"Aren't we all?" He agreed. "So I'm thinking coffee at my place after work… so we can get on the same page."

"Sounds fine to me, my schedule is clear." Riza said, somehow getting her laughter under control.

"Did you just ask her out on a date?" Havoc asked from his chair, an eyebrow raised.

Both Hawkeye and Mustang gave him a look as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Certainly not." Mustang said firmly and with a repressed shudder. "She's like my sister, you twit."

"Same."

Mustang shot her a look.

"But in a brotherly sense." She quickly amended.

"Uh-huh, sure." Havoc smirked.

"Want to see how long it takes me to burn off _all_ your hair?" Mustang asked with narrowed eyes as he raised one hand obligingly.

Havoc looked at him warily as he spluttered, "all?!"

"Yes, Jean Havoc, _all._" Mustang said with an evil glint in his black eyes. "I can be quite specific these days with my fires aim."

The other man paled considerably. "Brother and sister, right, got it."

"Good." Mustang said, still smirking, and lowered his hand.

Hawkeye grinned, it seemed that she didn't need her gun for this one after all.

Roy turned to stride back into his office and shut the door firmly behind him. Glancing about he then walked over to flop down into his chair with a heavy sigh. It had been another long night for him, but he didn't look the worse for wear yet.

He'd eventually fallen asleep, ensconced in his armchair. It was not a pleasant way to wake up though, especially from a pleasant dream. It had been another one involving Edward, and he wasn't exactly sure what to make of it.

Glancing at his stack of paperwork, he decided that he might try and get a short nap in. Even if he did risk Riza's wrath. Crossing his arms onto the desk, Roy slumped down and laid his head onto his arms with another heavy sigh.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Sighing, shrugging, fretting.

Being in love, and away from the one you love sure was never easy. What was it they said? Something like, distance makes the heart grow fonder? Something to that nature. How he'd like to box the moron who said that. How was this making his heart grow fonder? It was giving him a freaking ulcer. What good was a fond heart if you had an ulcer? Or became an anxious wreck?

Roy glowered at the backs of his eyelids as he attempted to try and drift off to sleep.

_Edward was running. A look of bridled panic on his face. Yet he wasn't being chased by all appearances. He was running and weaving around buildings, buildings that seemed hazily familiar, but were blurred out. Only the immediate area around Edward was visible, and that didn't allude to much._

_Roy continued to watch, unable to speak out as Edward continued to run as if he might never stop. _

_He continued to watch, and flinched with the phrase 'o-ow' echoing in his head._

_Ed had just tackled Roy to the ground. _

_The two flew several yards from the sheer force of the tackle, and laid there for a few seconds, unmoving. At those very hazy edges of what was visible around the two figures, and not blurred out, was the drifting smoke and a few smatterings of gravel. Gray dust drifted over their prone forms, and Roy was the first to move, coughing and looking to be groaning. _

_Edward still wasn't moving. _

_He couldn't help it, and again his thoughts started hammering around his head. Things like 'move Ed!' and so on. _

_The Roy on the ground next to Ed seemed to be having similar thoughts, but almost in a dubious way. As if he wasn't quite sure why Edward was there. It seemed that himself on the ground was having a very conflicted internal battle at the moment. _

_Roy continued to watch from an observers standpoint, with a view from above. _

_Edward on the ground had suddenly begun moving, and bolted upright, he threw an almost wary look at the Roy kneeling beside him. _

_BANG!_

Roy jolted awake with a yelp.

"Sir, I must ask you refrain from napping in your office." Hawkeye said sternly and patted the fresh stack of papers she'd let slam onto his desk.

"It was just getting to the good part!" Roy protested with a growl, and eyed the papers darkly.

"Having a wet dream, were we?" She asked sweetly.

Roy glared at her. "No. It was a dream about…" he paused, suddenly frowning, "about…"

"About?" Hawkeye persisted with her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow.

Why couldn't he remember what it was about? It was as if he _knew_, but every time he tried to remember all he could see was a hazy fog. He felt fairly certain it was about Edward, but past that, nothing. "About something important." He finished lamely.

"Right." Riza turned and left with a mild chuckle in her wake.

"Why can't I remember?" Roy wondered aloud fretfully. "I've never had this problem before. Maybe it's stress… yes, stress."

Mustang picked up a pen and began to get to his work.

It was hard to work though, an hour in and already Mustang was itching. Itching to grab the radio he now toted around with him and speak to Ed. Maybe hearing his voice would jog his memory of the dream. Normally he wouldn't be so obsessed with recalling it, but if it involved Ed… well, he wanted to hold onto whatever images he could.

He decided he'd finish this stack, then get some lunch. Afterwards he'd try contacting Edward.

Mustang suddenly became a flurry of work ethic, and the papers passed under his hand at a lightning speed, but always being read thoroughly first. He'd not be taking any chances on a near miss again.

Once he was done he grabbed what he had finished, and carried them out to slam them on Hawkeye's desk, causing her to jump in the middle of a phone call. "Oopsie, did I do that? I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He smirked at her and turned tail to go to lunch.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes after him and returned to her phone call. "No, it was just Mustang. I better get going Sheska, I'll contact you soon."


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so I am finally home... I wasn't home at all Saturday, it is now... 3am on Sunday morning. Yes, I am putting this up before I crawl into bed like the exhausted person I am. I'll have the next chapter up later this afternoon, probably once I wake up.

Let's see... this chapter... I don't think there's anything I need to give a head's up on. It's a rather tame fight, what of it I wrote, the one following it is certainly not. After this chapter things are going to start to get hairy, for lack of a better word. My sleep deprived mind is not cooperating with my vocabulary. No one's asked before about the mentions I've made to certain persons or events relating to the second world war. I figure if you've been curious enough to maybe try and see the connections you've looked it up.

And now I am going to crawl into bed. Goodnight everyone... or good morning... whichever.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"It's honestly quite embarrassing that you've gotten so far."

"Yeah, you and your like should be rather embarrassed." Edward agreed, his automail blade wedged firmly against the saber drawn against him.

"Are you always this chatty with your opponents?" The glaring green eyed woman snarled as she broke free from the stalemate and swung her saber back around in a succinct half-arc.

"I get bored, otherwise." Ed would have shrugged, but he was too busy with a parry to do so. Darting in he struck, but the woman ducked aside in time so that she only lost a chunk of curly black hair.

"You're as smug a bastard as that man you call Fuhrer."

"Thanks for the compliment." Edward snorted and lunged to force her back several paces as she defended against his attacks. "By the way, how are you liking your new weapon? Isn't it so much better than that measly gun?"

"I'll be sure to remove your head slowly." She promised, still not over the anger of having her gun hacked in two. This man was proving a headache, he hadn't even used alchemy yet! He was an alchemist, all the alchemists she knew of used only their alchemy to fight. She hadn't seen him do a single transmutation.

Edward knocked her saber blade back sharply. "Come now, don't lose focus. You can guillotine me once you've actually managed to subdue me. Somehow it makes sense that the bounty hunters of this world would recreate the Reign of Terror anew in their own vision."

The bounty hunter regarded him in mild confusion, and the same irritation as she continually beat off his assaults, and tried to get around his offensive strategies. That wasn't the first thing he'd said since this began, the first thing that didn't make any sense at all. It was almost like he was insane, rattling off about things that didn't exist. Reign of Terror? What the hell was that supposed to be? And since when did alchemists know defense in other ways than their alchemy and possibly firearms? It was a good thing her parents had insisted she learn other forms of combat too, otherwise he'd have cut her down long ago.

"Seriously now, don't lose focus." Edward growled as he suddenly gripped the wrist holding the saber in his automail hand. Twisting it away from him he slammed his foot into the back of one of her knees.

She was forced to the ground harshly, and Edward disarmed her calmly before suddenly retreating several safe paces. "Get up." He snapped at her, and tossed the saber back. "Stop losing focus and actually fight me. I won't feel right killing you if you are distracted."

"Because I'm a woman?" She growled as she retrieved her weapon and got to her feet.

"No." Edward shook his head, and knelt down to place his hands to the sand under him. Blue light flared, and he snatched the newest saber into his hand as he vanished the automail blade. He'd tired of needing to step in closer than normal to fight. "Because if I kill you in a fair fight where you are actually trying, I won't be haunted at night by the memory of this fight. I've too many ghosts and skeletons lurking in my dreams for me. When you've seen and been in as much bloodshed as I have, you might understand." Edward gave the blade an experimental twirl and swish. "Unfortunately, today's your last day on this planet. Don't worry, death isn't so bad. I don't want to go back, but it isn't as bad as people make it out to be."

"Shame you're going to have to go back!"

Edward adjusted his feet to balance his weight out as he blocked her lunge and thrust. "Not today, at least."

The clanging of steel on steel, and the swishing of air being disrupted soon became the only sounds in the empty desert air. Even Edward had fallen silent, as he let his mind become wrapped up in the intricate dance he was doing.

Fencing had been one of his saving graces while in Europe and displaced from alchemy. And he had learned it just as personally as he had alchemy. It was like breathing to him, and so very capable of getting the job done.

It was amusing how good and bad luck could cancel each other out.

"_Edward?_"

_Shred-clang-screech._

Ed gave a '_you've got to be kidding me_' look to the rip in the sleeve of his jackets that now exposed the shiny automail of his right arm. "Damn." He muttered under his breath as he quickly shifted the tide back in his favor and forced the bounty hunter back several paces.

"What the hell was that?" She growled out as she came back in on the offensive.

"Just a bastard." Edward waved the query off and swung his saber round in a diagonal sweep. With his free hand, he reached inside his jacket and grabbed the radio out. He pressed down the transmission button, while at the same time parrying another strike. "Can you hold for a few minutes or something? I'll stop fooling around now."

With a grunt of somewhat irritated effort, he shoved the bounty hunter back, their sabers had locked. He pulled free then with a hum of metal as he released the transmission button so no more sounds would carry over.

"Who's that?" The bounty hunter sneered elegantly as she came in again for the attack.

"Bastard, remember?" Edward prompted and sidestepped a thrust in a flash of movement, bringing his own blade down to slice into her sword arm from the shoulder down to the elbow.

Her piercing cry blocked out whatever Mustang had said.

"Come again? Sorry, couldn't hear you over the scream." Edward said, released the button again as he did a sharp spin and sliced into more skin just before dancing well out of reach of her retaliation. He'd only stepped his speed up a few notches, he still needed Mustang's answer after all. He'd rather not cut his fight short if he could help it.

"_Scream? Ed, what are you doing? No, never mind, tell me in a minute. I'll wait for your response._"

Jolly.

Edward put the radio away and in a burst of speed, came at her again.

It took two moves to disarm her again, quite literally.

"The one before you actually managed to land a hit on my flesh. Pity." Edward said, just before he finished her off in a curtain of spraying blood.

The sabers he returned to their original states, and only slightly out of breath, he began walking away from the blood soaked scene.

He'd kept his guard up the entire time despite his idle chatter. He'd not gotten complacent once, and for that the fight had gone easily for him. Mustang though… the bastard was lucky that he'd been fortunate enough not to be injured when he'd startled him. Edward made the mental note to be prepared for that to happen again. He was learning all the time, and this lesson he'd learn fast.

"Okay, I'm finished with her." Edward said now over the radio as he walked, hobbling somewhat on his injured leg.

"_Her?_"

Edward thought he heard somewhat of a strain in his voice when he'd said 'her' in that way. Suddenly, it clicked as he recalled what else he'd said over the radio. He felt as if an anvil had settled into his gut. "Bounty hunter, we were in the middle of determining who'd be dying today when you contacted me." He quickly clarified, feeling like an utter idiot.

"_Right, of course._"

"It's true!" Edward protested. "I'm nice and hot and sweaty because of it too. And my leg is shaking again. How are they locating me so quickly? As far as I know I don't have a beacon emitting from me."

"_Okay, okay, I believe you. As to that, I've no idea. Have you thought of changing course for a few days?_"

"At this pace I can reach the nearest border into Xing in four days. I've no need to change course. It's just annoying. The sooner I get into Xing the better, I'll be able to seek sanctuary again." He was relieved that Roy had accepted the truth of what he'd been doing… even if they weren't together. He didn't want Roy to think that he was fooling around.

"_Once you're there, find yourself a telephone and call me at home. I have a feeling Hawkeye will be robbing me of the radio sometime soon_."

Ed smirked, "I'll see what I can do. Has she found anything more yet?"

"_I'm uncertain if she has. But I have something I need to discuss with you as soon as Falman gets back to me. However even more pressing… how do you pacify an angry Izumi?_"

Edward couldn't help the laughter that suddenly overtook him. He was forced to stop walking so as not to fall on his injured and wobbling leg while the rolls of laughter crashed over him in waves. When he was able to breathe again, he grinned into the radio as he answered, "you mean there's a strategy to it? Sorry, forget I said that. I forgot about her… is she very angry at you?"

"_You've no idea, the letter she wrote me nearly stabbed me in the heart._"

"Ouch." Ed grinned, unsympathetic. "Look, if she shows up, just tell her to go see Al. He'll think of an acceptable story, don't you worry about her. She won't hurt you either, despite what you might think."

"_I sincerely doubt that, Ed._"

"Trust me, she won't." Ed replied. Izumi was one of those people who knew how he felt about Mustang, and not the animosity he sometimes displayed. She knew his true feelings, and while she had thrown a wonderfully frightening fit upon learning his feelings for the Fuhrer, she'd accepted them. He knew she'd not make him sad by harming Roy. After all, being abominable to Roy was his job.

"_Well if she does I'm holding you responsible._"

"That's nothing less than I'd expect from you." Edward smirked and started walking again. "Are you getting any leads at all formed that would be enough for me to come back and follow up on?"

"_You're kind of moving in the wrong direction for that, but I'm working on it. I hope I might have… I have to wait and see if this last piece falls into place._"

"Well it's not as if I can't turn around, or go out of my way for a day to intercept a train back to East Central."

"_I'll keep you_ _up to date. Keep heading for Xing._"

"Oh I will, in fact… never mind." Edward frowned in thought. The train… suddenly it was making more sense to him. "Just keep yourself safe, and if you're a good Fuhrer while I'm gone I might bring you back a panda." He grinned, thinking fondly of the fluff balls.

"_Like they'd let you._" Roy's voice snorted over the radio.

"You underestimate my own political influence?"

"_Not for a second._"

"Good." Edward smiled, "so did you mainly call to keep me company?"

"_Mostly._"

**Central**

"_Mostly?_"

Roy faltered for some sort of explanation. He couldn't tell Edward that he was trying to get a jog of memory from the man's voice. Especially for something like a dream that was being funny on him. "Yes well, that and apparently interrupt your latest argument with the bounty hunters of the world."

"_It's funny how their all so different in talent. Though this last one… she wasn't exactly inept at things. It was a nice change, but she still was barely intermediate in what she knew._"

"How did you fight her?" Roy frowned.

"_Gave her more chances than anyone else would have. For one. I've been making most of them so far fight me in some form of swordplay._"

"Ed," Roy rolled his eyes, "that's cruel. You only do that to those you feel pity for because you don't want to blow them sky high as a fine powder with only one transmutation."

"_They don't know that though_. _Only we know each others real strength with our alchemy if we truly wanted to cause mass destruction in one blow. I'd rather not be tempted right now to let myself go that far, I'm saving the energy I'd need for whoever did this to me._"

"You and me both." Roy sighed and shook his head. "Just remember you can use alchemy to fight too… you just have to-"

"_bank most of the energy. I know._" Roy thought he could hear a smile in Ed's voice. "_We discovered all that together, well, it was mostly me. After all, I had the Gate's truth to work off of and glean theories from._"

"Yeah, take all the credit." Roy rolled his eyes.

"_I'll be glad when I can come home. And to be honest, I think I might ask to stay home for a while afterwards. No more missions for a long time, and certainly none where I might have to kill someone. I'm already shedding too much blood again. I don't like killing, even if I have no choice. It's wearing on my nerves and bringing back bad memories._"

There it was. Roy felt himself intrigued, but almost warily so. "You can have a vacation for as long as you need. But Ed… if you need to talk. About your past? I'm here, and you know when I say "I know what you're going through," that I actually do. I've my own blood stained hands, and you know that."

"_I do know, all of that. And thank you… perhaps one day I might take you up on that offer. Hell, I haven't even told Al some of the things. But not today, there are still two bounty hunters close on my tail who haven't decided to crash my party yet. I think the one I defeated earlier was part of a team, they're trying to wear me down or something. If I begin to tell you now… well, let's just say I won't be in a frame of mind where I'd want to fight. Or, the chance of me being so would be rare."_

"I understand. Keep your guard up. Let me know when you need to go to take care of the other two."

"_I'll be able to give enough warning._"

Roy smiled a bit. Yes, he knew that well enough. It was near impossible to sneak up on Ed once he knew you were nearby. He'd tried it and failed many times. He chalked it up to being another skill the man had learned in that other world. He had some sort of strange sixth sense going on. Edward had always just claimed that people were too loud. And perhaps that was the truth of it. Even if it wasn't, it had made Roy revisit his stealth training. "Think you'll have to fight two at once?"

"_It's quite possible. They've obviously seen that one bounty hunter is not going to work. And if they're astute, they've noticed that I'm limping._"

"How is the leg, besides that?" Roy asked, a worried frown on his brow.

"_Bearable… manageable._"

"Shoulder?"

"_Nearly done healing_. _But I'll be glad when I get to Xing, I can get access to the plants I need to finish healing me._"

"Just be careful there too, Ed." Roy cautioned him. He knew that bounty hunters didn't exactly turn tail if you crossed a national border.

"_Always. Oh hell, listen, if you can, contact me later tonight. I've got a problem here._"

Roy frowned, "okay. Be careful."

"_You too._"

He cancelled out the line, and hid the radio away, still frowning. Edward hadn't been very specific there… he hoped everything was okay. Putting his head into his hands he closed his eyes to try and mull that elusive dream over again. No luck. He sighed, and was seriously considering falling asleep again to see if the dream would repeat itself.

"Sir, you should see this." Breda said, sticking his head into the office before quickly yanking it out.


	20. Chapter 20

Ah I am so happy. I get home after my long day today and see that a new chapter of Psyren manga is out. Oh the simple things it takes to make me smile. I don't know why I enjoy reading that series so much, but I do. Anywho... thanks to the people who reviewed. Weekends always seem to be slow for that.

mutantpenguins: Your first review made me smile, thanks for it, by the way. And I am very happy to see how much you two are enjoying reading this story, I hope I don't disappoint.

Rachel: You've leaving for a short time again? No-o! ... kidding, hehe. Blame it on the sugar rush, even though I will miss having a review from you if you're unable to get internet. I probably have to agree with his capability of keeping an animal alive... Ed would probably have to lend a hand.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Edward rolled his lower lip between his teeth as he pondered his little problem.

Well, if a sandstorm could be labeled a "little" problem.

The sun was already, mercifully, being blocked out by the sudden upheaval of sand from the desert floor. But it was bringing with it a hot darkness that moved swiftly towards the blonde alchemist.

Edward's jaw set as he let his lip free of the tortures of his teeth. Sandstorm to the forefront, bounty hunters to the rear. Both closing in on him. Eventually he would clash with both. Logistically, he'd rather remove the bounty hunters from the picture before the sandstorm engulfed him in the howling spray of sharp sand. However, the rate at which the sandstorm was coming at him was significantly greater than the rate the bounty hunters were moving to intercept him. Even if he backtracked at his fastest run, he'd not make it in time.

He couldn't even bunker himself until the storm blew over. He'd be a sitting duck, and nothing he could create with the elements he had to work with would be able to withstand the sandstorm. He knew that sure as he stood here in a quandary.

He realized he had no choice.

With a flash of blue light, he transmuted his jacket so that the hood would zip up past his nose. Once he was attired for being able to breathe while participating in strenuous activity, Edward pressed forward.

Sandstorm first.

And if the bounty hunters attempted to take him, highly plausible, while in this howling creation of nature at its strongest, then he would deal accordingly. The sandstorm would hamper his abilities to hear as well as he could, and his sight was practically useless. But he could still feel, and that sixth sense every person had that told them if they were being watched was currently kicking in.

Just to be on the safe side, Edward had his automail blade ready.

Nature was the one thing that kept humans from becoming too powerful. It was the final balance, and no human creation could bottle it. And Edward had a great deal of respect for this power. It was as he'd said to Rose so many years ago, "you get too close to the sun, and you'll burn up." And how well he knew that now. Even the knowledge and power of two worlds could not bring nature to its knees. And that was a humbling reality.

The first sand hit him with the force of a gritty tidal wave. It rushed over and broke around him, nearly knocking him to his knees in the process. The wind cut, and the sand bit, and the howling of that wind only escalated the disarray of this beige world he now found himself in.

It was impossible to tell directions, even up from down.

Had Edward been airborne, he wouldn't have been able to tell where the ground was, for even the sand underneath his feet was moving. He found it fortunate that he was not prone to motion sickness, because this was one thing that could definitely trigger an episode.

He kept moving, hoping that the ground would stay under his feet, and solid.

His eyes were watering from the spray of grit he continually blinked away, and he sweated from the hot wind of the storm. The heat was getting to the point that Edward courted the notion of whether or not the sand would start turning to glass.

He hoped not.

Had it not been for the sudden sound of disruption in what Edward had deemed the normal wind current for now, he knew he'd not have noticed in time. His automail arm came up reflexively, defensively, and swift enough to guard him from losing his head to the gaping and foaming jaws.

Ed locked golden eyes with black ones as he glared back into the eyes of the chimera.

It was not like those he'd grown accustomed to in his feud with Dante and her little minions. This chimera was more basic, for lack of a better term. Much like the one he had fought against when Cornello had decided to try and kill him via beasty gnawing. That one had been a base of a lion by all appearances. This one, was altogether a much more serious beast.

Enough to cause him concern for the survival his automail.

Though almost as big as that lion one had been, this one was undisputedly a base of a hyena.

Edward knew enough about the animals to know that their jaws could crush bone with little effort. Automail was a major step up, but against jaws like that… it was cause for concern. Especially when the jaws in question belonged to a much larger and enhanced version of its base form.

"Well hello, poor bastard." Edward gritted out as he suddenly wrenched his arm free in a downward sweep, taking care to make sure the edge of his automail blade slashed towards the tender flesh inside that frothing, powerful mouth.

The chimera sprung away with an unearthly shriek, and dug its clawed paws into the swirling ground. It grappled for only a moment, flecks of blood spotting its drool, before it lunged at Ed once again.

Edward's eyes narrowed against the sandstorm as he met the beast's powerful forward momentum with his own version. At the last moment, he ducked down and away while leaning sideways and slashing for the foreleg.

The force of Edward's lunge and the sharpness of his automail blade had met no resistance wrenching free of the sinewy tendon and flesh, and gouts of blood began to escape from the wound.

Another shriek came from the creature, unsettlingly the shriek sounding more human this time.

It was a realization that made Edward shudder.

But with the chimera only now enraged, Edward did not have time to contemplate the effects of pain onto the chimera's half humanistic makeup.

Chimera and automail met again. Blood sheeted the sandy, swirling air, and was carried away. Both combatants were speckled in their fair share of blood, however whose was whose, and whether any of it was actually Edward's was uncertain, even to the man himself.

Edward knew he had to finish off this poor beast before too much longer. He did not hate chimeras. He did not pity them, for he was not fully human either when taking into account his false limbs, he was not wanting to become a hypocrite. But he did empathize with their situation, and he knew the reality that faced chimeras. If they were to die, he'd rather they die in a fight. But he would not prolong it like he might for a human.

Besides, his automail was becoming dented under the crushing prowess of those formidable jaws. He had to finish this now.

Edward managed to place a kick into the chest of the chimera upon its next lunge for his head. It flew back several yards, snarling. He clapped his hands and knelt to place them upon the swirling sandy ground. Blue light flared, and Edward fought for his result.

Trying to control the earth, while it was in upheaval due to the sandstorm, was no light task. But Ed managed it by either sheer luck, or some tribute to how strong his alchemy was.

The sand reached up to ensnare the chimera as it made for another attack upon his person. It hardened almost instantly into the shiny clear substance.

Edward was pleased to note that it hadn't taken much effort on his part to place some more heat into his transmutation, thus causing the sand to harden to glass. It was much more restrictive than mere hardened sand. However he had to act fast regardless. Glass was not exactly the choice material to bind a hyena-like chimera into captivity.

He was two paces from his goal when he was knocked aside brutally by a hefty passing body. He had not needed to feel the hot steamy breath passing by him to know that he'd narrowly missed being incapacitated forever by what was unmistakably another hyena-like chimera. It had to have misjudged his speed because of the sandstorm. He had not even heard the beast until it would have been too late. It had to have been hiding just out of view in the sandstorm, waiting to attack.

"Clever beast." Edward gasped as he got up, trying to get the wind back into him as swiftly as possible.

It was suddenly blatantly obvious that he'd be needing to do something fast. The chimera he'd bound in glass had begun to cause tiny fractures to crisscross its prison. It wouldn't be long before the wrathfully struggling chimera was able to burst free and try and seek out a revenge. The newest addition to the party was circling him now, much like a lion observing its latest zebra dinner. Ed did not want to become that dinner.

"There's no hope for you, even you could not possibly defeat all my pets and then my partner and I. But it's amusing watching you try."

Ed stiffened at the high voice on the wind. It was impossible to tell where it had come from, and even with the addition of the laughter, he couldn't pinpoint a location. He wondered if they could see him, but if this person did indeed have more chimeras, the beasts would be able to smell him out. It was still unnerving though, to be blinded like this with only more problems swooping down in on you.

"Don't piss me off." Edward growled out, having had enough. This was getting too risky, he needed to deal with this and fast.

A somersault forward that passed him under the straining front paws of the newest chimera carried him out of harms way temporarily. As he braked himself to a stop he shoved his hands to the earth. He forced what he wanted to happen in a way he'd never forced his alchemy before.

Against nature.

Under normal weather conditions, this would have been simpler. But with the sandstorm, this was much more dangerous, and completely against the current workings of nature.

The ground erupted in violent fissures. The chimeras that had attacked him were tossed through the air, and battered by the convulsing ground. The chimera he'd first fought tumbled in a tangle of legs over a precipice that had formed as the ground continued to rupture. The other had landed wrong on unstable ground, slipped, and fractured a back leg at the hip. The beast was unable to regain its feet.

The sandstorm swirled and howled more violently, as if answering the distress of the ground it passed over.

Two chimeras down, and now the ground was nice and rickety.

Edward met the next chimera with a resigned smirk on his face. This one resembled more of a jackal, and it went down with one well aimed strike into the throat with a closed automail fist. He began to walk in the direction he could now hear them coming from.

The sandstorm was beginning to ebb, and with it some of the noise it created. Now he could focus on where these chimeras were. The frequent littering of chimera bodies that had fallen victim to his shaking up of things also proved to be quite helpful.

When two lion bodied chimeras flung themselves at him, Edward reached down towards the sand in a fluid movement, pulled forth a spiked spear from a flash of blue light, and thrust it into the chest one the nearest chimera, and putting his weight into it, smashed the other one off its feet with its own attack partner.

However that one was not down for the count yet.

Edward squared his weight over slightly spread legs, and at the last instant, grabbed coarse mane of the lion-like chimera and kicked his flesh leg into the leading foreleg of the beast to swing him up under the gnashing jaws and up into a seated position across the shoulders.

Now sitting astride, Ed fisted his flesh hand into the ruff to keep himself steady as the beast twisted and convulsed in an attempt to unseat him from his perch. Edward was having none of the antics, and wrestled his way to control over the very irate beast. He was successful in turning it around, his automail leg was unyielding, and he forced the chimera to continue its bounding run in the direction it had come.

The gait was jolting and the corded muscles felt oddly foreign to someone who was used to a horse or camel if riding was required. But the lion-like chimera was successful in covering ground, if not objectionable to the idea and resisting in every stride.

"Time to bring me back to your little owners." Edward growled under his breath as he continued to outmuscle his dominance over his newest mount.

It worked, and the chimera was so upset at this point that it was blinded by hot white rage.

Edward abandoned his ride, and tumbled to the ground and to his feet as the chimera flew to crash with a sickening thud into an human shaped shadow in the lightening sandstorm. He was far from out of the water though, and he swung his automail blade round in another defensive slash, separating one side of a jaw from some sort of dog chimera that had locked onto him.

As soon as that body crashed to the ground in a shrieking pile of soon to be dead wreckage, the lion-like chimera he'd manhandled across the desert was on him again in a snarling rage.

Edward was forced back several steps to gain a good spot to attack from. The evidence of his transmutation to rip the ground apart was evident even this far out where apparently the chimeras and their owners had retreated for safety purposes. He took position atop a jutting crag that placed him higher than normal, and as the chimera leapt up for him, Edward sprang down.

Automail steel met determined fang, and when Ed landed on his feet again, the chimera moved no more. Now Ed was fairly sure that that blood was his, but it seemed to be only a graze of the skin, nothing major.

"Is it just you and I yet?" Edward asked as he began to stride purposefully to the only remaining shadow of a human figure he could see amid the sandstorm, or, what was soon becoming the tail end of the storm.

"Oh hardly." The voice giggled out.

"Well, let's see if I can't turn another of your beasties onto you." Edward smirked as he let his ears try and locate another chimera that was possibly lurking as he walked towards the person. Yet for all his attempts to locate another chimera, he was sensing none, and that was making him uneasy.


	21. Chapter 21

Invader Shawn: Thanks a lot, and don't worry, you'll come back to plenty.

Rika: Awwah, feel better! I'm glad you enjoyed catching up on chapters, now you catch up on your health!

mutantpenguins: Oh yes... those "hormonal reunion activities"... they'll get around to that eventually. I'm glad you're eagerly awaiting all of that, including the end. I'm still not sure though how long this will end up being. I've actually written their reunion ahead of time, but I've yet to fill in all the in betweens.

Paon: Yeah, he's got guts for sure. He's very determined.

Rose: Hehe, I'm very pleased to hear that.

Nini: Gosh, haven't seen you in a while. I'm glad you enjoy the action... maybe I'm not as bad as I think I am.

* * *

Okay... and _shift_... -cackle-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Roy Mustang walked out into the main office to quite the scene.

Breda and Falman were clustered around Levien, who was lying on the floor. The Chief Magistrate's skin was sickly pale, and he was convulsing in random spasms as sweat poured from him. Breda looked concerned, and Falman looked to be suffering from conflicts of interest.

"What the hell happened to him?" Mustang snapped as he hurried over. "Breda, lock the doors. No one comes in. Falman-"

"It took me almost an hour to get him here without us being spotted. But no one saw us." He assured his boss, already knowing what he would have asked.

Breda meanwhile had jumped up and locked the doors to the office to ensure no one would stumble in upon this scene.

"But what happened?" Roy asked as he caught the extra uniform jacket that Breda lobbed over at him on his way back to the group. Levien had begun to have trouble breathing, and Roy bundled the jacket up and shoved it under his head. It helped.

"I don't know." Falman admitted, "I'm willing to bet most of my ridiculous salary though that someone slipped something into his coffee. He normally drinks it all, but he only got a sip in before he was interrupted. About five minutes later the convulsions started."

"Go get the coffee." Mustang ordered quickly and bit his lip. "It won't do to have the Chief Magistrate die here."

"That would look rather bad." Breda managed a small, worried smile.

Falman was already out the door, and had locked it behind him.

"So, the question is, who's after him?" Mustang wondered as he watched the magistrate flail about as his skin became even paler.

"It could just be normal job unrest… someone wanting his position. But with everything that's been happening lately…" Breda trailed off with a shake of his head.

"I know." Mustang was concerned too. "We need to get him to the hospital."

"How do you plan to do that without implicating any of us?" Breda asked with a worried frown.

"Luckily I know a few doctors and nurses who will keep things quiet if I ask it."

"You mean, a few doctors and nurses you've bedded."

"You make it sound so unfortunate." Roy rolled his eyes. "Call the hospital, ask for a nurse Gisela. When she's on the phone pass it over."

An hour later, Roy was still mapping out the chemical makeup of whatever had been slipped into the coffee.

Chief Magistrate Levien had been transported in a very impressive feat of secrecy to the hospital, and Falman was once again a shadow on the man. The last word that Mustang had heard was that the magistrate was stabilized, but deteriorating gradually. The hospital itself was running tests, but Roy knew that he needed to perform tests himself. He could work faster than their machines anyway.

He tapped his pen briefly before filling in another carbon to the map he was creating. It was taking him longer than it would have Edward, and he seriously was wishing the blonde was here now for this reason. Edward would know in an instant, even just looking at half the molecular structures. Roy actually needed to do the whole thing completely by hand. But he was still quick by all respects, even some of the alchemists working at the labs would have had trouble keeping up with him.

When he finally saw what he had in front of him, he blinked in surprise. He'd expected something entirely different, and hardly so… organic. But the way it had been processed into an extract, and probably made even more potent in the process, he'd not seen something like this done before. Unfortunately, depending on how far the magistrate had progressed in symptoms, he was beyond help. If he'd ingested a low enough dosage and not hit the paralysis or coma stages yet, then he might yet recover with a system flush and some charcoal.

Roy snatched his phone up and quickly dialed the hospital. Once Gisela was on the line he quickly rattled off what he'd found out, and hung up so she could rush off and try to salvage the patient.

"Sir, what's going on? Breda won't tell me anything, but the court is trying to find Levien. The whole court system right now is all in disarray and they ended up closing session for today. What did you do to him?" Hawkeye asked as she strode in, not even bothering to knock first.

"Trying to save his sorry ass." Mustang growled and shoved the evidence of his research to the middle of his desk and snapped his fingers. It exploded into nothingness, and left not even a charred mark on the desk. "They'll find him eventually."

"Where-"

"No, it's not important right now." Mustang cut her off and looked up to meet her eyes. "Those two alchemists who were killed like Ed would have been. I need you to go down to the morgue and see if you can't procure some autopsy results."

"How morbid." Hawkeye remarked dryly.

"But needed." Mustang insisted and leaned back in his chair, kneading at his temples with his fingers. "I need to know what is linking, and what isn't."

"I'll go down there then and poke around. What's my cover story?"

"That you have a fascination with the dead and especially dead alchemists. Use your military position to get in."

"That's even more morbid, sir." She shook her head with a bit of a sigh. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Good, because I need to talk to him now." Havoc said as he entered.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Roy groaned aloud and nodded to Hawkeye as she saluted and left. He then turned his attention to Havoc. "What is it?"

"You're aware that Ishbal does not sit on any known fault lines?" He began with a bit of a smirk.

"What is this, geography class? Don't make me have flashbacks to high school, or I'll shove you into a locker." Mustang grouched but waved his hand in acquiescence . "Yes, I am aware of that fact."

Havoc's smirk did not face, and he placed a sheet of graph paper on Mustang's desk. "Just about ten minutes ago seismic readings came in. Apparently it looks like near central Ishbal there was quite the seismic activity for almost a full minute. Aftershocks were felt as far as East Central. No damage was done, but doesn't this seem odd?"

Mustang picked up the paper and studied it closely. "More like worrisome." He muttered. "Thank you, you're free to go."

As soon as Jean was gone, and he was once again in peace, Roy turned to examine the graph paper again that had been ripped from the meter. Central Ishbal… he knew that Edward was probably in that exact area right now.

Had Ishbal been prone to seismic activity, Roy would have merely been worried and hope that Ed was safe. However, knowing that Ishbal did not sit on any fault lines, and knowing that Edward was in that exact area… well, it wasn't a stretch for him to believe Ed had something to do with the tremors.

But just what the hell was that guy up to now?

Causing something of that magnitude, Roy doubted that Edward had done it just for kicks. What had caused him to push himself to the extent of causing unnatural nature acts to occur? The amount of energy that this would drain from him would put any lesser alchemist into a coma.

It would be like him forcing a dormant volcano to erupt. He could do it, if he wanted to. There would be nasty side effects, especially to himself. If he did such a thing, in theory, he'd probably be exhausted for days afterwards. Were he not as strong as he was, such a transmutation would kill him. But messing with nature like that, true, alchemists messed with it all the time. But messing with it to this extent was a dangerous task to undertake.

It caused him concern for Edward. If the blonde alchemist had indeed been the cause of those seismic tremors, something must have happened to cause him to need to disrupt the ground in such a way. He would definitely have to discuss it with Edward later tonight.

At the hospital…

Falman was a shadow lurking just on the other side of the privacy screen of the patient's bed. The other occupant of the room was an elderly man who was slumbering quite soundly. It provided him the opportune place to hide and still keep an eye on things.

Had he not been following Levien, the man probably would have died there in his office. It had been fortunate that he was the man's constant shadow now. Though he doubted Levien would be grateful for his spying, even if it had saved him.

The nurse Gisela had finished administering the treatment to Levien, and he was slowly coming around.

Falman knew that Levien was awake when he heard the man speak in a raspy voice.

"Shoulda just," wheeze, "let me die."

"Now that's not a bright outlook." Gisela admonished. "I'll have you know a lot of hard work went into discovering what you'd been poisoned with. You're very lucky you ingested such a small amount. You only progressed to convulsions."

"This only makes it worse now. They'll find out I'm still alive, and next time they won't screw it up." Levien rasped out at her, and Falman heard shuffling in the bed.

"Who?" Gisela prompted, knowing Mustang would be wanting information. He may have broken up with her, but she was not bitter about it. She'd known his reputation going in.

"Oh no," Levien laughed in wheezing breaths, "you don't want to know that. Oh no, no, oh no."

"But I do." Gisela pressed the magistrate.

"No, no, oh no." Levien repeated, "they'll come and finish the job. I knew it would happen. When we've outlived our usefulness it's all over. I knew that when I took the job."

"What job?"

"Now if I told you that, you'd be dead too." Levien laughed bitterly, his voice gaining some more strength. "You are too pretty to die so young."

Gisela frowned at him. "What did you finish to make your life forfeit?"

"I never did, but it was finished as far as they were concerned apparently. I failed three times, and I shouldn't have failed even the first time."

"Failed at what?"

"It's too late for that. Now leave me in peace, and when they come for me, you'd best stay out of their way. They will not discriminate between their target and those who get in their way."

Gisela watched as Levien fell asleep, exhausted. Her brown eyes were thoughtful, and worried. "What the hell have you gotten mixed up in, Mustang." She whispered as she pushed a lock of amber hair out of her eyes and behind one ear.

Gathering herself together in a deep breath, Gisela walked over to the privacy curtain and yanked it back. "Did you hear everything?" She asked a startled Falman.

"Yes." He said quickly, and eyed the woman up and down. She was a delicate thing, and pretty as he'd said. But he sensed a strong presence in her, she had to be, to be a nurse with a high stress job. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was a soldier before I was a nurse." She explained with a half smile. "It comes with the territory."

"I see why Mustang asked for you." Falman smiled back at her.

"Perhaps, but I can keep a secret too. He knows I won't be swayed, I know where my loyalties are." Gisela said softly and glanced towards Levien. "It seems he lost his way, and is paying the price."

"You've no idea." Falman shook his head, "the past few weeks have been nothing more than a strange mess. He's just one piece of it I have a feeling."

"A pawn?" Gisela studied Levien for a moment, "yes, he does seem the type. But this is not a good situation even just as is."

"With Levien out of the way the justice courts are going to become quite hairy." Falman sighed. "Other magistrates jockeying for his position."

"It always gets rocky before it gets smooth, provided we can stay on the tracks long enough to reach the end." Gisela noted and ran a tired hand through her curly amber locks. "I need to be getting to the rest of my patients for the day. I doubt anyone else will notice you being here, I wouldn't have if I hadn't had the suspicion of it, and known Mustang would probably send someone."

"Ah, right," Falman said, and extended a hand. "Vato Falman."

"Gisela Corminns." Gisela replied, shaking his hand with a smile. "Let me know if you need anything yourself." She said, and turned to hustle away with a short wave behind her.

"Right." Falman said, looking after her with a slight smile. He drew the privacy curtain closed again and continued to wait.

He had to admit, Mustang sure knew how to choose even hospital staff for things like this. He liked Gisela well enough, she wasn't easily intimidated and obviously knew her medical stuff if she'd managed to so promptly get Levien on the path to healing. "And yet you let her get away," Falman smiled, "you must have your sights set on someone pretty special then, Mustang."


	22. Chapter 22

So I owe you guys two more chapters after this, including tomorrows. Good thing I wrote way ahead, it gave me time to heal up my injury and solve the migraine problem. Sorry for the wait, but honestly I had trouble even looking at the screen the first day all this started. Not to mention I couldn't move my hand. I'll get up all your chapters, you just have to promise to read... and leave nice reviews. I need some smiles.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Edward could sense no more chimeras, but he didn't for one minute dare to think he'd gotten rid of them all. They could easily be hiding downwind, which would also place him at a disadvantage to hear them. And the sandstorm was still thicker farther west. Until the sandstorm passed over completely it would be impossible for him to determine his safety from the hybrids.

For now, he would concentrate on this remaining person.

He continued to walk forward steadily, feeling his skin prickle in unrest. Something didn't feel right, but he couldn't yet place what it was. But at least he knew something was off. It would help keep him more on guard and less likely to suffer any damage from whatever it was.

This time, he was too late.

The world of sand around him became a whirling and jerking ride as he was yanked up from the ground. The nerves woven into his automail flared up in spectacular pain, and Edward had to reach above him blindly searching before finding purchase to hold himself more level and bring the pressure and weight of his body off the one arm. There was a dull throbbing at the back of his head, and warmth was seeping down his neck.

A glance towards his captured automail shoulder showed talons and scaled skin. A glance up confirmed his prediction.

He was currently the hostage of what appeared to be a falcon chimera.

Ed knew he had to get down, but currently he was preoccupied with swinging himself to and fro to avoid the nips that deadly beak was making. He really only had one choice. Using the momentum of his swinging, he managed to time a kick into that beak with his automail foot.

He was released by the talons gripping his shoulder, but his hold with his other hand onto the other spindly leg of the bird kept him from falling. And he was forced to grip even harder as the chimera wove dizzily through the sand laced air as it battled the pain of its shattered beak. Edward clung on with both hands now, and began to pull himself up while continuing to hold on like a leech. He had no idea how high up he was, the entire world around him was nothing but moving sand. If he fell from to high up, he'd kill himself. Even if he was at a safe height, he couldn't see how to land to lessen the impact and prevent serious injuries.

The chimera flapped and screeched in a piercing, gurgling cry. It wove back and forth in black fogs of pain, not even caring right now about the human currently trying to climb up onto its back.

Edward finally reached feathers, and grabbing handfuls so as not to yank them out and cause himself to slip, he began to pull himself up. The wing beating dangerously close to his head caused his hair to whip frantically in the wind the appendage was creating. Edward dared to duck around it and timing his move carefully, pulled himself bodily up onto the feathered chimera's back.

He landed with an 'ooph' of air expelling from his lungs, and grabbed handfuls of feathers nearest the neck while digging his knees firmly into the sides just above the beating wings.

"First lion, now flappers. Can't I ride a horse again or something? Even the camels weren't that bad." Edward griped to himself as he braced himself against the impaling sand and wind.

Somehow, Ed needed to get the beast to land. It could obviously see in this storm, else it would not have been able to spot him moving in the sandstorm. Its aim had been off somewhat, but it had seen him. So therefore it could see the ground. But while Edward knew how to navigate a four legged beast, a winged one was slightly out of his experience range.

Edward's first attempt was to try leaning his weight to manipulate the flight path. He soon realized that would not work.

The chimera squealed in rage as it now noticed where its prey was. Soon Ed was being carried on a dangerous spiral of twists and turns while flecks of blood flew back at him. It was on one of the backwards flips that Edward nearly was tossed, and had to fling an arm around the chimeras neck to prevent himself from plummeting off.

"Damn beast!" Ed growled out as the chimera straightened out, only to pull a dive straight down. At least gravity was good for one thing. Ed at least knew where the ground was. He grabbed for a better hold, found it, and clung to it as the chimera continued to hurtle straight down.

Edward only had to glance at the chimera's eyes to know what it was planning to do. It was not so much a plan though, as a means to an end. "Shit." Ed growled and braced himself while continuing to watch the nearest crazed eye.

It was during the moment he saw something akin to exhilaration flash in that eye the he threw his weight back. Having wrapped his automail arm around the chimeras neck, he yanked the falcon type forcefully from the dive, and to a level position. Some speed was killed, but not enough to draw the chimera back into the air.

Edward let himself be flung at the impact. Curling his body he hit the swirling ground with a grunt, and rolled to a halt. His vision swam for a moment, and the ache at the back of his head made the edges of his eyes see stars. Edward got up, after much scrambling to steady himself on a shaky flesh leg. The injury it had suffered was not boding well for him after such strenuous activities. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd lost a great deal of blood from that and the other wounds he was sure he'd garnered from the chimera onslaught.

His breath came in ragged gasps, and he turned his head to look back at where the shadowy form of the falcon chimera lay, surrounded by the swirling sand. It did not move, though the feathers rustled like ghostly edges. "Maybe I'd do well to start hating animals." Edward ground out, though without assurance.

Now he had to look for that person again. He had no idea where he was now in relation to that body. He couldn't see a shadow of it, and he had no clue where that chimera had flown him to before he'd managed to ground the beast in a crunching reunion with the ground.

It seemed he wouldn't have to look far or long.

Edward was sent tumbling through the air by the explosion. He'd not had time to regain his senses before landing, thus ensuring he landed flat on his back unceremoniously. His breath was knocked out of him sharply, and it left him wheezing and in even more pain as he struggled back to his feet. He looked around while muttering a stream of curse words that had yet to be defined in this world.

Then he spotted the telltale figure moving towards him.

Then he spotted the telltale object that figure moving towards him was carrying.

Luckily Ed did not have to waste much strength to get to the ground. He merely had to let his flesh leg collapse like it wanted, and go down with it. His hands hit the ground to do more than break his fall.

Blue light flared beneath them, oddly brighter than normal.

The figure stopped moving, as the sand swirling through the air began to compact and form around the person. Moving now no longer possible, the figure was trapped within the sand. However, Edward's transmutation had not completed yet.

He knew it had when he heard the piercing last cry.

Edward did not want to get up again. However he would not allow himself to crawl forward to inspect his work. Stubbornly he rose to his feet and half walked, half fell his way over. His head was swimming, and his vision was going black in random bursts. It was clear to him he was probably in the same condition as one would be if they got hit by a locomotive. He felt as if he had, the impact to the ground from the air, and the explosion had made him feel awful.

He reached the scene of his transmutation at last, and saw it had indeed worked. He'd formed the sand into glass, but not just to encase, but to spear. The blood was a red gleam behind the glass.

Ed gave the face twisted in agony behind the glass one last look, before turning away.

He had to get away from here. He couldn't sense anymore danger, and just as well. He knew that he would still fight if he needed to, but he also knew that he was stubborn enough to force his body beyond repair. And out here, that would mean his death. The desert sun would show no mercy to a battle exhausted alchemist, even if he had fought his way through a semblance of that hell myth to get here.

The sandstorm beat about the alchemist, and the wind threatened to topple him over.

To Edward, the wind sounded as if it was cackling in his ears. He ignored it as best he could. No use getting into a fight with the wind, he hadn't the strength left right now to manipulate nature at that magnitude.

As they must, at last the sandstorm passed by. With it the snickering wind and the spray of sharp hot grains. But it gave way to the blaze of sun in a cloudless sky.

Edward staggered on, reaching back absently to rub the back of his aching head. When he pulled his hand round again, something odd on his glove caught his notice. Red. He was bleeding. Ed knew he was bleeding elsewhere, he could see the red inside the tears of his clothes. But bleeding from the back of the head was never good. He'd have to clean it soon, and hope the cuts were shallow.

He wasn't sure how he did it. Perhaps the pain had numbed him, and allowed his body to easily shift into autopilot mode and keep him moving. But keep moving he did, even as dusk fell.

Ed kept moving, until he found himself at the edge of a small river. He knew it to be one that went towards Amestris, eventually it went underground at one point, but it seemed he'd reached the side that was above ground.

Within moments Edward had cast his concealment arrays and activated them to camouflage him from sight. He then began the gritty and bloody task of cleaning himself. The sweat and clumps of sand washed off him, and Edward felt as if he'd lost a few pounds in the process. The dried blood was harder to get off at some points, but he rinsed and cleaned his wounds. He counted six in total, excluding the one on his leg from the dart. They were shallow, and would heal quickly.

He still had the one on his head left though. He flipped his hair over and lowered his head beneath the water. It was painful, but he managed to scrub the wounds clean. They thankfully seemed to be nothing more than simple surface cuts. The talons must have just grazed him. Once Edward was sure he was free of grit, he washed and dried his clothes before using another transmutation to repair them.

Once he was dry, Ed bundled up his outer jacket to use as a pillow for his still throbbing head, and laid down. He'd drank a lot of water, and his stomach ached from hunger, but he was too exhausted both mentally and physically to go hunt something.

Ed wasn't sure he'd ever had to fight like that before, and certainly he'd never crash landed into the ground on the back of a chimera. And the transmutations… the ones of altering the hot sand to glass wouldn't have proved so consuming if the sand hadn't been moving so fast. And then there was the one where he'd caused the tremors in the ground in order to off balance the attacks against him and get rid of those hyena looking chimeras. Out of all of them, they'd been the worst. Winry was going to have a fit when she saw the dents in his automail arm that those crushing jaws had caused.

Edward could feel the adrenaline leaving his body, and with it he felt as if his bones were made of rubber. He could only remember a few times where he'd been so drained, the last had been years ago. This past week though he was pushing himself, and not recovering before he kept pushing. It was only inevitable that he'd crash like this. He doubted his sleep tonight would be anything but heavy darkness.

**Central**

Mustang stood at the phone in his living room, twirling the phone cord along one index finger while he talked into the handset. "This ground a halt to one part of something very important to me. I know I'm asking a lot of you already, but-"

"_What do you need done?_"

He smiled, "Falman, I'm sure you've already noticed he's there. He was supposed to procure an item of a certain importance to me and bring it to me. I need to know if he has it, but he can't risk leaving, and I cannot show my face near that ward. Nor any of the others faces."

"_I'll find out if he has it. If he does, I'll get it to you._"

"Thank you. I really do appreciate all you're doing."

"_That's why I'm doing it. That and I rather missed the extra cash you slip me for things like this. It's been years since the Elric's showed up and you put them in my and Doctor White's care._"

"And how splendid a job you did." Roy smiled into the phone. "Just be careful there, you still carry a gun, right?"

"_Of course, I'm not an idiot, Roy._"

He could almost hear her smirk over the line. "I know. Anything happens, contact me as soon as you can. Either you or White."

"_I'll keep you posted._"

"Thanks, goodnight, Gisela."

"_Goodnight_."

Mustang hung up the phone with a tired sigh. The day had seemed unbearably long to him. Between Levien falling to an overdose, and the chaos that generated because of it, Roy was feeling quite tired. He had a lot to think about though.

From what Gisela had said, which matched the report Falman had sent him via courier, Levien was only the brink of the iceberg. If the man indeed was behind what was going on with Edward. He had a feeling that based on some of what Levien had apparently said, that the notion he had played a part in Ed's false arrest was most likely correct. However they had no proof, and until they did, they could not denounce him.

Besides, the court was in an unsettled state as it was.

Mustang had actually had to go down there and settle them down. A few snappish orders that had left them reeling in white-faced jitters, and threats that if they didn't calm themselves he'd fire them, they'd eventually calmed down. He'd called an emergency leave of session for the courts, and sent the other magistrates home. Sometimes he truly hated the justice system this country had. He just might have to change it one of these days. These magistrates were giving him a headache, and as ruler of the country, his head ached enough most days without having them help out when they were supposed to be in a position to lessen the pressure.

Now he supposedly had private investigators searching for Levien. Somehow he was just waiting for things to get absurd and twisted enough to the point where the only thing left he could do was sit down and laugh like a maniac.

Roy checked to be sure everything was secure before heading down the hallway, and into the hidden room where his artistic talent awoke. He wanted to be in a place of relative comfort right now, an escape for his mind. And this place was his solace away from the world.

He folded his tall frame to sit, back leaning up against the wall. From his jacket pocket he pulled out the radio, hoping Edward might still be awake despite the hour.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Gisela walked down the corridor towards Levien's room. She was about to enter when Doctor White emerged. The aging man looked tired, having been at work for forty-six hours straight, but he spared Gisela a smile. "You should really go home and rest." She told him with a return smile.

"I will soon." He replied, and laid a weathered hand on her shoulder. "But do not spread yourself too thin either trying to keep up a normal appearance."

"Don't worry about me." She reassured him, "did Levien say anything more?"

"He's still asleep, but his dreams seem to be bothering him." Reading the questioning look in the woman's eyes he shook his head, "no, it's not a lingering effect."

"Roy's told me to be careful, you should as well." Gisela cautioned him. "Whatever all this is, even though I can only see barely a corner of it, I don't like it. There are shadows everywhere, and they're-"

"Sinister?" Doctor White provided. "Yes, I feel the same. I will be cautious."

Gisela gave him a wavering smile and nodded. "I'll just check in on him. Go home soon." She said, and inclined her head politely before hurrying off and into the room.

When Gisela entered the room, she first made sure Levien was still asleep before going behind the curtain to speak with Falman. She could see that the man was tired, but still alert. "Do you not get relief?"

"I've been up for days. I am no longer feeling the inclination to sleep." Falman replied. "What is it?"

"Mustang," she replied, "he said you might have an item of a certain importance to get to him. He's asked me to relieve you of it if you have it."

Falman nodded, and drew out a folded piece of paper, handing it to her. "Let no one see you."


	23. Chapter 23

GreedxEd: How kind of your computer. I hope you can get rid of that virus soon.

Paon: More like life likes to lay me up for a few days. -shakes head-

Mary: Slightly better, thank you. Still having some pain but it's much improved. Thank you for the comments!

Rose: You can be part of my pep-squad.

J Plash: You'll be having many more of those moments of wanting to squeal at your screen. For some reason sand to glass has always fascinated me. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And your ice cream helped me immensely.

Wah-Keetcha: Progressively better, thank you. And I am glad you plan to keep reading.

mutantpenguins: Either that or he'll want to kill them all. The town's name is Shymolin, I believe I named it that because on that particularly day I was debating M. Night Shamalan-iedingdong movies with a friend. I'm very glad to hear you're enjoying it that much, you two are probably rivaling Mary and J Plash in enthusiasm. Hehe

* * *

Okay, so update on me. I am feeling a bit better, thank you all so much for the well wishes. My migraine is finally completely gone. And I have almost full use of my hand back. Thank goodness, making videos is not as easy with only one hand. I didn't know I used two until this week, but apparently I do.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Roy fiddled with the radio in his hand until he was ready to try and get into contact with the person on the other end. Pressing down the correct button he pulled the device closer to his mouth, "Ed, you awake?"

He waited.

Until nearly a minute had gone by did he wait, and was about to declare Edward asleep, and go in search of rest himself when the crackling started up and then cleared for the speakers voice.

"_Not sure how, but yes._" Came the weary response.

Roy didn't think he'd heard Edward sound so tired since the time they'd trained together to improve one another's skills out in the mountains. "What happened to you? You don't sound good."

"_I don't feel good._" Was the bitter and somewhat laughing reply, "_I pushed over my limits again I fear._"

"Ed, what-"

"_Hush, and I'll tell you._"

So Roy restrained his questions, and settled for listening as the lines of worry began to form on his forehead.

"_My little problem today… I got stuck in a sandstorm. While I was in there, I was attacked by more chimeras than I've seen probably ever. The first one dented my automail arm with its teeth. I had one crash land us into the ground from a sky dive. One of the chimeras owners attempted to blow me up, so I'm suffering the shock waves. I have nice little shallow cuts, even along the back of my head. And I screwed with the ground and the sandstorm, none of which is smart when a sandstorm is present, much less around me. So now I am trying to recover enough energy to keep going tomorrow._"

Roy waited, until it seemed Edward had finished saying what he wanted, before responding. "I thought you were the cause of that earthquake. We got in readings this afternoon, it's strange since Ishbal sits on no fault lines. I assumed it was you, and correctly so."

"_Which is the reason I'm so flipping exhausted. There were no fault lines, I was working to do something that should not be possible considering the ground conditions_. "

"Edward, you _have_ to be careful! You know probably better than I the consequences of pushing a transmutation that goes against nature. And you have other injuries too. You need to heal, and rest. Especially if you were injured on your head. Otherwise it'll just take longer each fight to return to your full strength."

"_I'd like to say that I'll be doing just that, but we both know it would be a lie. You know how stubborn I am, if I enter a fight, I'll fight it to the end. Whether for my opponent or myself._"

"Have you tended the wounds?" Roy asked now, rubbing his temples with his free fingers. He swore Edward would be the death of his sanity one day. The man had already died once, and somehow been brought back successfully, he still didn't understand how. And Edward had not deemed to share the information. But he didn't want Edward to die a second time, there were no guarantees that the same miracle would occur. If Ed wasn't careful though, and didn't take the necessary precautions to keep himself healed, he feared for the man's life.

"_As best I can. Until I get to Xing though I won't have access to any medicines. Nothing is infected though, and you know a few cuts won't bring me down._"

"In the right places they will." Roy growled out, "just try and avoid any more fights if you can. Please. Things are getting weird here, and I'd hate for the cause of all this weird stuff to die in a fight against a common bounty hunter."

"_Dying is not in my plans, I have unfinished business. What weird stuff is going on? And see if you can't find out how two common bounty hunters got their hands on a herd of chimeras._"

"I'll see what I can have Breda dig up." Roy decided, "you remember Levien?"

"_Ah, the bastard who wants to prosecute me without any concrete evidence. How is the latest insult to morons?_"

"Recovering." Roy had to smile though at Ed's blatant annoyance for the magistrate. "He was overdosed today, Falman managed to get him to my office. Currently he's under Gisela and Doctor White's care. Falman's keeping an eye on them from the hospital."

"_Overdosed on what?_"

"Concentrated lobelia extract."

"_Shit, that doesn't give you many leads. Except for scientists or very vindictive herbalists. How far along did he get?_"

"He didn't ingest enough to send him past the convulsions."

"_So I assume they flushed his system and gave him something to absorb any remainder?_"

"It was really the only option available."

"_Any thoughts on who's trying to kill him off?_"

"None. None at all, Gisela's tried interrogating him while he's all loopy on the morphine, but she's gotten nowhere. Just saying stuff about having failed, and his time being up. He seems to think that whoever failed to kill him this time will be back soon enough to finish him off. Once he's healed I might place him in a safe house and under guard until all of this is solved. I have a feeling I'll be charging him with some hefty crimes."

"_Just watch yourself, and make sure everyone else watches themselves. I get the feeling that my escaping severely messed up something big. Now damage control is trying to come down heavy and hard. Things aren't going to get any better until I end this. It'll just get more strange, and I can't shake the feeling that I was chosen to be the victim of whatever scheme this is for a reason. And I do not like to think that it might have anything to do with the fact that I am the only alchemist you ever trusted enough to keep me beside you permanently._"

"I think about all of that every damn day right now." Roy sighed and fisted his free hand in his thick black locks, "hell, even a name right now would be helpful."

"_When you get a name, let me know. Once I'm in Xing I'll have access to research materials again._"

"Ed…" Roy began hesitantly, "you sent me a letter to open if you never made it back. Down the main hall of the lower floor in my house, there's a stained panel of wood along the left wall, next to the laundry room door. It forms part of a door. If I don't make it, I want you to go through that door, you'll understand. Though I pray that we both make it back to each other alive."

"_You know I put no stock in prayers, but I'll remember. I'll be very unhappy with you if you die on me, probably angry enough to try and bring you back just so I can kill you again._"

"I'd expect nothing less."

"_How is Hawkeye doing with her investigation_?"

Roy frowned, "do the names Margaret Jenson or Ethan Harrison mean anything to you?"

The line was silent for several minutes, before it crackled to life again. "_Just Margaret's… I've only heard stories about her though from Gregory. She was a fairly talented alchemist, very loyal to her Fuhrer. She didn't enjoy combative alchemy though, preferred to work with defensive arrays._"

"Gregory, that guy?"

"_The same, Margaret used to live in that town before she enlisted. She and Gregory went all through school with each other._"

"So alchemists that are closer than most to their Fuhrer's are being removed is what it sounds like. But why… I mean, I killed Bradley, but I can't recall who was Fuhrer before him. Or what happened to him."

"_Neither can I, but you figure it out. I'm sure someone there knows._"

"As soon as I get all the pieces I'm still waiting on I'll inform you of everything and see if you can come up with anything."

"_I'll eagerly await that_."

"Just remember to take care of yourself."

"_While dying is not a part of my plans, like I said earlier, I will fight if I must until I can no longer. It may be nearly two decades since you've done field work, but you surely remember the instincts that come over you._"

"Yes, remind me of my age why don't you." Roy rolled his eyes, "yes, I remember. But as your commanding officer I feel compelled to preach despite the facts."

"_You're not my commanding officer until my name is cleared._" Roy thought he could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "_Or my Fuhrer, actually, since now I am technically exiled. I'm a gypsy again, how ironic._"

"I'll just have to rein you in when you get back." Roy smiled, knowing Ed was joking around with him. They both knew Ed's loyalties would not waver despite the current happenings.

"_Good luck, I'm practicing again, and pushing myself over my limits. I'll only get stronger._"

Roy kept his finger from pressing down the transmission button as he sighed, and mumbled something that surely would have left the blonde irritated and wanting to kick his ass. When he'd mastered the urge, he pushed the button down again. "We should both get some sleep Ed, you need it if you're going to heal."

"_I'll speak with you later then._"

When Roy finally managed to convince himself to get up off the floor he stretched stiffly. Setting the radio aside he walked over to grab his sketchpad. If he had that dream again that was alluding him, he wanted to be able to sketch it down quickly. With the large pad of paper in hand, Roy made his way out of the room and towards his bedroom.

At the hospital…

"Heading home?"

Gisela smiled and nodded to Maria, one of the other nurses of her ward. "Yeah. White's sticking around still so I thought I should go get some rest for one of us." She waved a goodbye over her shoulder and hurried down the corridor for the stairs.

As she exited the hospital she tugged on her coat and hurried down the sidewalk to the parking lot. After checking to be sure she was alone, she got into her car. Minutes later she was pulling out onto the street, intent on making her way to Mustang's place.

Half an hour later she arrived.

The house was dark, she expected he'd probably gone to sleep by now like any sane person with as busy a schedule as him. Getting out of her car she hurried up to the front stoop and pulled the paper Vato had handed her out of her coat pocket. Kneeling down she slipped the folded paper under the door before hurrying back to her car.

She didn't think anyone had followed or seen her, but just to be safe, she'd opted not to leave it in his mailbox. She'd not looked at what it was, not even daring to unfold it. Whatever it was had nothing to do with her. She wasn't being slipped extra money by him to sneak glances at what was probably highly confidential material.

Had she actually looked, and seen the blank paper, she probably would have thought that the men in charge right now were idiots. As she hadn't, it was fortunate, for her information was limited and right now Mustang wasn't the only one relying on her unquestioning help.

From inside his house, Mustang continued to sleep restlessly. But as he had hoped, his dreams returned again that night. And while he didn't get the sense that this was the one he'd been hoping would reoccur, for the inexplicable reason of the last two he'd had, this one felt different than any dreams he'd had before. He'd just put it to the notion that he was feeling highly sensitive these days to his emotions.

_By now Roy was used to being a bystander and observer in his dreams dealing with Ed these days. So he contented himself to watching._

_His likeness on the ground was turning quickly to Hawkeye, saying something quickly. Hawkeye in turn began looking this way and that frantically while saying something Roy was unable to hear._

_He hadn't been able to hear anything in these dreams, he was accustomed to it by now. Instead he watched as the Roy on the ground suddenly pelted off down a frosty forest path, oblivious to Hawkeye's protest as she called after him._

_In his dream, Roy frowned as suddenly it all went gray and hazy. _

_Now he watched helplessly as Edward struggled with his heavy automail to get up onto the bank of the river he'd been tossed about in. The blonde looked exhausted, but worried. As he coughed, seemingly against the water he'd inhaled, Edward pulled himself to lie under a thicket. It was there that he collapsed on the dry pine needle forest floor and against the brambles. _

_It couldn't have been but several minutes, until Roy saw what was his likeness appear as well. Silently, he cheered. _

_The Roy on the ground was looking frantic, until he spotted the damp earth leading to the place Edward had holed himself up in. Now he hurried over to Edward, yanking the blonde out from the thicket. _

_Even observing, Roy could see that Edward seemed to be unconscious. _

_Luckily the Roy currently next to Edward seemed to agree that a portion of panic was not underrated here. He checked for vital signs, and must have found them for he heaved a relieved sigh. The Roy in the dream reached out a slightly shaking hand to place the palm against Ed's cheek before leaning down to press their foreheads together._

_Roy could see that his self on the ground appeared to be whispering things to the prone and out of it Ed, but he was unable to hear. Big surprise. Edward had just started to stir when Roy was yanked away again. _

He dreamed no more that night, but neither did he wake.


	24. Chapter 24

Wah-Keetcha: I'm glad you like the dreams, I don't normally write dreams, so I'm glad they're going over well.

mutantpenguins: Roy the spazz XD. I'm not sure yet if I'll have Ed go back to Shymolin, I've been toying with the thought off and on, I'll see what happens I guess.

Paon: Ma-aybe... ma-aybe not -cackle- only time will tell if Roy's dreams are prophetic or not.

Bar-Ohki: A break? Really? Which one... I have lots of bones to choose from... I really shouldn't be so cruel as to make Ed break his human leg... yay for bone marrow poisoning!

GreedxEd: Ed is like a mountain, unmoveable, buahaha.

Kathleen: Thank you for your very lovely comments and review, it made me smile to see all the thought you put into it. Your spelling and grammar was very nearly perfect, most native English speakers I know can't even do as good a job as you.

mrawgirl09: Is it? -leaves you hanging-

Tee: You know, I'm not really sure. The way it's shaping up so far I'm tending to think it will be longer, but I'm not sure by how much. I'm working in the high thirty chapters currently, and not exactly too close to everything being solved. Also I've still not fully decided how long I should continue it past Ed and Roy's final reunion.

* * *

I finally have time to get to my computer today! I swear, I battled more chimeras than Ed did to get here so I could upload the next chapter. I have the battle wounds to prove it... somewhere. Where's my war paint? Who stole it?

Ahem...

Anywho, here we go. And now I better go read through the next chapter for The Gate's Ultimatum so I can make sure I didn't make any spectacular errors that would make me look like an idiot. Then I can get that up as well.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Morning dawned hot and stifling on the cracked earth that had been buffeted by the sandstorm and shaken by a violent transmutation only the day before. Miles away the carcasses of the chimeras and bounty hunters were being stripped of flesh by the scavenging vultures and the hardy rodents of this parched land.

The vultures had already learned to follow the blonde alchemist at a distance. Even deigning to leave him be when he collapsed from exhaustion each night, for he unknowingly was bringing them a feast of food each time he fought. Once they were done here, it would be back to the air to follow once again like a pack of familiars.

Edward stirred awake with a muffled groan.

He shaded his eyes against the bright sunlight as he slowly sat up. Muscles he didn't even know he had protested at his movement, his joints were stiff, his bones felt brittle, and his head ached something awful. Slowly he scooted back towards the merrily flowing river to dunk his entire head under the water which was still chilled from the cool of the night.

The cold water helped ease away his headache, and when he came up coughing and spluttering he began fussing with his hair. After making sure the cuts along the back of his head were still clean, he loosely braided his hair to protect and still keep tension off his scalp. He did not believe he had a concussion, it took a lot to give him one, but he was certain there was lovely bruising back there. Rinsing the cotton feeling out of his dry mouth he then drank his fill and sat back on his heels.

A glance around told him the arrays he'd activated to help conceal him from view were still going strong. Honestly he was surprised. He had doubted he'd been of that strong a mindset to make such a long lasting array when he'd finally gotten around to it. Yesterday had taken a lot out of him, and he knew it.

He couldn't even entertain the thought of getting to his feet right now. Much less walking. The very thought made him tremble with trepidation. He knew his body needed some more time before he attempted to walk again. Fortunately there were things he could do to help speed along the process of getting his body back into a functioning order.

Slowly he began to stretch from where he sat. His arm, neck and torso, and even his flesh leg. They tingled and felt as if they might rip in two, but he progressed slowly and steadily while taking frequent rests in between movements.

Lots of water was ingested, as he needed to keep his stomach from thinking about food while he did this. He wasn't sure when he'd be able to eat again. Eating would require that he get up and start walking. Until he finished easing all the knots out of his muscles and alleviated most of the brittle sensations from his bones, he'd be walking nowhere. Much less hunting.

**Central**

Riza Hawkeye awoke that morning to pounding on her front door.

Muttering several words she had heard Edward once use, but had never understood his definitions for, she got up and pulled a fluffy white bathrobe on over her blue cotton pajamas. Fluffing her blonde hair a bit she grabbed the revolver from under her pillow before heading out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

Reaching the door, she peered through the peephole and frowned. Putting the safety back on her weapon she pocketed it into the bathrobe and yanked open her door. "You better have a good excuse for disturbing me so early in the morning." She grouched.

"I do." Havoc said, holding up a black video tape and giving it a meaningful shake. "You're not the only one who sneaks around Headquarters at night and runs off with valuable property."

Hawkeye's eyes narrowed, and without warning she grabbed Jean by his shirt collar and pulled him past the threshold of her home and locked the door behind him. "What'd you get, Havoc?"

"I know you were unable to place which computer was used for the transfer of the data Edward supposedly sent. Just on a whim I took a stroll down to the security office and pulled their tape records for that night. I went through every single one of them and all seemed fine until I realized one of the cameras had been looped, but not long enough. Pop this in and watch, you'll see what I mean."

Riza took possession of the tape and led the way to her study where she kept a small television for her small selection of taped performances of the plays that were often held in Central. Mustang, who had been to nearly every single one, courtesy of having to take his numerous dates out _somewhere_, had told her which ones were good or not. She'd purchased the taped performances later on to watch at her leisure. "The mail room?" She remarked as the image on the screen came up.

"Yeah, there's an ancient computer in there."

"I never even thought to look there, just because of that reason." Hawkeye muttered and settled down to watch.

Just as Havoc had said, the sudden loop of the tape was obvious to one who was watching carefully, and not blinking.

"How long?"

"A good twenty minutes." Havoc replied, folding his arms as he stood there, watching the innocent screen that concealed not so innocent happenings. "Plenty of time for that hunk of granite to boot up and ruin Edward's career."

"The time." Hawkeye muttered, as she happened to glance down at the numbers that consistently looped back and forth. "That was only minutes before the alarms went off at Headquarters."

"When the loop was taken off I tend to think it wasn't done properly. Else, it was intentional."

"Like a signal, of some sort." Riza mused and fast forwarded the tape until Havoc nudged her.

"Now watch closely there." He said, pointing to the upper left hand corner of the screen. The computer desk was only meters south of the position.

Riza did watch, and blinked as she saw the vague outline of the figure and the shadowed features. "Well, that's not good for them, but lovely for us. Do we know anyone who's a good artist?" She asked, turning to Jean. "They'd have to be trustworthy."

Havoc shrugged. "You got me, I don't run in the artsy circles. I'll ask the other guys though, if you'll ask Mustang."

"I'll show him this too." She said, as she ejected the tape.

"If we come to dead ends I'm sure we can always ask Armstrong." Jean joked, "there has to be someone in his family who possesses a drawing talent passed down through generations."

Riza rolled her eyes, "heaven forbid."

"Now, now, be nice." He chided, and subsequently yelped as he was whacked firmly across the back of the head.

"Get out of my house." She smirked at him, "I'll see you at work, do not be late. I have to get ready and cannot do so if you're still lurking about here. Shoo."

Jean gave her a mocking salute. "Want me to get the coffee's this morning then? Since I interrupted your lay in?"

"Make sure it has lots of java." She informed him.

Once he was gone, Riza turned her sights to getting ready for work.

Meanwhile at the alchemically locked up home of Roy Mustang…

The Fuhrer sat at his kitchen breakfast table, a bagel slathered in cream cheese in one hand, a charcoal pencil in the other.

For some reason all he could remember of his dreams last night, though he knew they'd been about Ed, was the scene of Edward huddled in an abandoned thicket. He was at least glad he remembered a small part, unlike the last incident where he could recall nothing. Again, his dreams were dancing just out of grasp.

So here he sat at the breakfast table, quickly sketching out the thicket in all its detail, as well as Edward who lay unconscious, wet, and vulnerable. For some reason the details of everything seemed to be very important to him, and he was quite intent to get even the last dry leaf right, if the eraser rubbings all over the table and floor were anything to judge by.

He would probably run late for work, but he didn't care today. He munched his bagel, and sketched carefully. He was not about to rush his regular morning routine. After all, it was more Edward's fault than his, that he'd been forced to take a very extended cold shower this morning.

When at last the bagel was finished, and his sketch seemed complete, Roy got up to make ready to head out the door to work.

As he neared his front door, a piece of folded paper lying just at the edge of the weather stripping along the baseboard caught his attention. Leaning down he plucked it up and unfolded it. Seeing nothing on it, he knew what it was for and who it was from. Eyeing it, and fingering it critically, he exited his house.

When Mustang got to work at last, he somehow managed to evade being seen coming in late by Hawkeye, and holed himself up in his office. Walking to his desk he sat down in his office chair, and set the blank piece of paper aside so he could pull his schedule to the forefront.

"Meeting, meeting, grounds inspection, meeting, visit to the orphanage, meeting…" Roy frowned at his scheduler. "This is why I hate Thursdays." He pushed the scheduler away, wondering when and how he'd be getting lunch today. If he would be able to at all.

Still grumbling, Roy turned to the ever present paperwork. He wanted to get through as much as he could before his first meeting appointment showed up. Otherwise he'd be stuck here until nearly midnight getting everything done after his normal day was up.

It seemed he might not get a chance to speak to Edward today.

That realization made him sigh heavily. He was worried about the alchemist. Only Ed would downplay his own condition, or what he was going through. While he didn't want Ed to get all the way to Xing, he knew that it was probably necessary now. He needed to get somewhere safe so he could recover fully.

But getting to Xing meant crossing the great desert, barren of any semblance of life. That would take only a few days for Ed, but the trip would be hard. It had claimed plenty of lives, that place. He was sure that Ed was capable of it, but in the condition he was in, Roy had to wonder what sort of shape Edward would be in when he got to Xing.

He hoped Edward was okay… and that he wouldn't push himself too hard today.

And with that daily mantra out of the way, it was back to the gloomy task of doing paperwork. One of these days he'd have to pass a law that said the Fuhrer wasn't allowed to be given so much paperwork. Wasn't that why he had employees?

"Sir-"

Speak of the devils.

"-General Poppin is here to see you."

"Poppin." Roy sniggered under his breath. "Maybe I need to make a list of banned names as well while I'm at it."

"Sir?"

Mustang glanced up at Hawkeye, and set his pen aside with a labored sigh. "Show him in then."

"Yes, sir."

"Here I go again." Roy muttered as he braced himself for the ordeal.

Ten minutes later, Mustang was wondering about employing sanity tests as well.

"-and because of the current court situation I've been unable to proceed."

"Then do not proceed." Roy said as if it was obvious. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention. The courts will resume when I allow them, they have issues to settle amongst themselves."

"Then to the next item," Poppin paused to check his sheet, "the State Alchemist test this year. This year the General who presided over the first leg of the test retired four months ago. I want to make you aware of my interest in filling the position."

Mustang revealed nothing in his face or eyes, his normal mask staying in place easily. "I'll keep your candidacy in mind then, thank you. Anything else?"

"I thought I'd enquire into how the search for the Fullmetal Alchemist is going?"

"I must admit I know nothing about it unless he's spotted. Teams are out looking for him. Past that, I have other concerns dealing with him that require more attention. Matters of national security and the like. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course, sir."

"I'll be going now." And when Mustang gave permission, he was gone.

Roy leaned back in his chair, fingers linked together in a steeple as he rocked back and forth slowly. Yes, the State Alchemy test… he hoped Ed would get back soon. It had been his original plan to give the job of presiding over the test to Edward, who was by far the most qualified. They still had a few months, they just had to keep working quickly. Because to be frank, there was no way in the seven hells that Roy wanted random generals presiding over the test. State Alchemists were valuable beings, they deserved to be chosen as such by one of their own.

"Less than two months, Ed," Roy whispered, "we've got to get you back by then. We've got to find out why this is happening, and who's behind it. Time is racing against both of us."


	25. Chapter 25

Seems I am not the only one watching the Olympics obsessively right now. Though I do admit I decided to opt out of watching the basketball one so I could finally take a quick nap. When the Olympics are on I do not sleep until they are doing something I am not interested in, otherwise I am up and watching every aired sport.

Rika: His dreams do have a purpose, as does the reason why he forgets some of them, or parts. He'll start to realize why much later on. Some of them may become parts of chapters, some of them may just have a message for him to learn from, and some may just be me messing around.

mutantpenguins: Edward is a smart cookie, he knows how to pace himself when necessary. And yeah... Poppin is a rather unfortunate name.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Edward had finally started moving again, heading east along the river. Common sense dictated he should probably walk through the shallower parts of the water, so he would not leave tracks. However he was more interested in self preservation up to the point where he could walk in the water. His flesh leg was still a nasty tangle of various discomforts.

"This is me taking it easy, Mustang. Look, I'm not walking against a current." Edward chattered on to himself as he shuffled.

With each step it was becoming easier, and his movements less jerky. But it would be possibly another hour or two of walking before he would be able to move without restriction again. Not including the time he was taking to stop and rest.

His head was aching something awful, and it wasn't helped by the persistent growling of his stomach that had decided not to long ago that water was no longer a suitable substitute to distract it.

Ed decided to distract it with something else. Else, distract his mind with something else.

The air here near the river was denser with a marginal amount of humidity. That meant it would theoretically be easier for him to try and form water out of the air. He still couldn't succeed with normal air, but perhaps to start out with he needed the wetter air one found near a water source. This was one sort of transmutation that he was determined not to let allude him or alchemists as a whole any longer. He'd be needing the ability to form water from the air if he was to get across the desert alive and still be able to defend himself in the crossing.

He could write research on his success for his next State alchemy review, whenever it was he'd actually be having one of those.

But he wasn't going to try it while moving, it would be a waste of his strength right now. All that bending down and getting up to move again. He'd start attempting it again once he took his next rest.

That next rest ended up coming sooner than he'd planned.

But he sank down next to the riverbank regardless. He would listen to what his body needed for right now. Otherwise he'd be in bad shape if another bounty hunter attacked him. But this feeling of being so restricted did not sit well with him. It seemed that he'd be distracting himself from more than just his hunger.

Edward took a moment to relax his mind and think about how best to try this. Technically he already instinctively knew all arrays he could ever need or use, but finding the right one would be the challenge. And just because he knew all the possible arrays, did not mean they'd work. He'd invented his own, and improved already existing ones, so this was not a cut and dry process of elimination.

Hydrogen… oxygen, it seemed simple enough. Yet if it were alchemists wouldn't have problems with it.

Ed's brow furrowed and he mentally chose an array before clapping his hands together and focusing the energy outward, instead of straight into the ground.

"Evidently not." Ed muttered as the air crackled and sparked instead of forming water.

He had a feeling that he'd tried too hard, if that was even possible. The reaction he was needing was a gentle coming together of molecules, not a volatile reaction. The energy wasn't the issue, he always used the same energy level unless he was trying to really blow something sky-high. He did not want to create a geyser, so that left him with the array itself.

Theoretically he could have used the wrong array, so he switched to a more neutral one. The array he instinctively knew he normally used when he altered organic materials of one nature into another. With that resting in the back of his mind as easily as breathing, he tried again.

Blue light flashed, and to anyone else it would seem as if nothing had happened.

However Ed knew better. Something always happened when he performed alchemy, he'd never had a transmutation _not_ work. Even if his ingredients were off something happened, usually in the form of a rather spectacular explosion. Which in turn caused him to blow things, including himself, sky-high even unintentionally.

Edward reached his flesh hand forward towards the air where he'd directed his energy. He pulled the hand back with a thoughtful look on his face. The air was dry in that area, no longer humid. He'd done something to the water, but not what he'd wanted.

Now he knew he had the right idea for the array, it was one he'd perfected himself. An array design quite unlike anything that was in an alchemy book. He brought the image to the forefront of his mind and closed his eyes as he puzzled over it. Really the only thing he could alter without entirely voiding the array were the number of angles.

He'd done something similar before, and so he knew he could do it again. So he halved the angles and readjusted the array in his minds eye. The transmutation circle flared to life inside of him as it joined his file cabinet of arrays that would come as swiftly and easily to him as thinking or breathing. He had to admit, there were several advantages to not needing to draw out the circles. Once he developed a new one and made it his own, he'd never have to think about it again unless he wanted to. It would come to him instinctively.

It was time to try again.

Edward clapped once more, and directed the energy into a different area of air that still was humid.

Again, it didn't look like anything had happened, and Ed reached forward, and yanked his hand out before wiping it dry on his jacket. He'd made the humidity soar in that area.

It seemed as if he had the right idea, but the power was still not what it needed to be to mesh together all the potential water molecules and create tangible liquid that he could drink.

Time to ponder this through, he doubted it was as hard as he could make it out to be. He sincerely doubted that he needed to use a level of energy that he normally used to create mass destruction. He was attempting to create a life sustaining substance, not destroy life.

"I'm working with only basic elements, trying to do nothing too fancy…" Edward muttered to himself as he thought about this. He was nearly there, but this little roadblock was proving a slight headache.

Finally Edward decided he needed something to bind the humidity, and thus the water molecules in the air together. He could increase the moisture levels in the air, but he had no way to compound them and create what he wanted.

Out of all the things he could think of, and it was quite a lot, he decided the most simple one to try would be pure pressure. It made opposite sense to him, since clouds were formed together by moisture, yet were at an altitude with little air pressure. But he often did things that made opposite or little sense and had them actually work.

And really, what else did he have to do? He was resting, healing, he may as well do this.

So Edward attempted again, focused on binding the moisture together with lots of pressure.

Still no reaction, and again, Ed inserted a hand into the area he'd practiced on this time.

"Oh!" Edward suddenly exclaimed and almost laughed at himself. "Of course, I didn't even think about that." Quickly he located another patch of still humid air.

This time, when Edward applied the pressure, he added something else along with it. Cold.

He'd been pressurizing moisture with heated air. Naturally the moisture would dry up and leave him with dry air again, no humidity.

When he had finished this time, he grinned and watched with thoughtful golden eyes as the tiny ice crystals showered down to melt instantly when they touched the hot sand.

"Too cold, and definitely not enough." Edward observed.

It seemed that to get the quantity of water he would want would require him to convert a large amount of air. It was possible, he'd barely been messing with a cubic foot just then, and the quantity hadn't been that bad. But even so, he'd managed the reaction.

Now to try for water.

After several adjustments of cold pressure, Edward found and logged away the correct transmutation circle combinations he'd be needing.

His hunger forgotten, Edward stood back up and resumed walking east as he continued to practice what he was quickly learning.

Flashes of blue light continued to appear, getting progressively slower in their happening. Edward was learning better control over the water he was creating. He was quite pleased with himself, and knew he'd have been able to get it had he applied himself to puzzling this over sooner. But he'd never had the need to until now.

He realized now why Mustang loved his fire so much, loved manipulating it in the air and just plain toying with it at random. Almost like an unconscious habit. He was currently making a steady small stream of water no bigger than a quarter inch in circumference twist and leap between the fingers of his flesh hand.

It vanished eventually, but his control at keeping the water coming was getting better. He wasn't sure how long it had taken Roy to be able to keep his fire present for as long as he wanted, and not even pay much attention to it, but he was determined to at least get close to that marker.

Again and again Edward toyed with the water alchemy, feeling a sense of pride at his success. There was something to be said for being able to control main elements, it could come in handy. Really, his respect and love for Roy had just grown even more, if it was possible. He felt in some strange sense that this had brought him even closer to the man he loved.

Eventually though Edward forced himself to stop playing around with his alchemy. He had to rest after all, even in the alchemic sense. And the sun was nearing the noon zenith, he needed to conserve his strength and energy while the hottest part of the day readied itself to bake the land once more.

Edward did not see the vultures slowly rising to circle after him again, always staying out of the sight of a human eye. They were not keen on letting him get out of sight, he was their meal ticket.

**Central**

Roy Mustang was finally free.

Though he was covered head to toe in children-borne germs. It seemed that the orphanage had been going through the cold season, and the children had clung to him with their runny noses and bleary eyes. The hands surely breeding germs and covered in dry snot.

Yet the children had been delighted to see him, and eagerly listened to him while he read story after story to the accompaniment of sneezing and coughing.

He was willing to risk not being back on time to the office in order to run home and shower, as well as get changed into a clean uniform so the one he wore now could be disinfected and sterilized. There was no way he wanted to be spending the upcoming weekend abed and with a large box of tissues.

Grumbling, and feeling like a walking virus, Roy Mustang headed home.

As much as he wished he could stay there, as he sat on a counter in the kitchen sipping a lemonade, he really couldn't skive off for the rest of the day. He still had meetings to attend, a blonde alchemist named Edward to worry about, matters of unrest along the Drachma border to attend to, and preventative medicine to take.

Once the lemonade was finished, Roy was out of his house again for the second time that day. But this time with car keys in hand. He'd be able to make a bit of time if he drove instead of walked back. Normally he preferred to hoof it, but there were just some times when driving was more convenient.

As Roy pulled out onto the street out of his garage with the car's engine purring pleasantly he smiled faintly. The last time he'd driven this thing had been to transport he and Edward out to the mountains to the north of the city. The car still bore a few minor dents that only they knew about, sometimes their alchemic sparring for practice reasons had gotten a bit rough, and his car had been pelted by several nice sized rocks. It even still had the "camping" smell inside of it. Smoke from the campfire, pine, fresh earth and melted sugar.

It was nostalgic for him, and he found his thoughts dwelling on Ed as he drove.

Those days where they'd been able to just lay out under the stars together talking seemed so far away. They had been some of the best days of his life, and not for the first time did he now regret that he'd not said anything to Edward at the time about his feelings for the other man. Even if his confession had been met with anger, that was really no credible reason to keep the knowledge from Ed.

Sighing softly, Mustang pulled in at last to Headquarters and parked his car in his space, the one clearly bearing his last name across the cement partition.

As he made his way into the building he was zeroed in on by Breda.

"Hawkeye was expecting you to be back ten minutes ago. That woman can be scary when you're late." He muttered as he fell in step with his Fuhrer.

"And let me guess, she threatened all of you to look for me?" Roy chanced with a grin.

Breda nodded.

"Well I doubt she would have come back straight away if she had been sneezed all over by adorable gremlins."

"How exciting for you. Stay away from me." Breda joked.

"Want a hug?" Mustang smirked as Breda shuddered, "back to work with you." He said and turned his own steps towards his office.


	26. Chapter 26

I see that people found some time to get away from the Olympics for a while... commercials are good for that. That's the only thing they're good for, though has anyone seen that one of the guy doing the discus throw and knocking the Pantheon apart? I cracked up at that one.

LS animal lover: Yes there are things I base off of the manga, there's not much, but I did do little things here and there.

Bar-Ohki: The munchkins shall eat you.

mutantpenguins: Edward is speshul -sniggers- And yay! I have convinced two more people of the pairing. They are meant to be together, so I'm glad I can pull it off. Thanks so much.

GreedxEd: Would you whack him if he got sick? Hehe, and all good juicyness will come in time about Poppin, Hawes, the computer, and some other people yet unnamed.

Rose: Thank you, I will try to do so.

mrawgirl09: Haha, Ed will get stronger, but that doesn't mean he can outmatch Roy. I've specialized his new skill with the water alchemy to something that will help him in the way he needs, and help Roy, but not exactly make him all powerful. I don't want an all powerful Ed, because I kill off all powerful characters. I don't think anyone wants Ed to die in this one.

* * *

And now I need to go run errands this morning. Yippee!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Edward had walked another two miles before he again decided to rest. Transmuting the sand around him to form an arching crest of solidity above him and a hallow below where he'd borrowed the sand from. He set arrays to camouflage his creation to look like a sand dune before crawling underneath the shade.

At this point, it was best to rest out the remainder of the hottest part of the day. He was still feeling strained, and his bones still felt brittle at time, and beyond all of that there was the fact that his automail had heated to an uncomfortable level. It was best he rest in shade for a while.

Leaning back against the sloping wall he'd created Ed let his head droop forward until his chin bumped his chest. His right leg was drawn up and his automail arm draped around it. He was seriously considering passing the afternoon in a series of light cat naps. He had nothing else to do, and he didn't feel up to practicing right now. Really, he should take his opportunities to truly rest.

And so he dozed off.

**Central**

"I need to talk to you after your last meeting today." Hawkeye said as she intercepted Roy. She hadn't even bothered to chastise him for being late.

"To me or to him?" Roy asked with a meaningful look.

"You." She clarified quickly. "I'm not ready to speak to him until Monday at least."

"I'll stick around later today then." Mustang agreed with a slight nod to her. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, Brigadier General Hawes is already in your office."

"Well let's hope he isn't snooping about." Roy smirked.

"You and I both know that such a thing is impossible. I still remember what happened to the last person who fell to one of the booby traps you place on your desk when you leave."

"I loved that morning, it got rid of an idiot for me and I didn't even have to lift a finger." Mustang snickered and headed for his office.

He did love alchemy sometimes, and its varied uses he'd discovered thanks to Ed's input. It was useful to have someone to talk to about security, when that someone knew the truth of everything alchemy was capable of. It was one of the main reasons he wanted Edward to preside over the State Alchemist tests from now on. Out of anyone, except maybe himself, Edward was the most qualified alchemist for the job.

"Fuhrer Mustang!"

Roy glanced once over at the man who'd jumped up to salute before nodding once. "Hawes, I hope you weren't waiting long. The children at the orphanage were more clingy than normal."

And how delighted he'd been about that. He hoped he got everyone sick today, then he could cancel work for everyone on Monday.

"No sir, I wasn't waiting long at all. Was your visit to the orphanage a good one?"

Roy waved for the man to sit and walked around to pull out his office chair while saying, "a visit to the orphanage is never an easy one. But seeing them smile was nice." He said as he sat.

"My wife and I have often thought of adopting a child from there-"

Roy withheld his snort, _no you haven't, you ass kisser. You and I both know your wife thinks children are creatures born of hellfire and bad luck._

"-it would be a good civil service of us."

"Yes, well what is it you wanted to call this meeting for?" Roy redirected the conversation. He did not want to spend more time than necessary in the realm of small talk where his subordinate sucked up. Was he ever this much of a brown noser? He didn't think so… if he had been either Hawkeye or Edward would have knocked him upside the head so fast he wouldn't know what hit him. As far as he recalled he'd always tottered around with the same smug attitude that Ed had wanted to punch off of him more than once.

"I've been in contact with Brigadier General Evry at East Central over the past two weeks, we've been discussing the possibility of swapping locations with one another. His health is not what it used to be and most of his family is here."

"Do you have the request for transfer forms?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, I've given them to Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"What else do you wish to discuss?" He pressed forward.

"I am in need of another alchemist for my personal team. My last was incorporated into one of the hunts to find the Fullmetal Alchemist. His team was blown up near the Ishbal border two days ago. Are there any lists of replacements I can look through?"

Yes, Roy had heard about that. However Edward was not the cause, he knew that well enough. Which, after taking into account his talks with Ed, he felt sure that the team had been blown up by a bounty hunter. According to Edward, the bounty hunters didn't want to share their prize with anyone else.

"State Alchemists for a personal team are high commodities, and will be assigned as such. Most are stationed or out on duty. Few remain unattached and available for assignment to a commanding officers team. However due to your loss, I will have one of my men check the rosters of the alchemists."

"I've heard rumor that Drachma is getting more violent recently, what are the chances of outright conflict?"

Roy frowned, "Drachma is following a normal pattern. It's Creata right now that is acting strangely. As for outright conflict, the chances are not something you need be concerned about. I don't believe in chance anyway, neither should you."

"Well, you _are_ an alchemist. Chance is not something you put much stock in, sir. If I may be so blunt as to say so."

"You may, however that does not mean you are correct." Roy informed him quite offhandedly. "Alchemy is complex, I would not expect a non-alchemist to understand the way in which we think."

"Of course, sir." Hawes conceded. "If there's anything about the border conflicts you need to discuss, I'd gladly lend an ear."

_And what possesses you to think I'd trust you? I trust only a few, and you are not among them. Especially considering you followed Bradley happily and blindly._ Roy gave a curt nod, "if that is all?"

"It is."

"Then you are dismissed, Hawes." Mustang said, and when the man was gone he sighed darkly. He really needed to ask Hawkeye to screen these meetings more carefully. Lately it was becoming a zoo of people just wanting to talk and run things by him in person that they could do without.

Odd how the only worthwhile meetings happened when people burst into his office.

Grumbling, Mustang got up and made for his office door. He still hadn't had lunch, and he was determined to get something to eat. He may have another meeting soon, but he could send someone out to get food.

"Fuery." He summoned.

"Sir?" The young bespectacled man queried as he walked over.

"I'm hungry, go run down and get me something will you?"

"Right away sir!" Fuery said and raced for the hallway.

Mustang watched him go and then glanced over to where Breda sat playing chess by himself. Currently he was messing with the white side of the board, Ed's side. "Breda, if you need something to do you can run down to the hospital and check on Falman. Bring him some coffee or something."

"Right!" Breda agreed, glad to have something to run and do now. He leapt up, abandoning the board and hustled out the door.

Roy's face was a mask as he walked over to stare down at the board. Absently he moved his own black rook of Armstrong's likeness backwards so as to bring Edward out of checkmate. "Much better." He mumbled to himself.

"Did you speak to him last night?" Hawkeye asked, not looking up from the memo she was reading.

"Some." Roy replied quietly, even though no one else was about yet. "He's been pushing himself very hard, and suffered some more injuries. He was attacked by a large number of chimeras, and then he forced his alchemy against nature in a way that would be equivalent to me forcing a dormant volcano to erupt. I've once again stressed my concern that he rest, I hope he has been."

"Perhaps we should have chanced sending him to Risembool."

"No," Roy shook his head. "Alphonse has been in contact with me. The troops have moved on, but there are still undercover agents milling around. I'd like to pull them back, but until an official complaint is lodged, I have to act as if I know nothing about it. Else I incriminate myself in the eyes of my generals. I do not feel like dealing with a coup."

"Was it easier, do you think, when you were a Colonel? Or a General?"

Mustang had thought about that before, but he shook his head. "No, it's the same, just a different form of secrecy I have to employ. There's more work, but the reward is better. I'm in a position to protect Ed that I wouldn't be otherwise."

"What if you being Fuhrer is what caused this to happen?"

"Don't think I haven't tormented myself with that thought already." He sighed, "but I've put it aside. We'll never know what might have been, we can only move forward and try to make the future better than our current present. Besides, if I went all angsty like I did the last time, and demoted and self-exiled myself in an icy cabin in the middle of nowhere, Edward would have a royal fit. I wouldn't put it past him to march right up to me and beat my head in until I saw sense. It won't do to do anything but what I'm doing now, from where I am."

"You really have changed since then, and good thing too." She smiled. Now, if only he'd realize the fact that Edward cared deeply for him. Then things might finally become perfect.

"There are still some more changes to make. And once he is back, I'll make some of those changes. There's no sense in putting it off any longer." Roy said, unconsciously nudging his king likeness on the chess board closer towards Ed's.

"Oh?"

"I'm not about to tell you, save you the disappointment if none of it is able to happen. I have a less glamorous alternative, and I'd rather keep that private too."

"Very well, how is Levien doing then?"

"He drifts in and out of consciousness." Roy shrugged, "Falman and Gisela have been unable to get any sense out of him. He's remaining close mouthed about everything. Claiming Gisela is too pretty to put at risk, and Falman he thinks is a voice in his head which assures him he's going insane."

"You know, Gisela was one of the few women who took you dumping her with style. She didn't even take offense."

"She knew what she was getting into going in. She's a smart woman, and doesn't hold grudges. She's been a big help to me over the years."

"Shame she took an honorable discharge, she was nearly as good a shot as me in training camp."

"Well I'm glad she's turned her sights to shooting things through hypodermic needles instead. Goodness knows I don't need two of you around. At any rate, Levien is holding somewhat steady. If he pulls through I'll have to place him under protective care."

"You think there's a chance he still might be killed?"

"There's never a certainty when it comes to living and dying. Edward proved that to me. And yet he's never said which one he preferred. So yes, Levien may still die. But Falman is there to try and prevent that from happening if at all possible."

"You're rather gloomy." She noted.

"If you were in my position, you would be too." He gave her a quick smile. "I just have a lot to think about. And while I'd like to unload on you, I'd rather not. I have to protect you as well. Hopefully everyone will get sick this weekend and I can cancel work on Monday."

"Sick?"

"Yes, the orphanage children were suffering from the common cold. And let me tell you, it was a spectacularly wet version of the cold."

"That's disgusting, sir."

"You haven't a clue. Want a hug?" He grinned wolfishly at her, spreading his arms wide.

"I'll shoot you." She offered instead.

"You're an angel."

"And you're next meeting is here." Hawkeye said, nodding to the doorway that Armstrong had come through.


	27. Chapter 27

Paon: He _is _injured, hehe.

Bar-Ohki: You do, especially in dresses.

Rose: Of course I will! I love putting up daily reading material for you guys, you show me so much support that I enjoy doing daily updates for everyone.

J Plash: You will know eventually -cackle-

Ethereal: I hope it was a good way to spend the day, and yes, I love kids who have colds... maybe not. -shudder-

mrawgirl09: Do your studying, let them see you studying. Prove it in your grades, but take maybe an hour each day for _you_ time, where you can maybe sit down and read this, or do something else. Parents usually understand that everyone needs some time to themselves, even if they are studying hard to follow parental orders. Just explain a compromise to them where you can both get what you want. I hope that helps, and I'm glad you liked it, even with only them.

* * *

I have to say I'm with Ed in this chapter... I HATE the desert. Yet what do I live in? The desert! I swear I'm insane, I'm moving as soon as I have the money to get to someplace cold.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"I hate the desert, I hate the desert, I hate the desert…"

Edward had been repeating that very phrase as he trekked through the wasteland that was the last leg of his journey to Xing. The Great Desert. He expected to be through it by nightfall, and enter the lower lush valleys of Xing.

He'd now gone four days without food, and by now the hunger pains were only a dull ache in the back of his consciousness. For the past two days he'd been hoping to hear from Roy again, but no luck. He'd not been contacted that he was aware of since the night after his brawl with the chimeras. He'd seen no one else since then, been attacked by no one. It made him suspicious, but he wasn't one to look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth too closely.

Most of his wounds were healed now. The burns on his shoulder had faded as the scabs fell off, now he only had a series of white marks encircling the flesh. He had regained nearly all of his strength back in that arm as well now that he could move it so freely. The cuts on the back of his head had also healed, as had most of his other scratches and cuts. The only wound still scabbed over was that of the dart that had entered his leg.

His energy and strength had returned though, thanks to the time he allotted for his recovery. It was just the last scab that needed to finish before he was completely free of any residual effects of his fights. Well, aside from the white marks along his shoulder, but he actually found them rather cool.

And just as his strength and stamina were returning, and in some aspects returning increased tenfold, his alchemy had improved. Edward knew he was one of the greatest alchemists to ever clap his hands together, but that didn't make him complacent. He always wanted to be better, faster, more controlled. And he was again improving in all of that. Even his control over water alchemy was becoming stronger.

He had learned how to impart small amounts of moisture from a great expanse of air, increase the small amount through his transmutation, and forge the molecules together. He could now summon tangible liquid in a matter of seconds, though he still was required to put some thought into it. Instead of a small stream of water, he was able to produce and control a jet of liquid that looked like it were being squirted from a hose, instead of a pipette.

It had helped greatly to keep him hydrated and clean while out here. He hadn't suffered from a parched throat once now, nor had to clean himself through alchemy. But it was more than that.

He had discovered an interesting side effect to his new alchemic hobby. Which accounted for the intense control of mind he had begun to keep when he performed a transmutation to create water from the air. He could not allow himself to drift off any longer now that his skill had increased, at least, not until he figured out how to control the side effect he not only created, but could manipulate.

It just didn't sit well with him.

It was one thing, to know the truth of eons, and embody the knowledge of two worlds. He was a verifiable walking encyclopedia. Yet he felt he had to draw the line somewhere.

Perhaps there was a reason for water alchemy being an untouched art for as long as anyone could remember. Theorized and fantasized, yes. But not practiced. Perhaps there was a reason for it to be so complex that even someone of Mustang's drive might throw down the towel. Yet he had combined his great knowledge and his ability to work without circles to do what no one else had been documented doing.

Edward was uncomfortable with the side effect, and he planned never to have it occur again once he could fine tune the alchemy. In fact, if he never had to use water alchemy except when absolutely necessary, he'd be happy with that.

In all truth, he felt much the same as he had when he'd discovered those last crucial ingredients for the Philosophers Stone. At least this time there were no lives to be claimed.

"I hate the desert, I hate the desert…" The words followed after him, much like the buzzards who were still hoping for another easy meal to skive off of the blonde's hard work.

**Risembool**

"What was the latest news you've gotten?"

Alphonse poured a steady stream of tea from the pot into the china cup on the saucer that sat on the table in front of Izumi. "That he's still alive, on his way to Xing. He was apparently attacked by some chimera wielding bounty hunters. Also he was the one behind the tremors recorded coming out of Ishbal."

"That fool," Izumi glowered at the cup of tea, "if he pushes his alchemy that hard it could end up killing him one day."

"You should know that he didn't do near what he could have." Al reminded her.

"It doesn't matter, there are certain levels of alchemy that should not be tampered with. The repercussions can be deadly. We know that best of anyone." Izumi finished quietly and took a sip of her chamomile tea.

"And because of those experiences brother doesn't act recklessly. He thinks things through, and while he may force equivalency and its boundaries, he does respect the world itself."

"Abiding by the laws of nature can only get you so far if you kill yourself or create evil in the process."

"Have some faith in brother, he knows what he's doing. Despite what you may think." Al smiled at her, completely nonplussed to be speaking this way to his former teacher. "He needs you to have faith in him, he's very much alone. And I'm sure he feels the pain of being alone, though I am sure it helps having Mustang and Hawkeye contact him sometimes."

"They've not let you speak to him?"

"No, but that's okay." He admitted, "I have no doubts that I'll see him again, and soon. He won't let this continue for long, and neither will Mustang. I just hope that he is able to be around other people that he trusts again soon. I do not wish to think what memories being alone out there might drag up inside of him. I know we both still have nightmares. And it helps, to have others around to seek comfort in. Even if they don't realize that you're doing so by merely talking to them over a cup of tea." He waved a hand round at their tea ware with a small smile.

"You never did tell me anything about what happened over there to give you nightmares." Izumi frowned at him, and gave him a look as if she were trying to read his mind.

"And nor will I. I will, like my brother, continue to pretend that our lives there were nothing more than traveling around with the gypsies to carnivals and having fun. I won't even tell Winry everything that happened, and she's my wife." Alphonse sighed and then shrugged. "Mine are going away though every night that passes, I've gone weeks now without having one. Being around people who care about you, and love you, help. That's why I'm glad brother is able to speak to Mustang often still."

"But Mustang doesn't care about Edward, much less love him." Izumi replied.

Alphonse smiled at that. "I think he does though. We both know Ed has loved the man for years. It could be that this time apart is making Mustang see for himself what he lost, again. When I talk to him on the phone I can hear something is different in the way he talks about his latest news on brother. Maybe I'm just imagining it, wishful thinking, but I'd like to think that Mustang has finally reached a point where he can reciprocate brother's feelings."

"I suppose that means you still believe I should not go harass our dear Fuhrer." Izumi grumbled.

"He's got enough on his mind right now." Al reminded her, "aside from that your health is not up to harassing him. You may be able to perform alchemy without circles, but I doubt even that would be able to give you an edge against Mustang. During one of the rare times he and brother were not back to square one, they were helping each other become better. Mustang apparently blew a crater into a mountainside that reminded brother of a hydrogen bomb going off."

"What's a hydrogen bomb?" Izumi asked in confusion.

"Something very destructive." Al explained vaguely, definitely not wanting to give her the idea to create one. Which, she would, knowing her.

"Harassing him does not always mean fighting with him in an alchemy duel." Izumi sighed, but relented. "And even if he has gotten better, I still doubt he'd be able to match me if I get pissed off."

"I doubt that even a badger could match you if you get pissed off." Alphonse muttered into his tea.

"Do you know anything about Ed's current position?"

"No, and believe me, Winry wants to know as well. She is fretting about the condition of his automail. But I haven't heard from Mustang in nearly four days now if I recall correctly."

"Is the guy still alive?"

"Funny you'd be concerned about that since you wanted to harass him." Al smirked at her.

"I can't very well harass him if he's dead now can I?" Izumi shot back with her own little smirk. "Anyway, Edward would be devastated if his crush died."

"Enough to where we'd never hear from him again." Alphonse agreed, "he'd probably stay in Xing and live out his days as a hermit there. But no, Mustang isn't dead. He's just a little indisposed of for a while, Hawkeye called me last evening."

"What? Why?"

"He's sick."

**Central**

"I hate children." Roy Mustang sniffled through his congestion as he attempted to burrow deeper into his pillows that Hawkeye had recently fluffed.

"You say that now, but don't you want to have kids one day?" Riza asked, piling another blanket over him as his shivers started up once more. "Little Mustangs to run around and terrorize everyone with their grandiose notions and perverted minds?"

"Is that really all you think of me after all these years?" Roy glared at her, though it was rather ineffective when he looked spaced out.

"Just answer the question." She chided him and placed the tissues nearer to him.

"Maybe, if the person I marry wants them. But they better be sanitary kids." He grumbled and coughed weakly.

"Kids and sanitary are not two terms that fit together. Opposite interlocking puzzle pieces."

"Maybe I better worry more about the person I marry."

Riza, sensing this as her opportunity, dove in headfirst. After all, Mustang was all high on cold medicine and congestion, she just may get some answers. "Do you have anyone you like that way? That you'd consider marrying?"

Roy attempted another glare, "maybe." Was his vague answer. He knew what she was trying to do, and he'd be damned if she discovered he truly liked anyone. Much less who that person was.

"Does this person like kids?"

_Did Ed like kids… some kids… most kids he thought were annoying._ But he couldn't mention that. "I don't know, and how would I know if I may or may not have even met them yet?"

"Surely you've imagined your perfect person that you'd want to marry. After all your dating around, you must have some idea of what you want in a mate."

"A mate? Don't be crude." Roy griped. "I want some more broth, since you insist on sticking around like a thorn in my side."

"Be glad I care so much about getting you better. You know you appreciate it." She smirked at him, patted the covers he was under, and got up to leave the bedroom.

Roy grumbled to himself and closed his eyes.

The perfect person he wanted to marry… what he wanted in such a person. Like hell he needed to ponder that one too hard. He already knew who his heart belonged to. Marriage… that was a thought that could definitely, definitely wait. He didn't even know if Edward would return his feelings. He couldn't get ahead of himself.

But should Edward ever become his, he knew he'd spend his whole remaining life showing Edward just how much he loved him. If that one day led to marriage, then he would be more than willing to enter into that rewarding form of relationship.

He sincerely hoped he got better soon. Because of his sickness he hadn't been able to contact Ed, and Hawkeye had made no mention that she might. He was worried about the alchemist, and nearly frantic to know what he was up to. If he was injured, or alive. He hoped Ed wasn't worrying about him, though, he rather secretly hoped that the blonde had noticed an absence of his voice in the lonely expanse of desert.

Downstairs, Riza was finishing getting together the broth. Her conversation had not gone at all as planned, she just might have to give him a stronger medication so he would loosen up more.

Though it was rather ironic.

Mustang was the only one who was abed sick with the cold the orphanage children had blessed him with. All the people he'd been near, and attempted to infect through hugs, were entirely free of even a sniffle.

For some reason she couldn't help but feel a cackling sense of amusement at that. There was something very righteous about Mustang falling ill after all his ploys.

However, as she toted the broth back up to his room, she did hope he'd get better soon. He was needed, not only for paperwork and meetings, but to help keep things running smoothly. She entered the room and brought the bowl over to the man who sat up to receive it. "It's hot." She supplied needlessly, and settled in to keep her vigil over Roy while Havoc held things down at Headquarters, and Falman held his position at the hospital watching over their only human lead thus far.


	28. Chapter 28

Wow, you guys all took me over 200 reviews. You're awesome! -tacklehugs everyone- I didn't even get over 200 reviews on RtA until it was finished. I am absurdly pleased, thanks again! I'm so happy.

Nini: I don't think anyone has ever said that before. I'm glad you caught up at last, and I appreciate the effort you put into it.

Rose: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy the frequent updates. -cackles at Nini-

Bar-Ohki: Ooo I have not tried to put him in that before.

GreedxEd: We need to get you an official title for being Mustang's personal abuser for when he is exceptionally thick headed.

mutantpenguins: Aww don't feel bad, how was the boot camp?

Mary: XD good, I'm glad I didn't make you panic for too long.

Ethereal: I'm glad someone else caught onto that possibility I might have done something mean to Roy. But I was feeling kind that day.

Vixen: I was thinking maybe I might move back to Seattle... that's not too unpredictable.. I don't think.

* * *

And now for the chapter... I am still so excited about passing 200 reviews already.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

When at last Edward stepped foot onto dried crab grass, he knew he had reached his destination. Xing. Now he had perhaps a few more miles to go before he entered down into the lower valleys, and he could see on the horizon the telltale dips that preceded the decent. The knowledge he had done it swept over him like a wave of relief. Here, he would be safe, and he doubted if he went to the right places that even the bounty hunters would be able to locate him.

He continued forward, now allowing himself a faster pace.

Quickly he now hurried for the lush and cooler land that awaited him. No longer did he have to worry about sand and the storms it brought.

Edward was making his way down a somewhat steep incline of a road flanked by green grass when he spotted one of the patrols heading towards him. He knew he was on a route that was often patrolled by the guards of whichever royal family was in charge in this jurisdiction. For the life of him he couldn't remember who it might be here, but then again it had been many years since he'd come back to this land.

He decided to stay where he was as the open topped truck with a machine gun mounted on it sped towards him. He could keep going, yes, but he'd rather see if he could hitch a ride. The people in this country either knew him, or knew of him. He had no reason to keep himself hidden, not here. The emperor would never extradite him, and neither would any of the princes or princesses that ruled their respective clans.

When the truck pulled up he nodded to the uniformed men.

"Who are you, traveler?" The driver asked, peering over the windshield as he half stood.

Edward could understand the inquiry, hardly anyone came to this secluded land. Hardly anyone could get here. The train tracks stopped at Ishbal these days. "Edward Elric." He replied calmly, and watched the customary dawning of realization occur.

"It's been a long time."

Edward's gaze shifted to one man who hopped out of the back of the truck, and he smiled. "Guiren, I see you finally made it into the guard." He said and walked forward to greet the stern faced man with a version of manly hugging.

He hadn't seen Guiren since his last visit here, and he'd given the man training tips to improve himself so he could at last get the position he wanted. Like in Amestris, even enlisted soldiers needed to pass basic training. Guiren had been somewhat of a klutz, and Ed had given him a crash course to try and get over that hurdle. Naturally the man had had to continue practicing on his own, and Ed was glad to see it paid off.

"Yes, thank you." Guiren replied as they separated.

"You're Edward then," the driver, and evidently the officer in charge said as he got out of the truck. "I've always heard of you, but never did I think I'd have the honor to meet you, sir." He said with a respectful bow. "I am the patrol commander for this front, Shirong Li."

Ed inclined his head politely, "the honor's all mine."

"What brings you back?" Guiren plowed forward with a smile. "I thought you'd forgotten about us here."

Ed smiled somewhat sadly. "I am in exile for the present time. I didn't have anywhere else to really go where I would be safe. I've bounty hunters after me, and there's something else…" Ed sighed and shook his head, "I need to speak to the emperor."

"Get in." Shirong said with a short smile, "we'll take you into town with us. From there we can arrange transport to the palace for you."

"No bounty hunters will get past these borders." Another officer laughed darkly.

"I hope not." Edward muttered under his breath, and climbed into the back of the truck. He sat relatively silent for the rest of the trip, knowing the men still had to concentrate on their patrols. But he did answer the general questions directed to him.

He was only somewhat surprised to discover he was still as popular as ever. He couldn't understand why, but he was glad of it.

The truck bounced and jolted his body, but Ed had to admit it was better than walking right now. He was tired, and wanted nothing more than a soft bed and a long sleep. He could deal with some bouncing if he was to get some quality rest soon. And he felt safer in the company of armed officers, no bounty hunters would get too close to him. But he didn't drop his guard.

When the truck pulled into the town limits Edward looked around. "We're in Shiquan? This place has changed."

"After the sugar cane industry boomed in the lower river valley more and more people have been moving here." Guiren explained.

"This place is going to look like East Central one day." Ed shook his head with a wry smile.

The buildings were taller, and there was a great deal more housing. But Edward noticed that it seemed the builders here seemed to be copying a lot of the architecture from Amestris.

"I've never been, so I'll have to take your word on it." Guiren replied.

"I'd rather get transport as soon as I can." Edward called up to Shirong, "no need to arrange an audience for me with Shen."

Prince Shen is out of the town anyway, visiting his sister Mei."

"Mei huh?" Edward smirked a bit, and shook his head. That girl had been a thorn in his side for a few months at one point. But in the end she wasn't so bad. At least she'd finally come back to where she belonged.

With the knowledge that he would soon be on his way to see the emperor and talk politics with him for a while, Edward felt better. He would rather tell the emperor what was going on, then have him find out inadvertently. That, and Ed was curious to see just how much sway he truly held over this country.

**Central**

It was Tuesday, and Roy Mustang was finally back at work.

His head still felt fuzzy at times, but otherwise he was recovered from his three day bout of illness. And oh how he hated children right now. The little gremlins were the bane of peaceful existence. Sitting there at his desk, Roy continued to force himself through the massive stacks of papers requiring his attention. It never ceased to amaze him just how many people wanted his signature.

Fortunately Hawkeye understood he still felt poorly, and had not threatened him once so far. So he made progress slowly, but surely. He had to get through all these documents so he could reschedule his missed meetings, get information about matters pertaining to Edward, and then he desperately wanted to contact his beloved Ed.

It was noon when Hawkeye brought in some lunch for him, and said, "take a break, eat. I'll make sure no one disturbs you for a good hour or more."

"I don't need an hour to eat." He frowned at her.

"But you need an hour to put your mind at ease so you can focus. Find out for all of us if he's okay, before Alphonse drives me insane with his constant phone calls."

Roy smirked at her, "better you than me right now. Very well."

When she had gone, Roy pulled the radio out of its customary hiding place when he was at work. Taking a deep breath, he pressed down the transmission button for the first time in almost a week, "Ed, you there?"

And waited.

"_About time, Mustang!_"

Roy flinched, but despite the yelled words, he could hear the relief in Edward's voice. "I was sick."

"_Oh, was that all? Good, I was worried something bad had happened._"

"No, not so far." He replied, "where are you now?"

"_The manor estate of prince Shen, currently I'm happily having a nice hot bath. And then I'm going to get a massage, and sleep the rest of the day. My transport to the capitol city so I can speak to the emperor doesn't leave until tomorrow._"

"You're in Xing? Good, you made it." Roy breathed a sigh of his own relief. "How are you doing?"

"_I'm nearly recovered in full. Just some more sleep on a soft surface and I'll be fine again._"

"Why are you going to speak to the emperor?"

"_Because I can, and because he owes me a rematch in chess. I want to speak to him about why I'm here seeking refuge. He would never send me back even if you were put in the position to demand it, were you to learn I was here. I want him to hear things from me though, and don't worry, I'll tell him that you're not about to send in troops or anything._"

"Thanks, I really don't feel like fighting any wars because of you."

"_No, don't go all Troy on me._"

"What?" Roy asked in confusion. What the heck was 'troy'?

"_I'll tell you one day, but not right now. It's a story from the other world, it'd need a lot of explaining and a map which I'd have to draw._"

"I'm just glad you're okay." Roy sighed. He had been worried, not having spoken to Ed in so long. "Once I meet with Hawkeye and Falman I'll give you what information we've gathered so far."

"_I'll be able to access the royal library once I get to the palace. Then I'll see what I c-get off of that Kang! My boot is not your hump toy!_"

Roy gave the radio a very shocked, and wide eyed look. "Ed, what's going on?"

"_I threw a sponge at him, damn thing, they couldn't have given me a female._"

"What?"

"_Panda, the panda was humping my boot, again! Actually it doesn't surprise me, the thing would be as insufferable and perverted as his owner._"

"You really should explain before I get much more confused." Roy prompted.

"_I mentioned in passing jest that I should get you a panda, they took me seriously. Now I have a horny two year old Kang humping my boots. Your panda, I might add, so it doesn't surprise me that he's being such a- KANG!_"

Roy started laughing, he couldn't help it. "You seriously got me a panda? Thanks. Just don't ship it home in a box like you did Hawkeye's new rifle."

"_Don't thank me yet, I still might skin the insolent thing. I'll ship it to you once I get to the palace. I can arrange a special courier to bring it to you. They won't trust trains, and technically this is a special favor to me. They don't just give out pandas to foreigners, even their own citizens. You're about to receive a very royal gift courtesy of me being so popular._"

"I'll be very honored if it actually arrives." Roy grinned, and laughed again. Who knew he'd be getting a panda, he thought Ed had been joking.

"_You better be. And you can pay me back by getting me new boots when I return._"

"Get your new Xing friends to buy them." Roy muttered.

"_Hark, do I hear jealousy? Don't give me that, you've spent years treating me like a kid again. And when you do treat me like an adult, it's rare and doesn't last long. So don't you get all in a tizzy because I actually have people I can turn to who treat me like an adult regardless._"

"I'm… sorry, about that." Roy finally sighed, closing his eyes sadly. "I do time to time make mistakes, and that was one of them. I'm not going to go back to treating you as anything less than what you are." _Especially to me, because the Gate only knows you mean the world to me._ Roy thought to himself.

"_I understand, but also understand that if you do ever go back to that, I will do what I said that night. I'll leave for Risembool and I won't come back. Don't make the same mistake twice._"

"I'm a fool sometimes, but not an idiot."

"_Good, now I should be to the palace in two days. Once there I'll get a number you can call me on, because the signals are going to get stretched the farther I go now past the desert. I plan to stay at the palace for a while at least._"

"You'll be safe there."

"_Oh no doubt, and then I can finally send you this lovely bundle of joy who currently is trying to molest my boot again. I swear, you two will be perfect for each other."_

"Your boot is not the thing I wish to molest." Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"_What?_"

He blinked, and coughed suddenly. "Well, I don't exactly get off on the idea of humping your boots." He said, while wondering how the hell this had gotten so skewed.

"_I'm not even going to ask._"

"You just did, passively!"

"_Did not._"

"Do _not _start this now."

"_Start w-KANG!_"


	29. Chapter 29

Okay LS asked about Ling, as far as I've written, he hasn't made an appearance yet. He may or may not, I've not decided yet. Though if he does I'll probably kill him off... I'm just like that.

Wow, everyone loves the perverted panda. Yay! I'm so happy. Roy really does deserve an animal just like him. Kind of a cruel cosmic joke.

Actually the panda thing got even more weird after Tuesday, when this lady was reporting on pandas. She toured the "studs" enclosure, and apparently if the "stud" is not in the mood to get it on like a perverted panda with the females, he gets to watch videotapes of pandas doing it like bunnies. I was cracking up, go figure the timing with that. It was hilarious! They have panda porn!

Okay, I really should get back to cooking my bacon now before it burns.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Dusk was falling on the misty garden that Edward was taking a leisurely stroll through. His boots clunked on the wood of the bridge he was crossing, the sound almost melancholy to Ed. The manmade stream that emptied into a koi pond glittered in the fading light, and Ed turned his golden eyes on it as if he were expecting it to tell him something. He then sighed, and continued walking over the bridge and turned off the raked dirt path to walk across the thick grass.

He took a seat on a granite bench facing the pond and expelled a breath heavily before closing his eyes.

It had been nearly five years since he'd been here. Not here exactly, but in Xing. Things had changed here, but the one constant were the people. Even now, they still treated him with an amount of deference that they would normally only show to their ruling class. Hence the reason he had been allowed by the prince's mistress to take a walk in the private gardens.

She had seemed to sense that he needed some time alone somewhere where he could clear his mind, and thus he had found himself here in this misty world of tranquility.

A large splash cut through his thoughts.

Edward opened his golden eyes. Well, at least it had been tranquil at one point. "Kang, get over here you idiot. The koi are not for eating!"

The panda paused one large plate sized paw in mid-splash to blink his intelligent black eyes over at Ed.

"Come here." Ed ordered firmly, and pointed with one gloved forefinger to the ground beside the bench.

Kang looked as if he were considering disobeying the order, but soon was splashing through the water and up onto the bank where he sat by the bench and began to groom his fur.

Ed cast him a wry smile. "Now I see why they were so glad to pass you off onto me. You're a troublemaker. But you better behave when you get to Central. If you destroy anything Hawkeye will shoot at you, Roy's pet or not."

Kang blinked at him once, then settled back to continue his grooming.

"Just try not to do anything that will cause problems. We've all got quite a few already." Ed told him and closed his eyes again with a road weary sigh.

Yes, their problems were many, and complicated. No one needed Kang causing more problems. Luckily it seemed that the panda was quickly learning to obey him, and he knew that Roy would be able to keep Kang under control. The only thing it still refused to do, was leave Ed's boots alone when told. That he could handle for the few remaining days he'd be serving as Kang's guardian.

With his eyes closed, Edward could see only the glowing outlines of arrays dancing across the backs of his lids. They always plagued him like this when he was tired. A full night of rest, and rest knowing he was safe would do him a wealth of good.

He stayed this way until he heard shifting from Kang's end.

The panda had even better hearing than he did, and so Edward opened his eyes to look around. He spotted one of the servants heading down the veranda stairs. "It must be time for dinner." Edward said, and realized with a sharp pang how hungry he was. He'd not eaten in so long, but he knew he could not eat much. If he overindulged his malnourished body it would only serve to make him sick. If anything, he would have to limit himself on how much he consumed, and what it was.

"Don't even think about it." He barked at Kang, who had sidled towards the koi pond again. "Come along." Ed got up gracefully and began to walk towards the estate manor to intercept the servant come to collect him.

Kang followed after a momentary pout, but soon forgot his disappointment as he bounded along beside Edward like a rather powerful puppy.

"Master Elric." The servant greeted Edward with a low bow as the two approached one another. "It's time for dinner if you wish to join her ladyship inside."

"Thank you." Edward replied, and passed by him with a nod and smile. He gave up his first time here on trying to get everyone to stop being so subservient when it came to him. It was just better to smile and nod, than to try and make them go against years of culture.

Edward entered the dining room, Kang still matching his stride.

It was a brightly lit room, with elegant furnishings and the cooks standing around in case they were needed. Only one seat at the table was thus far occupied, and Edward walked forward to greet her kindly. "Thank you for allowing me the run of the gardens, they helped very much. Though I fear Kang might have startled your fish."

She smiled back at him, and waved him to the seat across from her. "Please do not worry about that, the fish are more Shen's than mine. I am just pleased to hear I could help you relax."

Ed took his seat with a smile, and Kang was intercepted by another servant who would be feeding him stalks of jade green bamboo. "How is Shen? I haven't seen him since he aided me in the marsh. He was only fifteen then."

"He is doing very well, and often speaks of his encounter with you. I am honored to have finally met you. He will be disappointed to hear he has missed your visit."

"I may have to come back, but time is a very unstable concept for me at present."

"We know the feeling very well ourselves. As Shen's father ages, the jockeying for power gets more time intensive. Currently he, as well as his brother Xifu and sister Jialin are the ones with the most backing. That's the reason for his visit to Mei, he has gone to offer her a regency if she backs him."

"That's a better choice than some I can think of." Edward admitted, knowing no offense would be taken.

"I agree, now let's enjoy the feast prepared for us."

Edward gulped at all the food, knowing the cooks had prepared enough for him if he were in a voracious appetite. Which technically he should be. Somehow, he was determined to make it through dinner.

**Central**

"You've not left yet?"

Roy looked up at the sound of Hawkeye's voice. He gave a heavy sigh, and put down his pen before massaging his dominant hand. "I only have about another hours worth of work left to finish. It's fine. Besides, I will sleep easier tonight knowing it's done."

"How was Ed?" She asked, walking in to take a seat on the couch where Edward had so often taken up residence.

"Safe." He reported and leaned back in his chair to rest his head against the back. "He made it to Xing, and is apparently staying at the home of one of the countries princes. So he's under guard, and will be able to get the full recovery he needs."

Riza relaxed visibly in relief at his words. "That's good then, I'm glad he made it."

"He's sending me a panda." Roy remarked at random, with a smile playing on his lips.

"A panda?" She echoed, and chuckled. "That's certainly going to be interesting to have around here. It's not a big one, is it?"

"He said it's two years of age, which means it's nearly full grown, if not so already. And it reminds him of me."

"Certainly not big and cuddly." She joked with a wink.

"Oh har har." Roy rolled his eyes, "no, apparently the panda is a pervert."

"Oh that would remind anyone of you." She smirked at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked, raising a gloved hand, and smirked successfully when she paled somewhat. "Kidding," he lowered his hand with the smirk still in place, "that should keep everyone talking about something new for right now and pull some attention off of Edward and onto me. The Fuhrer suddenly receives a panda from the secluded empire of Xing. A horny panda, but a panda nevertheless."

"I've never even seen one but in books, they're not exactly animals that live anywhere else. And Xing is so remote and secluded that no one visits there." Hawkeye said, really, she was curious to see one in person. And to think that Edward was sending one back here was actually quite exciting. Though she felt her heart melt a little at the significance of the gift. Edward wasn't sending Roy just any souvenir, he was sending a very personal and priceless gift. She really wished Mustang would see the significance of it.

"I've never seen one in the flesh before either." Roy shrugged, "but Ed's reports always made the captive ones out to be obedient for the most part. Trainable, but still wild enough that they might attack those who threaten them."

"So you actually do read his reports." She shook her head tiredly. And after all this time, and actually having shot him, to learn he actually was doing his job properly.

"Mmm." Roy grunted, "I can remember even his first report. I have a somewhat photographic memory when it comes to important things. Such as work related affairs."

"Well you best start reading up on pandas then so you don't accidentally end up killing the thing. I doubt that would please Edward." She pointed out. She wasn't sure how Ed would react to such an event, but she doubted it would involve sympathetic hugging and promises of next time.

"I would not kill the thing." He shot back, but knew she had a fair point. "I'll get some books from the library here soon. I still have a little over a week until the perverted bear arrives. If it arrives, apparently it's annoying the hell out of Fullmetal right now."

"You can go out on double dates with him. You and your panda, since you're so alike." She taunted with a merciless grin.

"You, out of my office so I can finish working." Roy mockingly glared at her.

Riza got up laughing, and was still laughing as she left the office.

**Xing**

Edward collapsed down onto the tatami mat bed in his room with a sigh. Hearing the scuffling near the chest of drawers he let his head flop over. He watched in silence as Kang attempted to pull down one of his boots. He'd set them well out of reach, or so he thought. But Kang was persistent. And Edward settled back to watch and see just how long it took the panda to snatch down one of his boots. The animal was having little problems balancing and stretching on its hind legs, so Ed felt it wouldn't be long.

Sure, he could snap at him and tell him to quit it, but this was more amusing.

Five minutes passed, and the chest of drawers gained several claw marks to mar the lacquer finish. At long last, Kang managed to snag the left boot down from the top, and immediately began to rub himself along it pleasurably.

Ed shook his head with a weary sigh, and let a laugh slip through. This panda was incorrigible. He couldn't wait until it was humping Roy's boots instead. Then maybe the bastard might understand Edward's frustration with this. "Kang! Stop that! I wear those!"

His answer was a grunt.

Ed felt a muscle twitch just above his eye. Go figure he'd be given a panda for Roy who was currently going at it with his own boot. This was not what he'd had in mind, and he certainly did not like the idea of the panda getting his boot dirty and soiled. "Kang! So help me if you do not leave my boot alone, I _will_ castrate you before I send you to Roy."

Whether or not the panda understood, or just tired of his actions was unclear. However Kang turned away from the boot, batted it with his paw once, and then padded his way over to the edge of the bed where Ed still lay sprawled.

"That's better, leave those alone. Hold off until you get to Central and then you can have the privilege of humping the Fuhrer's boots. Tons of women would kill for such an honor." He told the panda frankly as he rose from the bed so he could put his boot up out of harms way again. "Personally I'd rather throw him down onto that damn desk of his and-"

Edward stopped mid sentence, putting his hands on his hips as he saw what Kang was doing now.

The panda had climbed onto Edward's bed, and was in the process of taking up as much room as possible.

"I will not share my bed with you. Out." Edward ordered, pointing off to the side with one finger.

No response but for a wide yawn in his direction.

"Bloody pandas." Ed sighed and walked over to try pushing the large bear off his bed. "Honestly, you're not the one who needs a good nights sleep in a bed, you idiot. And I'm not about to sleep with a panda of all things. You've got fleas… or something."

Kang grumbled and merely rolled over to lay on his back, paws spread out in the air as he bore his belly to the ceiling.

"You really are just like him." Edward sighed as he climbed onto the bed, pulling the duvet up around him and turning his back to the animal.

At the very least he could get some sleep now, and he truly did not feel like arguing with the stubborn blockhead of a beast.

Kang waited until Edward's breathing had evened out before rolling back around. He crawled along his belly until he was beside the slumbering alchemist and laid down next to him with a contented sigh. He may not understand the stern personality of the human, but he did actually like him.

The panda had yet to learn though, how light of a sleeper Edward could be.


	30. Chapter 30

Eh, sorry for missing yesterdays update. I was barely home, seriously. I spent so much time in my car yesterday I started referring to "going back inside" as in reference to me getting back in my car. I started out on the road at 6am, and didn't get home until 8pm at which time I was so tired I went straight to bed.

It was one of my mothers coworkers last day yesterday, and they threw her a party. So I had to not only take care of getting my brother to and from school, but carpool my mom to work, and around to get the cake and catering, and also take her home after happy hour. The catering thing made my day... not. I had a pint of Thai sauce for a chicken dish leak all over one of my backseats in my car. So I had to take it to the detail shop to get my seats shampooed. I saved my seat! Then as I am finally driving for the half hour I can get lunch in, I didn't have time to eat at the party, I realize they had kept my sunshade. So I had to go back and get that. I didn't eat anything yesterday until dinner. Oh it was so crazy.

But I am getting a new video making program out of it, yes! One of the videographers of the company loved the slideshow I made for the leaving worker, and was impressed that I did it on WMM so well. So I get a new toy from her. And my cars seats are clean.

Anyway, to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"You'll see, soon they will come."

Gisela watched stony faced as Levien bitterly laughed himself back to the morphine induced sleep. Again, she had tried to pry information from him, yet her attempts had been fruitless. Even with Falman and Hawkeye's tips. Tiredly, she ruffled her hair and set her chart back down into its carrying case at the foot of the bed. "I may have to resort to slipping him something that will loosen his tongue. But the combination could be deadly when mixed with the morphine. And right now it's the only thing keeping him here aside from forcibly restraining him. I really can't afford to do that and raise anymore suspicion from my cohorts."

"If he stabilizes enough to move him to a safe house," Falman began as Gisela stepped around the curtain, "we could restrain him there. Then would you be able to drug him?"

She twisted a curled lock of amber hair idly as she thought, "possibly. It would be risky, if he went into shock I'd have very little luck bringing him back around again. His immune system is still shot and his body functions are not out of the deep end yet after the convulsions. I haven't even been able to get a scan on him yet because we can't risk him being seen. This whole thing is not ideal, but I'm working with it. The best I can tell you is to talk to Mustang, get his opinion. Whatever he says, I'll do it. Even if this goes against every oath I ever swore as a nurse."

"I don't understand." He admitted.

"When I took an oath as a nurse, I swore to never harm anyone. This is clearly disregarding a patient's rights." She said, her brown eyes steady in her resolve. "But sometimes oaths are meant to be broken. And I know that I'd not have been asked to do this for a lesser cause than whatever the hell is going on."

"You're right, even I don't know the full scope, but this is bigger than any oath." Falman replied and took a seat on the bed of the man on the other side of the curtain. He still hadn't awoken from his coma.

"I'm going to hint to security that we need some tighter surveillance." Gisela decided, "I don't like the feelings I get when I walk down the halls sometimes now. If what Levien says is true, and they have discovered his location and are coming for him soon…" she trailed off.

"You keep your gun with you, and I'll keep mine." Falman reassured her, "I plan to do my very best not to let Mustang down. I owe the man too much to screw this up."

Gisela smiled at him, "not to rain on your confidence boosting parade, but he'd merely be glad you were still alive. If something did happen. We may be able to foresee loosing people like Levien back there, but friends? I'd rather have my friends still alive, than some nut job that may or may not prove beneficial." She turned to head out again, "talk to Mustang when you can, I'll bring you some food and coffee on my next round back."

Falman listened to her leave, and forced back a yawn. He hadn't slept in over a week now, and coffee was the only thing keeping him going. He knew Mustang wanted to have someone come relieve him even for a few hours, but with things as they were now, such a thing was not first priority. But it was okay, as long as he had coffee and the adrenaline pounding in his system, he would be fine.

Out in the hallway Gisela was returning to her normal duties, and was thanking several heavy shots of pure caffeine that she was still on her feet. She hadn't been this overworked since Edward and Alphonse had shown up again. Keeping hospital patients a secret from most of the staff was not an easy task, and she was running herself in ten different directions to do it.

At least Mustang was paying her well for the work. She'd be able to take an entire month off of work at this rate.

**Headquarters – Central**

"Should I even ask how you got them out of here?" Havoc asked as he quickly hurried in through the door Riza had opened for them.

Riza hurriedly shut and locked it, "I've been scouting out when they all take lunch. We have approximately fifteen minutes to get what we need."

"Good thing you brought me then." Sheska smiled as she looked around.

"Well you're able to do all this nerd stuff we would have needed Ed for." Havoc smirked.

She huffed and looked over to where Hawkeye was fiddling with the security camera. "Ready yet?"

"Five seconds." She called back over, and finished hooking the wires to how she wanted. "I can't believe we're breaking in like this."

"Best way to do it." Havoc grinned.

Sheska waited for her cue, before hurrying forward towards the computer in question. Immediately she set down the case she'd been carrying and opened it up before getting into the computer's log in screen.

Hawkeye bent over, and quickly typed in something.

"Did you use yours?" Havoc asked, as Sheska began hurrying about on the desktop.

"I'm not an idiot." She rolled her eyes, "I used an old override code from Bradley's time. When Mustang took over, he also got his hands on a lot of Bradley's files, I know the contents just as well as he does. I can break into anything in this place."

Sheska frowned at the screen and began transferring data around. "I'm taking everything from those time slots and sending it to an external hard drive so it can be analyzed. I've set it so that when the transfer is complete the original files will corrupt and vanish."

"Is there any way to load it to another computer and resend everything somewhere else?" Hawkeye asked. She wanted to send it all to Edward, but knew that she couldn't mention that here.

"Yes, you'd be able to maintain the files on the external as well, but you could send the files. You'd have to do it from a computer off of Headquarters network though. Otherwise it'll be detected."

"And it won't detect this?" Havoc asked with a frown.

"No." Sheska smiled, "I'm basically doing something similar to a file backup. The system won't detect that I've destroyed the originals afterwards because you can delete files all the time. It would detect transferring though across computers."

Hawkeye kept her unsettled thoughts to herself. But this only proved that Edward had been set up. If it was as easy as Sheska made it sound to get top secret information and send it elsewhere, it would have been done by a hacker smart enough to get Ed's password. And Edward had nearly as much access as she did to information. He was barely blocked from accessing anything. Clearly someone had wanted Ed out of the way, but she couldn't figure out for what.

"Three minutes." Havoc warned as he looked at his watch.

"That's fine." Sheska said as she watched the last of the data transfer. She ejected the external hard drive and packed all her equipment away before pressing the button to destroy the original files.

Hawkeye took the evidence in her possession, and Sheska made sure everything looked as it had been and logged out of the override log in before hurrying over to the door.

"Nice work, bookworm." Havoc grinned at her, patting her on the shoulder.

"I am not!"

"Enough." Hawkeye said, climbing down from the security camera and going to the door. "Let's go."

The three slipped out and quickly headed to a less used stairwell to begin making their way back up to the upper floors. Only when they had reached the main level did Sheska nod a silent goodbye and slip away.

Havoc and Hawkeye made their way back to Mustang's office level in silence.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She said as they entered the safety of the main office.

"I've got to make a call and check in with Alex." Havoc replied, and made for the phone.

Hawkeye walked over to Mustang's door, knocked, and entered. "I need a word."

Roy looked up at the intrusion, and nodded, waving his hand towards the couch. "Go ahead then, I can wait to finish reading this." He said, closing the file expectantly.

Riza walked in to stand in front of the desk, and handed Mustang the external hard drive. "Sheska transferred the information about the space of time of that file transfer that framed Ed. She then deleted out the original files so they can no longer be found. You can send that information to Edward when he gets his hands on a computer. Just off of this network."

Roy looked at the device, and put it away securely inside his desk. "I know how to be discrete and cover my tracks. I didn't pass under the radar for so long for nothing when Bradley was still all gung-ho about his endeavors as a homunculus."

"You're an inspiration." She remarked drily. "But what Sheska said today about all of this and how easy it can be only further proved Ed's innocence, even barring the video evidence. And you really need to look into matters of more security."

"I have been, and when Ed returns he can help me with that." Roy said and leaned back in his chair. "As to sketching a likeness of that figure in your videotape, I know of someone trustworthy enough for it. You can drop it by my house later tonight."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that." He said patiently.

"Very well, just keep your guard up."

"Now with you and Ed telling me the same thing, how could I ever forget?" Roy laughed and shrugged good naturedly. "My guard is always up these days."

"Have you called Alphonse yet?" She changed the subject.

"No, that scary teacher of theirs is apparently hanging out there for a while. I dread that I might actually get her on the line." Roy admitted.

"Need me to call?" Hawkeye laughed.

"No…" Roy frowned and looked gloomily at the phone. "I just need time to brace myself. That lady is… well at least I know where Ed got most of his temper from."

The phone on Roy's desk rang just as Hawkeye was about to speak again.

He reached out to take the call and started to slowly nod at the words coming across the line. "Right, thanks, Sheska." He said, and hung up.

"What-?"

"She called to let me know that all the books she has on pandas are now collected. I have a new pet to read up on." Mustang smiled and chuckled suddenly. "That will certainly be an interesting thing to draw attention from Ed. And maybe if we both play our cards right, we can get some press from the Xing emperors end to make this some sort of political maneuver."

"You think Ed could pull a favor like that off?"

"Please, we both know the man has no respect for ranks. From what he's mentioned in passing, he and the emperor get along fine. And we both know that he has a lot of influence if he were to use it. It's worth a shot for me to ask him what strings he can pull with that emperor."

"It's almost scary how big this is becoming." Riza admitted as she suddenly took a seat on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"With Edward now in Xing, and possibly about to help along a major political move, this isn't just about Edward now. If Xing makes an initial show of alliance with you, this becomes a global situation. It's never been done before, never. All the countries have always fought, and not gotten along."

"Not until Ed." Roy corrected, "he and Al brought Ishbal into a neutral mindset, and Edward inserted himself into Xing. Without Edward this might never have changed, the man is more than a brilliant alchemist. I realize how big this is getting, I can see the scope of it all quite clearly. But I'm ready for it, I'm ready to make my own legacy alongside Edward, and become the two people who were among the first to make attempts to soothe relations between countries."

"You two are both great men." Riza said, getting up now, "and great men have burdens they must carry. Just see that you do not carry them alone. Even sharing with each other, it will help."

"We'll get through this," Roy smiled at her, "it's just a different sort of a fight. But neither Edward nor I have backed down from a fight since his first return back here from that other world."

She smiled at him, "I'll leave you to your work now. And call Al." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

Roy groaned under his breath and looked at the phone.

Call Al… oh he really didn't want to. But he had little choice. He'd just have to hope it wasn't Izumi who answered the phone.

Crossing the fingers on one hand, Roy seized the handset and tucked it between his ear and shoulder so he could dial the house.

"_Hello?_"

"Oh thank goodness it's not Izumi." Roy breathed when Winry answered the phone.

"_Shall I get her for you?_" Her voice taunted over the line.

Roy glared, "hell no. You may get your husband though."

"_He wouldn't mind you talking to Izumi._"

"Winry, so help me if you do not get Al on the phone-" He cut off when he heard her yell for Al.


	31. Chapter 31

Ugh, yesterday killed me too. But now that the crazy weekend and the Friday before it is over, I can get back on schedule.

Rose: Yes you were, and thanks XD.

mutantpenguins: I'm glad you're liking the characters talents so far, and yes, Levien is so washed out.

Invader Shawn: Gisela... oh Gisela, Gisela... they want to know your fate. She won't die, if that's what you're worried about. I like her too much to kill her.

GreedxEd: I'm glad you have your computer time back, and very glad you love Kang.

mrawgirl: Yes, you'll have to wait and see what Kang does, or does not do to Roy's possessions or person.

Nini: Izumi is to be feared XD. She is... scary.

Ethereal: Wow, what timing for us and our crazy schedules. Though I hope yours didn't involve having Thai sauce spill all over your cars upholstery.

Wah-Keetcha: Oh fun, what events did you compete in? Win any ribbons?

J Plash: I shall sick Izumi on you -cackle-

* * *

Has anyone seen Tropic Thunder yet? I swear I went "Kang!" at least three times in that movie.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

"Don't make me come over there." Edward told the panda warningly. Just three seconds ago Kang had shot him what was probably supposed to be a covert look, which meant that the animal was up to something. And knowing Kang's personality, it was nothing savory.

The panda huffed at him, but settled back down onto the leather seat and pulled a stalk of bamboo from a carry pouch on the floor of the car so he could munch on it.

Edward smirked, thinking of how much the panda's glowering and irritated crunching reminded him of a child not getting its way. It was like he was the guardian of a two year old human child, instead of an adult two year old panda. Ah the joys of having a perverted toddler for a few decades.

He'd be lucky if Roy didn't kill him.

"Just a few more hours, sir." The driver at the front of the car said.

"Oh, good." Edward breathed in relief. They'd been driving since before dawn this morning, and it was nearing late afternoon.

Shen's mistress had sent him on his way with food for Kang, as well as himself. He'd opted to not even stay for breakfast, and no one had tried to persuade him otherwise. They all seemed to understand that Edward had a lot on his mind, and a lot to do. And if it was the emperor he wished to seek an audience with, they'd not stand in his way. It had to be something important, for Ed had never visited the emperor for any menial task.

Ed reached into his sack of food and pulled out another plain bagel.

When he'd been asked for ideas of what he'd like to eat on the drive, the cooks had not even batted an eye when he'd asked for things that were fairly basic. No large amounts of sugar, and nothing too rich. His body was still trying to adjust back to actually consuming food after having gone so long without it.

"Eat your vegetables." Ed hissed at Kang and whipped the bagel out of reach of the panda's seeking paws. He took a rather large bite out of the bread whilst glaring pointedly at Kang.

Another huff, and Kang turned back to his bamboo.

"Pandas…" Ed grumbled, and took another bite while staring out the window at the passing scenery of lush forests and glittering water.

Kang turned a mocking look on him, and if Edward had been looking, he would have been reminded of Roy.

**Central**

Roy Mustang had taken leave of work early.

Currently he was writing in his own file, continuously adding pages. He'd been keeping track of all the things that had happened, and so far, the report was getting fairly large. He didn't want to forget a single detail.

Oh how Edward would laugh at him now.

He finished jotting down his notes and thoughts, and then slid the folder away from him and glanced towards the panda care books. He was about to pick one of them up when he heard the knock on his door. He knew who it was.

Yawning, he rose from his seat at the kitchen table and walked over to answer the door. "Have it?"

"Yeah." Hawkeye said, and handed him the videotape.

"Good." He looked it over before pocketing it. "Thanks, you want to come in?"

She shook her head, "no, I'm off to go check in with Armstrong."

Roy nodded slowly, "yes, that's a good idea. If you happen to see Fuery while you're over there, ask him to go to my office first thing tomorrow morning. I have something I need him to do."

"Right, I'll tell him." Hawkeye gave him a wave and headed off down the walkway again.

Mustang watched her go, before closing and locking the door once again. He then began to gather up the supplies he'd need.

Five minutes later he sat in front of his TV screen with the security tape on pause and a sketchpad resting on his thighs.

The charcoal pencil darted back and forth in a dance with the rubber eraser clutched in the other hand. Roy's gaze darted equally between the image on the screen and what he was creating. This was one of those times he was glad he had taken up drawing. It sure came in useful it seemed like. Perhaps in another life he had been an artist.

And perhaps in another life, Edward had been a bartender. Because damn could that man mix a drink.

He had no idea why he had thought of that, but he left it alone. He had some hair to slap onto this drawing, and the pencil movements became more erratic as he drew in the locks.

An hour passed before the drawing was complete, and as Roy eyed the screen and then the paper, he had to admit he was pretty damn good at this.

"And to think she wanted me to outsource." He smirked as he set the drawing aside and got up to turn the tape off.

By now dusk had fallen, and he went in search of dinner.

He found it in the form of a very large sandwich. How he managed to fit even one bite into his mouth he wasn't sure, but he did it. And he sat down in an armchair to flip through one of the books on pandas while he chewed the massive stack of cheeses, meat, tomatoes, bread, and some other stuff he'd thrown in just for giggles and grins.

Eventually he finished his massive creation of food, somehow managing not to get a heart attack in the process. He passed the rest of his night flipping through the books.

Really, he'd rather speak to Edward, but he knew he shouldn't try. Not tonight. Edward had told him that he'd be arriving at the palace this evening and he didn't want to interrupt anything. So he amused himself with the books, and visions of how Kang was annoying his guardian.

What he wouldn't give to be that panda right now, though he doubted Edward would appreciate being molested by a furry black and white bear. Patience… he must have patience…

The hours ticked by on the old grandfather clock there in the sitting room. Yet the man occupying it didn't seem to notice. The final drooping of his eyes, and the tumble of the book from his hands and to the floor signaled his passing into sleep.

It had been a few days, and it seemed that a few days was enough time to pass for him to go without dreams. And tonight they came in the same fuzzy outlined, and muted observation as it had been all the times prior.

_Edward was standing with Hawkeye, and she was speaking to him quickly, and almost in a pleading way by all appearances. The blonde's golden eyes were dark with some unreadable emotion as he stared at the ground. And his eyes began to have a flurry of emotions pass through them the longer Hawkeye spoke to him. _

_And suddenly he turned and bolted away, ignoring Hawkeye's reach to stop him and what could only have been a shouted word to try and halt him. _

_But the alchemist paid her no heed as he ran from her. _

_Roy was shocked to see that it looked almost as if Edward was about to cry, but he recognized that look from somewhere. That look of bubbling panic that was being kept reined in tightly._

_And then Edward faded from sight, and instead Roy now watched himself. _

_He was kneeling beside Edward at the banks of a river that was now becoming familiar to him. He had one arm around the other man's shoulders to keep him sitting upright, and Edward was taking shuddering breaths. _

_He appeared to be saying something quietly to the blonde, and thus far Edward didn't seem to be responding accept to listen._

_A hazy gray mist passed over the scene, and when it cleared Roy found himself back in the hospital. _

_Edward had fallen asleep, Roy's hand still firmly clasped in his. He looked at peace in a way that made it seem as if he hadn't had peace in quite some time. As if his spent body and taxed mind could do no more, and now he was finally able to rest. _

_Roy made no move to withdraw his hand from Ed's grasp, and instead he looked over to where Hawkeye had come in. They spoke a few words, before she left the hospital room. Roy turned back then to the sleeping Edward, and got up from where he was sitting. _

_He then slipped into the bed beside him, laying on his side so that Edward could still hold his hand. He rested his head on his other arm, and closed his eyes with a tired looking half yawn. _

_Roy watched himself slipping off to sleep beside his love as that familiar gray mist obscured his vision. No more dreams came, but his sleeping mind was thinking even so._

**Xing**

Edward coughed and grimaced as he pulled himself out of the twisted steel wreckage of the car. He reached around, not getting off his knees, to grab furry ruff and bodily haul the panda out of the car. He didn't bother with the driver, he was already dead. But Kang he dragged away from the car as it was hit again by another explosion.

He threw himself over the panda's body to protect him, and winced as the shock of the explosion pounded into him. Somehow he managed not to be hit by flying debris, but that was not the most of his worries.

"Kang, go on, hurry." Edward shoved at the panda, who took the hint and got up to gambol into the thick shrubbery at the roadside where he hunkered down to wait until Edward called him back.

Meanwhile Edward was quickly trying to place the source of danger, and ignore the dancing flames as they twisted and melted the steel of the car. It had been the only thing that had saved both he and Kang, there was more steel in the back end of the car. Which meant more protection.

Edward was seriously reconsidering cars as a mode of transport. They were moving traps. You could not escape them easily.

"The poacher survived, shame."

Edward's eyes narrowed as the familiar woman walked out of the shadows, bazooka over one shoulder casually. "I didn't know that poachers were more valuable than that one guy you're supposed to be after."

The woman smiled, showing neat white teeth. "Seems they're one in the same." She raised one manicured finger to point at the dark woods. "Your little panda pet is in there somewhere. A poacher would not have such a thing. And you forgot to disguise your hair and eyes. Nearly the whole world can recognize Edward Elric by them. You're not safe just being in Xing. Not from people like me."

"I'll just have to remedy that then, won't I?" Edward smirked and dearly hoped Kang would stay hidden. He didn't trust this woman in the least, and she knew he had a panda with him. He wasn't about to let Roy's gift get blown up.

"Oh, you can try." She smiled, and in a flash discarded her red cloak and leveled her bazooka at Ed once more. "Shall we?"

"I've dealt with plenty of you freaks already, one more won't hurt." Edward replied.

He'd healed by now, and he was fed. There'd be nothing hindering him in a fight now, he was ready to go. And a bazooka was hardly enough to stop him. They were too obsolete in his world.

A hissing release of air, and Edward bolted forward to evade the coming shot and explosion.

His automail blade was drawn in an instant, and he went in for his own attack.

The woman let her bazooka fall harmlessly to the ground, and drew a saber from her belt as the explosion rocked the forest and felled flaming trees. The firelight glinted off the steel as she met blade with blade in a clang that echoed even through the crackling and roaring fire.

"I see you came prepared." Edward said as he kept their blades locked.

"I've heard word that the Fullmetal Alchemist preferred this method sometimes. So I planned ahead." She grinned back, and with a toss of her chocolate hair to get it out of her eyes, swept a kick towards him that was meant to toss him off his feet.

Edward kept his ground, and didn't budge as her ankle met automail. "Better relearn where my automail is too." He shoved forward to toss her off balance while making a swipe at her that shredded the hem of her shirt.

"Damn." She hissed as she staggered back and moved to regain her stance so she could attack again.

A warning bawl from the shrubs made Edward look over his shoulder.

Now it was Ed's turn to swear, and he quickly transmuted the earth to form a wall before him. A wall which the bounty hunter smacked into. He needed time to put out the fires before it burned the forest, and Kang.

He could do it, but he wasn't happy about this, not in the least.

Quickly he summoned his water alchemy to him and activated the jet of water that sprayed towards the mangled wreck of a car. And this time, he did not keep a tight grip on it, and let the side effect happen.

"I hate screwing with nature like this." Edward whispered as he loosened his direct control.

Meanwhile, the bounty hunter had regained her feet and saber, and was now making her way around the wall of earth. It was obvious that Edward was distracted. Time to seize the earliest opportunity.


	32. Chapter 32

...Apparently everyone wants the bounty hunter to go down. I think Edward has the fans on his side for this gladiator match. That's what the Olympics need to do... gladiator matches against chimeras. I seem to be in a twisted mood, ignore me. Tehehe.

I think I've finally finished the major battle of this entire story, it obviously comes near the end. I wrote it seperately though... so I'll blend it in when the time comes. But I've spent nearly three days rewriting parts of it and refreshing myself with my swordplay techniques since Edward is going to be forced to perform to his best in that, among other things.

And did I leave everyone with cliffhangers? -cackle-

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

Edward felt himself shudder as he allowed the water alchemy the free rein it was capable of. To his finely attuned brain, it was as if the transmutation circle inside him was flaring with a delighted light at being allowed this. But he was less delighted, and words could not describe properly the trepidation he felt.

But he didn't have a choice.

Light hurried footfalls brought back his attention to the other situation at hand.

Edward's breath was let out in a sharp hiss of air as he twisted himself sharply and brought his automail blade up in a defensive sweep that threw back the attack of the female bounty hunter. That had been narrow. He had to deal with this one, he didn't like the feeling he got from her.

The flames of the fire were starting to bank under a downpour of rain that came in thick silken sheets. The fires were starting to go out, and Kang was more at ease, even if he was getting soaked.

Edward pushed his sopping bangs out of his eyes and let his automail blade vanish. One back flip later and he performed another transmutation as he landed down on one knee.

The wet earth convulsed under the bounty hunters feet, tossing her off balance while she slashed out at the jets of mud that were trying to truss her up.

Edward gave up fairly quickly on his attempts to restrain her, and decided it was best to end this in a direct manner. Roy had once told him that if he struck quickly, he'd end it quickly too. Right now, that, for him, meant he had to go in close for a strike. Alchemy after all, could take a while to kill someone unless you went straight into weapon transmutation. And he didn't feel like turning his automail into a gun, or something similar, as many of his fellow alchemists would have done had they automail. He preferred his blade, thank you very much.

Steel grated, and sparks danced as the two met again.

Edward was having none of stalemates though, and he wrenched back easily and quickly parried the slash towards his neck that the woman made. He lunged in, letting himself be blocked in order to sweep his automail leg into the crooks of her knees.

She fell backwards to the mud with a gelatinous splash, and the rain washed over her prone form as her hand gripped for her saber's hilt once again.

Edward, at any other time, might have felt bored enough to kick it to her. But he had no time for this play anymore. Now he kicked it farther away, and walked after her as she chose to roll away to give herself a chance to get up and retrieve another weapon with which to defend herself. "If you're going to use a blade against me, you people had better damn well know how to use it better than that. If I'd dropped my sword when I was taught, there'd have been hell to pay." He said as he continued to approach.

"Some of us prefer other skills." She replied, drawing out her pistol in a flash of gleaming metal.

Edward halted, and his automail blade vanished. "Just like I prefer my alchemy. But you know you've lost when you can't rely on either or to save you in any fight you encounter. Take your best shot."

"Gladly."

The sound of the pistol cocking, and then the release. The air ripped with the noise of the gunshot.

Edward didn't move except to perform a transmutation directly into the air in front of him. He was using his water alchemy again.

Now a jet of water sprang forth and intercepted the path of the bullet, and when it hit Ed, it merely bounded off his jacket harmlessly.

The blonde smiled faintly, and took note of the bounty hunter's irritated expression. "Even a few feet of water can slow a bullet to a harmless rate of speed. How fortunate for me that I've learned to control it."

"But you're a metal alchemist."

"Our titles rarely mean anything. Mine is not one of those rare cases." Edward shrugged. "Fullmetal… nothing but a bad joke. Unfortunately it's too late to rename myself."

"Well let's see you try these on for size." She growled, and fisted several round black objects at him.

Edward swore softly. He hated anything even remotely like a bomb. Quickly he performed another transmutation to send a volley of water hurtling at the objects to force them back. But the contact only served to make them explode.

Flames and shockwaves ripped through the wall of water, and shattered the air with the burst of noise from the explosion. The muddy ground rocked from the force, and several more trees were felled.

Edward smashed into a tree, and crashed down onto the gnarled roots that had curled up from the topsoil. His wind knocked out of him, and seeing hazy visions of stars, Edward got to his feet while shaking his head about.

His focus had left the water transmutation he'd kept active for the side effects of the act, and slowly it began to recede. But he did not attempt to regain it.

The bounty hunter had not fared much better in her landing, having been sent flying into the now twisted and cooled wreckage of the car she'd blown up.

"I hate bombs." Edward growled as he stalked forward, clearly irritated now. "You once told me that you're good, well so far all you're good at has been turned obsolete by me."

He went several steps before kneeling to the earth and casting another transmutation.

The bounty hunter, who'd been getting to her feet, suddenly found herself unable to move.

Edward ignored her as she struggled against the bonds of mud that were slowly pulling her down into the earth. Instead he walked towards the shrubbery where he'd sent Kang. "Hey, Kang, where are you?" He called out.

There was an explosion to the rear, but he paid no mind. He knew what had happened.

The bounty hunter had tried to launch another explosive at him, but it had been unable to get past the mud, and had exploded instead at a distance too close for her to have survived.

The rain was halting now, as Kang slowly crept out of the shrubs, shaking his wet fur and looking very disoriented.

"Come on." Ed said, and placed a hand on top of the pandas head as he guided them towards the road.

The two of them walked side by side, Kang pressing against Edward's leg whenever they stopped to take a short rest.

Edward after all was still trying to get his breath back after being slammed into that tree. He knew he'd most likely bruised many of his ribs, and breathing became a slow and controlled act. "This kind of stuff happens to me a lot in my life." He muttered as they began walking again.

Kang padded along beside him quietly.

"I'm just lucky you're safe. We should get to the city in an hour, now that we have to walk. You'll definitely not be fat when we get there, though I am sorry your food was burned."

So the two of them continued down the road alone as the sky above cleared of the rainclouds.

**Central**

Gisela and Doctor White sat alone together in the otherwise empty cafeteria of the hospital. Both had a cup of gloopy coffee in hand, and both their faces looked drawn and tired.

"We could start him on a different sedative. Maybe even go natural so his body doesn't go into shock."

"But then we run the risk of him having an immediate withdrawal from the morphine." Doctor White sighed.

They'd been at this for the past twenty minutes, discussing alternative options with one another. And while Gisela was only a nurse, it didn't mean that her opinion wasn't valued.

"It'll happen anyway if he asks us to move him to a safe house away from all the drugs we have here and the equipment." Gisela frowned at her lame excuse for coffee. "If his safety is compromised here, Mustang will probably want him moved. Not to mention that Levien is only a pawn in all this, according to him. Mustang will run the risk of losing him if he can get information."

"He should be moved anyway, before more suspicions are aroused from the other staff."

"I know what you mean." Gisela closed her eyes with a sigh. "It's like walking on eggshells right now. Though I get the feeling that we have it easy compared to Roy and his team. Whatever is going on, I get the feeling they're under a lot of pressure."

"And there's that thing that happened with Edward." Doctor White brought up, "that was shocking, but I'm not sure I believe it. His brother hasn't denounced him, and we both knew Ed well enough to know he would have done anything for Mustang."

"Love does that to a person, he'd not have betrayed Roy." Gisela smiled softly. "I've no idea what happened. But I don't believe for one second that Edward is guilty of what he was accused. He loved Roy while he was here, still does I'm sure. He'd not betray the man he cares so deeply for."

"Ah so that is why he was acting so oddly." Doctor White smiled faintly.

"You didn't notice?" Gisela almost laughed, and would have, had she the energy. "I think to those who watched him, or knew him well, knew he had fallen for Roy."

"But Mustang's not even bisexual I thought."

"For Ed? He just might be persuaded. But it's impossible to tell if Roy returned any feelings. I get the feeling myself that Ed never told him."

"Those two men are born heartbreakers. But there hasn't been any word of Ed in the papers since the last team spotted and failed to apprehend him. Sometimes I wonder if he hasn't vanished for good, or is dead out there somewhere."

"Edward's a fighter, I'm sure he's alive." Gisela smiled.

"Anyway, back to Levien. If he's transported out you'll need to take leave for a while. I'll be unable, so you'll need to be with him constantly."

"I can handle that. If I have questions I know how to get into contact with you."

"Talk to Mustang as soon as you can, or see if Falman has any word on orders." Doctor White said as he got to his feet. "Maybe after all this settles down I'll retire. I'm getting too old for this sort of excitement." He groaned and stretched his back out slowly.

Gisela smiled up at him, "you'd deserve it, but I'd be sad to see you go."

"You're a good person, Gisela. And a damn good nurse too, you'll be just fine." He said, patting her shoulder gently. "If I had ever had a daughter, I imagine she'd be a lot like you."

Gisela smiled to herself as she watched him depart.

She spent five more minutes there in the cafeteria, alone and waiting in the darkness of the large room. Finally she rose from her seat, finished the remainder of her coffee and disposed of the cup before heading back out into the wards.

She was back on the third floor in a matter of minutes, back among the craze that was the hospital at night. Caffeine injected doctors and nurses hustling about, and she was not exempt from that category. She'd been living off caffeine lately.

"Gisela, have you seen Terry?" Another nurse asked.

"Did you try the storage room?" She reminded her, "he may be your boyfriend but… yeah."

"I'll kill him!"

Gisela frowned as she watched her fellow nurse dash off, and shook her head. "Good thing we're in a hospital." She muttered and grabbed her next patient rotation charts. "Hey, Maggie, where's the chart for Mister Baxter?"

"Someone must have grabbed it by accident." The nurse manning the desk at the moment replied.

"Shit." Gisela swore, and swept away, heading to the room.

Baxter was the comatose man who shared the room with Levien. And there was no way in hell she could let another nurse accidentally get in that room.

She spotted a nurse named Heather about to enter the room, she was newer, and had obviously not thought to ask if she was supposed to be getting this patients chart. "Heather!" Gisela called out, breaking into a jog.

The mousy brown haired woman looked back at her, hand on the door handle. "Gisela? Something wrong?"

"You're wanted down at the clinic." Gisela quickly made up, praying that Doctor White down there would cover for her.

"Oh, I'll go down once I've finished with this patient." Heather decided.

Gisela never saw them until the muffled sound broke the air, and Heather collapsed with a strangled scream. Thinking fast, Gisela dove to catch Heather around the waist and shoved her way in through the door, tossing them inside and slamming it shut.

Falman was there in an instant, locking the door while Gisela turned to trying to quiet Heather who was bleeding from a gunshot wound to the shoulder. "Is she okay?"

"She'll live." Gisela said, and promptly injected Heather with something that caused her to faint where she sat. "Seems Levien was right, they found him." She exchanged a dark look with Falman, and they both pulled out their respective gun and loaded the ammunition.


	33. Chapter 33

Wah-Keetcha: Why yes, you are. And don't worry, Edward will continue to get injured throughout the rest of the story.

mutantpenguins: Well that made me laugh, you two are nuts.

Paon: Well sometimes you need an outsiders perspective, they're too close to see it. And no, Ed will never get a break from me.

anmbcuconnfan: Who from what? lol. And Gisela and Falman may hook up... or they may not... -cackle- And the side effect is not that, hints about it sort of happen in this chapter. And during one of his reunions with Roy he uses it to help Roy out. Let's see if you can guess... tehehe

Ethereal: Gisela seems to be fairly well liked, which bodes well for her. Because if she does die, it'll be as a martyr XD.

J Plash: Is she really dead? You'll have to wait and see. I'm glad my battles are good though, I spend a lot of time playing the scene I want over in my mind and then trying to get it down as best as I can. I used to do kenjutsu for a few years, which may have something to do with it... Don't you just want a picture of them walking down the road together? I so need to get photoshop. -sigh-

Nini: Well hopefully you'll enjoy what happens to Levien, Gisela and Falman.

* * *

Did anyone else hear about that guy whose HOA won't allow him to park his F-150 in his driveway? Just because it's not one of the more expensive trucks. I thought that was ridiculous, and seriously, I can see why he's getting an outpouring of support from the public. That's stupid that the board won't allow his F-150 but will allow the Lincoln Marks. Ford owns Lincoln, and the Marks are the same chassis as the 150. He just doesn't have air conditioned seating, and he paid less to get the same vehicle.

It's like everyone going all happy over the new Hummers, and then wondering why they can't ford flooded streets in them and they get stuck. Well obviously it's because your Hummer is not a Hummer chassis. All these people with what they think are fancy cars, it's silly.

And what is with BMX racing being part of the Olympics? I'm sorry, if I were the ancient Greeks, I'd be rolling in my grave right now.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

"How thick are these doors?" Falman asked as the commotion in the hall died down.

They both knew that either everyone had run for it, or were hunkering down for cover. And neither of them were foolish enough to think security would be any use anymore, not while they were in this cornered position.

Gisela had finished dragging Heather back around the curtain, out of sight. "Not thick enough, and the lock won't hold." She said and knelt down alongside the corner just to the side of the door so that she would see the hall if it opened.

Falman finished jamming the door with what Gisela recognized as the local phone book. "That'll have to do for now, how's your aim?"

She smirked and cocked her weapon to the ready. "Your friend Hawkeye was the one who taught me to shoot."

"Never mind then." He shuddered and the two of them held themselves steady as the lock was shot off the door, and the banging began as the intruders attempted entry into the room.

Gisela looked over at him, "how's your bravery?"

Falman didn't need to ask what she meant by that, and he quickly went from standing nearby the other wall to the door. Kneeling down before it he took aim through the hole the lock had once occupied, and fired.

A shout of pain punctuated his action.

"I think I got one." Falman said, and hit the ground as a volley of shots rang out. Most lodged in the door itself, however some did manage to break through and hit the opposite wall.

Gisela might have smiled, but for her concern. "I wasn't able to see how many there were."

"That doesn't matter now." He replied, and glanced towards the phone in the room. "You know Mustang's number, right?"

She nodded, "I'm all over it." She said and reached out with one hand to grab the machine off the bedside table and drag it down next to her.

Five seconds later she slammed the handset back down.

"Dead?" Falman correctly guessed.

"I prefer to think of it as being out of commission." She corrected, and unplugged the thing to slide it across the floor to him. "Just in case, you ever made one of those things blow up?"

Falman eyed her incredulously. "Not unless you happen to have some C4 on you. And while you may carry a gun in that nurse uniform, I doubt you tote around explosives as well."

"What kind of crap high school did you go to, Falman?" Gisela admonished him.

"Apparently a much calmer one than you." He replied.

Conversation fell short as the door nearly burst off its hinges on the next blow. Both of them trained their guns steadily ahead, waiting on edge.

Neither of them noticed Levien beginning to come out of his morphine induced sleep.

**Xing**

The capitol city was dark and asleep by the time Edward and Kang made it to the outskirts and began walking for the palace.

Both of them had dried off during their walk, and Edward had stopped feeling as if a bull had trampled him. Even so, Kang was pressing against him at every opportunity as if to reassure the man that he was still there and they should keep going.

Now they walked through the empty streets.

Less than a mile from the palace they were intercepted by several uniformed and armed patrol officers who came jogging up to him with looks of relief on their faces.

"Master Elric, we've been so worried. What happened?" The one in charge of the group asked as they came to stop before him.

It was obvious that Edward had been through something other than a peaceful car ride.

"The car was attacked by one of the bounty hunters that was after me. The driver was killed on the first impact." Edward relayed, "about twenty miles west on the main road. I'd bring the big trucks though, no cars. The ground is going to be rather thick with mud for a few days, a lot of rain fell."

"And the panda is all right too, thank goodness." The officer breathed, and turned to one of the other men. "Go inform the other patrols that Master Elric has been found."

Edward rubbed one of Kang's ears absently as he waited for the officer to continue sending out certain people on errands of immediate nature.

"We'll escort you to the palace." The officer then said, turning to Edward who nodded.

Edward was grateful that he was asked no questions beyond an inquiry to his well being. He was tired, somewhat sore still, and needed a hot bath.

The gates were opened for them, and Edward was led to the front doors of the palace and left there to enter alone. Only select people were allowed to enter, and the normal officers were not part of that group.

Edward opened the doors he hadn't seen in years, and let he and Kang inside.

It did not take long for the staff to swoop down on him.

"No, I'll speak with him now if he is still awake." Edward said, when asked if he would like to postpone his audience with the emperor due to the attack.

He waited for the emperor to be located, standing quite still in the large airy room of cool wooden floors and indoor fountains. He'd always found this palace quite beautiful, but he could never live in something this big. Kang had settled down to sit at his feet, and was leaning sideways into Ed's legs as if trying to share his warmth and in turn comfort the stressed alchemist. His animal instincts told him that the human he now followed was deep in thought about things that did not make him smile.

"He'll see you now." The head butler said as he came into the massive entry hall once more with a bow. "Follow me."

Edward nodded and patted Kang's fluffy head. "Come on, and behave yourself." He told the panda sternly, and began to follow after the butler.

They were led down many ornate hallways, and past many rooms, all of which Edward recognized from somewhat dusty memories. Until finally they stopped at one large sliding door.

The butler bowed and vanished, leaving Edward alone in front of the door with only the weary panda to accompany him.

Edward gave Kang a meaningful look that plainly told the panda to behave himself, before he knocked on the wood frame and then slid the door open.

"It's been a long time since you've come here."

Ed smiled and entered the cozy study, sliding the door shut behind him after Kang had lumbered in. "It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity. Though to be completely honest with you, I'd not be here now if not for circumstances back home."

The emperor was an aged man, wrinkled and balding. His blue gray eyes were not unkind, but they were stern. He did not rise from the chair he occupied, but politely waved Edward to one near to his side. "Please tell me one of those children of mine isn't causing you trouble again." He'd not be pleased if that was the case, just because he was entering the last years of his life did not give his children license to cause trouble for others despite their position jockeying.

Ed took the offered seat with a grateful sigh and smiled at the man he'd grown to know quite well during his times in Xing. "No, not yet anyway." He rested a hand on Kang's head as the panda sat at his feet quietly. "It's more of what is going on with me. I needed someplace safe to come for a while, and I figured you'd not cast my out on my collective ear."

"It would take you trying to kill me to make me toss you out." The emperor remarked with a slight smile. "Tell me what's going on."

"Several weeks ago, or so I believe is when all this started, I was framed for selling military secrets and arrested. I escaped, and have been gaining the knowledge that this was done for a reason, and done to me for a reason. I can't tell you all the details surrounding it, but the fact is that I am in hiding until I have the information I need to clear my name, and kill whoever is behind this. I'll need access to the library… and probably a phone for a while."

"Does anyone know you've come here?"

"Bounty hunters… Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye." Edward shrugged.

"Mustang? The Fuhrer knows you're here and yet he doesn't demand you back?"

"I know you'd not extradite me," the emperor nodded, "but he's on my side for this. He knows now that I was framed and I'm innocent. He won't be asking that you return me. But I do need to be able to keep in touch with him. He and his team are the only ones able to get me the information I need."

"You can have what you need, you know that." The emperor granted and gave Ed a slight smile. "So long as I am not implicated with anything. I'd rather not have the Amestris people clamoring for blood or any such thing."

Edward shook his head. "Don't worry, Roy can handle his country. But I do have one slight favor to ask of you in regards to him."

"One bigger than keeping you hidden here?" The emperor looked intrigued, instead of wary.

Edward smiled conspiratorially, "this panda is a gift for him. I didn't think that I would be taken seriously with my joke that I should give him one. But I know very well how coveted pandas are, you just don't give them away or allow them out of the country without good reason."

"You can't obviously have it known back in Amestris that the panda is from you." The emperor began to catch on.

"Only a select few would know the truth. But I need a cover."

"You'd like it to be sent as a gift from me." The emperor had to smile. "That would be bigger. Are you sure you're not a politician?"

"In another time and place, people like me would have been called diplomats. People who work on relations between countries." Edward explained. "Even if you just send it to him as a belated gift to honor his seizing of control, it will have an impression and draw attention away from suspicion."

"Why can't my sons and daughters have been more like you?" The emperor sighed, but smiled. "Very well, I will send out the panda in a guarded envoy tomorrow morning."

"And how are they all?" Edward asked.

He chuckled darkly, "waiting for me to cough. Ling I am suspicious of, while the others are trying to gain more prestige, and are running about offering regencies, Ling is remaining quiet."

"He wants immortality," Ed sighed, "if he believes he can get it, he sees no reason to hurry. And if at all possible, do not inform him that I am here. People like he has become are people who I have ended up killing in my past."

"You do have quite the record. And tell me about this attack on the car that was supposed to bring you here."

"Bounty hunter." Ed said shortly, "the driver died on the first blast. I got Kang and I out of the car before the second hit. Part of your forest was burned to the ground as well. I saved what I could."

"The forest will grow back, I am merely glad you are alive and safe here with me tonight. Are my trees covered in dirt or something now thanks to your explosive brand of alchemy?"

Edward snorted, knowing to what the man referred. "That was not my fault, I was distracted. But no, I told your men to bring the trucks though, they'll need them to get through the mud."

"Mud? It's not the rainy season." The emperor frowned.

Ed shifted uncomfortably where he sat. "Yes, I realize that. But there is lots of mud there right now, lots of puddles. I had no choice really."

"Just how powerful are you now, Edward?"

"Enough that it scares me." Ed replied honestly, and sighed. "Enough that instead of trying to amplify my alchemy to be more powerful, I've had to restrain it. Roy's become the same way. There's a reason that when our pocket watches ran out of the amplification radiation, we never had them recharged."

"And this scares you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Edward closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair heavily. "I once told someone, that alchemists were the closest things to gods. At that time, I was just trying to make a point to her. I didn't realize how right I was, that we could be so."

The emperor watched him silently for a minute, and then nodded. "You never needed alchemy to make yourself powerful, you know. Now enough of this, we have a chess game that needs a rematch."


	34. Chapter 34

Nini: Nope, can't say I have. That's great that we're thinking alike on that.

mutantpenguins: I'm really glad that you liked all of that, and maybe I'll expound more on Gisela one day.

GreedxEd: I'm not decided yet on Ling... I'm still kind of playing it by ear/hand.

Rose: FFnet annual awards? XD... that sounds like fun.

oruchuban: Wow, I'm really glad you're enjoying all of them so much. That makes me so happy to hear, you've no idea. I always love hearing that people enjoy reading my fics. And don't worry about not reading ones of a genre you're not into... I don't mind that. I know I wouldn't. And you can add me to msn if you really want, those that already have can attest to the fact I am not prone to biting.

mrawgirl: ...-kills Ling-

Ethereal: Gisela will be jut fine so far... because she is cool, and loved.

* * *

Aaahhh! I have to go get my brother now from school. I'm late, I'm late, but I rushed home after my errands just to get this up for you all. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

Gisela yanked the trigger of her firearm back again, another round already in the chamber in the space of a second. Another thump signaled she'd met her mark, but the return fire meant she'd not succeeded in an immediate kill.

Yet Falman was on it, incapacitating the wounded man firing at Gisela, while the nurse continued to loose bullet after bullet. He then once again joined her in bringing down what seemed to be a steady flow of bodies.

Despite them being virtually cornered here in a patients room, they were actually faring quite well as far as surviving went. There was only one way in, a doorway, through which both Gisela and Falman were able to fire and still keep relatively out of sight range. The bodies they had brought down were clogging the doorway, and causing that route to become nigh impossible to navigate without exposing a weakness.

A weakness that either Falman or Gisela would take without hesitation.

It seemed that they might be able to hold off until security did something clever, like actually got themselves up here to help them. Falman had only suffered a shoulder graze wound, and Gisela was just plain lucky thus far.

It was as Gisela was once again reloading, that things suddenly took a turn for the intense. Rather, more intense than had been before.

"Gisela!"

Gisela never dropped her weapon, military training having drilled it into her that one should _never_ drop their weapon under any circumstance. But it was transferred to only one hand as her other went up to try and rid her neck of the arm closed about it.

"Let them come." Levien whispered as he constricted the scrambling nurse's airway, and his free hand made to grab for her gun.

"Worry about them!" Gisela managed to cough out, as she kept her gun out of reach.

Falman, though looking torn, knew she was right. He had to protect them from the other danger, Gisela was on her own right now.

"They won't kill you if you let them have me, you'd better stop." Levien ground out as he made another fruitless reach for the gun Gisela still clutched, and tightened the arm about her neck in irritation. "Blasted girl!"

Gisela's vision was sparking, but she fought to keep from blacking out. Gasping for air she knew that Levien wasn't correct. They'd shot Heather, and it luckily had just missed being a potentially fatal wound. There was no one that accurate, except maybe Riza Hawkeye. And she was certainly not among this crowd. Personally, she wanted to keep living. There was a problem though, the position she'd been in, and the fact that Levien had wasted away enough so that he was skinnier than she, meant there was little opportunity to strike him in a way that would be of any use. And she wasn't strong enough to rip his arm away one handed.

By happen chance, she looked up as she was struggling, and came upon an idea.

Without a second thought, she cocked her weapon, and pointed it straight up to the ceiling tiles. She fired.

Once. Twice.

And then it came crashing down.

She'd blown the cross sections of four heavy tiles to pieces, and now the ceiling tiles came crashing down. Throwing her weight forward, despite the pressure it put on her neck, Gisela got herself clear of the falling projectiles.

Levien was struck by the ceiling tiles, and collapsed to the tile floor as his grip on Gisela went limp.

Gisela coughed twice and rubbed at her throat before using one foot to kick Levien's limp body out of the way. He was still breathing, and even if he was dead, she wouldn't show the guy any respect. He'd tried to strangle her!

"You okay?" Falman called over as he loaded another round into the chamber.

Gisela whipped her gun up to cover him, "don't worry about me."

Then there was a commotion in the hall, and shouting. The influx of would be assassins into the room halted. Blood still pooled from the motionless pile of bodies that Gisela and Falman had dispatched.

"Sounds like security is here." Gisela breathed in relief as she heard shouts from familiar voices go up.

Falman nodded, but did not holster his weapon. "How's your neck?"

Gisela lowered her gun, and raised one hand to feel tenderly at it. "Bruised, but I'll be fine. We have no time to waste though, we can't let even security see Levien or you, and they'll be in here soon to check on me."

Falman walked over to where she was getting to her feet, and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "How sturdy are the crossbeams up there?"

"Sturdy enough." Gisela said as she eyed both he and Levien. "Put space between you. I'll get him off the machines."

Gisela flew into a flurry of taking needles out of Levien, and pulling him vertical while Falman used a bedside table as a launching pad. As soon as the man was up, Gisela gave a grunt of effort and hoisted Levien up. Falman gripped the limp magistrate by the shoulders, and then under the arms to haul him up.

"If he wakes up," Gisela called up, and threw a capped syringe up to Falman, who caught it. "Stick him with that, shoot the full dosage into him. I'll get you when it's clear."

"Be careful." Falman cautioned, before ducking out of sight.

Gisela took a deep shaking breath, and headed for the doorway as she heard her name being called out by security staff and some very frantic sounding nurses. She stepped over the fallen bodies of those they'd killed, and back out into the hallway where she prepared to do some major damage control.

It was dawn by the time Gisela was able to have a moment alone in which to fetch down Falman and Levien. Doctor White was good enough to cover for her while she snuck into the taped off ward where all patients had been moved to other rooms. All but for the patient up in the rafters.

Technically, she was intruding on a crime scene that was locked down for now while security and militia officers took coffee, but she didn't care. She trusted the doctor to cover for her, and she knew Mustang would if it came down to it.

"Falman?" Gisela called up as she crept inside the room. The floors had recently been scrubbed of blood after the photographs had been taken, making it only appear as if a rhinoceros had stormed through the door and proceeded to trash the room.

His head poked over. "What's the plan?"

Gisela tossed a muffin wrapped up securely in napkins to the man. "I've got to get in touch with Mustang. He probably doesn't know what happened yet. Can you stay put for another few hours?"

"Yeah, but do you have more happy juice I can stick him with? I'm out."

Gisela tossed up a vial of clear liquid. "Draw up to the two hundred milligram line."

"Got it."

"And Falman," Gisela smiled up at him, "thanks for worrying about me."

He smiled back, and chuckled before disappearing again.

Gisela's smile did not last long as she crept back into the rest of the hospital. She was tired, and it didn't seem to have an end in sight right now. But at least Levien was still safe. She really needed more bullets though. She was only able to carry so many at one time, and she'd nearly run out.

"They've got the phones back up." Doctor White spoke in her ear softly.

She'd been leaning against a counter looking drained, but she nodded and gave him a smile. "Can I use the one in your office?"

"Go ahead."

And so Gisela hurried up to the floor where the doctor's kept their offices, and let herself into White's. Locking the door behind her she took a seat at his desk and reached for the phone, dialing Roy's number. She knew he'd not have left for work yet.

"Pick up, pick up." She repeated to herself as the phone rang.

And then he did.

"_Hello?_"

"Roy, we need to get Levien and Falman out of here and to a safe house. We've no choice now."

"_Gisela? What happened?_"

"A group of nearly fifteen men came to the hospital after midnight and tried to finish Levien off. Damage is what it is, but they can't stay here anymore."

"_Right. I'll get everything arranged for the transport once I get to work. I was just about to leave. Are you okay though, and Falman?_"

"We'll both be fine. Falman has a shoulder graze from a bullet, but nothing too dangerous. Once we get them out of here I can tend to the wound."

"_And what about you?_"

"Levien tried to strangle me, but I'm fine. I got free."

"_Stay put, and stay safe. I'll have you three out of there as soon as I can. Levien and Falman are hidden, right?_"

"Yes, as best as we could considering everything. And I gave Falman the drugs to keep Levien knocked out cold."

"_Good, I'm hanging up now, don't worry, you'll be out of there soon._"

Gisela said her goodbyes, and hung up the phone before leaning back in the chair wearily. "So much for getting clear of the military." She sighed, and then got to her feet. There was still much that needed to be done, despite her supervisors orders that she should go home.

At his home, Roy Mustang stared at the phone darkly before grabbing his coat and rushing out the door.

He'd been fearing something like this would happen, and it was only a matter of time he reckoned. At least Falman and Gisela were okay, he could bear to lose Levien. But his friends were another matter.

Falman was one of his oldest subordinates, having been with him almost as long as Hawkeye had. And Gisela, apart from being one of his sane ex girlfriends, was brilliant at what she did. It was hard to find such loyal guards and medical staff where he had no qualms about trusting them and not keeping tabs.

Roy made record time to his office that morning, and as he flew into the office where Hawkeye waited, he knew that she'd heard as well. "Gisela is asking for a relocation. It's no longer safe there."

Riza nodded. "I only heard talk on my way to work, over the radio. Are they all okay?"

"Mostly." Roy replied, "but they need to be taken somewhere safe."

"The safe house in the southern slum corner of town will be safest, and easiest to get them to right now." She said, picking up her phone already.

"And have the place stocked with medical supplies, and make sure Gisela has everything she needs. And where's Fuery?"

"In your office, sir."

"Good." Roy said, and strode into his office to see the man already there, waiting patiently on the couch Edward had unofficially claimed when he was twelve. "Fuery, I need you to check in with Hawkeye, you'll leave with whoever goes out to transport Falman, Gisela, and Levien to the safe house. You're to relieve Falman so he may get some rest. He's not to leave the safe house, and neither are you. Not until I send orders otherwise."

Fuery nodded, "yes, sir."

"And take them some of the chocolate and scotch that Breda keeps in his desk."

"How do I get it past Breda?"

"Go find Black Hayate and turn him loose on the guy. He'll be too busy cowering on file cabinets to notice." Roy said flippantly, and sat down in his chair.

"Right."

"And Fuery?" Roy called the saluting man back, "be discreet."

"Yes, sir."

Roy watched as the man hurried off to speak to Hawkeye. He himself quickly settled in to work as normally as possible. The reports for the evenings incident were already on his desk, and luckily that would appease most of his curiosity. However he was looking forward more to hearing Falman and Gisela's sides of what had really happened. He doubted that Gisela had told the investigators the real story.

"And to think I was once bored in my life." Roy muttered as he opened the first file, and chose a pen.


	35. Chapter 35

Once I get a few more minutes I might say a few words here. But at least today I have even one minute to get this uploaded to the site.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Edward woke up from the sunlight streaming across his bed from the bamboo shuttered windows that had been thrown open. It was evident that the maids had already been in to prep his room. His clothes were washed and neatly folded on a wicker chair sat next to the window, and his boots were polished to a black luster he'd not seen since he bought them.

They'd been set out of reach of Kang.

Not that it appeared to be needed last night, for the panda was still taking up a good portion of the bed. Limbs were sprawled out, and the furry chest rose and fell as the tired panda snuffled in his sleep.

Edward smiled with a barely there laugh at the animal who had snuck into his bed again. He'd not woken up this time at the encroachment, he'd evidently been too exhausted. Really, he was grateful to the animal. Kang had not left his side the entire night, even if he was swaying from weariness as he continued to stay with Ed during the chess game. It was not merely the fact that Kang had refused to leave him, but the fact that the animal had lent him some comfort he'd been gravely needing. Anyone, human or animal, to be near to him unconditionally.

And now Kang would be leaving this morning.

Ed got off of the low to the ground bed and stood, stretching his somewhat sore muscles. His ribs ached, and he felt the strain on several tendons. Crashing into that tree hadn't done him any favors. And when he saw the still steaming bath the maids had drawn for him in the bathroom, he felt a surge of gratitude towards their foresight.

He undressed from his robe, discarding it in a pool at his feet as he eased himself down into the water with a groan and sigh. Soaking until the water had turned lukewarm, he then shampooed and conditioned his hair until it once again fell in silken wet strands, and then soaped and scrubbed his body until it was glowing and pink from the attention.

Getting out he dried himself off and fluff-dried his hair with the beige towel, before hanging it to dry. He ignored the robe on the floor and instead went out into the room he'd been given for his stay and began to dress in his normal clothes. They'd been repaired as well from tears or splitting hems.

He'd finished pulling on his freshly pressed white gloves when a knock sounded at the door and the maids once again came in.

"Master Elric, the emperor has asked if you would take breakfast with him this morning." One of the maids said, her two coworkers heading off to straighten up whatever he'd displaced once he'd awoken.

"I would, please inform him."

"Yes, sir."

Edward watched her scuttle off to help another maid rouse and root out Kang from the bed so they could freshen it. "Kang, come here." He summoned, and the panda immediately looked less grumpy and padded over to him.

He knelt, taking the panda by his ears and gently tugging his head side to side. "This morning you leave me, and I send you to Central." He said, as if the panda could comprehend his words. "The man you're being given to is very dear to me, so watch over him, since I cannot. And try not to molest everything he owns?"

The maids left like shadows through the door, leaving the two alone once again.

"But not to worry," Edward said as he stood, "you'll see me again soon one day. Now let's go, we have breakfast to attend, be on your best behavior. And then you are to be on your way to Central, and who knows where I will be blown to."

The two of them entered the hallway, and began walking down the pressed bamboo floor flanked by the dark stained hemlock paneling of the walls. Patterns of light flowed in from the windows, and the air smelled faintly of cinnamon. The halls were as always, guarded at each corner by at least two uniformed men. And maids and butlers darted here and there, all stopping to bow when they saw him before hurrying off again.

"I'll never get used to being treated like this." Edward sighed under his breath, and continued unhindered down the hallways.

When he reached the wing where the emperor stayed he passed by the increased number of guards with only a respectful nod from them. Even if they'd never met him before, they knew that he was to be allowed access wherever he wanted. The emperor trusted him beyond even some of his own children. And Edward approached the correct door that led to the private dining area of the ruler, knocked, and entered.

"I was surprised to hear that you were even awake, but I thought I would offer to share a meal with you anyway." The emperor smiled, waving Edward towards the chair at his right hand side.

Edward took the offered chair and sat, while Kang was lured away by a staff member so he could be fed his breakfast of bamboo. "Habit I'm afraid." He replied with a smile. "Besides, I needed to be up early anyway so I could see Kang off."

"Tea or coffee?" He asked with a congenial smile.

"Coffee, please." Edward replied.

The emperor snapped his fingers twice and pointed to the cup, causing one of the waiting staff to hurry forward and take care of the request. "How did you sleep, what of it you got?"

"Very well, thank you." Edward then chuckled, "I didn't even notice that puffball panda getting into the bed. He's very clingy."

"It is always a good sign to see that a panda has developed an attachment to the human caring for it. He should adjust well to your Fuhrer if he is so easily swayed to liking foreigners."

Edward grinned, knowing this man well enough to not take that as any sort of insult. "It's more of the Fuhrer himself, I would be concerned about. I'm not sure how he'd take waking up to see a panda in bed with him. Though I wager Kang is infinitely better company than some of the women he's bedded."

"I could agree to that, sometimes animals have much better personalities than the broads who throw themselves under our covers."

Edward decided not to mention he had no experience with that.

Not that several women, and men hadn't tried. Especially while he was in Xing. There had been many times he'd had to dislodge a naked body from his bed and send it on its way. He knew he could never sleep with anyone that wasn't the person he loved. And none of them, damn his luck, had ever been Roy Mustang.

"Tell me more about these bounty hunters." The emperor said with an interested smile.

"You're hopeless." Edward laughed back at him.

"I know, tell me anyway."

So Edward did. The emperor had confined in him during the first time they'd met that he had always wanted to go out 'adventuring' as he called it. But being the emperor meant he could not go out and place his life in any sort of danger. And especially not now, when he was at such an elderly age. And since Xing was basically almost forgotten by the rest of the world, they never saw any battles. So the emperor lived vicariously through Ed's tales, and had no shame in doing so.

By the time Edward finished his last story for the morning, breakfast had been finished.

The two men left the table, Kang bounding along behind Edward. In the hall they parted ways, for Edward had his own business to take care of, as did the emperor.

"Thank you for breakfast." Edward smiled at him.

"Join me for dinner as well, if you've the time." He offered.

Edward nodded, "thank you, I'll remember the offer." He said, and the two walked in different directions. "Come along, Kang, hurry up." Ed called out behind him.

Kang increased his speed and hustled after the fluid and fast strides of his guardian.

Edward led them down the flights of stairs and through the main level of the palace before going out through the main doors which were opened for him as soon as two members of the staff saw him heading that way.

Once outside Ed led them through the main courtyard and around to where several cars were waiting, all with uniformed men, guns, and a caretaker for Kang.

"Master Elric," the general of the group began as he stepped forward with a bow, "this is Miss Fari, she will be ensuring the well being of the royal gift."

Edward laughed inwardly, the emperor hadn't been kidding when he'd said he'd go along with it. Only a select few people would know of Kang's true reason for going to Amestris's Fuhrer. "Thank you General Ren." He said, inkling his head briefly to the man whom he recognized from years past. He then turned to the woman, Miss Fari, who bowed as well. "Thank you for providing your expertise, I hope Kang does not trouble you very much. He is quite petulant at times."

"No need to worry, sir, I will be fine." She smiled at him.

Edward nodded, and looked down at Kang. "Hey, panda," he called, and the animal looked up at him, "behave yourself. I'll see you again one day." He spared Kang a ruffle on his head, before nodding to Miss Fari who came forward to begin getting Kang loaded into the car.

Ed then turned to the general. "Do you have a piece of paper?"

Another officer quickly hurried forward with just that, as the general called for paper.

Edward took it with a word of thanks, causing the officer to turn somewhat red. He knelt, placing it on the ground, clapped his hands and transmuted the paper. Now he picked up what was very obviously an official looking document. He rolled it up, and handed it to the general. "Beyond what the emperor gave you, show this as well if you are stopped in either Ishbal or Amestris. It will get you to your destination safely."

"Thank you." The general quickly pocketed the document, not even reading it beforehand. "Is there anything we should be aware of before going into either country?"

Edward shook his head quickly. "With the official documents you now have no one will detain you. And Fuhrer Mustang knows you're coming. And no matter what happens, do not mention me to anyone. Ever."

"Understood, sir." The general bowed, and with that, the cars began to load.

Edward retreated several yards to watch silently, hands shoved in his pockets as the morning breeze toyed with his hair. And he continued to watch, his golden eyes expressionless to hide the loneliness he felt, as the cars drove away to pass through the main gates and out onto the road.

Kang was on his way to Central now.

He heaved a sigh, and shook his head. For all the irritation that panda had caused him over the past few days, he sure was going to miss him. With a resolute turn Edward began to make his way back across the grounds and towards the palace. He had much to do, and no time to go wandering around.

"Master Elric!"

Edward turned at the shout of his name, only yards from the main doors of the palace. "Yes?" He asked as a captain of the guard came running up to him.

"I need to speak with you, sir, about last night. I was the one who took a small regiment up to clean up the damage." He said as he quickly caught his breath.

"Then speak." Edward granted immediately as he focused his attention away from his own inner turmoil.

"We recovered the wreckage of the car, and the body of the driver. The forest we cleared of damaged vegetation." He began to list off in his summarized verbal report. "However we were unable to locate the body of this bounty hunter you say attacked you."

"Well I'd be surprised if you could only manage to find a finger." Edward told him quite calmly. "She blew herself up at a range that wouldn't have left much surviving. The only existence remaining of her is something I tend to call a red mist."

"Well that's just it, sir." The captain said with a frown. "We couldn't find a blast site that would have matched the event."

Edward quickly mulled it over in his head, just how many times something had exploded. "There should have been five in total. Two hit the car, which leaves three. Another hit the forest causing the fire, leaving two. One was directed at me which I attempted to block, leaving only the one she loosed on herself. The one directed near to herself would have left a deeper charred mark in the ground."

"We counted four." The captain said, looking decidedly concerned about this lapse.

"Very well." Edward gave in, knowing he needed to be sure, and this was the only way to do it. He would have to hold off getting into contact with Central for a bit longer. "Fetch a truck, and I'll go and check over the grounds myself. Just to be sure."

"Yes, sir." The captain agreed, and hurried to call for one of the trucks.

Edward frowned to himself, and waited as patiently as possible. If it wasn't one thing, it was another in this very complicated life he led. One of these days he should seriously consider retiring before he even turned thirty. He'd already lived more than one lifetime, quite literally, one should be allowed to retire at thirty in such cases.

A truck, smeared with tossed up mud from the large tires pulled up the drive, and the passenger's side door opened.

Edward went around and got in, turning to the captain with a nod. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir."

And the truck pulled away with a rumble of the engine and the crunching of the tires on the ground.

Edward stared out the window beside him, arm propped up on the space the window usually occupied as the wind buffeted him. "How many did you take with you for your team, captain?"

"Two more trucks, six men each." He replied. "The other two trucks are still being unloaded of debris and wreckage."

An imperceptible nod met the answer. "How thick was the mud?"

"It was a fair warning to bring the trucks, sir. We nearly got stuck in several places."

"It could be that the mud has disrupted any blast sites." Edward said, almost more to himself. "However that's checkable."

"Have many bounty hunters been hunting you?"

"A fair few." Was the deadpanned reply. "I've almost grown used to them now, sadly. I'll be glad when I am rid of their kind, even if I have to kill every last solitary one."

"I've heard stories, that you have been in many wars." The captain said in reply. "I've never been in a war before."

Edward's eyes were grim, looking out over the scenery. "Pray to your gods here that you never do, for whatever good it would do. War is not some noble act, it's so much darker than that."

"How many have you been in?"

"At least five." Was the honest reply, after all, Edward felt no need to hide the truth of it from anyone.

"Why fight in them, if you do not like wars?"

At that, Edward gave a barking, almost hollow sounding laugh. "Sometimes a man has no choice, captain. And I am no stranger to having my life be controlled by outside forces. Sometimes the best you can do is try to stay afloat."

The captain, nodded, and was forced to fall silent as he began to urge the truck through the start of the first mud. It was indeed thick, and sloppy, and Edward grimaced inwardly to see the result of the rain. It had been the lesser evil, instead of seeing the forest burn along with Kang.

And sometimes, you were forced to choose your demons.

Edward sat back to wait as the truck sloshed and revved through the slop, gaining ground at a jolting rate. Only a few more miles of this and they would reach the site of the attack. After that, it was into the mud, and into trying to discern why there were discrepancies.

He had a feeling that it was about to become a long day.


	36. Chapter 36

Let's see, I have time to answer my reviews today. And about time too, I have been running around so much that I have literally made myself mentally dizzy.

oruchuban: It is now. You have invented your own word, hurrah!

mutantpenguins: Yes, I was just a little busy yes... biggest understatement of the world, but anywho. I'm very glad you like my emperor -hugs him-

Rose: Long doesn't even begin to describe the past 72 hours.

Ria: Shoot him, skin him, mount him on the wall. ...only joking, of course.

Shawn: Of course the panda comes back, we need comedic relief. And I personally love the mud.

Paon: Very true, you and all the others shall make fine Edward's one day should a bounty hunter ever come after you.

Ethereal: Trouble follows him like a shadow. And I'm glad you like that comment, it's so fitting coming from the person who loves Roy.

dontwaitup: Congratulations! I'm pleased to hear you're ready to hop on the daily release bandwagon with the others now that you're all caught up.

* * *

Yesterday and today, and Friday were just too long for words. So I'll not even attempt it right now.

Enjoy the chapter! I was so glad to hear from so many of you again yesterday, I actually miss you guys on the days I don't find the time to get online and update. You're probably one of the best bunches of reviewers I've ever had.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

"You needn't get out. You'd only be in my way." Edward said as the truck parked at the vaguely familiar place. He'd only seen it at night, and now with daylight streaming in, he could truly see the damage caused. Sections of forest were missing, the mud was blackened by soot, and several spots on the ground were missing large sections leading him to believe that if the mud drifted that way it would form a very lovely sinkhole until it dried and compacted.

Now Edward got out of the truck, and his lovely shined boots soon gained splatters of mud. He winced for the maids, but knew that they'd not mind and do it anyway. It was habit for them.

He picked his feet up high, feeling much like a horse that had gotten shoes for the first time, and began to pace around the area. His eyes flitted from ground, to trees, to sky as he muttered nonsensical things to himself. Several times he reached down to scoop a glob of sooty mud in his hand, examine it closely, and then let it slop to the ground and fling through the air as he shook off his hand.

After several minutes spent scouring the area for things only he knew, he finally started to examine all the sites where he knew blasts had occurred. He found the areas without much trouble, and then walked towards the place he had trapped the bounty hunter, and where she'd failed to launch her explosive in time.

Having actually been there, he found the correct place easily enough, and considered the spot. He nudged the mud around with a boot for a few minutes, clearly considering some unspoken theory.

And then it dawned on him.

"Oh." He said, and suddenly looked towards the trees on the opposite end of the road. Then he looked over to the captain, still sitting in the truck as bade. "Which of your men was first over in this area?"

"A patrol guard, Hayes." Was the called back reply.

"Where is he now?"

"When we disembarked the truck I ordered him to help with the debris back at the yard."

"And you saw his face?"

"Yes, sir."

Edward nodded to himself, and looked to the tree line opposite the road again. "Stay put, this shouldn't take long."

The captain blinked, but did stay put, as Edward suddenly bolted into a run and vanished beyond the tree line.

Blurred brown and green, and lingering wetness from the rain blurred by in a fast paced instant. Ending with a clash of reds, blacks, browns and golds, and the flashing of light against steel. A sickening crunch and clang ripped the air, and the hiss of sharply exhaled breaths.

Epithets uttered from a raspy, feminine voice.

"Good morning." Edward said in cruel return, not pausing his assault.

She stumbled back from the blow, knocking up against a tree and biting back a cry of pain.

It was too easy to see why. Yet Edward had seen worse before, and his resolve remained unwavering as he watched his overtaxed opponent. Or rather, what was left of her.

Most of the recognizable features were gone, including skin and chunks of what lay under it. Bone was evident in several places along the once pretty face, and down the rest of the entire body ending only at the knees. The clothing was at best, tatters, but Edward was hardly going to be distracted by the somewhat naked and mutilated feminine body in front of him. Her hair was only remaining in a few ringlets, the rest gone and leaving only charred scars behind. The dominant arm that had thrown the explosive was missing up to mid bicep, and wrapped in some of what had remained of her clothes. Her remaining arm was missing pieces, but the charred slender fingers still gripped the hilt of her iaito, shortened on the blade by the blast leaving it half the length and jagged at the point.

The whole woman was covered in a mixture of blood, soot, mud, and the feel of a desperate aura.

Edward struck her blade away again, using just his automail arm. "The chances of what happened to cause you to survive are nearly one in ten thousand. I've only seen it happen once before. And yet you did not impale yourself, which would have been the smartest thing. You're beyond saving, disease will have already entered your body, and you will die a much more painful death than had you taken your own life." And Edward once again knocked aside her fruitless stab towards his chest. "You're selfish enough to force me to end it."

The bounty hunter lunged forward away from the tree she had been knocked up against, pain blinding her into another desperate act as she again tried to skewer Edward upon the blade she'd only just managed to draw in time before he'd dashed at her. This man, he had inhuman speed it seemed, even now.

Edward quickly and easily edged around the thrust, and watched her stumble forward uncontrollably as she still fought to turn and pursue him. He was not one to feel pity, nor sympathy for those who would kill him. But he was one to show mercy. This was not something that should continue.

He would have to end this now, before this became another nightmare.

His hands came together, and his knees bent to the ground as he shoved palms to the wet earth. Blue light surged up around him to answer his transmutation, and the ground below his hands obeyed the request of the alchemy. He could feel the instant rumble under his hands, and a second later the skewer of sharp earth sprang up to impale the hunter through the chest.

Edward watched as blood trickled down from her chest and onto the earthen object that had taken her life, his eyes hard and utterly devoid of any emotions. He kept them firmly in the back of his mind right now. After a moment he got to his feet, brushing off hands and knees as he walked towards the bounty hunter who had fallen limp and this time, very much dead, to the ground as the earthen spear vanished back to where it had come from.

Reaching down, he grabbed her by her feet, and began walking.

When he reached the road again, the captain immediately drove the truck over to him upon seeing he was dragging a body along with him.

"Sir? Are you all right?" The captain asked, clearly out of sorts now as he saw there had most definitely been something going on beyond his sights.

"Fine." Edward said, and jerked his head backwards. "This is called a bounty hunter. This is something you'll probably never see again, she managed to survive because of an anomaly. I've only seen it once before in my life, and that poor bastard didn't live as long as her. He was smart enough to take his own life. The blast shot her back into the opposite tree line."

"She's dead now?" The captain asked, clearly flinching at the sight of what was left of the bounty hunter.

"Very much so." Edward said, and began dragging her around to the back of the truck. "I'll let your men dispose of this as well."

He noticed the captain was reluctant to help with the remains of the body, after all, it was a gruesome sight. So he didn't ask for aid. He didn't need any anyway. And he was sorry to say that this was hardly the least mutilated body he'd ever seen. But it was sad, really, to think that he was this used to the sight of a cruel death.

He managed to get the dead woman into the bed of the truck, and grabbed a tarp from the supply case mounted to the bed to lay over her and secure with rocks he found in the muddy ground. It wouldn't do for the people in town to see her.

Edward then performed a transmutation to clean himself off, but knew he'd be taking another bath once he got back. He opened the truck door and got in, slamming the door shut in his wake. "We're done now. Thank you for you and the work of your men taking care of this."

"If only we had thought to check those woods as well on the other side of the road. We could have prevented you the trouble."

Edward shook his head. "No, you would have all been met with a nasty shock. You probably would have even lost a few men. What do you think they'd have done, seeing someone that looks like she does now, running at them with a jagged weapon and intention to spill your blood?"

"Some might have frozen up." The captain replied honestly. He knew his men had never seen anything like this, he himself hadn't.

"And then they'd be dead." Edward agreed rather calmly. "Better I come to handle any possible situation, unfortunately, I can take it."

No one needed to say anything about "it" being the mental assault of seeing what books commonly glorified as "the horrors of battle."

The captain said anything nor questioned Edward anymore during the drive. Somehow sensing that the man wished for a moment to just be left to his own thoughts.

Edward sat in the seat, inwardly shaking his head. He hated death by this point, hated being the cause of it. Yet if he was to survive it was necessary. It's what he had become in order to survive. But it didn't mean that he had to like it, in fact, his very not liking of it was the only thing that kept him from growing depressed or angry.

Only when the truck pulled through the main gates to the palace, and parked where the other trucks were still being unloaded, did Edward speak again. "Warn your men." Were the only words he said as he got out of the truck, and the captain needed no clarification as to what he had meant.

It was only to clear what his men would need warning about.

Edward meanwhile began to walk back to the palace, looking more withdrawn than he had this morning. And certainly just as withdrawn as he had been before Kang was thrust into his life.

He made his way back up to his room, only half seeing the others about him. And once he'd locked the door to his given quarters he made his way to the bathroom once again.

As soon as the tub was filled with steaming hot water Edward slipped down into the soothing warm liquid. And he stayed there for nearly an hour just soaking while he pushed all thoughts from his mind.

An hour later found him summoning a maid so lunch could be brought to his room. To say he didn't much feel like going downstairs to the large dining room where other important guests or generals would be taking lunch was an understatement.

Once his meal of donburi and rice had arrived he sat down on the bed to eat while he stared at the phone. He actually wanted to call Al now as well, since he could. He was sure that both his brother and Winry were concerned about him. It would probably be best to talk to his brother first, and then call Roy.

It was barely even noon yet in Central, and he was sure that Mustang was still busy with other work. He'd get in touch after he spoke to Al. And then he could talk about bounty hunters, and what information they had so far for him.

He finished his meal, rung for the maids to come retrieve the dishes, and only then did he reach for the phone.

He pressed first the number that would relay to him the direct number to this room, memorized it, and then dialed to get in touch with Al. The phone lines connecting the countries may be old, but they still functioned, and the ringing began almost immediately.

Edward waited only for five rings before the line was picked up.

"_Hello?_"

Ed felt a smile slip onto his face at the sound of his brother's voice. "Hey Al, remember me?"

There were two swear words in German, one in French, and something about fuck accompanied by what sounded like a falling chair.

Edward pulled the phone away to give it a strange look, before pulling it back to his ear just in time.

"_Brother?!_"

"Yeah, um, Al? You better hope Winry never learns German or French, or she'll throw a fit if she knew what you just said." Edward smirked, thinking briefly on the image of Winry blowing a gasket and chasing her husband about the house with a wrench and violent intentions.

"_Screw that! Where the hell are you?!_"

Edward flopped down backwards onto the bed. "In Xing, laying low for a while at the palace while I do some research. I'm going to call Mustang after this, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"_Well that's safer than some places right now. Amestris is still being turned over trying to find you. Of course no one hardly notices, but to people like us who have seen covert operations happening? It's pretty obvious. Mustang's been keeping in contact with us though when he's able, giving us updates about you once he's heard from you._"

"Well I'm glad Mustang's got them chasing their tails." Edward replied, silently congratulating the Fuhrer on a job well done. "They won't be able to find me here, I have imperial reassurances that not a word of my being here will be breathed to anyone outside the country. Not that this place exactly has tourists, or goes off touring themselves. Though Xing might be getting into a spotlight within a week."

"_What'd you do now?_"

Edward didn't even bother fathoming at how Al correctly guessed he had something to do with it. "I'm sending Mustang a panda, but it obviously can't be from me. And you know how valuable the pandas are to these people."

"_O-oh. I get it now."_

"Yeah, so I'll have to keep hidden nicely. And don't breathe a word to anyone but Winry and Pinako that you heard from me and I'm here."

"_What about teacher?_"

"Izumi?" Edward frowned, "she's there?"

"_Yeah, she's staying around for a few more days. I had to stop her from wanting to go bash Mustang upside the head after this whole mess started._"

"Well thanks. I'd rather he not lose any brain cells, he seems to take his time developing them it seems."

"_If he had the amount he should, he'd have realized you care for him by now._"

"Yes well, my life isn't exactly cakes and roses." Edward groused.

"_True. Now tell me how you are, what has happened. Mustang never goes into details much._"

And so Edward began, starting from the beginning of the very first bounty hunter. An hour later he'd covered everything up to this afternoons slaying of the latest bounty hunter.

"_And how are you holding up? You know how I mean._"

The tone of voice was enough to say it all, and Edward passed his free hand over his eyes wearily. "You remember when we were in Romania that one October? And the box we learned to keep all this stuff in?"

"_Every night._" Was the soft, almost hollow reply.

"My box is starting to fill up. After this is all over, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to continue in the military. I plan to tell Roy how I feel for him when I get back, so no matter what, there won't be anything more tying me down to staying in the military. I need to get out, and try and find some measure of peace in my life before it's too late for me to recover."

"_Mustang would be able to help you heal. Winry helps me, just by being there. And in time it does start to go away until you are strong enough to bear those memories as just that, memories._"

"Because the Gate only knows we never want to forget." Edward uttered softly, and heaved a weary sigh that should have come out of a man three times his age. But it was time to move away from that darker subject. It was something neither liked to think about, but both recognized as one thing they shared in common that tied them together in an even stronger bond."Anyway, tell me how everyone there is doing? Am I going to be an uncle yet?"


	37. Chapter 37

Yes! I grossed nearly everyone out with only a paragraph! Sco-ore!

...sorry for the breakfasts I ruined, but I'm pleased. If I made you people cringe, I did my job right. I think I'll go celebrate now...

I wonder if you all will cry as well during the parts that I've cried writing. Though it could be I am so deeply into the words and the scene I have playing in my head to describe that I can't help it. I guess when the time comes we'll see.

Anyway, an "early" upload, because otherwise I won't have time later to put this up until nearly late afternoon my time. And I am not so cruel. At least not today.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

It was late afternoon for Edward, and just after noon in Amestris, when he was finished talking to Al, Winry, and even Izumi. All three had had much to say to him, and he them. After all, one did miss their family, albeit an odd one, when they were hundreds of miles away in self exile.

Yet he still had another phone call to make, and he dialed the direct number to Roy's desk. He was one of the few people privileged enough to have it. Strange as that may be consider how off and on they had been when it came to getting along.

And he waited while it rang, hoping it would be picked up. For some reason the thought of leaving a message with Hawkeye made him snort and shake his head. He could just see her disguising the note to read:

_Call Edward back- he has challenged you to a duel for his freedom. Else he wishes you and your soldiers the best of luck in finding him in the remote wilderness._

But as it were, that was not necessary.

"_Mustang._"

"Well duh, it _is_ your office I dialed. Who else would it be?" Edward smirked into the phone.

"_Ed!_"

"Well no, not exactly. But good try."

"_Oh shut up, you know what I meant. You're okay? You're safe?_"

"Safer." Ed sighed, and rolled over onto his stomach. "Just a few lingering bruises and some minor pain, but I'll be fine."

"_Last we spoke you were better, what happened?_"

"I got slammed into a tree, and had a few explosions tossed my way. But nothing I can't handle." Edward reassured.

"_Edward?_"

Oh how well Ed knew that tone of voice. The one that quite plainly said 'tell me the whole story'. And Edward laughed lightly, "Roy?" He teased back in a sudden impish flair.

Roy had always been able to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him. And right now it was working yet again. And really, he'd missed Roy's voice. Just being able to talk to him left him feeling as if his shoulders weighed considerably less, and his mind was easing into peace.

"_Edward._"

And there it was, the slight reprimanding tone, and he could almost see the raised eyebrow. "Do you recall that bounty hunter I told you about who I convinced that I was a poacher?"

"_I do._"

"She caught up with me when I was en route to the capitol city. The car was destroyed, and the driver killed. I managed to get out with Kang. She attacked, used a few explosions here and there, and eventually one on herself. However she survived, which I discovered today, and ended her life lest she continue to suffer. One of the explosions however sent me into a tree. But I'll heal within the next few days."

"_Are you sure nothing else happened? That you're fine?_"

"I promise, nothing is broken, missing, sprained, or otherwise. Just bruised up. The hot baths here will help immensely to speed the healing, especially once I go down and visit the herbalist to get some salts to put in the bath. However since you are being so nosy, as usual, I did have to put out a forest fire."

"_I'll bet that was a dirty affair_."

"You've no idea." Edward grumbled, clearly still uneasy about how he had done it. He did _not_ feel comfortable wielding so much alchemic power. He knew Roy would feel the same. And in light of that, he'd not even told Izumi about his recent acquisition of control of creating water out of even the driest of air. If he ever told anyone about this, it would be Roy, but the best time was certainly not over the phone. "And by the way, Kang set out this morning with an envoy. I transmuted a document giving official permission for the Xing party to pass through Ishbal and Amestris, both with your signature, and my own symbol."

"_You forged my signature?_"

Edward chuckled at the amusement in Roy's voice. "Yes, I willingly admit to you that I forged your signature. The only crime I have ever committed beyond human transmutation, and creating gold."

"_I'll overlook all of that in light of the fact you don't make it a habit._"

"Don't worry, I would never want to cause you more problems than I already have."

"_You're worth it though, you know. I'd not do all I've done for anyone else._"

"And you know that I really am grateful for all you're doing."

"_Yes… but Ed, I need you to tell me something honestly, and this may sound strange._"

"Yes?"

"_Have you been having any strange dreams? Where you're in a hospital, or running, or in a forest?_"

Edward blinked, clearly wondering if Mustang had finally cracked. The guy was right, this did sound strange. "No. I've been too mentally drained at night to dream I guess. Why?"

"_It's nothing, just something that's been happening to me lately. Don't think too much about it… Anyway you should know about some of the things that have gone on lately._"

"Tell me."

And so he was told, and Edward every now and then would roll over to change positions on the bed, but remained silent as was filled in from everything interesting to the mundane. His mind was already processing things, and filing at a rate to keep up with Mustang as he rattled things off.

"Tomorrow I'll be able to go to the library, and I can commandeer a computer at that point. It's too late here by now, I'd want to spend all day and right now that's just not possible."

"_Call me from a phone there once you're ready and we can get you the data from the hard drive._"

"Yeah… did I ever tell you to give that woman a raise? Because seriously, give that woman a raise." Edward said quite seriously into the phone, though he wore a flicker of a smile.

"_Yes, she was one of your better finds of a worthwhile human being, as you'd put it. Don't worry, between the money I'm footing Sheska, and the money I'm slipping Gisela and Doctor White under the table, I'll be nice and bankrupt just for you._"

Edward smirked, knowing Roy wasn't serious. "But as you've said, I'm worth it."

"_So true._"

Edward looked up at the knock on his door. "Hold on, I have to be "Master Elric" for a moment." He said into the phone, and turned away from the mouthpiece to call out an "enter."

"Master Elric," one of the many maids greeted as she came in with a bow, "General Orthis has arrived, and upon hearing you are here, he wishes to see you."

"No doubt so he can attempt to pick my brain again about the Gate only knows what this time." Edward groaned to himself, though the maid gave what looked like a sympathetic smile. "After I've come back from dinner, you may check with me then to see if I am feeling up to having a leech try and siphon away some of my remaining patience. However also extend to him that I am not here on mere holiday and thus may not find time in my schedule to speak to him for a few days."

"Shall I send some apologies as well?"

"Yes, make them interesting sounding." Edward allowed, knowing she'd not get carried away.

"Yes, Master Elric." She bowed and made to retreat before Edward called her back again.

"Has the herbalist moved her rooms since I was last here?" He asked now.

"No, sir. She is still in the same quarters as she has been for eight years."

"Thank you, that is all." Edward nodded to her, and watched her bow and leave the room before turning back to the phone. "All right, what were we talking about?"

"_How great an alchemist I am. Who's this person that's like a leech?_"

Edward groaned audibly, "General Orthis. Thank whatever it is you pray to my non-atheist Fuhrer, that you have no generals like him. Because I'd not restrain myself from bashing them on the head."

"_That bad?_"

"There are a few people that while I am here, I hoped I wouldn't run into again. Orthis is one of them. He's about as delightful for me to talk to as a cactus is to hug."

"_And your emperor friend won't let you do this?_"

"Oh he probably would if I did, but for some reason he likes the guy. So I have to be careful I don't piss Orthis off too much."

"_You? Being careful with that razor tongue of yours? Shocking._"

"Whatever doesn't get said aloud gets thought, and that's enough to tide me over. That and being thankful I don't have to see much of him, considering he's only a blip in the entire scope of my life."

"_Don't make yourself sound so old."_

"I am old." Edward sighed, and ran a hand tiredly through his bangs. "I've lived more than one life, in more than one way. I've seen and done things no one should ever have to see or do. And if I still manage to have a soul at the end of this, I hesitate to think about how old it might be."

"_You know, I once told you that you could come to me with anything. Are you sure you don't want to talk some about whatever it is that you and Al keep to yourselves?_"

"I do…" Edward admitted openly, "But not over the phone. I know myself well enough to know that were I to ever tell you, and you were not able to actually physically be there with me, I'd not be in a good state afterwards. I spoke to him today, and he agrees that perhaps I should let you in a bit." _To finally allow me to heal._ Edward finished in his thoughts.

"_Then we will deal with it then. You spoke to Al?_"

"Yes, so you don't need to call him afterwards. I also smoothed things over between you and Izumi. She's much less angry now, although I rather did get my ear chewed off."

"_Better you than me._"

"I also got a talking to by Winry… that was fun." He remarked dryly. "But at least Al was pleasant to talk to. I told him that I had better be an uncle one of these days soon, or I was going to teach Winry German."

"_Eh?_"

"The language I most commonly went off swearing in that you could never understand."

"_Dare I even wonder what you were saying?_"

"Things that had I said them in words you could understand, would have probably forced even you to court martial me."

"_I'd court martial you myself… no one else is sufficient to deal out punishment to you._"

"So true, but as you have no proof, you'll have to overlook it." Edward smiled, and didn't mention the fact that he thought he'd enjoy being punished by Roy. He was sure there'd be a way to make it… interesting.

"_Unless the next time I just court martial you for suspicion of you being rude._"

Edward actually laughed at that, and smiled at the laugh he heard on the other line. "I'd get at least a few hours of amusement out of that. Though I might be fairly annoyed with you by the end of it."

"_And you think I would care?_"

Edward smiled gently at the teasing tone. "Yes. Wouldn't you?"

"_Always… out of anyone I know, Ed, you deserve to be happy. I want that for you._"

"I like you better like this, you know." Edward remarked casually, though inside he was feeling nothing but casual.

"_This?_"

"Getting along with you, you being nice to me. It's very nice."

"_It just took me some time to get my priorities straight. Now I will do my best to make up for my less than adequate times of treatment towards you in the past. I want us to be able to move on from all that and become two people who don't act like mortal enemies at times. We have enough real ones out there._"

"So very true. Though I wager I have more than you." Edward noted as he considered all the non-friends he had. "I've got people from two worlds who would want me dead. That's definitely one up on you I'd say."

The conversation continued until Roy had to go, he had a meeting to attend to. As it was, Edward didn't have much longer anyway until he would be deigning to join the emperor for dinner.


	38. Chapter 38

Paon: Well be expecting it to happen more often. This is around the only time I have anymore to upload these, unless I did so in the late afternoon. But to me that seems cruel to make you wait so long.

Ethereal: Good luck clue hunting. I think I promised cookies to those who could figure it out.

J Plash: Meanwhile on the road to Central... Kang runs away... the end. Nah, I'm kidding. It's 3 in the morning, I'm allowed to be strange this early.

dontwaitup: Yes, Al is flesh, blood, and bone. And I'm glad you are happy with the daily updates.

GreedxEd: Roy would enjoy punishing Ed... hmm... -thinks on that scenario for plotline purposes-

Rose: I shall forgive you.

STF: Well welcome back from vacation! Did you enjoy yourself?

oruchuban: Oh he is, he's huggable because he's whiny.. you just want to shut him up and what funner way? I am glad you are a goo puddle again.

* * *

So again, this will probably end up being the new normal time for chapters to be put up. It's really the only time I have without making you all wait forever. And I like you all better than that. At any rate I think I finally got all the issues solved at the college. -sigh- And yes, even I am back in classes now. I figure I have a year and a half left, so I'm going to be pushing myself even harder. Classes by day, homework and writing by night, posting by morning. Somewhere in there I'm supposed to sleep, right? I'll figure it out. My whole life is one big multitask project.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

Edward adjusted his slightly rumpled clothes, and fixed his hair absently before going out into the hallway again. Much was on his mind, yet he managed to keep from looking distracted as he made his way towards the more heavily guarded wing where the emperor kept his quarters.

Again he passed by the guards, and as usual, they made no move to stop him.

Sometimes he had to wonder if that was really a convenience at all.

But he continued on past with the swishing of his jacket which was still transmuted to look more like a serial killers attire, and the light clunking of his boots.

"Major Elric!"

Edward stopped in his tracks, groaning inwardly at the voice. Steeling himself he cleared his face of emotion before turning to look back the way he'd come. "Actually according to a few sources it's General Elric, now." He replied without missing a beat.

"That was a quick jump up the ranks for you." General Orthis said as he walked closer.

"I have rather unconventional ways it seems to create stirs of various nature." Edward waved it off nonchalantly.

"What are you up to this time? I was hoping I might be able to-"

"Sorry, General, you've not been granted clearance again upon your return arrival." One of the guards posted at the hallway said, extending a hand to stop the man's progress.

Edward barely managed to hide his glee and delight. "Sorry, Orthis, I'll have to take a conversation rain check."

"You can't talk now?" The man almost whined.

"No." Edward said, not deigning to reveal anything further. "Orthis." He inclined his head politely, turned on his heel, and strode off again.

Inwardly he was jumping up and down like a twelve year old again with a successful grin and shouting "yes, yes, yes!" at the top of his lungs. However no one who looked at the composed alchemist would have guessed it of him as he strode down the hallways.

Meanwhile General Orthis was left standing looking rather downcast. "He better not forget." He grumped, and then turned to head away.

Once both men were gone, one guard turned to the others. "How much do you guys want to wager that Master Elric chooses to forget?"

Instantly the hushed mumbling began between them.

In the meantime Edward had ended up at the proper door, knocked, and entered.

"Oh so you did decide to join me, lovely."

Edward inclined his head to the man with a smile. "Of course. I can think of no better company I'd rather spend my dinner with."

"If I didn't know that to actually be true, I'd tell you to stop trying to flatter me." The emperor remarked with a wry smile, waving him to a seat.

"Flatter you?" Edward winked at him, taking the offered seat. "Please, I don't even flatter my own leader. Priorities, you know."

He chuckled, knowing all of that to be true. "Yes, indeed. It's one of the reasons I like you so much. You don't give a damn about propriety at the best of times."

Edward made a low hum in his throat, almost akin to a growl. "Or the worst it would seem. I know there to be a time and place for everything, even so."

The food appeared before them, and the cups of steaming green tea and the bottle of sake placed down before the two men were left back to their chatter.

"I heard that there was an incident in the woods this morning?" The emperor prompted and took a mouthful of rice.

A nod, "you heard correctly. I took care of it though." Edward looked about to lay his fork down, but managed to keep hold of it as he continued. "She survived based on an anomaly I've only seen once before in my life of fighting. She would have been dead by now had I left her, but I am not so bitter that I cannot show mercy."

"What is this anomaly you speak of?" The emperor inquired, truly looking curious.

Edward had never said much, if anything, to this man of his time in the other world opposite this. So he decided to keep it basic. "Where the blast is deflected enough by something that even at close range survival for a few hours more is possible. But it's no survival I'd wish on anyone. It knocks you away, and it did her. I only had to look at the blast angle and the layout of the terrain to figure out where she would be. I'd like to think more that I went in after her to give her a mercy stroke, than I went after her to finish her off. At that point she was hardly an enemy."

The first time he'd seen this happen, the man had not been any sort of enemy. And it had been heart wrenching to see. Both he and Alphonse had witnessed it, and they both considered the event one of those they shoved down into that mental box. The first time, the man had triggered a land mine. After that… everyone knew it was only a matter of time. However cruel those last minutes following the triggering of the trap had been.

"Now see, this is a reason I'd be glad to have you with Amestris as friend, not foe like you are to all the others aside from Ishbal." The emperor said quite seriously, but still with that kind smile as he looked upon the blonde man sitting with him. He knew this man was strong, and capable of doing much with that strength. And yet he could also see this man was tired, his eyes at times sparkled with the light of a soul decades older than the bearer.

Edward frowned at him, tilting his head somewhat to one side. "Why would I be anything else? You've shown me nothing but kindness."

"I'd not like to face you in battle." The emperor said quite blandly. "And I think those who choose to are idiots."

"In some ways, yes they are." Edward gave in, and took another bite of his smoked salmon.

"Have you heard anything more from home?"

"Some, yes. Things are still on edge, but they finally have enough information that they're getting closer. I'll need to access the library tomorrow. Once I have that, I'll be able to start forming ideas to shoot back at them. If I make a correct guess, I'll be heading off immediately to go rectify some matters."

"You know the offer still stands that you can stay here permanently. It has for years."

"I know." Edward spared him a grateful smile. "And I do love it here. But it's not the ideal future I want for myself."

"I can understand why. But only so you know that you always have a place to go. Like you said, I won't throw you out on your collective ear."

"I know." He repeated.

"What is this ideal future you want? I've never heard you mention it before."

Ed cast a somewhat dejected look down at his plate of nearly gone food. "There's someone I love back home. If I make it through this alive I'm going to tell them my feelings. Ideally, it would end with us being together. Whatever comes afterwards does, but I at least want to be with them."

"And if your feelings are not returned?"

"I'll be moving back to my hometown. I've borne enough already."

"That sounds like less fun." The emperor noted, "well, Edward. I can't see how the person lucky enough to have you love them would be able to turn you away."

Edward barely managed to withhold his snort of laughter. There were two main scenarios. One, he was attacked with fire. Two, he was attacked in another and certainly more desirable way. "I suppose I'll see."

"Well just know that the knowledge that you love someone will probably break a lot of hearts." The emperor smirked at him. Knowing a few of his daughters would be among them.

"And you can keep all of this to yourself until you hear word one way or the other how it turned out." Edward told him, knowing if he didn't ask for this information to be kept discreet it would soon be blabbed everywhere via the nobility here.

Their dinner continued on similar threads of conversation, most of it idle chatter as the two men caught up with one another. However Edward turned down the offer for another game of chess once the meal was over.

"I've had a long day," he explained with a regretful look, "I think I will be turning in for the night."

"Of course, no need to worry about it. You go and sleep."

And Edward planned to do just that.

He bade the emperor goodnight, and started back to his own quarters. He had nearly reached them, when suddenly General Orthis was present once more.

"I don't have time right now either, I need to get some sleep." Edward sighed as he kneaded his temples with one hand. He really didn't have the energy for this.

"Even one quick something?" The general prodded undeterred.

"No." Edward said firmly. "Look, I'll speak with you at length about whatever subject you wish to, but at a later date. I've had a long day, and wish to rest."

Orthis frowned, "doing what? I heard you were up in your room almost all afternoon. Don't tell me you suddenly decided to keep the women who sneak into your bed?"

"Some of us actually manage to do other things in ones room besides take advantage of misled girls." Ed sighed and walked away again. "Goodnight, general."

"Wait!" Orthis called after him, and hurried in his wake. "Then what were you doing? Is it something I can help with?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not." Edward turned sharply to the man now. "Look, Orthis. I'm tired, and I don't get any more agreeable when that happens. So take the hint, leave me alone." And then for good measure, added. "With all due respect, of course." He then swept off again.

Orthis was left feeling rather put out. But he immediately brightened at the thought that Edward would talk with him once he'd slept. He'd have to locate the alchemist in the morning.

Edward meanwhile let himself into his room and locked the door for good measure, and immediately began to peel off his clothes and boots. He pulled on a clean fresh robe and undid the tie in his hair so he could finger comb the locks out. Feeling finally able to go and get some sleep, he went to the bed and climbed in under the covers.

He wondered how Kang was doing now. The panda didn't exactly have a bed to sleep in tonight, and certainly not one to share with him. Briefly he courted the thought of warning Roy about the panda's preferred sleeping habits, but then decided against it with a wicked smile. He was sure Roy would break Kang of the habit quite effectively. He himself had not had the time nor the energy in the few nights he was in possession of the animal. And Kang could not sleep in Roy's bed if they did end up getting together, he would want that bed solely for just he and Roy.

He rested back against the comfort of the bed, closing his eyes with a weary sigh. And it did not take long for sleep to claim him.

**Central**

"How are things going?" Mustang asked as he walked over to Hawkeye's desk, passing her a cup of coffee.

The two had stayed late after work, after all, they had a mission to orchestrate and oversee until it was completed.

"So far so good. They're in position, and Doctor White is causing quite the distraction."

"Oh?"

"No clue what he's doing, but it seems to be working effectively." Hawkeye noted.

"As long as he isn't dancing naked on a table, it's all good."

"Sir, please don't ever say such disgusting things again." She groaned, "the mental images are not pretty."

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who just decided to visually undress him and make him do the cha-cha." Roy replied with an amused smirk on his face as he took a seat on the corner of her desk and sipped his own coffee.

"You're hilarious, sir." Hawkeye grumbled as she continued to listen on the phone.

Roy toasted her. "I try, Riza dearest, I try."

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "I've no doubt of that. Now do us both a favor for a minute and hush." She grabbed her pen and began filling in a report file as things were said to her over the line.

Roy craned over to watch, and then decided it was fruitless. He couldn't understand her shorthand, even after so many years of knowing her. So he waited patiently for her to be done for the moment.


	39. Chapter 39

Yay! My internet is finally up again. This whole entire morning it was down, from one am until I got home from college classes. Bugger it. Oh well.

And no, I did not update yesterday, and I have the most fascinating story as to why. Has to do with the internet not working again, I think this morning was a lasting side effect. One of the street racers plowed into the "mothership" of the cable internet connection for the apartment complex. It was truly a sight to behold, and an annoyance to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

In all actuality, Roy was not very far off the money.

Doctor White may not have been up on the security desk acting like a drunken fool, but his friends who owed him a debt of favor sure as hell were.

It was proving an acceptable distraction, as most of the hospital staff who were able had flocked around to gawk. Ten minutes was all it took for the security monitors mounted to one wall to show that the hallways were by now practically ghost towns.

Doctor White took out his pager, and sent a signal to Gisela that he normally would have used to summon her in an emergency. But now it was the thing giving her the "all clear" to proceed.

Upstairs in Doctor White's office Gisela hung up the phone and turned off her pager now that she had the signal to begin.

She quickly departed the office and began to make her way quickly to the ward where Levien and Falman were trapped at best. Her footsteps fell light and fast in the echoing hallways, and with no one to weave around she made good time.

As she reached the nearby lobby that adjoined to the hall where Levien's room had been down, she grabbed a spare wheelchair and pulled it along with her as she hurried past the yellow tape once again and into the room. She closed the door quietly behind her before walking towards the hole in the ceiling.

"Falman?"

"Are we ready then?" Came his voice, and there was scuffling overhead before his head poked down.

She nodded, "yeah, lower him down." She instructed, and braced the wheelchair with her foot even after she'd set the brake.

"Okay, he's coming end first. Sorry if he moons you." Falman said in a slightly muffled voice as his head vanished again.

"Please," Gisela scoffed, hands on her hips. "I _am_ a nurse."

"Point taken."

And Levien began to appear over the edge, and Falman grunted to hold him in a steady sliding motion and not drop him. Gisela grabbed legs first to steady him on her end, and worked her hands up as Levien continued to be lowered.

And then she had his full weight upon her.

Quickly she bent her elbows and spun to transfer the heavy bulk into the wheelchair instead of bearing the full force herself and muscling through it. She began to secure Levien in the wheelchair while Falman hopped down, landing easily on all fours and then popping upwards.

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked her as he walked over.

She shook her head and straightened. "Just that by the time we leave through the back delivery bay there will be transport waiting for us to take us to a safe house."

Falman nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder gently. "At least you'll be able to get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Gisela echoed, and raised an arched eyebrow at him. "You've been awake more days than I have. You get sleep first, after all, you're the one supposed to protect us."

"You're not such a bad method of protection yourself." Falman informed her.

"We can discuss who's sleeping and when once we get out of here." She decided and grabbed onto the wheelchair handles, flipping off the brake. "Let's go."

"Would you rather I push him?" Falman asked as he hurried out the door after her.

Gisela smiled at the offer, but shook her head as they jogged along. "No, but thanks anyway. I'm used to maneuvering these things at higher speeds. You'd most likely lose control over the wheelchair and he'd go flying. It takes practice to get this down."

Falman accepted the answer, and instead jogged ahead to make sure that whatever doors needed opening were open by the time Gisela reached them.

They made it to the delivery bay just in time, a car was pulling up with the headlights off, and Doctor White's friends inside had finally been coaxed down by an amused security staff.

Gisela stopped the wheelchair by the road, as Falman went to speak to the driver.

"Okay, we're leaving." Falman said, walking back over.

The driver had opened the doors to the car, and then got back into the vehicle himself.

Gisela nodded, and released the restraints to keep Levien secure should he have woken up in a temper.

Once he was free Falman pulled Levien forward and piled him into the back of the car in a limp heap. He shoved the man's legs over and sat in the only remaining backseat. "You take the front, there's more room." He said and closed the door.

Gisela smiled and folded the wheelchair before stuffing it into the car's trunk and then dashing to the front seat, shutting the door behind her.

"Happy juice? Just in case?" Falman requested from the back as the stoic driver began to pull away from the hospital.

"Sure you aren't using it on yourself?" Gisela teased, but handed back another vial she'd swiped.

"I'm not any good at my job if I'm knocked out cold."

Gisela found herself fighting to stay awake during the drive. The movement of the car was attempting to lull her to sleep, as was the comfort of the soft leather seat. Only years of various medical and military training kept her at least awake

Falman on the other hand was so far gone past exhaustion that sleep wasn't even an act that registered in his brain. He was quite literally stuck on autopilot. Being so, he knew he'd probably need to be given something to put him to sleep. He was very glad Gisela was around, he had a feeling that nurse knew a cure for everything. It was why he planned to insist that she sleep first, she may as well, because she'd in fact be doing him no disservice in doing so.

The driver was merely concentrating, and Levien was dreaming about yellow goats.

They arrived at the safe house a half hour later, and pulled into the garage.

Gisela opened up the trunk to grab the wheelchair while Falman grabbed Levien from the backseat and set him down into the swiped hospital wheelchair.

The driver departed, leaving them alone to make a semblance of a home in the safe house.

It was fairly empty, furnishings were sparse, but there was food and water there along with ammunition for their guns. A sheet of paper lay on a table in the kitchen informing Gisela to call with a list of supplies she'd need.

Together Falman and Gisela sequestered Levien to one of the rooms.

When their work was finally done, both seemed to heave a sigh of relief.

"I'll go call them and let them know we've arrived." Gisela said as she summoned energy back to her and headed out of the room. She found the phone in the kitchen and dialed for Hawkeye.

"_Hello?_"

"It's me." Gisela relayed. "We've arrived. I'll call with my list tomorrow morning. I'm fine for now."

"_No problems?_"

"No, I'll tend to Falman's shoulder wound and then send him to get some sleep."

"_Mustang is sending Fuery down tomorrow morning to relieve Falman so he can sleep. You should sleep now instead._"

"Oh, but even so." Gisela continued, "they're friends. They might want to talk tomorrow, so he really should sleep right now."

"_Trust me, sleep now. I'm sure Falman will insist as well._"

"We'll see." Gisela sighed in defeat. "Goodnight then, and tell Mustang he owes me a fee for requiring me to participate in something involving a safe house."

"_I will. Goodnight, Gisela._"

Gisela hung up the phone and kneaded her forehead between her hands tiredly. She really could go for some sleep. But she'd try to get Falman to sleep first.

It turned out that Hawkeye was right.

"I'm fine, really. It'll be better if I rest tomorrow." Falman insisted.

"But you really should rest now." Gisela countered feebly.

He gave her a kindly smile. "Gisela, I insist quite adamantly that you sleep before I do. Fault me for being a gentleman, but I am. Now shoo with you."

Gisela gave in with a sigh and a shake of her head. "Fine. But wake me if you need anything. I'm a light sleeper."

"I will do no such thing. I'll be just fine. Now to _bed_ with you."

She turned with a grumble and exited the small room, bound and determined to find another bedroom that had proper furnishings.

As she climbed tiredly into the bed she pulled the covers up around her with a happy sort of smile. Strange and tiring as this whole ordeal may be, she had to admit she had gotten landed with Falman. He was just a nice guy, and it was so difficult to actually even meet a nice guy in passing.

Perhaps once all this was over with, she might be able to see him again. It was worth a thought. But it was the last one she had before she fell asleep with a jaw splitting yawn.

Back at Headquarters…

Roy and Riza were finally leaving, bound for their respective cars.

"When you hear from Ed next you should tell him that Gisela and Falman are okay again."

He shrugged noncommittally. "We get off on tangents sometimes. But I'll do my best."

"How is he doing there in Xing?"

"Well, he's safe as expected. Somewhat. And some guy named Orthis is bothering him." Roy provided, and smirked a bit. "Apparently they call him Master Elric. I don't think he likes the endearment."

"Who would? But it's how they are I expect."

"The emperor of that country and his people love Ed. Just like that town here where he was hiding out… they'd feast in his honor and give him as many virgins as he wanted." This was something Roy did not think to highly of. He may not be a virgin, but he certainly didn't want anyone else touching Edward.

Riza grinned, "do you have any places like that which you can go to?"

"Oh shut up. I can't help it if he's more popular than me because he did more field work."

"The people love him, even now there are groups of supporters who believe Edward is innocent. I wouldn't be surprised if they started picketing."

"So long as they don't get out of hand I don't mind if they do. In fact it would only be a help. The more distractions we are capable of making, the more certain Edward is to keep under the radar."

"Well with the information you'll be sending him, I wouldn't be surprised if he with that super powered brain of his can't figure something out about who's behind this." Riza admitted and smiled a bit. "It'd be good if he did, he's as essential as you are."

"And he's only a major." Roy smirked. "If he does figure it out, I may join him. Just letting you know ahead of time. This doesn't just affect him."

"Both of you just be careful, and he may be a major on papers, but doesn't that town he was hiding out in call him a general now?"

"Gregory mentioned that to me over the phone." Roy nodded, and smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe I do need to give him a rather large promotion. It's overdue I believe."

"I'm proud of you." Riza said suddenly.

"What?" Roy shot her a confused look.

"Ever since this happened, you've grown more mature I think. You're no longer someone I feel I have to literally shoot when he gets out of line. Because you just don't anymore. And Edward is the only one you've ever gotten that way with."

"Edward and I had a talk about that, and decided it was for the best that I apologize and we move on for the better."

Riza smiled over at him, though in the darkness the sadness of that smile was invisible. How she wished to tell him that Edward cared so deeply for him. That Roy's coming around of behavior had probably done the alchemist a wealth of good. But she could do nothing but remain silent.

And then they'd reached their cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Roy nodded to her as he fished out his keys.

"Goodnight, sir." She replied, heading to her own car, silently wishing Edward luck.


	40. Chapter 40

So... I was without power again. As such there's really nothing I can do but wait for it to come back on, so sorry for the no update yesterday. I did have every intention but the storm said otherwise.

Yes, the storm decided to come roaring in with hurricane winds, microbursts, hail, lightning, rain, and practically destroy everything it could. It was rather awesome to watch. It's about the only thing I had to do besides practice and homework. I am actually living in a state where it is still technically a storm season, which means that the power could be knocked out again. So if I don't update, you know that I am probably sweating it out with no power in the humid and 100+ heat.

* * *

Chapter Forty

Edward was leaving the herbalists room, a paper sack in hand. He'd asked for all the things he'd need to be sure he had no lingering ailments that would hinder him later, as well as something to jump start his body back into normality. The long stretch of going without food had done some damage to his digestive system and it needed a major nutrient boost without large amounts of food.

He planned to leave the items in his room, and then head to the royal library to call Roy. The facility wouldn't have opened yet anyway, and he would rather not try pushing his luck on the librarians by asking to be let in early. Librarians were not people you wanted to mess with, and Sheska was living proof of that.

"Hey, Edward, wait up!"

Edward groaned in a tone only audible to his own ears, and stopped, looking to his side as Orthis walked over. "Do yourself a favor of self preservation and at least bother to tack on a title of some sort to my name. You don't merit being able to call me by my first name so freely, I hardly know you well enough for that."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Orthis frowned at him. "Everything okay?"

"Absolutely not, things have not been okay for me for a long time now. But I'd rather not get into telling you the whole thing and explaining it in the process."

"I would not need it to be explained."

"Well, that certainly is a baffling concept coming from you." Edward replied and strode off again.

"At least tell me something about it."

"Are you really this mental, Orthis?" Edward asked, ignoring the man who was now following him. "I don't wish to tell anyone anything. Think of it this way, it's for your own safety."

"Why did you come back? You're up to something, none of us ever thought we'd see you again after you left the last time."

Edward stopped, and looked over his shoulder at the man. "I am always up to something, it's how I manage to stay alive. I came back for my own reasons. The emperor knows why I'm here, and that's all that matters. So forgive me for not wishing to enlighten you, one of his favorite generals or not."

"Will you at least come show us some alchemy? A few of the men here have tried learning." Orthis ventured.

Edward's gaze darkened. "You have got to be the most random, and thick headed man I've ever met. Do us both a favor, Orthis, and leave me be. I'm not exactly in the greatest of moods these days."

And with that he strode off, leaving a confused Orthis standing alone in a hallway.

Edward skulked back to his quarters and locked himself up in his room feeling just a bit annoyed still. It was times like this that reminded him how very little he could stand the human race sometimes. But Orthis could not be expected to show a great amount of intelligence. Even if he were a smart man, Ed had only shared details with Al and Roy, and the latter a great deal more. He didn't plan on changing this anytime soon.

When he let some things out from the back of his mind, he needed someone there who knew him. Someone who could say the right words to help him along afterwards as he tried to heal the emotional damage he hid. And Al was in his same fate, but better off currently. So he was an obvious choice to speak to. And Roy?

He trusted Roy unconditionally. Nothing would change that for him.

Orthis did not at all qualify to be told what he was going through right now. He didn't even come close.

"Damnit Roy," Edward sighed as he put down his paper sack of herbal supplies, "I miss seeing your smug face, acting like you can see right through me. If only you could… you'd have known long ago how much I actually do care for your bastard ass."

Another sigh, and Edward turned around. He had a library to hole himself up in for a while.

And so he swept from his room again.

This time he actually stopped to speak to the guards who were standing on this wing of the palace.

"Yes, sir?" The asked immediately.

"Last time I got annoyed with Orthis he chalked it up to sexual frustrations and snuck three harlots into my room. I do not wish to repeat the experience, because I do dislike tossing naked women out into the hall. Somehow that doesn't seem very gentlemanly of me, no matter who they are."

"We'll make sure no loose women appear in your quarters during your outing, sir." They assured him quickly.

"Or men." Edward added, just to be on the safe side.

"Of course, sir."

"Thanks." Edward nodded to them and then continued on his way.

By some strike of small fortune he did not encounter Orthis again. Though had he, he was fairly certain he might have just decked the man and locked him up in a closet somewhere to be found by the maids. Sometimes growing up was not worth it… because in his earlier years he would have sought Orthis out in order to deck him. It would be oddly more satisfying than this avoidance.

Ed left the palace, and began walking along the flagstone path that led to the separate building of the library. It was two stories, cylindrical, and built of white stones. Here, in a place that used much wood for all construction, a stone mason was a highly respected individual. Not everyone could chisel and seal stones together to create buildings. He'd only met two in his time wandering Xing, they were not a common profession.

Those who did see him on his walk merely acknowledged him, but let him pass without conversation. Edward figured he either had a big "piss off" look on his face, or had that look in his eyes that meant he was doing something important.

He reached the library doors, large wooden creations with brass handles. Taking one handle in his hand he heaved it open with little effort and stepped inside.

"Master Elric! It's been so long, though I don't believe we have much new that you've not read before." The head librarian said with a warm smile as she stepped out from behind her desk to greet him.

"We'll see about that." Edward smiled at her, returning the hug the middle aged woman offered him. He had grown rather fond of her, and she of him, in a purely friendly way. Like the librarians back in Amestris, they knew Ed fairly well, as he knew them.

"What can I do for you?" She asked him.

"I actually need to hole myself up in a room with a computer and a phone for a while, before I get started with the books."

"You know where to go then. Off with you, let me know if you need anything."

"You know I will." Edward smiled at her and headed off in that direction.

He made his way to one side of the library, and entered through an unlabeled door which he locked after him. The room he'd entered into was reserved for when private browsing was necessary by those select people who were allowed to enter the building.

He sat down at the computer that was mounted to one side of the large table. A phone was nearby, and the rest of the room was large enough to hold a wide variety of books.

The computer was turned on, and then Edward sat down in the chair. With a collective breath he reached for the phone and dialed Roy's office number.

"_Mustang._"

"I see you still haven't changed your phone answering manners. You're so dreary."

"_And you're a right ray of sunshine._"

"I try my best."

"_Edward._"

"Roy."

"_Enough, how are you?_"

"My annoyance is wearing off, but my patience is running paper thin right now when it comes to certain humans I have the unfortunate luck to be around right now."

"_Who are the unfortunate souls who have incurred your displeasure?_"

"Not worth mentioning. How did things go last night?" Edward asked as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could type a few things into the computer that had just come up.

"_Without a hitch. Last I checked everything was fine there._"

"Okay, I'm sending you an email now so you can look up the computers location and transfer me your files." Edward said into the phone.

"_Are you sending me vacation pictures too?_"

"Up yours, Mustang." He grumped, and his sour expression didn't fade as he listened to Roy laugh.

"_You know I'm kidding. But really, is it pretty there?_"

Edward thought about it in silence as he clicked a few buttons on the mouse. "Yes. But it's nothing like Amestris, at least to me. Nothing could ever compare to home."

"_Maybe one day I'll have to visit myself._"

"Perhaps, but it would have to be timed properly. And I'd have to come with you… you'll have to forgive me but I don't exactly fancy the idea of coming back here too soon once I can finally come home."

"_Believe me, Ed, I want you home too. Things are more difficult when you're forced to be away. Hopefully what I'm sending you will make more sense to you than it does to me. Even the similarities I've drawn are vague to me, there's still much left to chance._"

"Good thing, then, that I run my life on chances. It's rare I don't wind up on my feet."

"_Why your brother ever wanted cats I'll never know. I'm still courting the idea that you got mixed up too deeply in those chimera problems and became one yourself. Edward the cat, what more could Al want?_"

"Your head on a platter?" Edward offered.

"_That sounds appealing._"

"I thought it might."

"_I'm just still shocked you haven't gone off on me about speaking of chimeras lightly._"

"Then don't drudge up the memories in the hope I will. But I've come to terms with that, at least. It doesn't mean I still don't have feelings regarding it, but I'm far from being immobilized by the mere passing mention of chimera experiments."

"_I still think about those years, sometimes. There was so much that happened back then that changed all our lives permanently._"

How true Edward knew that to be. They'd all been affected by those times, and there was no going back. "For better or worse, the true end result still remains to be seen I believe. I'll see if I can't find a silver lining to all of this later."

"_I was thinking you deserve a promotion._"

Edward stared at the screen, still waiting for the transfer to complete, and pondered how to answer that. "Once not too long ago I may have agreed with you. But if I'm being perfectly honest, I will probably be leaving the military soon after I return. There are some things I still have left to do, but I'm long overdue for some sort of a quiet life."

"_You do realize I'll do everything I can to get you to change your mind. I don't want you to leave and return to Risembool. That's too far away._"

"I'm not sure yet where I'd go." Edward replied honestly. Because depending on how Roy received his feelings, he might stay in Central with him.

"_I'll still try and change your mind. It's not like I could ever find a replacement for you. Your shoes are too big to fill, and you may thank me for the height comment._"

"I'm not sure whether I want to thank you for that speech, or hit you in the face. But we'll see how that plays along when I get back."

Edward clicked on the message that came up on the screen, and turned his attention back to the phone. "Okay, I have it. I'll let you know my results."

"_Good luck._"

"Same to you."

He hung the phone up, and began to open up the transferred information, which also included a copy of the report Mustang had been writing himself to keep things organized to an extent.

Paper was transmuted, a pen was grabbed from its lonely location at the middle of the table, and Edward began immediately.

With each word he puzzled his way through he grew more hopeful, but considerably more confused. Things were making sense to him, and he saw a vague pattern with missing sections, but he was far from drawing any true conclusions. Especially considering that everything he thought he knew was confusing him considerably. It just didn't seem plausible, as there were others who were more likely to have orchestrated a decades long conspiracy. But from his minor information thus far, it was the only fit, confusing as it may be.


	41. Chapter 41

Holy fruitcakes of doom. Over 300 reviews... someone pinch me. Thank you all so much, you guys are the best, seriously!

GreedxEd: No Orthis cannot, and will not -cackle-. And has Ed figured it out for sure yet? ...not telling.

mrawgirl: Yes he would. I'm sure everyone is hoping they get to saying those three little words sometime soon.

Paon: Yes, weather is a joy. The radio people were joking that if we get hurricane force winds we should be allowed to name the storm. Just like you guys in Florida. There was another last night, and probably will be tonight. Yippee! ..I really am happy, I love storms.

dontwaitup: What did you want Ed to be again? jk. I never did set a time period, and I usually don't. But I don't often pay specific attention to details of inventions. In one of my stories I had them playing paintball, so if it works for my purposes it gets put in. So long as I don't go completely out there. And I rarely do it at all.

Ethereal: Our storms could probably make yours seem like kittens. They're just raw violent power. But it's beautiful to watch. People who I've talk to who have never seen lightning here before always seem to think that lightning here is beautiful. Before they just thought it was scary. There's just something about the storms here that is plain amazing.

Invader: I stink? XD... I beg to differ, I showered last month. I'm glad you loved it, even if your feeling like whacking me for leaving you on a cliffhanger.

mutantpenguins: Yes, they are letting slip here and there that they might have more than even a friend feeling for each other. Distance tends to make people bolder I find.

* * *

So I am actually almost done writing this thing. Another bittersweet sort of realization for me. And I have never cried more writing an ending. On that note, to prevent panic, I didn't kill Ed or Roy off. This isn't a tragedy. But I still have been crying writing the chapters leading to the end. I have toyed with the idea of doing a sequel to this, naturally it would be a bit more light hearted. If I get any interest I might put up a brief description of the basics of what I'd want to do.

Anywho, to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

**Central**

Riza Hawkeye nodded and spoke a few hushed words to the uniformed officer she had been conversing with before turning and heading back upstairs to her office. Once she was out of sight of anyone else she hurried her steps along, though slow enough her movements wouldn't look too suspicious on the always watching security cameras. She reached her office and immediately crossed over to where Mustang's door sat attached to one of the walls.

She knocked quickly, and entered once permission was granted. "They found him."

"Found who?" Roy asked. The thought of it being Edward didn't even cross his mind, he knew Edward was very far away and he'd just gotten off the phone with him.

"The person who broke into the system and transferred those files under Ed's access codes." She explained quickly.

Roy's eyes narrowed slightly at the corners, enough to cause small wrinkles to appear. Yet the wrinkles weren't out of place looking on his tired face. "That was quick."

"Well apparently the sketch was very accurate. Who did you get to draw it? They certainly aren't employed here."

Hah! If only she knew… but he doubted he'd ever tell her. "It's a secret, we alchemists have a lot of them. Otherwise we wouldn't develop our own codes of writing to keep our discoveries hush-hush."

"That's fascinating, sir." Riza remarked dryly. "What shall we do with him?"

"That depends, what is he acting like currently?" Roy asked as he mulled over some options in his head.

Riza shrugged, "I haven't seen him personally. But the officer who approached me about it said he's only been sitting in his cell quietly and laughing to himself. They think he's a few too many rungs off his ladder."

"Wouldn't be the first time one of these freaks involved in this has been a bit loony in the behavior department." Roy noted with a slight grimace. "Very well, have him removed and sent to the safe house. I'll go over there tonight and we can do our own interrogations. You're good at getting prisoners out without being seen, so I trust you're able to pull this off as well."

"Yes, sir." Riza took a deep breath, then said, "and then what? No matter what answers we get, they'll have seen us."

"We can't exactly let them go free then, can we." Roy replied darkly.

"You plan to kill them?" Riza asked, not about to vehemently go against such a thing. There were other, more important lives at stake.

Roy shook his head. "Directly? No. But the chances of them indirectly dying due to my own methods are quite high. Call me a sadistic bastard if you must, but if it means protecting Edward, I'll do what is required of me. He'd do the same in my place."

Riza knew that to be right. _But he'd outright kill anyone who ever dared to try and harm you. There'd be no moments for them to say prayers. He loves you too much to ever want to chance harm coming to you. _"I'll get the man to the safe house, and meet you there tonight."

"Good. Was that all you needed?" Roy asked, nodding towards the dwindling stack of papers that still required his attention.

"Yes, sir." She said, saluted, and turned to leave.

"Did you know that Edward was thinking about leaving the military?" Roy asked suddenly.

Riza halted, spinning where she stood several paces from the door. "He was what?"

"I guess that answers that."

"He's never said anything like that to me." Riza breathed, still very much confused. The whole reason Edward had stayed in the military past the Philosopher's Stone incident was to be close to Roy. So why would he think of throwing all that away? She sincerely doubted Edward's feelings for Roy had changed, but it could be possible. She'd need to speak to Ed to find out the truth.

"That's all then, you may go." He dismissed, and turned back to his paperwork.

He sighed as she left, and put his forehead into one hand. As nice as talking to Edward made him feel, he was sufficiently worried about Edward's declaration. What if Ed did decide to leave the military?

No. He could not afford to think like that. When Ed came back he was going to flat out profess his undying love. Whatever happened afterwards was up in the air at this point. But he did hope his feelings would be returned. Because every now and then… he felt as if Edward might be dancing around the same thing he was.

Why did he have to fall head over heels for such a troublemaker and causer of headaches? One thing was for certain, he wouldn't trade the trouble or headaches for anything if it meant losing the one he loved.

His free time now he'd been spending in his studio surrounded by images of Edward. He'd draw, mainly, but sometimes he'd just sit there and look around. The images he'd drawn couldn't hold a candle to their living likeness who'd captured his heart so neatly without even knowing it. But it was not a stalker-esque obsession that drove him to gaze around at the sketches and paintings of Ed. Truth was, he was afraid.

He was afraid that if Edward was gone too long again, he'd forget what the man looked like.

It was a silly notion, he was sure. But it didn't mean he still didn't have his unfounded fear.

Roy sighed heavily and picked up his pen again to turn back to his paperwork. "I don't know how Maes stood this being in love business. At least his love was reciprocated. Lucky bastard."

Roy began to vent his frustrations into his paperwork for the rest of the day while he waited for a call from Edward. Even though he knew it probably would not be today that he would get a call. Even Edward probably didn't work that fast, especially since the alchemist would go over it all more than once and double check his findings. Whatever he found, if anything.

When the clock struck seven, he headed out of the office.

Roy got in his car and began making his way to the southern slum district of the city.

It had been a long time since he'd ventured into this area. Not since he'd been a Colonel at any rate. It was one of the days where he'd had his hands full with a trigger happy Hawkeye, a clap happy Edward, and head grabbing happy Scar.

The memory almost made him smile a bit. Whoever knew he'd prefer to having to deal with Scar again to dealing with what he currently was. Everything always seemed to be the worst possible situation at the moment, until fate came to bite you years later in the ass and laugh.

Hopefully this was the worst things could climb. Supposedly time would tell.

He arrived near to eight, having driven a rather indirect route to the area and taken several alleys. His car he parked in the garage, and entered through the attached door.

"Gisela and Fuery are watching them both." Hawkeye said as she swooped in on him, looking rather tired. When Roy remarked on this, she nodded. "He was not as easy as Ed to sneak out."

"Where's Falman?" Roy asked as they began walking towards the correct room together.

"Asleep still. Apparently Gisela gave him something to knock him out. It'll wear off and then once his body is ready he'll wake up again."

Roy nodded, and they entered the room.

"Hey." Gisela said, smiling at them.

"Sir." Fuery stood immediately.

"Sit." He told Fuery with a smile and nodded to Gisela. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She assured him with another smile.

Roy glanced towards where Levien was still knocked out, and the other captive was bound to a chair and gagged. The man was glaring through livid eyes. "I take it he was chattering too much?"

"Even I could only take so much." Gisela remarked, shooting the man a frosty look.

Roy nodded, "okay. You and Fuery may go take a short rest. Hawkeye and I will take things from here."

Gisela's eyes narrowed. "How far will you be taking things?"

"You may not be getting another days worth of compensation pay after today. Let's put it that way." Roy told her quietly as she walked up to him.

"Roy, the last people you got mad at all died from their burns, and I heard you obliterated part of a courtyard at Headquarters." Gisela whispered back. "I treated some of those men. I know the pain you can inflict. Do what you must, but one of these days you might consider taking a page out of Ed's book and learn mercy instead of suffering. Personally I believe there's enough suffering going on right now."

"I will do what I must in order to get done what needs be." Roy replied, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could be as compassionate as you or Edward when it comes to these things. But blame it on my nature, I'm fueled by fire, and fire is not the most gentle of passions."

"You need water to tame you." She gave him a somewhat sad looking smile. "Have you found someone yet who can tame you, and not just dam you up like she does." Gisela flickered her eyes towards Hawkeye who'd gone to speak to Fuery.

Roy startled at the question, and looked away from her. "That's a bit too personal, even for us, Gisela."

She nodded and gave him a bracing smile. "Good luck, Roy. You know I'm here for you if you need me."

From any other ex girlfriend, Roy might have read into such a statement differently. But with Gisela it was different. He thought of her as a friend these days, if he could ever be one to have friends. "Thank you, for all you've done. You really are a good person."

"Of course I am." She winked at him, and yawned a bit. "I'm going to go check in on Falman now." She looked over her shoulder to Fuery. "Come on, let's go visit the sleeping lump next room over."

Fuery obediently followed her out, leaving Hawkeye, Mustang, and the current prisoners alone.

From outside the door Gisela gave Fuery a wry smile. "Sometimes I think he'd be a scary man to work under day in and day out."

"He's mellowed actually." Fuery noted, and then smiled just a bit. "But none of us would ever tell him that to his face. We're still scared of him after all."

"Probably a good idea to never let him know." Gisela grimaced and they walked into the room where Falman still lay sleeping.

"I'm man enough to say I haven't got the balls to tell him such a thing. Ever." Fuery remarked, earning a laugh from Gisela.

"Well put." She winked at him and went over to sit on the bed next to Falman.

Fuery sat on the side opposite her. "You were the one who treated the boss and Al when they returned, weren't you?" He asked, finally putting some of the pieces together.

"I was one of the people." Gisela admitted, only Roy had really known who was in charge of the treatments. And Winry Rockbell, as she'd needed to work on Ed's automail while he was in the hospital.

"What was wrong with them? We never were told and neither of them ever said anything."

Gisela gave a small laugh through her nose. "Nothing physical but some malnutrition and a strained muscle here and there. However they both had that look in their eyes that told me they were hiding something. Maybe not an injury, but I believe that something they witnessed over there wounded them emotionally."

"He's mentioned war before." Fuery offered.

"That would do it then. War is hard on all those who witness it. Even Mustang has his own demons that he battled because of Ishbal. Proclaimed a hero or not, it doesn't matter when you've seen and done things that you might regret."

"Shouldn't they talk about stuff like that?"

"Well, I have a feeling that they do. Just not to us." Gisela smiled over at him, and then glanced down at Falman who was still asleep. "Let's hope Roy's methods don't wake him. He needs sleep still."

Fuery blanched, and gave a small shudder. "Can never be too sure."

"Not where Mustang and Hawkeye are concerned."

"Maybe we should have evacuated." Fuery proposed.

Gisela laughed shortly. "Too late for that. And for whoever those people really are."

"You really don't think they'll survive?"

"Few people Mustang or Hawkeye attack survive. Mustang moreso." Gisela said with a frown and shrugged her shoulders. "And I guess the same could be said for those who attack Edward."

"Sometimes I have to pinch myself, just to make sure I haven't been dreaming this all up. Ever since Edward came into the picture when he was twelve, well, let's just say I can quite honestly inform my mother that military life is not boring."

"Yes, that man sure did turn the world upside down when Mustang found him." Gisela fell silent, leaning back up against the headboard as she began to wait out the night.


	42. Chapter 42

Ugh, four hours later FFnet decides to finally be nice to me and stop giving me error messages. Honestly, I feel like Edward sometimes.

Less fluff in this chapter.

Sorry, don't have it in me to chat a lot on here before putting this up. At last. Stupid uploader. Plus I'm writing up the ending to this and I'm really involved in it so my brain is not here with chatting about my crazy day.

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

A knock sounded on the door.

Edward lifted his head to swivel it in that direction. A slight frown marred his brow as he stood, shutting the books he'd gathered and piling the papers up together. A few clicks of the mouse vanished all the windows from the computer screen. That done, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sorry," the librarian gave him an apologetic look, knowing he'd been absorbed in whatever it was he was researching. "Some of the officers are looking for you, they say it's important."

"Important? Do they even know the meaning of the word?" Edward asked as he stepped out, shutting the door behind him while she laughed. "Just see that my things aren't disturbed."

"I doubt anyone else will be coming in today. Believe it or not but you're actually the most consistent of my visitors."

"That's scary. I don't even live here." He remarked as he headed to the main door.

He exited the building, his eyes immediately landing on the two uniformed officers standing in lamplight that illuminated the otherwise dark evening. "What is it?" He asked in as patient a voice as he could muster.

One of the guards who normally stood at the hallway his rooms were down bowed quickly before speaking , looking rather uncomfortable. "It's General Orthis, sir."

Edward put a hand to his forehead wearily. "What about him?"

"Well you see, we let him pass because he brought no other with him, and he ended up in your room. We didn't think much of it until he didn't come out for a while."

Edward suddenly had the feeling to groan. "And?"

"So we went in to see what he was doing." Here, the officer paused, shifting in extreme discomfort. "He was in your bed."

"In my bed." Edward deadpanned, caught quite off guard by the news.

"Quite drunk and upset about something, and…"

"And?" Edward bristled.

"Naked."

"What?!"

"And he won't let us drag him out, and we can't forcefully do it. He outranks us."

Edward was beginning to consider the fact he'd fallen asleep researching and this was just a very strange, and bad dream. "Let me get this straight." Ed began, taking a very deep breath and willing himself not to lose control. "General Orthis tottered up to my room drunk, ensconced his naked ass in my bed, and refuses to leave?"

"Yes."

Edward uttered several curses in fluent German whose meaning the officers could only guess at. He was then suddenly marching across the grounds looking positively livid.

Everyone scattered out of the angry alchemist's way, bowing and averting eye contact.

The officers who had come to fetch him followed along meekly in his wake. They were quite honestly terrified at how angry Edward had suddenly become.

Edward stormed his way into the palace, and up to the hallway where he room was located. "As soon as I toss his ass out here escort him back to wherever he is staying and do not let him visit my room again." He growled icily as he grabbed the handle to the door and wrenched the door open.

"Stay out here and wait. This won't take long." He grated out as he stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"E-e-edwa-ard." His name was drawled out drunkenly.

Edward glared with furious molten gold eyes, and any sane man would have fled from the scorching anger they possessed right now. "Get your clothes on." He hissed acidly, and kicked the well aimed trousers towards the bedside.

Right now it was hard for Edward to feel anything but anger at the situation. The gall of the man to enter his rooms and create this lewd display. He'd be having none of it.

"But-"

"No buts!" Edward snapped, his voice rising several dangerous octaves. "And certainly not yours! Get yourself dressed, and come over here so I can have the long awaited pleasure of drop kicking you into the hall."

"Edward, you need to loo-osen up." Orthis drawled, one hand sliding towards a place Edward was mentally blocking out.

"Not with you I don't." He growled in reply. There was only one person he'd ever engage in such acts with, and Orthis was far from the mark.

"Edw-"

"You do not have the right to call me that!" He bit out, angrier than he'd been in some time. "Get your clothes on or I'm kicking you into the hall with your... well whatever that is you think you have, showing for all the world to see." Edward sneered and folded his arms. "So what will it be?"

Orthis was smirking at him. "You'll have to come over here to do that." For once, no hint of a drunken drawl evident in his speech.

Something in Edward snapped, his eyes suddenly frosted over and he uncrossed his arms. "You forget I'm an alchemist." He replied with chilly calm, and let his water alchemy lash out.

A stream of well controlled water wound its way around the General's wrists and yanked. He was pulled roughly from the bed by the water restraints and towards the door.

Edward opened it just in time to force the water to toss him out and then vanish.

The General was now in a naked heap on the floor of the hallway, being stared at with wide eyes by the officers still waiting in the hall.

Edward cast him a cold glare and looked up sharply to one of the officers. "You, collect his clothes. The rest of you, get him out of here. He's a disgrace that should not be left out in the hallway for too long."

There was instant activity, and soon the officers had gone, along with a still drunk Orthis.

Edward looked about the room once, and then left, shutting the door firmly behind him. He began his way to go back to the library, though he stopped a maid on his way out.

She looked sufficiently wary of him.

"Have my room cleaned again, thoroughly." He instructed, and departed quickly.

Upon reentering the library the librarian looked at him in a concerned way. "Everything okay?"

"It is now." He managed to say before turning his steps towards the room he'd been researching in.

As he sank down into the chair again he ignored the materials around him, instead burying his face in his hands while his elbows rested heavily on the table.

Damnit, it just wasn't fair! He could apparently have anyone he wanted, except the one he wanted. He turned others away by the handful, and could still get no closer to Roy. How much more was he meant to endure before he was allowed even a small peace?

He missed Roy, terribly. He actually ached inside. And while the knowledge he could call Roy up and speak to him now should have brought him comfort. At this moment in his day, such a thing only made his heart clench and twist painfully. The thought of hearing Roy's voice right now, so soon after that incident with Orthis made him feel dejected. Because all he wanted was to run to Roy and tell him everything he'd ever been through, maybe even break down and cry.

But Roy was not here.

There were times when Edward felt completely, and utterly alone. And he felt as such now.

Abruptly he stood and gathered the items in his arms. He'd not need to worry about the computer files. Only he would know how to make them appear again if he needed to. He'd erase them completely before he left anyway.

Edward made his way into the library again, and nodded to his armful. "I'll continue in my room."

She nodded, sensing that the alchemist wasn't in the best of moods anymore. When he'd come back in he'd seemed to be just getting over a bout of anger. But now he seemed withdrawn and almost cold. Much like someone who was closing themselves off from the world. "Is everything not okay?"

He shook his head, and was chagrined to discover that his eyes felt itchy as if he wanted to cry. He could not cry, not here. There was no time to release the pent up emotions, not when he had so much left to do. So he did his best to ignore the sensation at the backs of his eyes. "No, it's not okay. But I've come too far to give up now."

And he left.

It took him around fifteen minutes to dump his things in his room and make his way back downstairs.

It was now nearing midnight, and the bar area adjacent to the ballroom was relatively empty at this hour.

Edward ignored the other lingering patrons and claimed a stool with a heavy sigh.

"Master Elric?" The barman asked as he walked over. "It's been some time, what can I get for you?"

"Brandy." He replied dully.

It was gotten immediately and set before him with a gentle clack.

Edward picked it up into his right hand and gripped it somewhat more firmly than needed, but the heavy glass didn't break. He stared down into the liquid before tossing some of it down his throat and shivering at the minor burn as it slid down his throat and pooled in his empty stomach.

The last time he'd had a drink had been the night Roy had shown up onto his doorstep with a gunshot injury thanks to Hawkeye. Had it really been so long? He knew it hadn't, but it felt like ages since that fateful night.

If only he'd gone after Mustang that night, and given into what his heart and mind had screamed for him to do. Maybe then none of this would have ever happened.

He continued to stare at the grain of the wood on the bar ledge, trying to ignore the prickling in the corners of his eyes.

He'd been through so much since that night. So much pain. He felt like a bloody woman right now, wanting to seek comfort in Roy's arms. But he didn't care. He was allowed to feel emotion too, was he not?

"Sir? Will you have another?"

Edward shook his head, not lifting his gaze, and his hand absently swilled the remaining liquid in his cup. "No, it'll take more than another brandy to give me a nights reprieve. But I'm not one for the hang over getting such a reprieve will bring."

He quickly finished the last of his brandy, shoved the empty glass away and left. He'd never had to pay for any of his drinks during any of his stays. So he never had drank much here, not wanting anyone to feel as if he was freeloading. Though he'd gladly pay them… if they'd let him.

Edward made it back to his room, locked the door, and collapsed onto his bed fully clothed with only his boots kicked off. Reaching over he flipped the lamp off, and was plunged into darkness.

He stared up at the ceiling with distant eyes.

Really, he should continue his research, but for tonight? Tonight he needed to take some time for himself. And currently that meant spacing out and letting the reality of his life slip away from him.

Eventually sleep claimed him, and when it did, the state of relaxation his mind had entered due to the alcohol took effect.

_He was getting slowly up from the ground, bracing himself with his palms as he managed to sit up. His entire body ached, but that knowledge was far gone from his mind at present. Instead his attention, every wary inch of it, was on Roy who was sitting not far from him looking confused._

_Words came from his mouth after a hesitation, words he could not hear. _

_He felt as if there was something inside of him, wrenching his heart about as he continued to gaze at Mustang. _

_Roy looked as if he were about to speak, when something distracted them both._

_Edward shot him a look he knew must have showed his pain, and without wasting any time he was suddenly on his feet again and dashing away. He could feel the turmoil of emotions threatening his eyes again, but he ignored it in place of doing what must be done. He left Roy kneeling on the ground for only a few seconds, before the man got to his feet to chase after Edward. _

Edward would dream no more that night. But nor would he remember dreaming at all.

By the time morning would come, the dream would have been forgotten.

Some dreams after all, are meant to be forgotten. It's why we wake up trying to remember them as if they were crucial, yet the more the dream is tried to be recalled, the more elusive it becomes to grasp. But sometimes, just sometimes, that 'foolish' romantic old adage regarding dreams was actually true.


	43. Chapter 43

Okay, technically the weekend is over, so I am going to start getting this back to it's normal update time. If you didn't review 42 you still can!

I really feel as if there's something I've been meaning to talk about but have kept forgetting... I spoke about the reviews, the sequel possibility, the fact that I've cried while writing parts of the ending, and I swear there was something else. I'll have to write it down next time I think of it.

* * *

Chapter Forty Three

Edward awoke the next morning with the hazy feeling that there was something he should be remembering. But he soon shrugged it off thanks to the slight ache in his temples. Having gone so long without consuming alcohol had caused his body to become unused to processing it efficiently. He rubbed at his temples with a low groan and then raked his fingers back through his rumpled locks of hair.

Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom where he filled the tub with water. Hot water. So hot in fact that there was a thick wall of steam rising from it. He could deal with having heated automail, at least so that he could enjoy a hot bath. And one hot enough to sear the skin right off him had he not waited a few minutes before entering the water.

He eased himself in with a hiss of momentary discomfort that gave way to pleasure as the warmth enveloped him, and he dunked his head under. He stayed under the water for six minutes, one of the longer times he was capable of holding his breath, before emerging with a gasp. The hot water was making him feel much better. He could feel the heat seeping into his bones and driving out a coldness and an ache there he'd not felt before.

But then it had been a particularly chilly night last night. He'd just been so angry he'd not noticed the cold. And he'd not exactly pulled the covers about him last night. The ache was reminiscent of spending so long sitting down and researching. Something he'd not done for a while.

His spirits even seemed to life thanks to the steam. But he was not going to soak just yet. He grabbed the soaps and began to lather himself up and rinse himself off. Once he was clean he drained the water and ran another tub as he went to fetch one of the things he'd gotten from the resident herbalist.

He poured some of the oil into the water as it filled again, steam again rising up to form a substantial wall. Now the fragrance of peppermint hung in the air, and Edward climbed into the bath again once it had filled.

Now he could soak.

And soak he did, while he breathed in deeply the steam and the scent of the peppermint. The heat and steam were relaxing his muscles and joints, easing the remaining small cramps from injuries, or the strains of overwork. The smell of the peppermint was invigorating him, infusing energy back into him like a jump start for a car. He'd seen the herbalist to do more than get things to repair his body of malnutrition. He'd also needed something to knock him back to full form so he'd have his energy should he be attacked again.

He was so relaxed and yet refreshed that he didn't even drift into the dark thoughts of yesterday evening's events with Orthis and how the man had attempted to replace himself in lieu of that which Edward had banned.

Instead his thoughts drifted away on the steam as he closed his eyes and settled in to bask in the heat and aromatic air like a content reptile.

Only when the water began to feel cool and the steam began to dissipate entirely did Edward drain the tub and towel off. The oil had done more than one thing too, as it happened, his automail was working smoother. He hadn't even noticed until now that it hadn't been as smooth in function as it normally had.

He redressed, and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, and emerged from his rooms hungry and ready to eat.

"Master Elric!" A maid called out to him as she hurried over, having been on her way to tend the rooms. "I've a message to give you that the emperor wishes to take breakfast with you if you can spare the time."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate you informing me."

Edward hurried off down the hallways, passing by all the guards as usual. Though this time they stared at him with a more well deserved reverence. Apparently they'd expected him to lose patience with the very unpredictable and oftentimes ostentatious General Orthis. They'd not been disappointed, and they secretly had rather liked the style in which he had dealt with the situation.

He reached the door to the chambers in which the emperor took breakfast and knocked. As always, he entered before permission was given. Much like what he did when he had gone to Mustang's office. A bittersweet thought at best. But he had a breakfast to get through. He may as well get through it without drudging up old memories right now.

"I see you decided to take me up on my offer."

"I was actually relieved to hear your offer." Edward replied as he took his usual seat on the emperor's right hand side. "Otherwise I'd have had to go down to the main dining hall this morning, and chance running into dear old Orthis."

"Yes, I did hear that you rather embarrassed him." The emperor remarked with a bit of a smile and an amused twinkle in his eye.

"I understand he is one of your favorites. And I honestly cannot for the life of me understand why, but I was not going to stand for him thinking he could get drunk and do such things. I'm sure he's more embarrassed this morning now that he's remembered what he did."

"I'm not angry with you." The emperor assured him. "Merely amused."

"I'm glad one of us is."

"How has your morning been. So far looking up any?"

"I suppose you could say that. I'll be attempting to finalize my research today. If all goes according to the current thread so far, I may be leaving tomorrow at the earliest. And I've not much time to waste when lives are at stake, my own included." Edward revealed rather stoically.

"Tomorrow? So soon? You work fast as always." The emperor sighed, but smiled at him. "I had hoped that you'd be around longer. But I understand that your attentions are required elsewhere. At any rate, I have been glad to offer you sanctuary here while you've needed it. Perhaps, once all this is over, you might visit me before my death, hm?"

"I can only promise to do my best. I cannot promise to actually for certain do such a thing. You know men like me, while we'd very much like to keep our word no matter how long it takes, when dealing with things such as an old man's coming death, it's hard to promise to be there before you cough."

"At least you're always honest about it, even if brutally so."

"I find that it's one of my more endearing qualities, whether it is liked or not."

Breakfast was finished relatively fast, both men quite capable of shoveling in the food when decorum was not needed from one of them.

"If you think about it during your busy day of research and brandy tasting, you should join me for dinner as well tonight. Goodness knows I may as well try and monopolize as much of your time as possible since you're here."

Edward smiled at the man, and nodded. "I'll see what I can do to fit it in."

"And hey, Edward." The emperor called after him as the blonde made to go through the door. "Good luck, and try not to die. Whether you realize it or not, you've caused a lot of things of great importance to rest on your shoulders just by being here now. Without you, who will hold the people together anymore?"

"I've always thought my brother or Mustang would be acceptable replacements for me." Edward replied with a smile. "But don't worry, I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"Yes, you still have some loved one to go back to, who doesn't realize they're loved. Are you going to tell me yet who it is?"

Edward smirked, "you know I won't." He said and nodded his head politely before sweeping through the doorway.

He turned his steps back to his rooms, still under the admiring gaze of many. Though he didn't notice. Thoughts of a certain someone and oddly enough, draperies, were instead chasing one another through his mind.

The certain someone he understood why he was thinking of. But draperies?

Edward decided that he might be feeling a bit too rejuvenated if his mind was relaxed enough to consider draperies as an acceptable topic of thought at a time like this.

And consider those draperies he did.

So much so that he nearly walked right into a wall.

He recovered himself, and continued on, this time more alert to his surroundings. Apparently walls were dangerous things here if he was distracted completely. He'd soon be coming to realize how beneficial they could be as well when they suddenly jumped out in front of you and caused you to snap back to the present.

It hadn't been much, but it had been there.

He knew the maids would have been long done with his room. So why had he just heard a noise coming from inside? His thoughts immediately shifted to the idea he might have to unceremoniously drop kick someone from his bed and out his door.

Inhaling a deep breath, Edward entered the room, looked around, and then closed the door fast behind him while locking it.

There didn't appear to be anyone in here, but the sound from before and the creeping sensation along the back of his neck told him otherwise. The thought of calling for one of the guards to have his room searched didn't even cross his mind. He wasn't weak, and he wasn't about to potentially put a man who commonly guarded a hallway of all things, in a place of danger.

He closed his eyes and quieted his breathing, the process taking only a moment to let him hear that there was breathing coming from beyond the screen that shielded the view of the door that led to the bathroom. Technically it was the only reasonable place to hide in here. If hiding in the room of an alchemist who could kill someone with a sewing needle was considered a reasonable thing to do.

And yes, he could kill someone with a sewing needle. He'd done it before, and it was actually a very clean way of getting the job done. Very little mess.

So Edward shrugged, and backstepped across the floor so that he was standing near to the wall directly opposite the hiding individual. "Were you waiting for a written invitation? Hiding is pointless when I can pinpoint where you are anyway."

"So you really are as good as they say."

"I'm not sure, I've never heard what they say." Edward replied, crossing his arms in a bored manner. "So were we going to do this anytime soon? Otherwise I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check. I'm a bit busy."

"And as eager to die as they say, all for one person."

Another shrug. "I won't be dying today, not by anyone's hands and certainly not by yours. Though I have to admit you are at least clever enough to be able to sneak in here past all the guards."

"They're nothing to people like us who've been trained to slip around unnoticed by the less observant. We both know you could have done similarly if you wanted."

"True, I could be past them before they'd even think someone might have been there. But for now why don't you come out and we'll have our little fight to determine who gets to live a day longer."

"You should feel honored I decided you were more worthwhile." The voice said as the owner stepped out into the open. "I'm sure there could be money in fetching an emperors head as well."

The individual was not jacketed or cloaked up, wearing only a pair of black leather pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Not much was left to the imagination in the skin tight clothing of the bald man before him as he began to draw his weapon that had a silencer attached.

Ed was reminded of a rather violent circus performer

"I'm flattered beyond words to express it." Edward replied as his arms unfolded.

He wasn't planning to use his water alchemy, but he kept it in the back of his mind. Really, he didn't want to ever have to use it very much. But if it came down to it and he needed a trump card, at least he had one. There was little that could stand up to the eroding power of water.

"Goodness knows how you've managed to stay alive for so long when all we have to do is put a bullet in your head." The man said sweetly as he fired.

Edward had remained calm, and a shadow of a smirk flickered across his face before he neatly stepped to the side. "I have a thought." He said as he ignored the splintering of the wood that he'd been standing before just seconds ago. "Because you can't control their direction. And all I have to do it out step you. I'm far from slow."

"I'll just have to try harder then."

"Please try to do so. I'm fascinated to see if you get any results." Edward's eyes shined brightly with anticipation, and he rushed forward, ready to make use of his now nicely oiled automail arm which he had transmuted into the customary short blade only one stride into his lunge.

It had been far too long since he'd fought anyone. And now with his energy boosted back, and feeling mostly one hundred percent again, he was ready to fight if needed. And it was needed here.

He just planned to make this one as clean a kill as possible. The maids would probably not enjoy cleaning up a huge mess, and in all actuality he might fear their wrath about it.

It was a shame he didn't have a sewing needle. But then, he couldn't have everything. And while he could transmute himself one, he would rather not spend excess time standing in one place. So he homed in on his new target with automail and alchemy in reserve.


	44. Chapter 44

Shawn: Of course I enjoy them... -cackle- Just like I enjoy writing fight scenes.

Ethereal: You are lucky, you got to spend days at the beach. Did I mention to you on Monday how jealous I am? XD

Paon: Happy ending... I think it's happy. I mean it's not major celebration sort of happy, but it's... happy. I guess you'll have to stick with it and find out.

GreedxEd: No they do not, and quick! All fanart people, draw Orthis and send the images to GxE!

Kalez: The world record for breath holding underwater stands at a handful of seconds over seventeen minutes. I think six minutes is reasonably within that time frame. And I'm glad you enjoyed the needle part, which is also, creepily possible.

Rose: Oh don't you know I understand the word "busy."

* * *

Okay, I am back, again. Sorry guys. Those of you who checked my profile knew I was sick. After a little over twenty-four hours bed rest and enough chicken soup to last me a lifetime, I am recovered enough to sit here and upload my chapter updates.

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

**Central**

"He's here, isn't he."

Gisela looked over at the voice from the bed. "He left a while ago, but he was." She didn't need to ask who Falman had meant.

"Why're you here then?" He asked drowsily as he stirred under the covers.

"Fuery is watching over Levien and that other guy." She replied and leaned back against the headboard again. "I've been splitting my time between here and there."

"They're still alive?" Falman asked incredulously as he slowly eased himself up into a sitting position next to her.

Gisela's eyes were tired as she smiled faintly. "If their insanity can be called being alive. I'm not sure what Hawkeye and Mustang did or said, but they've been twitchy messes ever since."

"No burns, or bullet holes?"

"None. Whatever they did was purely psychological."

Falman's brow furrowed as he considered that. "They probably know how to do things to others to shred them apart that I never want to know about."

"I have a feeling they won't be alive much longer." Gisela admitted and wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees. "It's just a matter of time and then we can all leave."

"What happens for you then?"

"I go home and rest for a few days, and then I go back to work as if none of this ever happened." Gisela replied in a distant sounding voice.

"Did Mustang find anything out?"

"If he did, I don't know of it. I doubt he'd have told me if he had, and it's impossible to tell what he's thinking when he closes himself off."

"I know that's true." Falman sympathized.

"How's your shoulder?" Gisela asked as she looked over at him.

He looked down at it, and peeked under the bandage. "It looks healthy, no cause for concern."

She nodded, and there was a sudden banging on the wall. The wall that connected this bedroom to the room that Fuery was in with the other two men. "I'll go check and see what he needs." Gisela said as she got up from the bed and left the room.

She entered through the other door to see Fuery looking rather perplexed as he looked her way.

"He won't stop." Fuery said, pointing to where the arrested man was tethered in a stiff-backed chair.

The man was rocking side to side as best he could while jabbering to himself nonsensically punctuated by screeches.

Gisela frowned, "what in the hell did they do to him…" She wondered as she stepped forward, a syringe already appearing in her hand.

"What are you going to do?" Fuery asked as he followed her.

"The only thing I can do for right now. A major dose of sedative. In his state…" Gisela sighed, "depending on his immunity level right now it could kill him before it wears off. But it's better than him creating a racket to cause attention. And if we're all being honest here, neither of these two will be living much longer. They've already crossed the line of insanity and are going farther steadily, their brains will shut down completely soon enough."

"Have you seen this before?" Fuery asked as he watched her inject the contents of the syringe into the crook of the man's arm.

"Not like this, without any physical injuries." Gisela replied, and stowed the soiled syringe away for later disposal. "The last victims of Mustang's that came into the hospital were scarcely recognizable as humans. It was no wonder they did not live long. Sure, he did not char them entirely, but the heat he can generate began to melt their skin, superheated their bones, and caused blood cells to burst and boil. No one lives long from something like that."

Fuery shuddered at the thought. "Good thing I stay on his good side."

"You're loyal to him." Gisela smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Of course, I've known him for years." Fuery replied with a faint smile. "I… respect and trust him, a lot. He's someone I look up to, even if he can cause destruction. But he can cause good things to happen too."

"He's a good man." She agreed without hesitation. "Just like Ed."

"I miss the boss." Fuery sighed, looking dejected at the mention of the exiled man.

"We all do, those of us who know he's innocent."

"Even Mustang?" Fuery laughed a bit. "I suppose so, if he goes through trouble like this just to get one man back. He always did rely on Edward for a lot. They're probably the two best alchemists there have been in a long time."

Gisela nodded, and she wondered what fate would have in store for Edward this time around. She was certain that Ed had more than a crush on Roy. And she had to wonder if this incident would be the catalyst to push Edward into mentioning something of his feelings to the one they regarded. Even if she had dated Mustang once, very long ago, she was friends with him now. And as a friend, she'd be happy if he and Edward ever did get together. In her mind, they just seemed to mesh as one.

"Do you like Falman?"

Gisela suddenly snapped back to the present, and blinked at Fuery. "What?"

He smiled at her, "do you like Falman?"

"Why do you ask something like that?" Gisela raised an eyebrow at him. "This isn't grade school where you get your friends to go around and snoop to see if someone likes you."

Fuery had to grin at that one, she did have a point. "I'm just curious. You two spent a lot of time together lately, and while you've been here you hang out around him often enough."

Gisela winked at him and gave a flip of her hair over one shoulder as she walked off. "I'm going to go cook us all something. Holler if you have problems with one of them again."

Fuery was left grinning in the room alone with two insane men.

Gisela marched towards the kitchen humming to herself with an amused smile and a twinkle in her eye. Did she like Falman? Well, she liked a lot of people. But there was one specific category she knew Fuery had been hinting towards. Well, she could tell Fuery this, she certainly didn't like _him_ that way. But as for Falman? Such an answer would remain to be seen.

**Headquarters**

Roy was sitting in his office, the curtains drawn, the only light coming from a revolving sphere of orange and red fire that bobbed over his desk like a miniature sun. He was staring into it, as if hypnotized. His paperwork was surprisingly done already. He'd taken his excess emotions and channeled them into a flurry of energy which had resulted in him being done for the day hours ahead of time.

Now he was leaning back in his chair watching the sphere of fire with a blank gaze. His thoughts were elsewhere.

Previous days he might have replayed his dreams to himself. But as this morning he'd realized he could not remember any of them, and only had a few drawings to display parts of what he knew had been in them, he needed something else to occupy his mind. He'd stopped griping over the loss of the memories of his dreams.

It was strange, almost as if a blanket of assurance had settled over him, telling him it was okay that he'd forgotten. And that he'd not done anything to make himself forget. For all the recent dreams to suddenly vanish from his memory, he figured there was a subconscious reason.

So now he sat there, staring into his orb of flames while thinking about what Gisela had said.

Had he found someone that could tame him? His metaphorical water?

He knew instinctively that he had. But like fire and water, they could help one another, and ground one another. It was not as simple as being tamed. He was instead more at peace, more controlled.

From the first he'd only ever done anything he did to Edward _for_ Edward. Whether it was realized by the other party or not, all he wanted to do was help the at the time, boy. He did everything in his power to try and protect him, help him, do the small things he could to try and make Ed happy. And Edward never realized it until years later when he'd actually had to chase after Ed and yell at him for not asking for help. Only then did it seem to sink in.

That day had nearly been his breaking point of control.

Somehow he got it all together, and the rest was a blur. But they'd grounded each other again that day. At that moment their emotions had calmed down from a frenzied sort of panic.

During the times since, when he'd not been a fool and treated Edward anything less than the human angel he was, they'd been at peace with one another. So he had found his one. And had Edward been with him today, he'd not be sitting here with no work to do. He'd never have had that emotional onslaught that he'd channeled into frenzied energy.

He missed Edward, needed him, wanted him back desperately. And above all loved him. If given the chance, he knew he'd not waste a single day to show Edward just how much he meant to him. But for that, he needed to bring Ed home again.

The phone ringing on his desk snapped him out of his reverie. With a quick startle he reached towards the phone and picked it up, silently hoping it was Edward. "Mustang."

"_The commander of the Eastern border outpost is wanting a word with you. Shall I transfer the call?_"

It was Hawkeye.

Roy sighed internally, "yes, put him through."

Less than a minute later the commander's voice came through. "_Sir, I have a convoy of people saying they're from Xing wanting to pass through with a black and white bear. They have a signed document granting them free passage, I just wanted to double check on this._"

Roy smiled despite his melancholic mood. "Oh good, they've made good time. Yes, they're to be allowed through without being harassed. They have cargo precious to me that they must deliver."

"_We've fed them all as a courtesy, though they're acting rather odd. The soldiers anyway. They keep their feet off the ground and every time the bear thing goes near them this lady has to order it to stop._"

"Normal behavior. The bear likes boots. Send them on their way." Roy instructed, and hung up the phone.

He could expect them by late tomorrow then. They had definitely made good time. Though from the sound of it, they were eager to get rid of Kang before he humped all their boots. He smiled thoughtfully, and felt noticeably better now that he knew he was close to having his gift.

He'd have to remember to thank Edward, no matter what his answer was after he confessed. He'd be glad to have his panda, even if it had started out as a joke.

Though what was this document granting them passage? He doubted that his border patrol guards would deem anything from the Xing emperor, whom they'd never heard of, to be legal. So that must mean this document bore his signature.

Well, there was only one answer to that. Edward.

It seemed that the man had paid closer attention to official documents than he'd suspected. And to think, the man claimed he'd hate a desk job.

Hawkeye knocked on the door, and entered, frowning at the darkness in the office aside from the still bobbing sphere of fire. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking. What do you need?" Roy asked as his eyes went back to the orb.

"I was just curious about the call."

"The Xing delegation has made it safely into the country. I'll have a new pet soon." Roy smiled at the thought. He was going to enjoy this, and the child in him was cackling madly about having a cooler pet than Hawkeye's dog.

"Can a panda be referred to as a pet?" She asked curiously.

"Can't see why not. Make sure that the guards at the main gate are aware of the fact they're not to stop the convey from entering. And they are to call ahead up here so I can send someone down to them."

"Yes, sir."

"That's all, I assume your nosiness of the day has been satisfied." He smirked at her, and grinned as she rolled her eyes at him and left.

Now where was he, oh yes, Edward.

If he did not have dreams to revisit, at the very last he had memories of their past together. Of those many near times he'd almost broken down and told Edward how he felt. Or nearly pinned the man to that couch and Ed's mouth to better use than the sarcastic remarks he sometimes made.

Yes, he did at least have memories to tide him over.


	45. Chapter 45

I feel nearly one hundred percent better... yay me! I saw two car accidents happen on my way to school this morning. And that, all those people, is why you should not tailgate. There is a reason I leave a huge mind boggling amount of space between me and the car ahead. It's because I love my car, and I'd rather get to where I'm going with my car and life still in tact. So what if I'm a few minutes late to class, my aunt is my teacher. I know that's not an excuse, but she wants me safe too. Or... she should.

Now I'll stop blabbing and get on with it.

* * *

Chapter Forty Five

**Xing**

Edward had managed to get his hands on the bounty hunters clothing, transmuting the black and skin tight attire into a cocoon at best description. Now the individual clunked sideways against the floor as his balance was lost. Yet instead of taking his opportunity and finishing the man off here and there, or even extending the transmutation so that the airways were also constricted, Edward stepped away.

Yet he was backing up for a purpose.

He clicked the lock on the door, bolting it firmly as the concerned running of footsteps now reached it. This was not something he could afford to have interference in.

"Master Elric?!" The shouted words of worry came through the wood along with a banging on the door and the jiggling of the locked door handle.

"Stay clear!" Edward barked. "I have this under control!"

"Do you?" The bounty hunter laughed softly as the sounds of cloth ripping began. "I never took you for one to take such care of others who are not your responsibility. And yet you forfeit the chance to end my life, only to lock them out."

"I make a lot of complex choices, but I will protect them when possible. Even if that means I must kill you minutes later, but I do not wish for them to see me kill you here." Edward replied as he sprang forward again, and to the side as another bullet was loosed.

"You're hardly as brave as you think yourself to be." The bounty hunter growled and followed Edward's path of travel before taking another shot. He'd managed to rid himself of the constricting fabric thanks to a combination of strength and a small knife. He was now fighting stark naked, but neither men seemed to notice this fact.

Edward slammed his heel into the floorboards to launch himself away, but barely in time. His jacket was shredded along the chest, the glint of the very bottom of the automail attaching to his shoulder and skin now showing through the rip.

Another shot fired.

"We're you half as brave as you believe you'd not have fled from Central. Your little Fuhrer is more vulnerable with you gone. I'm sure he'll soon be next after you."

Edward glared, hands flexing and fisting his hands as he stalked about the floor looking for his opening. "Not if I kill you first. And he's hardly weak."

"It's not just me you need be concerned over."

"I already know that." And Edward plunged forward. There was no opening thus far, so he'd have to make one.

His mind was made up. And there was something he needed to do. But this man was standing in his way. He was putting himself at risk to finish this quickly and now, but he would take the consequences for rushing death.

His flesh hand moved towards his automail arm again, and passed it over the already present automail blade. Blue light flared to life again with a crackle of energy. The automail blade suddenly sprang to life again, shooting a good six inches longer to narrow into a deadly point. Yet the alteration had made the weapon paper thin. Perhaps a problem, had he been about to strike through anything that could withstand his intentions.

Fiery pain seared his flesh shoulder.

Thanks to the blinding flash of blue light, the bounty hunter's aim had jerked, causing the bullet to go off its intended trajectory. A lucky strike for Edward, for he was not bleeding from anything remotely dangerous.

Yet the pain did not even register in his disciplined mind. Edward moved forward without pause, drawing his elbow back as if he were making ready to launch a javelin. Already trained to be light on his feet despite the added weight of his metal limbs, Edward bounced his step as he came within range. That put his angle at the proper position.

The bounty hunter back stepped to gain room for a defense, and whipped the gun in for another shot. He wasn't sure if this guy was insane or not, he must be to charge forward like this. It was as if all of a sudden his opponent had gone from calculating to the extreme offensive in all but a few seconds. And all he had mentioned was a lack of bravery, and one Fuhrer. The bravery jab hadn't appeared to do anything, so then that left the Fuhrer?

Another shot fired.

Edward, expecting that, angled his blade just in time to not only ricochet the bullet into the wall, but to plunge the narrow steel blade in between two ribs just below the heart. Successfully puncturing the right lung and severing the spinal cord before it slipped out through his back like a hot knife through butter.

And Edward smacked the gun away, causing it to spin chaotically along the wood floor. With a fluid jerk of his automail arm back towards his ear, he slid the blade out of the body. That's all it was to him anymore.

It landed with a gurgling thump as the eyes rolled back into the head. Little blood pooled out of the incisions, but Edward had planned it to be so. The slices were so narrow thanks to the thin shape he'd altered onto his blade that it had slid in and out cleanly without a large tear of flesh.

Edward stared down with bitter eyes as he vanished his blade, not even looking at it. It was something similar to what he'd done against Greed. Altering his automail to suit a specific function for killing. And such memories he did not like to recall when possible.

With a frown he walked to the bed and grabbed a sheet, and walked back to cover the naked and lifeless body. He then fetched up the gun, ignoring the stinging pain in his shoulder as he went to the door.

During the short battle, he'd tuned out the constant bangs. But now they assaulted his ears. Reaching the door he flipped the lock back and opened the door. "Remove him, and search the palace for more people that don't belong here." Edward instructed the rather frantic and confused looking soldiers clustered in the hall. "I'd rather not have to kill any more of them, but if they're here, I will."

Once Edward had stepped aside a group of soldiers began to collect the body and bundle the sheet about it before toting it away along with the gun Ed handed one of them. Shouted orders were being flung back and forth in the hallway, and maids were being summoned to clean up what little blood had been shed.

Edward meanwhile stepped towards the window, ignoring the action. He peeled off his jackets one by one, carefully, and set them aside for cleaning and mending. Luckily it didn't seem to be deep. With access to medications here, he would likely not scar. And fortunately so, for he felt it would detract from the aesthetics of the circle of white marks around his shoulder that had been from the dog bite.

"Master Elric, you're hurt!" One of the maids noticed.

Edward met her concerned gaze. "Not badly. If you don't mind, would you find me some pliers so I can get the bullet out?"

"Yes, sir."

He watched her hurry away before heading towards the bathroom. He had to skirt around the maids and soldiers still cluttering the room, but he needed to clean away the blood so he could see what he was doing.

He had just come around the screen when he saw what was waiting for him.

"Shit." Edward immediately whipped his head around. "Move for the door!" He barked out swiftly, hearing the subtle beeps quickly finish their rapid countdown.

Though they didn't know why, the maids and guards did make for the door.

Edward gathered himself into a backward spring much like a gazelle, and at the same time snared his water alchemy in hand as the transmutation combinations flared to life inside him. This time, he added more force to the wall of water he flung up before him.

The explosion resounded with an ear shattering noise only deafened to a bearable level by the water. Fire and shockwaves reduced much of what it touched to toothpicks and rubble. It met the water like a battering ram, and the shimmering liquid burst into orange and red hued fragments as it was buffeted about. Yet it had done as Edward had wanted, and contained the blast from harming him.

He still found himself bouncing off the wall sharply, and coming to land on his knees with a flinch. The water vanished, leaving only smoldering remains of the room. Little was left, and all that was had been blocked in some way by the watery shield Edward had summoned.

Edward hissed as he shook his head slowly to clear his vision.

He had wondered why the bounty hunter had only brought a gun to the party. He'd not been expecting to have a bomb planted in his room though. "I hate bombs." He snarled as he got to his feet, rather unsteadily at first. Thank goodness the people here only knew how to create normal bombs.

"Master Elric!"

"I'm fine." Edward growled as he shook off the help they offered him. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No." Was the general response.

"Have the maid I sent to get me the pliers meet me in the emperor's study. And send a washbasin and some rags, with bandages." Edward instructed, fetching his coats and folding them into the crook of his automail arm. He then gathered the books and papers of his research into his hands. "I'm going to go explain what happened."

And so Edward headed off, rather irritably.

End up in the emperor's study he did where he set his things down in a pile on the table and sat down in one chair, scowling.

The emperor said nothing about how Edward had suddenly commandeered his study. "What happened this time?" He merely asked.

"Bounty hunter." Edward summed up concisely, but at the motion to continue talking, did so. "I'm afraid a part of my room has been blown up. He planted a bomb. Fortunately I decided at the right moment to try and wash my wound and saw it hidden near the bathroom door. I deflected as much of the explosion as I could."

"Excitement stalks you."

Edward snorted inelegantly. "Yay for me." He grumped and began to mend his jackets alchemically.

The emperor watched with interest. "Is anyone dead besides the one you killed?"

"No. I protected the others. I asked that the palace be searched. If there's any ruckus, I'll take care of it."

He nodded, and then glanced towards the stack of books and papers. "Your research?"

"Yes." Edward replied vaguely.

"And?"

"I'm nearly certain now. I need to talk to Mustang again, but I am planning to leave tomorrow morning. I was sent some information by he and Hawkeye that adds up to be a location. I'll go there, and root out the source of my problems, and kill them." Edward said quite calmly.

"I'll have a car for you tomorrow. It will get you back faster."

Edward nodded, "thank you. I really appreciate all you've done for me."

"You've done much for me as well. I will miss having you stay."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the maid who helped Edward while he removed the bullet and bandaged his arm. She then left, and Edward began to pull his jackets on again.

"You may use the phone in my quarters if you wish." The emperor granted.

"Thank you." Edward got up from the table. "I won't be long. And then since my room is destroyed, I thought we could play another chess game."

"Chess after a fight? Sounds fun to me, take your time."

Edward nodded, and left the room, to enter the emperor's private quarters instead.

He ignored the plush surroundings, instead walking straight to the phone and dialing. And at last, Roy picked up. "Do you have any last information for me?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"_Just a name, and a place. When the closer pawns go insane they leak information like water._"

"Yes?" Edward listened closely as Roy rattled the information off. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I'm going to go there and kill them. I'll get the proof at that time that I'm innocent."

"_I'd be able to convince the remaining magistrates clear you of all charges anyway if you send me your findings. I already have testimony from my captives, but your facts would cement it._"

Edward nodded. "Consider them sent. I'll box them up and mail them to you once I get back to Amestris. It should be in a few days."

"_Call me, when you reach Central. I'll meet up with you._"

"What? Why?" Edward asked, though inwardly he was nearly sobbing in relief that he'd be able to see Roy again so soon. But he hadn't planned to confess right before marching off to do bloody killing. Somehow it didn't seem to have the atmosphere he was wanting.

"_Because this involves both of us. I'm not letting you go this alone, not now._"

"Roy…"

"_Don't you dare try and convince me otherwise. I'm coming with you, Edward._"

And Edward's face softened into a smile. "I'll wait for you. Thank you."

"_Now I have a bit to get done if you're planning to be back so soon. Patrols and such to redirect so they don't find you._"

"Then I won't hold you up. I have things as well that need doing still." Edward replied.

This time, minutes later when they finally hung up with one another, Edward was left feeling more at peace than he'd been in a long time. It was one of the shortest conversations he'd had with Roy, but knowing that Roy was working just as hard to get him back made him happy. He'd see the man soon again, and that was worth more than whatever casual conversation they could have had just then.


	46. Chapter 46

Due to technical issues, I have finally gotten this chapter up. I'll be putting up the next in about... six hours I guess would be a good timeframe. Of course that means more to me than it does to you considering I actually know when I put this up.

And I am feeling better, thank you to those of you who sent me the get-well wishes. I was telling Ethereal today/yesterday just how pleasant it was, to be sick out of practically every hole in your body. Now isn't that delightful sounding?

I've suddenly come to the decision that I think I have short fingers... they normally don't look short to me. Maybe it's just right now my mind is playing tricks on me. I don't think I'd be happy if I had short fingers... I hope it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

* * *

Chapter Forty Six

**Central**

Roy stood from his desk as he ended the call with Edward. This would not be the ideal situation to confess to Ed, and he realized now that he'd have to put it off just a little longer. But it was what had to be done. And he wasn't about to let Edward finish this on his own. They both were involved, and he wouldn't let Edward take it all upon himself at the very end.

Now he walked out to where Hawkeye was at her desk quietly working. The rest of the room was empty. "Have the border patrols on the east move south. We need to clear a path for Edward to get back in safely."

"He's reached the same conclusion then?" She asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

"He must have." Roy shrugged and walked towards where the office chess set carved in their likenesses set on a table. "Else he wouldn't be coming back. He leaves tomorrow morning."

"Are you going with him?" Riza asked as she abandoned what she had been working on.

Roy nodded, "this is something we need to do together."

"What would you have me do?"

"Stay here, keep my absence unnoticed." Roy touched Edward's chess piece lightly. "We'll be back once things are settled once and for all."

"Are you sure you don't want to take even Armstrong with you?"

A shake of the head, "Armstrong is still useful where he is. He's a good distraction for the more intelligent men under my command. And besides, Edward and I need room to work to full capacity if needed. Having to worry about Armstrong would not do us any favors."

"But it's a compound." Hawkeye frowned.

"And you've no idea how strong either of us truly is." Roy replied and looked back at her with calm resolve. "I could level this city in a matter of a snap of my fingers, as could Edward. There will be little they can throw at us that we cannot deal with, if anything. The only uncertainty still is Edward's health."

Hawkeye recalled the fiery inferno that Mustang had used against the insubordinate soldiers and alchemists, and how that had blown off chunks of building as if it were smoke to be whipped away. She shivered to herself, knowing he must have been controlling his alchemy more than she'd known. How could she have failed to realize this? "He created an earthquake where there are no fault lines, he forced his alchemy to change the earth itself deep underneath." The full significance of the incident was suddenly clicking inside of her.

"Yes, and we dislike doing such things. But sometimes they are necessary. Sometimes you have to choose between lesser evils."

"And what is Edward's health like?"

"I'm not certain." Roy admitted and turned from the chess board. "He didn't mention anything, and I didn't ask. But his voice sounded strained when he wasn't being cautious. I have a hunch that he's still not recovered in full yet."

"I suppose we'll soon see."

"Yes. Start rearranging the placement of the patrols." Roy instructed and headed for the door. "I have my own things that need doing before Kang arrives tomorrow, and Edward soon after."

**Xing**

That night Edward found himself outside standing in the firing range practice field.

And he continued to do nothing but stand there, head tilted back, and eyes fixed on the stars. He gave a shuddering breath, and slowly lowered his head. He was ready to go back, but he was understandably nervous. Even after years of hiding his true feelings from Roy, he was so close to revealing them now that it was almost a surreal feeling.

He was only days away from knowing how the cards of fate might land. Only days from knowing whether or not he was to continue loving alone. He hoped it would not be so, for at times it was almost as if in their unspoken ways, they were concealing the same topic of conversation. But he could not be sure.

Edward knew now that if Roy declined him absolutely, he would return to Risembool to try and live out what remaining days he had. It was an unpleasant taste in his mouth, but very real all the same. However, if things went differently, ideally, then he would stay with Roy. And be damned if he ever left the man's side again like this.

With one last look to the stars, Edward turned and made his way back to the palace.

That night, neither men had dreams.

Morning at dawn found Edward saying his goodbyes to the emperor. He had already made a visit to the library to clear out all evidence of his research.

"I've really appreciated all you've done for me." Edward said as he made ready to exit.

"Let that Fuhrer of yours know he's lucky to have you. Personally if I knew you weren't so loyal to him I'd try and bribe you into staying here on my payroll instead." The emperor told him with a kindly smile.

Edward returned the smile faintly. "I'll tell him." Yes, he was loyal to Roy. Amazingly so, by his standards. But then, love was something that caused you to be loyal to the extreme. He may have been put through hell and back for his loyalty, but he'd not waver.

"And tell that person of yours that you love how you feel. You owe it to you both. And remember, they're a fool if they don't realize they're a very lucky person to have you."

"Heart and soul, they do. As cheesy as it sounds, it's the truth. I'll tell them, my life is too unpredictable to keep putting off one of the few things I have control over."

"Good, and good luck."

"Same to you, don't let those children of yours pester you too much." Edward replied, and inclined his head politely. "Goodbye." He said, and turned to leave without another word.

Edward made his way down to the courtyard where his car was waiting for him. It was similar to the car Kang had left in. He recalled the panda with a flash of sadness, he actually missed the horny thing. When the panda hadn't been going for it with his boots, he'd actually been quite the comfort for him.

"Edward, wait!"

Edward groaned and felt irritation flash into his eyes. He sincerely thought he'd seen the last of Orthis, but he looked over anyway. "I'm surprised you still wish to show your face." He said coldly.

Orthis stopped looking confused. But he soon shrugged it off. "Did you use _water_ on me?"

"Here's the deal, Orthis." Edward suddenly proposed. "I don't exactly like you, and I really don't give a cows rectum whether or not you're favored by the emperor. You are a brainless plague on intelligent society, and an embarrassment to fellow general types such as myself. I could quite literally kick your ass across the yonder mountains, and decimate you into a fine dust without breaking a sweat. In the pursuit of your job you are under the impression that you are allowed to act loosely with your… whatever it is you think you have. And while I am sure you are grateful that your job can also have some of your hobby in it, I suggest you refrain from such actions again on the off chance that someone decides to make sure you can never reproduce again. In the pursuit of trying to become smarter, which has thus far apparently done you no good, you have reached the level of intelligence of an amoeba. The evolution train missed you somewhere along the way. If you ever even think about traveling to Amestris, I will gladly pull your spleen out through your nose and feed it to my sister in law's dog. Are we clear?"

By the end of Edward's rant, Orthis had reached a funny shade of white and gray. "What's an amoeba?" Were the only words he said.

The gathered military officers blanched.

Edward sighed, and adjusted his gloves. "I believe there is such a thing as a dictionary. You might want to look into it. But considering you've probably never been to the library, let me help you out." Ed said and strode very suddenly towards Orthis, pulled back his flesh arm, and decked the other man square in the jaw with a satisfying crack of force.

Orthis flew halfway across the courtyard in the direction of the library, landing in a heap of arms and legs.

"It's that way." Edward informed him calmly, as he flexed his fingers out. He felt considerably better right now. "Bye now." He called out with a waggle of his fingers and turned to step towards the car.

Edward got in and closed the door. He checked the seats, seeing that food and water as well as more gasoline had been provided for him. Satisfied, Ed put the car in gear and drove off leaving a group of militia trying to hide smiles and laughs, and one very perplexed looking Orthis.

Now Ed set his sights on returning to Amestris, and with a bit of a smile, he floored the car as soon as he reached the country roads. Only bounty hunters, and possible military patrols now stood in his way between he and Central. Depending on who they were, they wouldn't last long.

**Central**

Late afternoon came and there was no doubt about it.

A strange military convey with unfamiliar people who had permission to come in untouched was always a talking point. Especially once the strange looking people unloaded, along with a very odd looking bear.

"I'm Jean Havoc." Jean introduced himself as he stepped forward to receive them. He'd been pulled from his normal tasks of late in order to make sure that these guests arrived without trouble. "I'll take you to Fuhrer Mustang, and welcome to Central."

"I am Miss Fari." The panda's caretaker said as she stepped forward. "I was charged to take care of Kang through the transport."

"And I am Colonel Xieran." A pepper mustached man said as he stepped forward. "The others will wait with the cars. We were asked to return once we'd delivered Kang."

Havoc nodded, and his gaze flickered down to the panda. "Follow me then, please."

The looks that the group got during the walk made Havoc smirk inwardly. Well, this would certainly bring attention away from Edward. It was playing out nicely, especially the fact that the envoy wanted to return immediately.

As they walked, Havoc chattered to them about trivial things, and did take some interest in what they had to say of Xing.

"Kang, you remember what he told you?" Miss Fari suddenly hissed at the panda. "You are to behave!"

Kang gave her a glowering look and sauntered back to her side looking somewhat rebellious. This woman was not the man he considered an owner. Nor was she the one his blonde owner had said he'd be going to. Like a young child, he didn't see why he should listen to her. But knew if he did not, his blonde owner would not be pleased. He did like that man, so naturally he wanted to please him.

"Sorry." Miss Fari said to Havoc quickly.

"It's perfectly all right." He assured her and looked back at Kang again. It seemed that Edward had given Kang something of a talking to before the panda had left. No wonder this Miss Fari dangled it above the panda's head. Edward was someone to be obeyed.

And they continued on their way up to where Hawkeye had been informed they'd arrived.

"Do you have pets of your own, Mister Havoc?" The Colonel asked as they walked.

"No, I hardly need them. One of my coworkers often brings her dog in, so I see plenty of pets."

"Pandas are much like dogs I suppose, as pets. At least the captive ones we raise." Miss Fari informed him. "They are very loyal to the ones they consider masters. And would never think of disobeying a direct order."

"Is that why he listens to you?" Havoc inquired.

"Oh no, like you heard. I have to threaten him about his former owner. He told Kang to behave, and until Kang is given to your Fuhrer, he will continue to disobey me. He will obey your Fuhrer because he was told that he would be a new owner."

"A panda under Mustang's beck and call…" Havoc mused, and shuddered at the thought. At least one person here would be able to keep it under control.

And both Miss Fari and the Colonel seemed glad to finally be glad to getting rid of Kang, for reasons yet unknown to Jean Havoc and the boots he wore which had already been spotted by a gleeful Kang.


	47. Chapter 47

Wow, I had more reviews than I thought I would between the last and this one. You all are awesome.

Paon: I just couldn't _not_ have Edward punch him. I certainly would have.

mrawgirl09: The boots are going to suffer from here on out, that's for sure.

Bar-Ohki: If I ever get a boot fetish myself, or meet someone who does, I'll let you know.

Rose: He sure will, and not just with Havoc's boots.

dontwaitupxx: You're back! -grabs the confetti- It's good to see you back again.

Shawn: It has quite a nice handful of chapters to go yet, but yes, this is coming to a close. I hate it when my stories end, it's so bittersweet for me. And I will post the idea for the sequel a few chapters later. I'll see what the response I get it, and go from there. Otherwise I do have other stories I am working on.

* * *

Did someone hit me in the back with a chair this morning? I feel like I got taken out. -shifts uncomfortably-

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven

They finally made it up to the main office where their own desks were located, and the door to Mustang's office just beyond. All the desks aside from Hawkeye's and Havoc's were vacant at present. Fuery and Falman were still on leave until tomorrow, and Breda was covering Havoc's usual duties for right now.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye." Riza said as she stepped forward to greet the two Xing individuals, and she let her eyes drift over the panda briefly.

"Ah, we've heard some about you." The Colonel suddenly said. "Master Elric has spoken highly of you in the past, he says you are a fearsome woman."

Hawkeye cracked a grin at that. It sure sounded like something Ed would say. And it seemed that Roy had been telling her the truth, they did call Edward "Master Elric." It was one thing to hear about it, and another to actually hear it. "He would be correct." And she looked at Havoc. ''Have some food and drink brought down to the rest of the delegation."

He nodded and excused himself from the room.

"I'll let Mustang know you're here." Riza smiled at them and walked over to knock on the door and crack it open to poke her head through. "I've your panda's escort here to see you."

Roy seemed to brighten immediately from his melancholic thoughts. "Send them in."

She nodded, and withdrew her head before shoving the door open the rest of the way. "He'll see you now."

"Just like that? No searches?" The Colonel asked in amazement.

Hawkeye shook her head with a smile. "Edward trusts you, which means we do as well. And besides, I'd pity the person who tried to pull something on Mustang."

"You know he trusts us?" Miss Fari frowned at the blonde Lieutenant.

"We hear from him every so often, though Mustang and I are the only ones who know who really sent the panda here."

"Understood." The Colonel nodded and stepped forward.

Hawkeye closed the door behind them as they entered, and went to sit back at her own desk.

Mustang had gotten up from his desk, and walked forward to intercept his guests.

It was all as Edward had alluded to, they were a very polite bunch, the two who were here now. They had bowed and introduced themselves in an orderly fashion before falling silent.

Luckily he knew what to do, thanks to Edward's information on Xing, and he quickly took the reins of the situation. His guests would not, and he doubted they'd speak again at all unless he made it possible for them.

"I'm pleased you arrived safely, I hope that my border patrols did not bother you needlessly." He said as he smiled at them, and let his gaze drift towards the panda.

Kang was large, due to the fluff of fur that coated him, and sheer bulk alone. The paws were huge, but then he rarely saw bears even in the woods. The panda's head was a good size, and the bright eyes were watching him intelligently. Roy had the sudden feeling that he was being sized up by his own gift.

"No, they did not." The Colonel answered succinctly.

"I was more concerned about bothering them." Miss Fari said, and looked over at Kang. "He does not listen to me well, and has bad habits."

Roy hid a smile, knowing exactly what bad habits Kang possessed. "I'm surprised that Edward hasn't broken him of them. I shall do my best then."

At the mention of his blonde owner's name, Kang perked up immediately.

"Master Elric has certainly told Kang to obey you. You will not have the problems I have had." Miss Fari informed him and looked towards Kang.

Roy nodded, and turned his gaze on the panda. "Edward has told me all about your bad habit. Come here, Kang." Roy said, and in similar fashion to Edward, pointed at the floor near his feet.

Kang gave him a thoughtful look, as if deciding whether or not he should obey, but this was his master. The authority was clear, and he could faintly smell Edward in this room. His blonde owner had been here many times, enough to leave his scent permanently in the fabrics of the room. Grumbling to himself, he gamboled forward and skidded to a halt next to the dark haired man.

This man, he smelled of sulfur and cinnamon. An odd mix, but it was not greatly unlike Edward's own scent. And he could smell something else similar to Edward, this man had the same emotions coming out of him. Among them, the scent that told Kang this man felt alone. Ignoring the boots, but noting them for future use, Kang shifted so that he was pressing up against his new owners legs. Kang sat, and remained quite still as he tried to comfort the human with his presence.

Roy blinked down in surprise at the panda's actions, but his face softened into a warm smile as his hand drifted down to card through the plush black and white fur of the animal's head.

Miss Fari seemed to sigh in relief. "That proves it then, he will listen to you."

Kang yawned in her direction, displaying his sharp teeth for her to see. He was bored of the woman, he much preferred Edward and this man. Both of them together would be even better, but he'd settle for this.

"Thank you, for bringing him all this way to me." Roy smiled at them. "Please give my regards to your emperor for allowing this."

The Colonel nodded. "It was Master Elric's wish that Kang be sent to you, we of Xing respect and listen to him. Even our emperor. We will tell him though."

"We were asked to return back promptly." Miss Fari hinted.

"Yes, you must then." Roy agreed, a bit eager to flaunt his new pet around. He rather much wanted to go up to Hawkeye and childishly rub it in her face like he'd gotten a better bike than her.

Roy saw them out, and waited until Havoc vanished with them before smirking over at Hawkeye, one hand resting on Kang's head. The panda had been following him dutifully and not straying far from his side.

"What is that look for?" She frowned at him.

"I've got a panda, and you don't." He replied with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I can make it visit the taxidermist." She replied back with just as sweet a smile as she hefted forth the rifle Edward had sent her. "Shall we see who got the better gift for real?"

Roy gaped at her. "You wouldn't! This poor thing did nothing to you."

"But his owner did, and that panda had best stay away from my boots!" She announced but smiled at the animal. "He's really very cuddly looking."

"He is not cuddly, he is cool looking." Roy frowned at her and looked down at the admittedly, cuddly panda. Not that he'd ever say such a thing to her. "Let's go, Kang. Time to show you around Headquarters."

Roy only returned to his office that night in order to fetch his coat and keys. He had successfully been quite the scene, walking around with the panda and getting all sorts of attention. This should draw a lot of attention away from Edward for right now.

The two ended up at Roy's car as dusk settled in around them. Roy opened the door of the passenger's side, and turned to the panda sitting behind him now on the concrete while he groomed his head with his large front paws. "Kang," at his name, Kang immediately looked at him. "In the car, we're going home."

Kang blinked at him once, dully, and then went back to his grooming.

Roy glared. "In the car." He repeated, making hand gestures as well, though as of yet none of them were rude.

No response.

Roy sighed, knowing he had no alternative. He could try and bodily shove the panda in, but he wasn't sure how well that would go over. He really did have no choice, he had to play to the crowd for now. Slamming the door shut, he instead opened the back door as he really didn't want his front seat mussed up. Nor did he want to be privy to witnessing this phenomenon.

Roy took off one boot.

Immediately Kang snapped to attention, eyeing the boot Roy was waggling in front of him like it was a rather tasty morsel of bamboo. A plaintive growl issued from his throat and he made a swipe for it.

"Damn horny pandas." Roy sighed, and chucked the boot into the backseat before leaping out of the way. He barely missed getting bowled over by an eager panda.

Quickly, he slammed the car door shut and went to the driver's side of the car. Getting in he shut the door after him and turned the car on in a hurry to crank up the radio to drown out the noise in the backseat.

By the time a rather scarred Roy reached his home, Kang had finished his romp with the sacrificed boot. It didn't take much effort to get the animal out of the car, and Roy performed some quick cleaning alchemy to get rid of the sticky mess all over his backseat. The boot he promptly chucked into the trash bin at the end of his drive.

Now Roy led the panda inside, and told Kang to behave himself. He set all boots up out of sight and reach, and went to start dinner for himself. A pile of lettuce leaves he transmuted into bamboo which he sliced and put into a deep dish.

Kang meanwhile roamed the house, before finding his way back to Roy's side feeling somewhat sad. Throughout his whole search, he hadn't picked up the blonde man's scent once. It had been everywhere at the office, so why not here?

Roy glanced down at the confused panda, and smiled gently as he passed down a stalk of bamboo. "Do you miss him?" He asked, and sighed as he rested his palms down on the counter and leaned his weight into them. "I miss him too. Very much. But he'll be back soon, and when the moment is right, I plan to tell him I love him. I want to be with him, and to be honest I'm kind of jealous of you. You got to see him only recently, be with him, be touched by him and have those gorgeous eyes of his watching you."

Kang huffed at him, and continued munching noisily on his food while he blinked back at his owner.

Roy smiled, "maybe, if he does not reject me, we can be a family. Him and I, and you as our very strange pet. And maybe a little Mustang or two running around and scaring the populous with grandiose notions and perverted thoughts that I am sure you no doubt will enforce."

He'd actually been thinking about the thought of one day having a child or two. Not that he'd mention it to Edward for a long time, and only if they did get together. But ever since he'd gotten that call from Alphonse about Winry being two months along, he'd been thinking about it. Naturally they'd have to adopt… probably some germ infested tyrant from the adoption home. But that wouldn't be so bad. A lot of hand sanitizer went a long way.

Roy had dinner that night for the first time in a long time, with company. But this company was far better than what he had had in the past. Kang may be a panda, and incapable of conversation, but he was better than those women and sometimes men he'd bring home all that time ago. Before he'd realized just how deeply he loved Edward. "What do you think?" Roy asked out of the blue, "does Edward love me?"

Kang gave him a reproachful look before turning back to his bamboo.

"Of course, you only care about boots." Roy grumped, and ignored Kang's sudden look of interest as soon as the word "boot" was mentioned. He'd be damned if Kang was getting another of his boots.

After dinner, Roy went upstairs to shower and then to bed. He'd had a long day, and he knew he'd need his rest for the upcoming days. And he crawled under his covers with a wide yawn. He wasn't sure what to do with Kang, but he figured like most pets, the panda would find a customary place to sleep.

He did not realize ten minutes later, as he was finally drifting off, that Kang's customary place was intended to be Roy's bed.

"Think again!" Roy said, having sat up in bed and was now shoving the bear away as it tried to get onto the bed. "My bed, mine. Only for me… and Edward should he so choose." He quickly amended and continued to wrestle with the determined bear.

Kang yowled much like a cat might, and continued to try and struggle his way onto the bed despite Roy's best efforts.

Roy huffed and puffed and generally broke out into a fine sweat as he pushed the panda away continuously. "You damn panda, why did Edward not tell me about this? You can't tell me this is a one-time occurrence!"

Kang was glowering at him.

Roy didn't particularly care. He was not about to share his bed with a panda. There was just a line that had to be drawn there. "So much for obeying me." He growled as he engaged in a battle of strength, stamina, and wits with a panda bear.

He had a feeling that somewhere, Edward was getting a good laugh out of this.

"Kang, so help me, I'll tell Edward you were bad! Now away from the bed!" Roy gasped out as he continued his stalemate battle.

Kang snorted in displeasure, and turned away from the bed to curl moodily against one wall. He lay his head with a thump onto his paws and looked highly affronted at the threat.

Roy smirked, breathed heavily to catch his breath, and lay down at last to get some sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

GreedxEd: Maybe I need to make robot Kang's...

Ethereal: Kang is enjoying turning their world even more upside down I think. -looks at Kang- And yes, Ed is going to be an uncle. He deserves it.

Paon: Oh you know me so well.

dontwaitupxx: Of course I did. And not my boots! I love my boots... wait... where are my boots, and where is Kang? -flees her desk to find them-

Mary: Maybe... I hope I manage to get a few tears out of some people later. I know I sure lost a few.

mrawgirl09: That sounds like quite the assortment of afflictions you now have. And no... I won't be impregnating my men. I'm not that cruel to them.

* * *

Okay, so apparently the site decided to have some last minute fun of not cooperating with me. It must love me or something.

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight

Edward drove straight through the desert that night, not stopping to sleep. He only refilled the gas tank and grabbed a sandwich before heading back out towards the west. Walking this distance had taken him an ungodly amount of time. But in a car, he could reach the Amestris border in less than two days if he continued to hurry through.

The sand sprayed from under the tires, and the moonlight glittered on the dunes transforming this world into a solid ocean. Even as he drove swiftly by, he could see the evidence of his being here not even a week before.

The sand had been frequently marked by fissure lines and broken ground. The horizon was no long as smooth as it had once been. Edward knew that what he had done was permanent, there would be no fixing the alterations he did to the earth itself. He could try, but the effort would most likely come at a great price of strength. On the outskirts he could see the twisted shapes of what he knew to be carcasses. He'd killed so many since all of this began.

The speed of the car slowed as Edward reflected bitterly upon it. He was so tired of killing, of having the blood on his hands. But he could not stop yet. Like the half machine he was, he had to keep going until he was finally able to stop.

He shook the dreary thoughts back to the hidden recesses of his mind as he noticed the cars drop of speed. Pressing the accelerator back down more firmly, Edward brought the speedometer back up to a reasonable number again.

But with only the empty desert and the moon and stars above, Edward had little to keep his mind from drifting again. This time, to Roy.

He was sure that his beloved was asleep by now, and hopefully safe. When exactly had it begun, truly? This love for Roy. Did it really matter when it had begun? All that seemed relevant right now was whether or not his confession would be in vain.

He kept coming back to thoughts about this, obsessively. He knew it was because the moment of truth was so close to being at hand. How could he do anything but fret over it in his mind? So much was riding on Roy's answer, as pathetic as it sounded. But he felt that he had earned the right to be pathetic in this sense, he had been strong in everything else. He'd sacrificed so much of himself in the past for others, thinking nothing for himself. It was time to start considering himself now.

Edward wanted his life to move forward from this near limbo it had been in over the past years since his return to this world. Rarely had things shifted, and when they had, they had been slight, and things returned to what could have been considered as normal. But he was ready to move forward to whatever end. It was time to determine what his life was meant to be.

He continued to drive into the night, heading steadily west. All the while ignoring the creeping sensation that he recognized, but all the same, did his best to ignore.

**Central**

Morning came all too fast it seemed, and Roy was seriously considering melting his alarm clock. But he knew that was not something he could do at this time. Yawning, he rolled over in bed, and his eyes suddenly narrowed. He was face to face with a pile of black and white fur.

"Kang," Roy's voice was hinging on deadly, "what did I tell you about the bed?!"

Kang woke up with a start, and with a bark of alarm, pelted off the bed.

"Don't do that again!" Roy snapped at the chastised animal and took in the sight of his fur dusted sheets. The panda had shed. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to start closing you up in the laundry room at nights. I somehow don't trust you to break this habit overnight. So it's time for a reality check immediately."

Roy got out of bed and cast his sheets a grimace before grabbing his gloves from atop his dresser. He strode back over to the bed and performed alchemy to rid his sheets of the fur, which sizzled and snapped to oblivion in a satisfying way, and the slight dusting of dirt that thick fur had brought with it. Once the sheets were freshened and crisp again, Roy ventured into the next plan of action. And he pulled off his gloves.

Roy wrapped his bath robe about him before opening the bathroom door and calling for Kang.

The panda sauntered over to him immediately in an effort to try and behave himself and prevent his owner from being too upset with him.

Roy's smile was verging on evil as he led the panda into the bathroom and ordered Kang into the bathtub.

All was going smoothly, until Roy turned on the taps of water.

Kang let out a screech guaranteed to wake the dead, and there was a tidal wave of water, a loud crashing sound as the shampoo rocked off its perch and down onto the faucet before landing with a splash into the sloshing water, followed by several epithets from Roy as he tried to keep the panda in the tub.

The animal was flailing, evidently wanting none of this, and was barely being restrained by a panting Roy who was nearly lying fully on top of the panda.

"Stop it!" Roy snapped irritably at the screeching and splashing bear.

Kang let out another yowl that sounded like a very affronted cat, and tried to make another break for it.

Roy, having left his gloves off for this, had no real fast method of restraining the panda beyond brute force. And he continued to do so while constantly ordering Kang to cease this frivolity and stay the fuck still.

And suddenly Roy was in the bathtub with the water spilling from the tap down his head, covered in wet fur that had come loose, and without a panda to be seen.

Just as fast, Roy was out of the tub and bolting to locate the wayward panda.

He found Kang on his bed, glaring at him for all the animal was worth. "Get back in there, you need a bath." Roy ordered, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

Kang growled and his ear flattened while he hunched in on himself.

Roy glared back, as Kang was soaking his bed. "Fine, we can do this the hard way." He said, and grabbed his gloves.

Two transmutations later, Kang was back in the tub and being held in by extensions of the tiles that made it near impossible for Kang to move. So Kang had settled for creating as high pitched a racket as possible.

Roy was gritting his teeth through the noise, and lathering shampoo through the panda's thick fur. "Edward definitely knew what he was doing when he decided to give you to me. He's paying me back for something I just know it." Roy grouched through another yowl from Kang.

He finished lathering the panda, and soon set to rinsing the suds away and down the drain, along with a goodly amount of fur and dirt. It seemed that he'd gotten rid of quite a bit of old winter coat. To say the least, he was pleased with himself for that much.

By the time Roy left to fetch his gloves so he could dry Kang quickly, the panda had grudgingly settled down despite the offended looks he'd toss at his owner.

Roy dried his bed, himself, and lastly Kang before he released the panda from his restraints.

Kang took off out of the bathroom like a black and white bullet and flew out the bedroom door.

Roy could hear the panda charging down the stairs, and shook his head with a bit of a smirk. It had been worse than giving a cat a bath. Kang was like a very large, powerful, and adamant cat that detested bathing. He'd managed it though. He himself however was a little worse for wear after the ordeal.

The panda's weary owner took a quick shower himself before getting ready to leave for work.

He marched down the stairs to see Kang grooming himself busily by the kitchen entryway. "Don't you feel better?" He asked with a cheeky grin, and chuckled as Kang tossed him a dirty look.

Roy prepared breakfast for them both, and transmuted some extra bamboo which he filled a paper sack with. He'd need to feed Kang at work today, because there was no way he was leaving the animal here alone. Like a bored dog, Kang would probably tear his house apart looking for a boot while he was away.

After they'd eaten, somewhere along the line Kang had forgiven Roy for the bath, they piled back into Roy's car. This time, Kang went without a fuss into the front seat.

Roy smirked again, and began the drive to work, ignoring the looks he got from other drivers as they spotted what was riding in the car with him.

He finally got to work, and Kang padded up to his office with him, looking docile as could be. However Kang was kidding himself if he didn't think Roy had seen the looks he'd been giving the passing military issue boots.

"You're late." Hawkeye announced as the two finally strolled in.

Roy rolled his eyes. "I had to give Kang a bath. He doesn't like them, it was a struggle at best."

Even Riza had to grin and give some lenience with that sort of an excuse. "Did he give you a bath as well?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. It was rather sweet of him I'm sure."

"Any other problems?"

"Just the fact he likes to sneak into my bed. I'm going to start locking him in the laundry room overnight. I can't have a panda taking up the other side of my bed. I don't swing that way." Roy raised an eyebrow at Kang who was peering up at him. "Do I?"

Kang huffed, and looked away.

Riza snickered in appreciation. "Well it would be best if Kang did not get into a habit of sleeping with you. It might scare away human bed partners."

Yes… he was not sure Edward would ever appreciate sharing a bed with a horny panda as well. Should Edward ever share his bed at all. Though he had that rebellious feeling that it might serve his beloved blonde right to get a taste of his own medicine. He sincerely doubted that Kang hadn't done similar with Ed. "I'll break him of the habit."

"Oh, so I do get to see it after all."

Hawkeye and Mustang looked over as Falman stepped into the room. The man looked a bit drawn in the face, and his eyes still seemed tired. But otherwise he looked fine, and obviously relieved to be back at Headquarters instead of spying.

Levien and the other man had passed on. Gisela had said it was something similar to their brains hemorrhaging, he and Fuery had disposed of the bodies, and all three had left the safe house. Fuery was to be back at work today as well. Gisela would be as well most likely, even though she could afford to take a long vacation right now.

"Welcome back." Roy greeted the man.

"Thank you, sir." Falman smiled and walked nearer so he could peer at Kang with interest. "A panda from Xing… I never thought in all my years I'd see one before."

"Well you are getting rather old." Mustang remarked.

Falman snorted and straightened from his inspection. "As are you, sir."

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked as he let one hand drift down to stroke through Kang's now silky fur.

"Better." Falman admitted with a bit of a smile. "Gisela gave me some medicines to take for the rest of the week to help get me back on a normal sleep schedule again."

"You want her number?" Roy suddenly proposed with a grin. He had thought before that Falman had a bit of a thing for his ex girlfriend turned friend and nurse. He was fairly sure of it now.

Falman smiled back at him and walked away with, "and what makes you think I don't have it already?"

"That's my subordinate!" Roy congratulated, causing Riza to roll her eyes.

"You're sure in a good mood today, sir." Hawkeye remarked as she examined him closely with her eyes.

Roy nodded. He was in a good mood. His stomach was an off and on knot of nerves, but he was in a good mood. Edward would be back soon, very soon. He was excited and nervous all at the same time, and he desperately wanted to see him. "Yeah, I am I guess."

Riza looked after the man thoughtfully as he vanished into his office, the panda trailing after him obediently. It could just be coincidence. Edward would be back soon… and that would make him happy. She just wished that Roy would not mislead Ed about anything. She knew Edward loved Roy beyond all else, even if the blonde was thinking about leaving the military. But Roy himself? She wasn't sure what Roy felt for Ed. It was so hard to discern. If only she knew whether or not Roy loved Edward, it could put so much tension to rest.

But for hopes sake, she did hope Roy would share Ed's feelings. The two of them together, after all of this… they'd be an unbreakable pair in the depth of the love they'd have had to have to last this long without each other in more ways than one. Perhaps she should have told Roy that morning, after Ed's escape. Perhaps she should have told Roy, as she suggested to Ed, that Edward still loved him.

Edward hadn't shot down the idea. Just merely said, "it wouldn't provide him any comfort," and was gone. He'd not told her not to tell Roy, or to hint about it to him. Merely said those words that only now did she truly understand.

In his office, Roy had sat down to his work with a smile on his face, but it was a nervous one at best. Kang was again sniffing around the office, until finally he curled up with a happy sounding sigh onto the couch.

When Roy looked up, he noticed it was the couch Edward had always occupied. It felt so long since Edward had been here, sitting there, so close yet so far to him. Yet Kang could obviously still smell him. "That's Ed's couch, you better let him have it back." Roy warned the panda. Yes, it was Ed's couch, no matter who had actually been the one to buy it. The blonde had claimed it long ago.


	49. Chapter 49

dontwaitup: Kang is currently asleep under my desk. And I do need some money... I might be able to part with the couch.

Rose: Lovey dovey romance... not just yet teheh

Bar-Ohki: That'd be a hilarious companion one-shot piece to this.

anmb: You're back! Yay! And I do like letting your imaginations work.. I'm glad you are in love with Kang, and are enjoying the Falman and Gisela hints.

Ria: Seems like it has been a while, good to see you about again. I'm glad you're liking it.

Paon: Yes, yes, and you have no idea. -grins evilly-

mrawgirl: You're welcome, and I've not decided what sort of child I might give them. Might.

Ethereal: Personally I want to see Ed try to give Kang a bath next.

* * *

My internet has been down most of the day. Lucky me. But I do have good news, all my recent tests I have passed with nearly perfect scores, if not perfect. I feel so proud of myself. I hope I keep progressing quickly.

Now let's see... what time is it? Oh yes! Chapter time! Sing it with me people!

* * *

Chapter Forty Nine

"Don't give me that look. It's not my fault that your Fuhrer is too attached to you."

Edward's furious glare did not fade from his eyes. "If he's harmed-"

"You'll do what?" The woman asked with a laugh and raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Roy Mustang will have to be brought down as well, and you have yourself to thank for that. We would have left him alone if you'd cooperated and died like you were supposed to."

"I've already died, at the hands of what was as good as my flesh and blood. I'm not about to die again at the hands of a bunch of sore jealous types." He replied back as he felt the rage surge through him. "Nor will I let that bastard die because of me. You'll find him as hard to kill as I've been."

She smiled at him, and leaned sideways to rest her head against the neck of the large feathered chimera next to her. "But it apparently can be done, just not by rookies or bounty hunters." She remarked.

Edward wondered if she just believed him to be inwardly accepting his downfall, and had not suspected him of anything strange when he did not struggle. The flames were encroaching on him, and his legs were still trapped in the bent steel frame of the car. The windshield had been shattered, and the only reason the fuel tank had not exploded was because of the fortunate fact it was empty. He had been half out of the car to refill it, when his world became a haze of flames and noise. He now was trapped half out, and half in the car as it melted about him and continued to slowly burn.

Truthfully, he wasn't worried. His mind was calm, except for the threats against Roy. It would not take much of an effort from him to free himself, and he was biding his time for the right moment. "You think you've succeeded against me?" Edward questioned her, "you've not won until I breathe no longer."

"Ah, right, the sticky part." The woman sighed and examined her fingernails. "I really don't prefer to do the dirty work. But I did at least snare you for the hapless underlings. I'll let him finish you off." She said as she nodded to a new arrival.

"With pleasure." The skinny man agreed as he hefted his rifle, still sitting astride a chimera that looked much like an elk.

"Burn the body, and then get yourself to Central. We've a Fuhrer to surround and destroy." She said as she hopped onto the bird-like chimera beside her.

Edward gritted his teeth, Roy… he needed to get to Roy.

One chimera and human was pulling higher into the air, one rifle was taking aim at his head, and the flames were getting dangerously close.

He couldn't hold off any longer, without the steel frame around his legs not having heated enough, this might be painful, but he had no choice. His eyes shut against the sights of the dangerous world around him, and his alchemy flared to life with blue iridescent light as the flames met ice cold water.

The flames extinguished, the steel cooled rapidly, and Edward gave a burst of raw strength to free himself from the now weakened metal. It had cracked from the abrupt changes in temperature, and now Edward was able to get free.

He landed unceremoniously in a heap on the sand of the west-most Ishbal desert, narrowly missing having a bullet blasted into his forehead. He had felt the pass of air over him as the projectile rushed by, and gave a shiver. He'd been lucky there.

"Tricky one aren't you." The man remarked as he hopped from the chimera he had ridden up on, and took aim at Edward again as he strode closer. "Time to die though, little alchemist."

"Correct, alchemist." Edward growled, and rolled over while clapping his hands, when he came back around to face the sand, he placed his hands to it.

Blue light snapped again to life, and the ground rumbled ominously as it shifted to the transmutation.

In rapid fire succession, spikes of hardened earth were shooting up about the man with the rifle. Two hit their marks, even more were blasted away by the artillery this man was wielding. However even with a spike of earth protruding from a left calf, and one through the right shoulder, the man merely looked at the blood trickling from the injuries, and to Edward's utter amazement, took aim at the spikes of earth, and shot them.

He was free again.

Edward had gotten to his feet, his automail blade glinting in the harsh sunlight. His golden eyes narrowed at the man who again took aim at him whilst walking forward without even a limp. "You don't have all your nerves." He realized, and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet.

"Courtesy of a transmutation gone awry." The man replied, and fired the rifle again.

Edward sprang to the side, connected with the ground, and leapt again to close in on his target with a deep slash to the upper chest. His opponent had sidestepped in time enough to save him from being decapitated. "I'll have to make sure I strike properly then."

"You'll need more than that." He replied with a grin, and this time when he reloaded and fired his rifle again, he did not aim directly for Edward.

He aimed for the ground beside Edward.

Edward barely had time to shield his head as the bullet struck the sand, and exploded on contact.

The shock wave sent him flying. The flames that curled in his wake, had heated the flying sand to glass which cut skin and cloth.

The man with the rifle was bleeding profusely now from the assortment of injuries. Yet he still did not notice. Only the light headedness from blood loss was registering, but he did not pay attention to anything but his quarry.

Edward got up, feeling as if he'd been smashed from head to toe by a sack of bricks. He coughed reflexively in an attempt to get his wind back, and flinched as he dug a shard of glass from his flesh inner forearm. Where the hell had this guy gotten bullets like that?!

He'd have to shudder about the thought of Hawkeye getting her hands on something like this later. Right now, he needed to do more than dodge a bullet. He had an explosion to evade as well.

And Edward threw himself into a forward somersault, propelled by another blast. He had to get closer to this guy, and drive his blade through the man's heart.

Embers, sand, glass, and gusts of unyielding wind smashed through the crackling air.

It took Edward three long minutes of dodging, and striking back through alchemy, before he was able to get in range. By that time, his opponent was splattered in his own blood. By that time, Edward's body was protesting fast movement. The explosions and the force they shot through his body had left him again feeling as if he'd been smacked into by a runaway train.

Edward found his opening through his opponents lethargic movements thanks to the blood loss, and took it. His automail shoulder bumped the rifle away from him as he slid into position, and without preamble, drove his automail blade through two ribs to puncture the heart of this other man.

Yet Edward did not celebrate his victory as the dead individual collapsed to the ground. He grabbed the remaining explosive bullets for research purposes and stowed them carefully away. He then looked at the twisted wreck of car.

It was beyond transmuting back to normal, too many essential parts were missing thanks to the fire. But he had to get to Roy, and faster than he would if he walked.

It was then, that Edward remembered the chimera.

He turned, his eyes landing on the elk-like chimera who was still standing nearby looking rather bored. It seemed he had his transportation. Normally, he'd kill the chimera first thing, but that would have to wait. He could kill it once he got access to another car, or got to Central, whichever came first.

Ten minutes later, Edward was continuing to force the disagreeable chimera westward.

**Central**

"Help!"

The frantic cry echoed through the office, and Hawkeye looked up to watch with mild interest. "I don't see why I should get involved and risk myself."

"What happened to protecting your partners?!" Havoc shrieked as he ran another circle around the office, a blur of black and white on his heels.

"You seem to be doing admirably." She replied with a grin.

"Breda, damn you, help me!" Havoc implored as he pelted about the office.

Breda was sitting rather safely atop his own desk as he watched Havoc run in circles. "That thing is only slightly better than a dog. I'm not about to try and help you."

"Where the hell is Mustang?!" Another pass around the office, and Kang was gaining.

"He went down to lunch." Hawkeye reminded him before looking back to her work.

And suddenly Havoc was running out the office door, Kang hot on his heels and growling possessively.

Roy Mustang had no idea what to do first when Havoc initially ran into the mess hall, with Kang intent on waylaying him. Thoughts of snapping fingers, laughing, and ignoring the situation all occurred to him. But when Havoc ran straight for him, he was forced to act.

"Call him off!" Jean Havoc screeched as he leapt over a bench in a rather spectacular burst of speed.

"Kang!" Roy bellowed, reaching out to snag the back of Jean's military jacket and bring him to an abrupt halt in mid-air.

Havoc gave a choking gasp, while Kang skidded to a halt and looked up at the dangling boots eagerly.

The entire hall was silent aside from the rare snickers here and there.

"Kang," Roy began, "I clearly told you to molest the recruits boots. Jean Havoc is not a recruit."

Kang gave Jean's boots a glowering look, and made a disappointed sounding growl.

"The recruits are in one of the conference rooms." Roy informed the panda. "Jean here can show you."

And with that, Havoc was deposited onto the floor as Roy released him. Kang immediately latched onto Havoc's jacket with his teeth and began pulling his prize across the floor.

"Better get up and show him the way!" Mustang called after them with a grin. "You'll be able to get away faster!"

Roy pretended not to see the certain finger Havoc gave him as Kang dragged him off.

When Mustang made it back to his office after lunch, Havoc was glaring at everything that moved. He found Kang asleep on Ed's couch inside his own office, and decided not to wake the slumbering bear. He'd probably tired himself out chasing after Havoc.

Oh how he had enjoyed that, perhaps something good would come out of Kang and the panda's adoration for boots and wanting to hump them incessantly. He sure got a good laugh out of it when it was at his subordinate's expense.

With a groan he sat down at his desk, and held his head in his hands. He was getting edgy waiting for Edward to call him. And getting nervous, knowing that soon he'd be confessing to Edward of his love.

That in itself, was something to be nervous about. He'd had years to think about how to say those words in a way that was worthy of Edward. Yet he could not definitively decide. All he knew was that he needed to say them. Perhaps, it would be enough to keep it simple. After all, the words "I love you, Edward," were as pure and true as it could get.

"You know, you're lucky you are content with just a boot." Roy grumped at the sleeping panda. "Now see I? For the first time in my life, I have to worry that I might be rejected. Rejected by the only person I've ever come to love. Kind of makes your hassle of finding even one boot seem simple."

Kang twitched a paw in his sleep.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hawkeye said as she stepped into the office. "I was thinking about what you said, about Edward having thought about leaving the military."

Oh, goody, a topic to lift his spirits. Roy raised his head after slipping his usual mask back into place. "What about it?" He asked, waving her to take a seat.

She bypassed the couches in order to come stand before his desk as usual. "After all of this, would you just stand by and let him leave?"

"I've no reason to interfere with his wishes for his own life." Roy replied.

She bit the inside of her lip, and frowned somewhat at the carpet. "I was just going to say, that if you didn't want him to leave, you should tell him. You're the only person who could make him stay."

"I will not make him do anything. No matter what my feelings are on the matter." Roy told her with a shrug of his shoulders. And it was the truth, he loved Edward. He could not force the man to do anything. "He's served more than what he intended to. With the Philosopher's Stone a problem of the past, it's surprising he's remained as long as he has." And as hurtful as it was, he knew it was the truth. He'd covered up his feelings for so long behind this callous air of uncaring. He could continue for a short while yet.

"He's stayed because of you, because you asked him too." Hawkeye ventured, almost hesitantly.

"His entire life has been dictated thus far by outside forces. I will not continue to be one in regards to his job should he so choose."

She withheld a sigh. She was no further than before, she just couldn't figure Mustang out. "Yes, sir. I just thought I should remind you."

"I've been reminded. Now please," Roy gave her a shadow of a smile. "I need to do some deep breathing and calm my mind. Else I'm going to be far from my full potential when I go to incinerate some unfortunate souls."

Riza nodded, and took the cue to leave.

Roy looked over at Kang as Riza closed the door, "if only I could be as carefree as you right now."


	50. Chapter 50

Apparently you all have no mercy for Havoc... poor guy. ...hmm... Get 'em Kang!

Bar-Ohki: Because that'd be too nice of me. XD

Ethereal: Thanks! I was pretty proud of myself... Central will certainly prove interesting -grins-

Paon: He does, and I realize I didn't type that he did. It's kind of implied.

mrawgirl: You screeched? My my, I did my job well then.

anmb: Thanks! I'm glad as well. And personally... I pity the recruits for this new sort of hazing.

* * *

So this morning I meant to get this up at... 3am. And I nearly got that to happen except I suddenly realized it was impossible. Not sure what happened, but I have a feeling I nearly blacked out. So I went back to bed. I'm feeling much better now though after a day at school and some food. Apparently my body needed a bit more sleep than normal.

* * *

Chapter Fifty

The natural rain fell in thin sheets of silver against the gathering dusk of the night. The staccato hiss of it in the background soothed his mind. A task difficult to do as of late. The rivulets of water as it washed over the sandy loam pulled the blood away from the hulking carcass of what had once been a chimera.

Surely, the beast had once been a great stag, before it had been mixed with whatever other DNA strands it was given. The rack of antlers that had been humanly sawed to jagged points easily put the elk around ten years old upon time of death. A long life for a creature like this. Now it lay prone on the ground, the whites of the eyes shining up against the falling rain, and the mouth slightly agape from the unfinished scream of pain.

Edward gazed upon it a moment longer, and faced himself with a question. If it were possible to create chimeras, was it then possible to separate the chimera back into the original forms it had been fused from? Alchemists were already playing God when they created beasts like this, he himself was no better, so what did he have to lose? Perhaps in penance for the lives he'd taken, he might try to round up what remaining chimeras he could locate and give them a different sort of peace. If he could reverse the process, there would be no need any longer to kill them.

He'd mastered the water alchemy, he'd shown talent in fire alchemy under Mustang's tutelage. So where was it written that this was not something else he could attempt?

He looked away from the immobile chimera, and turned his back to it as he turned to walk away through the rain. The vultures wasted no time in swooping in to feast on the still warm flesh. Edward did not stop them.

A car transmuted from the remains of an old militia tank idled nearby, the engine a low purr against the sound of the rain. Edward figured the tank had been one left here in the middle of nowhere in Northern Ishbal near the border between it and Amestris. A broken down reject from the war so many years ago. It had served a last purpose however, and had provided Edward with the means to transmute a car, and in turn, get rid of the chimera.

Edward got into the vehicle, shutting the door behind him and putting the car into gear. It was around ten miles to the border, at his best calculations. It was rare that he wasn't right on the mark. That meant by tomorrow afternoon, late afternoon unless he managed not to run into any issues, he would arrive in Central.

He planned to speed the entire way.

Not really sure when it was planned that Roy would be attacked, Edward knew he had to hurry. Though Roy could take care of himself, and Edward knew this, he still worried. There were others there that Roy would feel obligated to protect, thus lessening the focus he put on protecting himself. Edward didn't want to take the chance that Roy might get hurt, worse, die.

He must hurry, and hurry he did as the rain washed over the car in curved waves.

Lightning now flashed and cut across the dark sky, the only source of random light as Edward had not put headlights onto the car. It made the large drops of rain look like falling snow as it lit up the water, before the world went dark again. The thunder was a series of low rolling booms that vibrated the steel frame of the car.

While he knew he should have been nervous about the lightning, and being in a steel trap basically, he wasn't. For some reason, his mind was at ease, as if assuring him that the lightning would not strike him. He trusted his instincts, and therefore he continued to press on through the stormy night.

His mind, in fact, was dwelling on other thoughts than the dangers of a lightning storm. There was something about this night that seemed so familiar to him. And he knew it was the storm itself. He'd not seen a storm quite like this sort since he'd attempted human transmutation.

It was the night Roy Mustang had walked into his life.

Edward couldn't have known that night, how one man could change his life so drastically. And Roy had. Often Mustang had remarked in hints that Edward had turned the country topsy-turvey. And in a way, he had. But none of that could ever have happened as it did if Roy had not been a driving force behind all of it. His missions, all came together as they did because of something Roy had a hand in. He could not selfishly think that it was he who had altered the country. Roy had changed his life, and then everything had fallen where it had.

His life had been changed forever by that one dark haired, smug, sarcastic, intelligent, domineering man. And oh how he loved him.

No matter what happened, he wanted Roy to know how he felt. He would prefer to be able to tell him in person, yet he'd planned for the worst. He'd written that letter to Roy, with only three words and his signature, and forbade Roy to open it unless Edward should die.

He'd spent years thinking of how he wanted to say it. But at the time when he had only a few minutes to pen his feelings and mail them to ensure Roy would hear them even if he did die, his mind had gone blank but all for three words. The lengthy explanations, rip-offs of William Shakespeare, cleverly worded confessions, endearments and promises… they all vanished from his mind. He realized then that he didn't need any of that. After everything he and Roy had been through together, the words, "I love you," were enough. And so he'd written them down, signed his name, and sent the letter.

He heaved a bit of a sigh, and glanced around again at the surroundings as they were lit up by another flash of lightning.

In the distance he could see the beginnings of forest miles off. He must have passed the last outpost areas, and it seemed that the cover of the storm would keep him from being detected by patrols. He'd take the road that cut through the forest, once he reached it. Then it was a relatively straight shot to Central once he avoided the other cities and towns.

He was close to being home again, close to seeing Roy again. It was enough to take his mind off of the dull ache inside his muscles and bones. The cold had not been kind to him, and he was still sore as it was from the explosions. He knew once he actually paid mind to it, he'd feel delightfully smashed in one way, and wanting to get smashed in another. But for now, thoughts of Roy were enough to comfort him.

**Central**

Roy stood alone in his studio. There was no way he was about to allow Kang in here.

The pictures that hung along the wall seemed to catch his eyes even more than normal. The colors, the details, the lines. Everything stood out starkly to him, and he basked in the effect. Yet he was drawn most of all to those pictures he knew had been in regards to the dreams he'd had about Edward.

Still, he could not recall the content of the dreams. Still, he did not fret over it. At least he knew that these pictures were images from those dreams, and they had meant enough to him that he had felt the need to draw them. In time, he might rediscover their significance. But at least for now, they hung as token reminders.

Roy ran an ungloved finger over the sketched lines of Edward's face, on the picture that portrayed him looking so very at peace lying there in a bed. Rarely had he seen Edward at peace, and perhaps that was what had been a major factor in causing him to draw the image.

He'd drawn himself into the picture as well, and Edward was holding his hand. The eyes, and the smile… How Roy wished that Edward might look at him like that one day. Look at him as if everything was okay in the world, at last. And as if there was nothing left in their lives to keep them apart, that the workings of the crazy world they lived in were finally allowing them to be together.

Roy turned away with a faint, sad smile on his lips.

Naturally, he'd have had to fallen in love with the one person he wasn't sure could love him back. Yet he couldn't see how it could have been avoidable. He hadn't planned to fall for Edward, but he had. He wasn't even really sure anymore just what had caused it. But it had happened, and he'd been too much of a coward to confess.

He was sure that Maes was having a good roll in the grave laughing right now. Even that born matchmaker probably could have never seen this happening. He, Roy Mustang, falling in love with Edward Elric. Had Hughes noticed the possibility, Roy was sure that the man would have tried to get them together.

He had started walking at one point, and now he sat down along one wall, pulling the nearby sketchpad to him.

One by one, he began thumbing through the unfinished sketches waiting for completion. Until at last he landed on one of Edward that he'd not worked on in quite some time. He did not pick up the charcoal pencil in an attempt to finish it. Just merely gazed at it.

He'd actually been daring enough to sketch it while Edward was present. Passing it off as a survey he was doing of the surrounding landscape, he'd sketched Ed instead.

They'd been in the north east mountains from Central, on one of their training practices. Edward had been sitting on a rock jutting out over the lake, staring at the water as if contemplating whether or not to jump in. Roy had been hard pressed not to push the blond in himself. He wasn't sure that if he did push Edward in, he could keep himself from pinning the man back up against that rock and kissing him senseless.

So he'd sketched Edward instead while trying not to pay any attention to his fantasies.

It had been easier said than done.

He flipped past the sketch before he developed a slight problem in his lower extremities.

When Roy finally did emerge from that room, it was very late, dark, and he nearly tripped over Kang on his way out the door.

"What, you waited down here the whole time?" Roy blinked at the panda, who had curled up outside the door.

Kang yawned at him and blinked blearily as he woke himself up.

Roy felt oddly, grateful, to the animal. "I can't let you in that room with me. I would rather not take a chance on my artwork getting messed up." He said as he closed the door behind him, and it blended in perfectly to the wall.

He started towards the laundry room now, and Kang followed along behind with sleepy obedience. Opening the door, he pointed inside, and Kang took the hint. "You will sleep here from now on." Roy said as he stepped in after, and piled another spare blanket onto the tiles. "Humans sleep in human beds, pandas must sleep here. It's just the way things are."

Kang appeared to grumble, but lay down anyway.

"I am expecting Edward either tomorrow, or the day after." Roy said as he made to leave the room. "You'll be staying in my office both those days. I can't afford to have to worry about where you are when I go to meet him."

Roy left, closing the door firmly behind him. He wasn't about to chance Kang sneaking out overnight and ending up in his bed again. He just didn't get the same thrill when he rolled over and saw Kang sharing his bed, as he would if he were to roll over and see Edward there. His reactions would have been worlds different.

Stepping into his kitchen he grabbed a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and sat down to pour himself a glass while he munched on one of the many fruit parfaits Gracia had sent him. He was sure it was a very manly sight, but anyone who said differently he could char into steaks himself and be done with it.

Once he'd finished eating, and had downed nearly half a bottle of wine, he trudged up to bed.

Alone.

He lay down with a heavy sigh. He hadn't even bothered to undress, or get under the covers. Instead he stared up at the ceiling as the thunder of the approaching storm rumbled in the distance. He listened to the noise with half an ear, his mind not truly registering the fact there was a storm coming. He loved storms, but tonight his cares were on other things.

It was funny, if he thought about it. Quite a few times when he and Edward had been together, it had been storming. He'd first seen the boy now a man, during a storm. And now Edward was returning to him.

He closed his eyes, bringing forward the image of Edward to his inner eye. The storm forgotten, he fell asleep to the image of those golden eyes watching him. How could Edward claim not to be an angel, when he made others feel so very much at peace?

A few miles across town, Gisela and Falman stood outside, separated by the chain link fence that ran around Gisela's yard. They watched the incoming storm with only passing interest.

"He's rarely a happy man." Gisela remarked, "few people can make Mustang smile happily, and have him actually mean it. Something must have happened."

"And none of the nurses or doctors are going out with him?" Falman asked. He'd come to ask her about Mustang's odd cheery behavior. He figured she might know, since Roy had frequented the hospital staff in the past.

"No." She shook her head, and there was no chance it'd have been kept quiet. "Can you think of anything besides dates that makes him happy? You do know him for longer than I have."

"Promotions, but he can't get any more of those." Falman frowned as he thought.

She smirked, "no. He successfully managed at least that in his life."

"Anyway, since I bothered you about him. How are you holding up?"

Gisela shrugged and faced away to lean up against the fence. "Fine, really. I'm a nurse who has seen Mustang's victims far too often. Sad as it is, you begin to develop a thick skin to it. But I will say this for him, unlike other Fuhrer's, he knows how to get the job done and keep his subordinates in line. He uses fear and respect, but in a way that doesn't inspire rebellion."

"We'd follow him to hell and back, just to protect him. I am glad he was happy today, it was just… weird."

She smiled, "it's good to know he was happy about something. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight." Falman called after her as she began to walk inside, and turned for home himself.


	51. Chapter 51

Fifty one chapters thus far you have read... I myself was looking back on just how much I wrote for this story, and was just a bit happy with myself. I beat RtA! ...ahem. Sorry, silly moment of strange authoress pride. Anywho... I'm almost to 400 reviews I noticed. That's the most I've ever gotten... I feel like hugging all of you to death. But then you wouldn't be alive, so I dunno...

GreedxEd: Oh how was New York? You lucky person, I have always wanted to go.

Ria: Yay! I'm glad you like the artist idea. I like the image of him as one myself. It just seems to suit him for some reason.

Paon: Or dangerous. XD

Bar-Ohki: Kang would enjoy doing that.

Rose: Yes, I have to make Roy happy sometimes.

mrawgirl: It's getting way too sweet... hmm... -says nothing-

Ethereal: How badly can you not wait?

* * *

And here we are, time for another chapter! Now it is time for me to run... fast... very fast...

See most of you tomorrow! See some of you later today I'm sure!

* * *

Chapter Fifty One

**Central**

It was hard to describe the feeling that settled over him now, standing here. Should he feel relieved? Nervous? Happy? Should he smile or laugh? Or break down in relief? Everything felt surreal, and he believed that if he focused enough, he could see the pulse of time continuing to tick by.

A muddy car sat resolute and by all accounts abandoned at the corner of the street. Being baked by the afternoon sun, and sizzling in its own heat from the relentless pace it had been pushed to.

The street was abandoned, inhabitants of the city opting to remain inside. The storm the previous night had brought with it a wave of sticky humidity, which was only aggravated by the steady pulse of sunlight. The road besides the cracked sidewalk was faded in disrepair. Weeds sprung from where they could, and soggy remains of discarded newspapers cluttered the gutters along the roads. The buildings in the surrounding area were only slightly more well maintained. Paint still peeled, but the windows were free of cracks and dust.

The telephone booth was grimy, and contained one aged and tatter-edged phone book.

Edward ignored the book, knowing by memory the number he wished to dial. Knowing that the phone book could never contain this number. He pulled the hood down farther over his head, cloaking his blonde hair and telltale golden eyes in shadow.

The serial killer jacket was back in full use, disguising the man who reached forward with one white gloved hand to seize the phone from its jack and bring the less than sanitary item towards his ear. Keeping it from touching, just barely, but close enough he'd be able to hear. The other hand reached forward to begin punching in the numbers, and he waited.

The line rang through a minor field of static, something Ed found ironic. In Xing the static had been nonexistent, go figure that here in Central, he'd have connection issues.

His insides were an oddly enough calm jumble of nerves. Apparently such a thing existed. Almost as if he wasn't sure if he could quite believe this himself, he waited with surprising patience as the phone continued to ring.

And then it happened.

"_Mustang._"

He never did change… that moron. But Edward nearly made an uncharacteristic whimper at the sound of the voice, knowing it was only a few miles away. The urge to say "I've missed you," was strong. But Edward shoved away the idea. "Roy." Was all he merely said, knowing it was all that was needed.

There was a pause.

"_Edward._" Was the relieved sounding response that followed. "_Where are you?_"

He glanced about at the street signs. "Third and Juniper. My car is parked on the street."

"_Do you need me to bring you anything?_"

"Something for pain." Was Ed's grateful response. "And some food, I'm very hungry."

"_How strong of a something?_"

"I got shot? I'm sure you're familiar with the pain of it." Was Edward's somewhat smirking reply.

"_Shut up. Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Stay out of sight._"

"Don't take the main roads, just in case." Edward frowned into the phone, knowing that someone might try and take advantage to follow him here. On a less busy road, being followed would be easier to detect.

"_I'll be there soon._"

And the line went dead.

Edward hesitated, before hanging the phone back up and turning away from the booth. He walked back towards the car where it stood clunking and whirring as it tried to cool off. Yet he did not get back in, instead he turned a few yards before he reached the car, to conceal himself in the shadows of the gravel and glass covered alleyway.

He leaned up with his automail shoulder against the side of one brickwork building that had been painted for some reason, in a whitewash coat. He was far from caring about the reasoning behind it though. His flesh shoulder still ached somewhat, hence the reason he wanted something for his pain. He'd worry about making sure it wouldn't get infected later.

Unconsciously his hands clenched and unclenched as he bade his time. He had to remain inconspicuous until Roy arrived to fetch him. He was sure that twenty minutes had never been longer, or shorter, in his entire life.

**Headquarters**

Roy's hand was resting on the phone still, as if frozen there. His eyes were surprisingly clear, and he looked up slowly to see Kang watching him from the overlarge dog bed that Hawkeye had brought in for the panda to use. "Edward's back."

The whispered words seemed to suddenly spark meaning into him, and he gave a rough intake of breath before standing quickly in his seat. Moving quickly around it he went to his coat rack to exchange his blue military jacket for his black leather coat.

The time had come at last, and inside he was a strange combination of calm and nerves that left him feeling oddly alive. Yes, he was always alive, but right now it seemed so much clearer.

"No, stay here." Roy told Kang firmly as the panda made to follow him out the door. "I will come back for you." He promised, and closed the office door behind him, locking the confused panda inside.

Turning about he pocketed the key and walked over to Hawkeye's desk. Riza was eyeing him closely.

"I need some of whatever it is you take for pain." Roy requested as he stopped beside her.

She frowned at him, "is it for someone other than you?"

"Of course it is." Roy told her impatiently and held out his hand. "Pass some over."

Riza immediately took out the bottle of pills, and handed them over. "Don't let him overdose on them."

"We're alchemists, we're not stupid." Roy's tone was frank, and he pocketed the bottle. "I'll be back once we're finished."

"Be careful, sir." Riza said, and watched him go with a feeling of unease. Somehow, she got the feeling that things were not going to remain this simple.

Roy's next stop was down at the mess hall, and he grabbed a plastic carry-out box which he ordered to be filled with leftover hot lunch. Once it was done, Roy hurried from the building and to his car.

Eager as he was to get to Edward, Roy did not take the main roads which would have been significantly quicker.

The buildings and houses passed by, and Roy barely saw them. If the traffic lights were red, yellow, or green, he never knew. He just drove. Idiot pigeons dive-bombing his car? He didn't even register the harsh smack of bird versus car that ended with the former becoming something resembling pigeon pie. Only the street signs glared in his eyes, telling him just how much farther he still had left to go.

Oh how it felt eons away.

Curse the need for some sort of stealth, else he'd floor the accelerator and lose those last insufferable miles in clouds of white smoke and squealing tires.

Come did though, the white smoke and squealing tires, but not for an increase in speed. Rather, in the slamming on of the brakes to bring the vehicle to a noisy halt in the middle of the street.

A street which had moments ago been clear.

Now a large truck was effectively blocking the road, and behind the car that contained Roy, another truck was blocking off the exit. From the truck to the forefront, a woman with black curls of hair and translucent white skin had gotten out.

Roy had gotten out of his car as well, knowing full well he could not attack from within. And his fingers were dangerously close together, a single snap ready to bring forth an explosion that he would not bother to contain as nicely as he'd done back at Headquarters. Trepidation was not a part of his emotions right now as he and the woman locked eyes.

"The Flame Alchemist," she said thoughtfully as she eyed him up and down, "you look at me as if I have done you a great wrong."

"Go figure why that is." Roy growled, his fingers holding their posture in anticipation.

"I'm merely following my orders." She smiled at him, "I'm sure you remember those days. Following orders."

"That's irrelevant, get out of my way."

"I'm afraid I cannot." Her smile did not fade. "You see, I fear my boss more than I fear you. Edward would not forgive us if we did not finish you off for him here and now."

The look of displacement in Roy's normally veiled eyes did not go unnoticed.

"He had you fooled the entire time, didn't he?" She chuckled to herself and smirked at Roy. "Had you believing that he was innocent."

"I don't believe you." Roy gritted out through the shockwave of conflicting emotions that was bombarding him as his mind tried to make sense of it all.

"He asked you to stay off the main roads for a reason, we couldn't very well keep from harming innocent lives if you took the main roads." She pointed out, as if it were obvious. "He wants you dead, not a list of accidental casualties to go along with you."

Roy felt a creeping icy sensation form in the pit of his stomach. "How do you-"

"Oh please, he told us." She snorted inelegantly. "Shall I quote to you his entire conversation over the phone just twelve minutes ago? I can. It started out with "Roy" and followed by his location, and where his car is parked. On the road, Third and Juniper, am I right? Of course I am."

"You could have had a wire tap." Roy countered, almost desperately. "What were my words?"

She frowned at him. "I wasn't listening in on both ends, there was no wire tap."

"Then there's no way to prove-"

"And how, pray tell, would I then get this?" She asked, and held up a hazily familiar object. "You are in possession of the companion piece, are you not?"

Roy stared at the handheld radio with foreboding eyes. "It could be any radio!"

The woman smirked, "I've seen him speak to you over it. Here, take it, the serial numbers will coincide, and you as an alchemist would be able to detect whether or not it is the one he used." And she tossed it at him.

Roy caught it reflexively in one hand, his other not dropping the readied fingers. As he brought it to him, and glanced down. It was the one… these radios had been Hawkeye's own tampered devices to allow their communication waves to be as they were. And he could recognize her tampering anywhere, you could not duplicate it.

"I think it's time that the boss's orders are carried out." The woman said, and signaled to the trucks.

Roy did not think. He acted.

The fingers of his right hand came together in a furious snap, the radio crunching in on itself from the grip Roy had about it. Useless now, it clattered to the street, while red and orange fire burst from the air.

The flames engulfed whatever artillery had been fired, causing it to explode on impact. The trucks became flaming skeletons, humans inside along with that woman incinerated with strangled cries. The pavement scorched an obsidian black, and the windows of nearby buildings shattered from the burst of fire. The buildings themselves were losing siding.

Everything burned, except for the fire's wielder.

And when things had been successfully freed of danger, the flames subsided.

Two miles away…

Edward had been startled, and had barely managed to keep himself from racing towards the explosion of noise when it happened. Only years of discipline kept him standing there now, fretfully shifting his weight from foot to foot.

He knew the sound of that explosion, and had seen the licks of flames rise overhead. He knew the power behind that blast. It was the only thing keeping him from running to check on Roy. Whatever had been the unfortunate target, no longer existed. Little could withstand that sheer power of heat and fire.

"Come on Roy, where are you." Edward whispered as he steadied his nerves as best he could. Trying to ignore the sensation buzzing in the back of his mind that something wasn't right. "Roy… where are you."

When at last, ten minutes later, that long familiar and missed profile appeared on the street corner, striding his way purposefully, Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

He emerged from the shadows of the alley and began to hurry towards Roy, when he suddenly halted, his golden eyes turning wary. "Roy? What's wrong?" He called out to the man.

Roy was still walking towards him, but his eyes were harder than Edward had been expecting. Shouldn't Roy even be a bit glad to see him? He had thought Roy had been worried… so what was this?

Edward looked around, to see if Roy saw something he didn't. However when he came up empty, he turned back to Roy who was now only five feet away. "Roy? What happened?"


	52. Chapter 52

I'm still alive? Good thing I ran as far as I did... -evil laugh-

Paon, I'll look it up for you. I actually have it written down somewhere.

Anyway... I'm still alive? Woo! I was actually laughing and grinning to myself all day yesterday knowing how some of you would react. I felt so... evil. And it was such fun. Now since I figure you all want to start trying to get to a resolution... I will not carry on. Off you go to read! -dives for cover of the stampede-

* * *

Chapter Fifty Two

"Roy? What happened?"

"That woman, she's dead now." Was the distant sounding reply.

Edward frowned at him, and fought the instinctual urge that he should take a step back. "What woman?"

"The one with very compelling evidence that you want me dead." Roy said simply.

"What?!" Edward gaped at him, feeling a sense of dread wash over his body. It was like an ice cold bath.

"She had your radio."

Edward wondered how many metaphysical baths he'd be taking today. And he suddenly realized that the familiar weight and bulk was no longer resting against his side. But since when? Frantically he poured through his memories, and then suddenly he knew. "It fell out… when I broke from that car I was trapped in. That bitch must have gone back to get it." He spoke, almost to himself, and then suddenly glanced up at the sky. "She was following me, the entire time."

Roy was silent, and entirely unreadable as he stood there in the street. Whatever he had been about to say was wiped clean from his mouth though, as a familiar truck pulled onto one of the streets, blocking it, and sitting there where he knew weapons were being pointed at him.

"If they were after the both of us, they'd be firing by now. Do they not want to hurt you?" Were the bitter words.

Edward looked back at him in alarm. "Roy… don't do this. You know me, damn it! You know I'd never!"

"Perhaps you'll be leaving the military sooner than you planned."

No reply was possible.

The air cracked and boomed with the noise of the exploding red and orange flames that swirled out of thin air. The temperature rose sharply, causing the tires on Edward's nearby car to begin melting into the increasingly warm pavement. The balled up newspapers along the gutter grates incinerated with haste, blackening from the edges and towards the center. Paint melted off buildings, windows that did not shatter began to glow a hot orange hue. The area nearest to the explosion had chunks missing, from the pavement, sidewalk, and beyond structures.

Edward had been given barely a split second to react in some way that would have prevented him from being seared like a steak. And he had done the only thing he could, hit the ground. In more ways than one, in fact. Part of the missing pavement was due to the fact he'd transmuted it to form a wall about him as a defense.

"Roy, stop! Listen to me!" He pleaded with the man who quite quickly removed the rest of Ed's defensive wall with another minor explosion.

"I'm not much in a listening mood." Roy replied coldly.

It was like a knife in the gut, wrenching, and twisting about. Edward didn't know what to do… somehow he needed to get through to Roy. He was sure that the man was just confused. He needed to find a way to convince Roy he'd had no part in this. He just didn't know how. And when the person you loved above all others was turned against you, even Edward's logic was faltering in distress.

"Roy-"

Edward's words were cut off as he saw Roy move to snap his fingers. He had to act, and fast. He needed to protect himself. But he doubted the same trick would work twice against the man. And then without even bothering to mull over the idea, he acted impulsively. Reaching into his jacket he grabbed several of the explosive bullets he'd brought with him, and flung them straight at the ground near to his feet.

From previous experience, he knew that even a raised force of explosion would not deal serious damage to him. The shock waves were at the force to knock someone out. The flames just an added bonus, he supposed.

True to their nature, the bullets exploded, buffeting back Mustang's own attack and quickly putting it to a stasis. Not being near enough to the blast, Roy was not privy to much at all of the shock waves. Edward however had been tossed farther away as he had predicted, and managed to land on his feet after thudding against an immobile brick wall.

The breath knocked out of him, Edward righted himself, and gasped for air.

"You should have thrown whatever those were further." Roy remarked from the street.

Ed gritted his teeth in annoyance, despite himself. "I threw them just where I wanted to."

"Don't try luring me into a false sense of security, Ed."

And Roy snapped again.

Again, and again. Flames and explosions rocked the street, destroying much of the surrounding area. Again and again, Edward was forced to defend, sometimes at cost to himself. But he was running out of viable options for alchemy transmutations, and he had been blasted enough over the past few days. His body was screaming at him for the continuous battering he was receiving.

Receiving and taking without complaint.

He'd spoken nothing since the moment Roy had decided to continuously attack him. He'd been forced to constantly need to defend. And it was all he did, defend. Not once did he consider transmuting anything that might harm Roy. He loved Roy, and Roy was confused. He could not, and would not, attack the man.

But he was running out of time, and he knew it.

Even being protected somewhat from the attacks, he'd still suffered damage at their hands. He could not do this forever until Roy tired. Having trained with the man he knew that Roy could quite happily keep creating his flames for days on end before ever thinking about taking a rest. The man's fingers could go numb, but they'd still know how to snap.

After one such blast, that left Edward in a heap on the ground, he knew suddenly what he had to do. Getting to his feet slowly, painfully slow, he focused on the ground just ahead of him feeling oddly at peace with what he was about to do. It was the only option he saw left to him.

Perhaps he at another time, might have thought himself a fool. A misguided martyr. But for one of the few times in his life, he was letting something other than logic guide his actions. Logic told him he was a fool, but love told him that this time, he truly had nothing else left to lose.

And as Roy strode nearer, making ready for another attack, Edward finally spoke again, his voice oddly calm, but sadder than he'd ever heard before from his mouth.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have had hundreds of opportunities before now. I wouldn't have let some stupid employees of mine tell you my name. I wouldn't be refusing to hurt you right now." Edward gasped out through more than physically pained breaths. His ribs were aching from the blasts, and making lots of speech difficult right away.

"And if you didn't doubt that woman, you wouldn't be holding back. If you truly believed I betrayed you, you would have struck a lethal blow by now. But I'm still alive, Roy. Barely… but I am." He continued, his golden eyes over bright with the tears he was holding back.

"And, if you truly must kill me…" His voice had taken on a broken tone as he shoved his hands in his pockets and hung his head. "then do it. Because I'd rather you do it, than anything, or anyone else." For feeling so much in his life, nothing could have prepared him for the emotions he felt now. "Just promise me you'll read what's in that letter I wrote to you."

Edward fell silent at that, not even daring to look at Roy lest his control finally snap and the tears flow. He would not break down here, not now. Even if he felt forsaken, and so very much alone. But Roy couldn't know what he was doing to him right now. And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to blame Roy.

It was why he had dropped his defenses, giving even an idiot the opportunity to kill him.

He wouldn't fight Roy, and he could not blame him. Not when he could tell Roy was conflicted still. Perhaps it was foolish of him to give up now, but he had no other choice. For he would not run away and lose himself to mere myth and legend as he sought refuge in seclusion.

Roy raised his hand, and hesitated as he glanced down at it. It was true, he had been holding back. This entire time, he could have killed Edward had he wanted to. Ed after all, had only been defending. He knew Edward was capable of matching him even when he was at his full strength. But only defending like that, Ed would have died easily. And he did doubt that woman's words, he found. But… "Edward, you're just giving up… after everything?"

Edward laughed bitterly, and nodded. He looked up at Roy now with still wary eyes, though they were calming. "I can accept my own death, if it is at your hands. I am innocent, of all charges leveled against me since the start of all this. I would sooner die than betray you, Roy. And this is my proof. If you truly believe I betrayed you, then take my life. I won't stop you, see, I can't even move my hands."

"I know," Edward continued when Roy didn't say anything soon, "that once again, everything seems to point to my guilt. I apparently am easy to frame. But that's all it is, a set-up. And damn them to the Gate for turning you of all people against me. But it's time for you to decide Roy, are you going to take my life, or not?"

Roy was still hesitating, when suddenly a different blast ripped through the air.

It had come from the truck, and struck dangerously closer to Edward than it had Roy.

Edward shielded himself from the spray of debris with one arm, coughing against the dust and wavering momentarily on his feet. "Seems they're rethinking the idea that they can use you to kill me. But they'll never get me with aim like that."

"Ed-"

Roy began, and Edward had looked over at him, but another blast soon split the air, and this time, Edward was flung back several yards by the blast. It had hit almost at his feet. Apparently whoever was aiming was getting better.

Edward growled irritably as he got to his feet and started towards the truck. "Oh the body count on their end is just going to keep rising isn't it." And suddenly Edward had a funny feeling that there was something else he should be paying attention to. He hadn't felt eyes like that on him since the desert. Quickly he whipped around. "Roy, hit the ground!"

Surprisingly, Roy actually did, considering he was still looking to be hesitating about Edward's allegiances.

A large hyena-like chimera flew over Roy, missing him by a goodly distance. Before it was able to go after Roy again though, Edward was suddenly there making a deep slash to the beasts shoulder with his auto mail blade. Blood splattered the ground in thick red sheets, and a howl split the air. Meanwhile another blast issued from the truck.

The nearby explosion caused the hyena chimera to bolt away, and Edward glared after it. "Oh no you don't. I assume you can take care of a truck?" He asked Roy.

"Of course I can!" Roy barked, as if offended it could be implied he was incapable.

Edward gave him a last look, "I'll meet you back at Headquarters when this is done. It seems they've come here after us instead. I can only suspect I was being followed. I'm sorry… Roy. I'll turn myself in, you can decide then what you want to do with me." And he ran off after the chimera.

The possibility that Edward could have been playing games occurred to Roy. But somehow, he still found himself doubting what that woman had said. Edward had actually been correct on more than she had. Desperately he wanted to believe Edward. The mere possibility that Edward had betrayed him had made him feel pain like he'd never known before. He loved Edward.

"Seems it was wrong to think you'd be able to bring him down." A female voice interrupted his thoughts.

Roy brought his hand up, making to snap as a bird-like chimera flew in with another woman aboard. This one looked strangely like it could be the twin to the woman who had told him those things about Edward. "What do you mean?" He asked coldly.

She sighed, "dealing with one of you alone is safer. We had thought to turn you against him, but apparently you two are closer than we realized. So we'll have to go about this a different way."

"It was all a lie… Edward is innocent."

"As a lamb. A very hot lamb, shame he has to die." She admitted with a bit of a grin. "And you see, if not for your involvement trying to help him discover who framed him originally, you would have been safe. We would never have touched you, but you're too damn stubborn. He's just an alchemist, you should have let him go."

Roy wasn't sure if he'd ever been angry before, because nothing compared to the rage he felt now. "You bitch. I would never have left him alone. How dare you try and turn us against one another."

"Well it only worked on your end. You seem to be slightly unsure about him for some reason. You aren't secretly in love with him, are you? It's almost like we struck a different chord that caused you to hold back instead of annihilate."

"Edward doesn't deserve me…" Roy whispered, "I doubted him, and he doesn't deserve that."

"Don't be such a baby." She rolled her eyes. "Had your places been switched the result would have been the same. Believe me, we're very convincing. You've seen the evidence."

"I think I've had enough of you." Roy glared and brought his fingers closer. "I have someone to apologize to."

"I've rather had enough of you too."

The explosions met, and the entire block quaked from the force. The flames raged with an intensity that Roy rarely used. And it was destroying all it touched. He stood through the shock waves of the explosions, and watched as his enemies wasted away to nothing. And then he was running towards Central, as if sensing it was where Edward and the chimera had gone, and as if he knew it was where he needed to be.


	53. Chapter 53

I am so annoyed right now at the place I volunteer at. But I shall answer some reviews and then perhaps go let off some steam in my profile. Now that I am finally home... grrr.

oruchuban: Yay, cookies! Thank you so much, I'm feeling slightly better now with cookies.

Ethereal: Almost cried? I suppose I need to start passing out tissues then, just in case.

GreedxEd: Well I am glad NY was nice, and how did I know you'd hit Roy...

Paon: -ends it there and cackles-

Nini: You really have lost sanity haven't you XD.

Mary: Oh there's more to come, do not worry. I made that in particular short for a reason.

Egypt: Aww, I really should start providing just in case tissues.

Bar-Ohki: Umm... me as well? Apparently I am an evil woman XD. No, I never did specifically, but I hinted around it without spelling it out in black and white. And yes, that does get explained obviously, I wrote this while having post-it notes everywhere of things that needed to be explained before the end, because this does have a lot involved in it. Probably even more than you're picking up.

anmb: He's officially scared of you.

xharuka: Thank you very, very much.

Shawn: Why must I be evil... hmm... good question. -cackle- I made Roy an artist because it seemed like a good outlet for him to express his hidden emotions. He's always so closed in about things, that he needs a release. And art seemed like a therapuetic way of giving him a release, and a way to keep himself from drowning in the process of hiding his feelings for Edward.

dontwaitup: You'll have to see about the dreams -grins- And I am merely glad to see you back.

* * *

And now that I have this up, I can go off and continue being annoyed.

I hope you all continue to enjoy. And I don't think this chapter will require possible tissue use.

* * *

Chapter Fifty Three

Squealing tires, blaring horns, the frenzied shouts, all rose from the main road where a rampaging chimera was continuing to bolt. The acrid smell of burning rubber and smoke permeated the air, and only got stronger the more chaos the chimera caused.

"Come back here damn you." Edward growled as he continued to chase after the chimera.

At least the beast was cutting a path through the afternoon traffic. But even so, this wasn't good. And he was losing ground against the beast. He wasn't fast enough on foot, and the chimera would only be hindered to a slower pace by the traffic for so long.

Edward sprung aside to avoid being sideswiped by a car that was spinning out, and continued after his quarry.

"Whatever idiot who thought chimeras were a good idea needs to die, painfully." Edward panted out as he did his best to keep pace.

It was at the moment that the chimera smacked with a sickening crunch into the side of a large transport truck that had jackknifed right in front of it, that Edward took his chance.

He launched himself at the beast, piercing his automail blade down into a shoulder as he vaulted up and on. His legs closed around the creature as it whirled with teeth snapping, trying to get him. He had chosen right, to get himself up and out of the way to finish it off. Had he remained on the ground, he would have likely lost an arm.

But before Edward could remove his blade from the meaty shoulder of the hyena-like chimera, the beast had suddenly whirled about in the other direction to begin to claw its way vertically up the truck that had halted its bolt. The sharp claws dug in with hair raising screeches as the chimera shimmied up the side of the truck, up, and bounded over to continue racing about.

Edward knew, as he clung to the back of the chimera, that the beast was only scared. Hence the running from explosions, and now, the pain inflicted on it by Edward's automail blade which was still wedged firmly into the wiry muscles of the shoulder.

Blood was pooling out, and splattering the wind like a red mist, and trailing down the foreleg.

Edward made a decision, either he could wrench his way free and finish off the chimera now, or he could muscle the beast to Headquarters. So far, it seemed to be the path the chimera was taking. So Edward made the choice to stay aboard for the ride, his blade still dug deep. The chimera's gait was choppy and surely would have tossed his sore body off unless he kept himself anchored.

How they managed to cover so much ground with only mashing into a few things along the way, Edward would never know. But truly, he didn't care.

All he cared about right then was rapidly approaching in the form of the main gate to Headquarters.

The buildings all were long familiar, little had changed since he left. Well, there were armed officers running towards the gate now, but he paid them no mind.

Instead he gave a quick wrench of his arm to slide his automail blade out from its secured location in the chimera's shoulder. The new flash of pain made the beast scream in pain and outrage, and in its headlong bolt to try and escape the pain, it ran blindly into the main gate.

The metal squealed and hinges snapped, the clash of the gate falling in echoed around the courtyard and caused the birds in the trees to take flight in alarm. Sparks shot up from the pavement, and flames began to sizzle at what weeds and dried leaves littered the in-reach area.

Edward was half-thrown from the chimera, his automail leg becoming stuck between the gate that now lay on the ground and the heavy ribs of the chimera. The force jerked on the nerves that attached his automail, and Edward drew in a sharp hissing breath of pain. Yet he wouldn't remain ensnared for long.

The chimera in its panic rolled over backwards, freeing Ed's leg, but momentarily crushing the alchemist beneath the bulk. All the while flinging blood across everything.

Edward grabbed fistfuls of wiry fur through the blow of pain of being rolled over on by this tank of an animal, and let the chimera haul him up as well. Again his legs closed into the sides of the beast as they came upright. This time, when he plunged in his automail blade, he ignored the shoulder areas.

Instead the blade pierced down straight through the neck. The spinal cord severed, along with the esophagus, quickly halted the chimera.

Edward managed to slide off in time before he was crushed again by the crumpling and twitching form of the dying beast as the last nerve signals took their course.

"No one attacks Roy." Edward hissed out as he stalked forward as fast as his body would allow, and made one last slice with his blade to sever the head off entirely.

That done, Edward straightened with a gasping breath and the feeling as if his bones were becoming brittle, and his muscles burned. He was covered in a fine spray of chimera blood. He got rid of his automail blade, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Somewhere along the line, his hair tie had vanished, and now his blonde hair was wanting to cascade into his vision. But his golden eyes were having enough difficulty focusing through the pain that wanted to cloud them.

Before Edward was able to think of what he should do next, he was suddenly finding himself shoved roughly to the ground by three burly officers, and four guns aimed at his head.

The pavement bit into his skin, but Edward didn't resist them as they bound his hands and hauled him to his feet.

"I do love the welcome backs I've been getting." Edward muttered, and glared as he was cuffed over the head.

"Stop talking, traitor." Glared one officer.

"Traitor." Ed laughed bitterly and shrugged.

Whether or not he had condemned himself by coming back here after all was up in the air. He still had no idea what Roy planned to do. He would either be freed, or killed. His options didn't seem that impressive right now. But it was his decision to choose the path he had in the end.

Meanwhile inside Headquarters…

"Edward just crashed through the main gate with a chimera." Havoc said in a flurry of words as he suddenly burst into the main office to rush up to where Hawkeye was sitting at her desk.

"He what?" She blinked up at him in shock. Edward wasn't supposed to be here, and not with a chimera. What was going on?

"Apparently he killed it, now they're putting him under arrest again."

"What?!" She burst up from her seat, her gifted rifle from Edward suddenly in her hands. "Why the hell is he here now? Where's Mustang?"

"He left." Jean reminded her.

But to no avail, Riza was all ready racing out the door, and he quickly followed. Something was going on here, and he was not going to be kept in the dark this time.

People were calling out to her, but Riza ignored them as she ran down the hallways and stairs. All the while loading several rounds into her rifle. Something wasn't right, and it seemed her suspicion from earlier had been correct. There was no way things would have gone this smoothly.

Back in the courtyard Edward was still remaining quiet as he stared down at the severed head of the chimera. He wasn't thinking about the men around him who were debating what to do with him. Didn't care that these men once would have been overjoyed to be noticed by the man they now deemed a traitor.

Instead his thoughts were on Roy. He didn't doubt the man had made it out okay, but then what? How long would he have to wait to see him again? Would Roy come straight back here? Edward did not need to question himself if he were truly ready to die by the hands of the man he loved. He knew he would. Though he did worry for Roy in the aftermath of such an event. But if this is what it took to prove he'd rather die than betray the one he loved, then so be it.

Life had never been fair before, why should it start now?

"Hey, stop spacing out!" The order was followed by another sharp smack to his head, and Edward was snapped rudely from his thoughts that had since gone on to toy wistfully with the idea that Roy believed him.

"Your chatter bores me." Edward replied rather calmly, his temper quieted by both physical and emotional pain.

Suddenly a gunshot fired.

But not at Edward.

The bullet ricocheted off the pavement at the feet of the officer who had hit him.

The man gave a yelp, and back-stepped in alarm. "What the hell?!"

"Hit him again, and I'll shoot higher next time." Hawkeye growled from where she stood, rifle raised.

"He's only a traitor." Another officer protested.

Riza's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That has yet to be proven through the courts. And based on evidence recovered, he will be cleared of his charges. Release him now." And there was no doubt that it was an order.

"But he'll run off!"

Riza fired again, and now one officer was hopping about on one foot while clutching the other and howling in pain. She ignored him. "Edward," her eyes turned to the blonde man now, "do you plan to run off?"

"No." He said simply, and managed a small smile at her. "I see you've good aim with it." He'd honestly been very glad to see her, and felt oddly touched that she was here now and ordering him to be let loose.

"Yes, thank you for the gift." She replied back, and glared at the officers. "Are you going to release him or would you rather he break out of those himself and ruin your restraints? Because I assure you, nothing you could think up would be able to hold him if he wanted to get away. He's only amusing you."

Edward chuckled darkly, knowing she was right. If he did want to get away it would only be too easy. But he'd done nothing wrong. As he was let loose, he gave the officers one last look, before stepping forward towards the rifle bearing woman he called friend.

"Now get that chimera out of here." Riza barked at the officers before turning to Edward worriedly. The man looked the worse for wear, and something in his eyes didn't seem right. A kind of sadness that didn't sit well with her. "Ed, what happened? Where is he?"

Edward didn't need to ask to know to whom Riza referred. "I don't know." He admitted honestly, his eyes lowering to the ground. "We split up. He… he was told that I betrayed him, and all this was a ploy to get him killed. That I wanted him dead. He attacked me, but I know he has doubts. He never tried to kill me, and he could have, I only defended. I… I told him to kill me if he thought I betrayed him. You know I'd rather die than betray him… I love him. I was attacked by some of the faction, and went after the chimera who tried to kill Roy while I wasn't looking. I hope he believes me… but I just don't know." He finished as he blinked hard against the tears.

Riza remained silent through Ed's entire outpour, not saying a word until the alchemist had fallen into a deep silence again. And suddenly the rifle was on the ground and Edward was being embraced by her. "You know how he is, sometimes he acts like an idiot. But he never stays that way. Trust in him as you always have. You love him, so don't give up, Edward."

He nodded mutely, returning her hug.

"So if you love Mustang, why are you hugging her?"

Edward pulled away at Havoc's voice, and smiled tiredly at the man. "Sometimes even I need a hug."

"Then allow me." Havoc said and before Edward could launch a successful protest, had seized the man away from Riza and was squeezing him in a hug. "She's right… I've no idea what you said to make Hawkeye say Mustang is an idiot, but he is, sometimes. If you love him though, you can't give up on the idiot."

"Thanks." Edward muttered, and pulled away.

"And welcome back, sir." Havoc smiled at him.

"So far you two have given me the best welcome back yet." Edward remarked and shifted uncomfortably.

"Am I to assume you didn't get the pain pills I sent for you?" Riza asked quickly, astutely noticing Ed's discomfort.

He shook his head. "But if you have some, I could use a break from the pain."

She nodded. "I'll bring you some food too. Havoc, stay with him."

Edward watched as Riza hurried off, before turning to look towards the city again. "It's too quiet." He whispered to himself, and ignored Havoc's look of concern. "If the faction is here, and they must be, because that chimera was let loose from somewhere, there should be more noise. I can just hope they haven't found Roy again yet."

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Jean finally asked.

Edward turned to look at him, "it's not really that hard. I'll explain everything once they get here." He said, nodding to where Breda, Falman, and Fuery were now hurrying towards them.


	54. Chapter 54

Paon: Oh he has plenty of injuries -cackle- And Ed needs his friends right now.

anmb: ...I disclaim all responsibility for what happened to your car XD.

Bar-Ohki: Never fear, they will. I consider myself a complete person, I just purposely left stuff like this unanswered up till the last chapters. And there are men, do not worry. I actually like writing men better... no idea why, but it's probably due to the fact I write so much Roy and Ed stuff lately.

Ethereal: Yes, poor Ed. But at least Hawkeye came to his rescue in all her rifle-bearing glory. Never mess with a woman who knows how to shoot a gun.

Nini: That was fairly strange, but I feel honored I could bring out that side of you.

Shawn: Wow, that is excitement.

dontwaitup: I am so glad I can provide then.

* * *

Fifty four chapters you all have been through... that's a decent amount. I'm even surprised myself that I have written so much for this, and I actually wanted to write more. Heck, when I first began this, I even had an alternate storyline to what you all have read. I never finished writing it as more than ideas, but still. I've grown attached to this. I grow attached to all my stories. But I think that's true for any of us.

Anyway, to the chapter. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter Fifty Four

He was trying to get back to Headquarters, really, he was. But when the populous kept getting in his way every three point eight seconds and trying to ask him what all the explosions earlier had been about, it was difficult to gain any ground. Apparently these people were clueless to the fact that they should get the hell away from him.

Not only did he have somewhere he felt he needed to be, but he was fairly sure he was being followed.

Right now, he was letting his restraints on his alchemy slip to give him enough power to wipe out the dangers to him in one hit, and in a matter of seconds. He didn't want to give a retaliation too much time to launch and possibly force back his flames even for an instant. He could not do that however if civilians were around. He would have to resort to his usual methods of what he now considered, minor fiery explosions. And that was hardly enough to satisfy him.

"I wouldn't be running if I wasn't in a hurry!" Roy pointed out as he weaved in and out, and away as best he could. "Coming through!"

He kept running.

"Move your damn dog!"

"Excuse me!"

"Ow! Sorry!"

"Someone call off that dog!"

"Emergency, move!"

Roy continued to call out as he made his way towards Headquarters.

At least he was gaining ground against the overweight Labrador that had been chasing after him and barking. But it was one of the few upsides right now.

Even as he continued to steadily, even if slowly, make his way back to Headquarters, he couldn't help but think painfully on Ed with every step. He felt nearly certain that Edward would go back there after he'd dealt with that chimera. But he worried on the kind of reception the alchemist would get.

And he was hating himself for the reception he'd given Edward.

Edward had never done anything wrong, he knew that. And he'd been a scared enough fool to once again believe that Edward could possibly betray him in some way or another. How many times must he repeat the same lesson? He loved Edward, and he knew Edward in ways that the alchemist barely allowed himself to know. Edward wasn't the one capable of betrayal.

He had to be better, he would be better. He could not expect to possibly be worthy of Edward otherwise. He only hoped that Edward might be able to accept his apology.

Yet, when Edward had stood there, saying those words that had broken through the confused haze Roy had found himself in, he hadn't heard blame in Ed's voice. Just resolute sadness. And when Edward had looked at him, he had not seen blame then either.

Edward had not fought him, merely defended himself. And when Roy's life had been in danger, he'd wasted no time in protecting him. He could not see how in any way, Edward blamed him for what had happened.

But he still blamed himself.

He'd apologize to Ed, and he would confess his love for the man. But right now it seemed hard to hope that Edward could possibly return his feelings after what he'd done.

Roy made it to only three blocks away from Headquarters when he was forced to stop.

The crowds had finally vanished, along with the traffic. This road was less used just for the mere fact that it was more of a back road than anything else. It bordered the river which ran under the bridge that would need to be crossed to get to his destination. It was vacant here, aside from two men who were leaning on opposite ends of the bridge railing.

But he knew they were not civilians, beyond the fact that he recognized them from so long ago.

"He finally decided to join us." One of them remarked as their eyes landed on Roy.

"Yes, shame he killed Bradley before we could. I'd rather like some revenge, but he'll have to do." The other agreed.

"He was one of those who testified against us."

"Ah, yes good point."

Roy stood perfectly still, a hard glint entering his black eyes. "I see you two are still unfortunately alive." He remarked in turn, "though I should have suspected that Kimblee was not the only sadist who managed somehow to survive and make a reappearance."

"Kimblee was a fool to let himself get involved with that group." One man said, and shed his outer coat while pulling the hood back all the way to reveal a head of red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Doesn't appear that you two did much better for yourselves." Roy remarked, and watched as the other man also removed his coat.

The two were twins, the only difference being the fact that one of them had dyed their naturally white hair red.

Roy had thought he'd seen the last of them after the war in Ishbal. But it seemed that some things were too good to hope for. True, he had testified against them. They'd been sent to a secure prison not long after the trial. It seemed that they'd either broken out, or been broken out. Either way he'd had other things on his mind, and had not ever thought about keeping tabs on such people as these two before him now.

He'd just have to finish the job that should have been done over a decade ago, on his own.

"You've certainly done well, becoming Fuhrer." The white haired twin remarked.

"And unfortunately for you, the height of your power has gotten to the level where we feel it is time to act." The redhead continued.

"By killing Edward." Roy filled in, already knowing what this faction of disgraced individuals played at. "It's certainly the most logical idea you lot have had, he is more powerful than you can even imagine. You should have realized that he cannot be killed so easily. And neither can I."

"I think we'll just have to see about that, won't we? Nathan?" The redhead spoke as a slender stick of white chalk appeared between his fingers.

Nathan, who was already making for the nearby bridge railing with his own stick of chalk, smirked. "Love to."

"Chalk, I'm so scared." Roy growled, and his fingers came together with a snap that rang so loudly it echoed off the water of the river nearby.

The ground erupted, flames materialized from thin air as the air was manipulated. The barricade of cement, steel support beams for the bridge, and the general hard packed earth that had been thrust up to block the fires consuming path were charred black by the fire. The steel melted into silver streams that flowed out over the debris, and took on an orange-red glow as the flames subsided.

Roy quickly changed his methods. The fire itself had been blocked, he'd need to explode his way through it seemed. And he was more than happy to do just that. He was not about to be held back by two washed out and disgraced alchemists who dared to think that they could stand against him with chalk and a lousy attitude.

He had to get to Edward, and these two were not going to stand in his way.

"Even together, you two are not enough to stand against me." Roy growled out as he raised his hand again, blinking against the smoke and dust that clouded the air. "Only Edward could ever stop me, and somehow I don't think he'll be coming to your rescue."

And he snapped again.

The boom of the explosion shook more than the air around it. The ground underneath Roy's feet wavered, and he was forced to spread his stance wider to avoid being sent to the ground ungracefully by the shock waves.

The bridge vibrated, and fissures ran along the entirety of the structure. Several chunks of the bottom foundation had been blasted loose, and now fell into the river with tidal wave splashes. The barrier that had been erected to block the fire was blown harshly to mere dust, and melted steel flung through the air like molten rain. A cloud of thick, acrid black smoke began to plume its way towards the sky that had been gradually getting smokier as Roy wreaked his own brand of alchemy about the city.

Roy covered his mouth and nose with his non-dominant hand, in an attempt to try and block some of the smoke from entering his lungs. And his eyes squinted against the clearing dust of debris as he sought out his opponents for remaining signs of life.

When he saw no movement for nearly a minute, he began to walk forward.

Cautiously.

He was not in any mood to be ambushed by a bunch of clever idiots who had managed to survive enough so that they believed they could make one last desperate ditch effort to exterminate his life.

He suddenly wished that Kang were with him right now. The panda would be able to know if there was any remaining danger. But he'd left the panda safely in his office, not wanting to risk having the animal hurt.

Roy rounded the last of the crater of destruction he'd caused, still blinking away the dust and smoke. And he approached the prone bodies lying on what had once been the road just before the bridge. It, like much of this city, would probably need to be repaired after all of this was said and done. Stopping next to them, his eyes went to the redhead, whose eyes were not yet glazed over.

"So tell me, Timothy, is this the end you and the rest of this absurd faction you belong to wanted? Did you foresee yourselves finally meeting the end you should have long ago?" Roy asked as he brought his hand away from his mouth so he could speak. "Yes, I am powerful. Yes, I may not have gotten to be as powerful as I am without Edward. But not everyone lets power go to their heads."

"Fuck you." Timothy managed to snap out as he lay there bleeding profusely from what remained of his body.

"You never were my type." Roy said, and raised his hands again. "How fortunate for you, that even I have some measure of mercy. Because oh how I'd love to let you suffer. As I have suffered because of you and yours."

"Do it." Timothy hissed out with a wince of blinding pain. "You'll both die soon enough."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Roy replied, and snapped.

Roy watched, but not seeing, as Timothy was consumed by the scorching flames he procured from the air at his disposal. Once it was done, and he had made sure that Nathan too, was dead, he turned from the scene of destruction.

Now his steps once again turned towards Headquarters.

He paused as he reached the edge of the bridge, his black eyes scanning over it critically. He had damaged it, yes, but he was fairly sure that it was stable enough still to bear his slight weight across it. He would just have to take it slowly and not resume his running until he was across.

It would take too much time to go around, even at a run. This was the fastest way back to Headquarters, and Edward.

Roy took a deep breath, and began walking again, closing his ears to the slight groan the damaged structure gave. As well as the splashes in the river below.

He could not think about the bridge giving way on him. It would be bad for more than the physical injuries he would most likely gain. If his gloves got wet, he would be relatively useless. Wet chalk would do him no good, and yes, he did carry some with him for emergencies. He didn't carry a gun, and his sword was in his office. So no matter what, he had to get across before the bridge gave way. If it did.

A groaning creak split the air as the steel support beams protested the weight of the heavy bridge. The alchemist's transmutations had compromised the integrity of the steel frame, and much of it at one end was now missing. It would probably not stand for much longer. Perhaps an hour at most considering no cars were on the bridge, but it was weighty enough as is. An hour might be pushing it.

Several large splashes sounded from the river below, and the water seemed to surge in sound, bubbling and slapping harshly against its banks. Much of the bottom of the bridge was continuing to break off and away. Far too incomplete now to be repaired through simple alchemy.

Still somehow Roy managed to tune it out.

It may have been the determination behind him, and the assurance in his own decision to attempt to cross the damaged bridge. Or it may have been that the thought of getting to Edward as soon as he could was helping drive him across without panicking as to his position. Then, it might have been all of that.

He wasn't about to be stopped now, and come hell, or literal high water, he was going to get back to Edward and make things right. And those who stood against him had better start praying to whomever they will. He'd had enough of this weeks ago, and it was time for this madness to end.

"I'm coming, Ed." Roy muttered to himself as he continued to walk, and the bridge continued to protest its damage. "So please stay safe."


	55. Chapter 55

You know, scorpions are creepy as it is. But lately one found a new way with which to freak me out. As I was brushing out my hair in my bathroom, I usually look down at it just to be able to see because my hair comes past my butt so it's impossible to see it all in the mirror. And I noticed that through my hair, I could see this discolored spot on the doorjamb. I hadn't thought I'd stained it with anything by accident in one of my clutzy stunts, so I gave it a real look this time. There was a scorpion, who had literally flattened itself, on my doorjamb. Flat, completely flat. I know I hadn't crushed it in my many prior times that morning closing and unclosing that door, or it would have fallen. I was so creeped out, for so many reasons. So I had to go get my container of frozen scorpions, a spatula, and pop the little sucker inside and seal him up to put him in the freezer. But once I popped the evil devil off, he reinflated himself, like a balloon! I am so creeped out, kind of like how creeped out I was when I saw one on the ceiling for the first time.

Someone remind me again why I live in the desert? Am I insane? I am moving my arse out of here as soon as I finish school.

* * *

Chapter Fifty Five

At the point in time where Roy Mustang had been fleeing from a Labrador through the streets of Central, Edward had been through the last of the hug line. Surprising really, since he had never thought that the others actually liked him that much. That and he wasn't exactly the cleanest person right now. He was still smattered in quite the spray of blood. Sure, he could wash it off in a clap of his hands, but the thought didn't cross his mind.

But none of them had cared about how clean or not he was, and had given him a hug. It was clear to Edward, that they were glad to have him back among them.

"You look like hell." Havoc remarked as Ed was released from Breda's embrace.

"Thank you." Edward smiled tiredly, feeling as if his entire body was a dead weight being balanced by his automail leg.

"Where've you been all this time?" Fuery asked curiously.

"Xing, for almost a week?" Edward frowned, "the days started running together for me. But I holed up in Xing for a while. I was safest there than anywhere else."

"Xing… that's where the panda came from." Falman realized, and leveled a look at Ed. "You wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you?"

"Kang?" There was a faint smile playing on Ed's lips, and a bit of a twinkle returned to his gold eyes. "I sent Kang here, but you all keep that to yourselves. He was a gift to Roy from me."

"So you knew he likes boots?" Havoc asked with a groan, "and didn't warn us?"

Edward gave a short laugh, and nodded. "I did tell Roy, but I guess he didn't pass everything along."

"And you've been in contact with Roy, and he let us believe he had no idea where you were." Breda gave a chuckle. "He sure can keep things secret when he needs to."

"Initially I was only supposed to be in major contact with Hawkeye." Edward explained. "But I think she realized where I did not, that speaking to Roy more often would do me good. And it did… there was one night he kept me awake until I knew I didn't have a concussion. He always was checking on how I was doing."

And Edward gave a happy, but sad tinged smile at that. He had enjoyed the feeling of being cared for like that. No one had ever really thought to look after him if he was so far away. And there had been those moments where he seriously believed that the knowledge Roy would be checking up on him had kept him from acting recklessly, or allowing his shadowed past to get the better of him. And now he wasn't sure if Roy would trust him again.

Honestly, Edward didn't care about Roy attacking him. In the great scheme of things, and considering that they were both emotionally drawn right now, he could understand how Roy might lapse into confusion again regarding his innocence. Like it had been said, Roy was sometimes an idiot. But he always snapped out of it. So Roy had been tricked, Edward could, and had, forgiven him. He trusted Roy, unconditionally. He loved Roy, and that would never change. It was the reason he had decided to entrust his life to Roy. And he didn't regret, even for a solitary second.

"Where is Mustang anyway?" Breda asked now, looking about the courtyard.

All the other officers were either gawking at Edward, or cleaning up the mess of the chimera and the fallen gate. But Roy was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know." Edward said worriedly. "We split up. He must be on his way. I didn't see much on my way here, I was busy trying to keep that chimera from ramming me into the sides of buildings or cars."

"I thought chimeras had finally been all destroyed." Fuery said as they watched the body be hefted by eight men who were still struggling under the weight. They were attempting to load it into the back of a truck.

"No." Edward shook his head. "The research is still out there, there may be a ban on their creation, however they can still be created. Until the research, and the idea of them is completely erased, chimeras will exist." And he thought back to his idea, when he had been staring down at that chimera elk he'd slaughtered. "If I'm freed, I think I will try and find a way to reverse chimera fusion. If I am truly this accomplished at alchemy, there must be a way that I can find."

"Freed, aren't you free anyway? Hence the reason you're no longer under arrest?" Falman asked.

Edward shook his head. "Hawkeye may have made them let me go, but I told Roy I'd turn myself in and let him decide what to do with me." And at their looks, he shook his head. Explaining it to Hawkeye once, as fragmented as he had managed, was enough for him right now. He did not want to repeat it again. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about right now."

"Are you going to tell us then what the hell this is all about?" Havoc reminded him.

Edward nodded and shifted his stance to try and relieve some of the pressure on certain joints. "Back before Bradley, which was… a hell of a long time ago, this all started happening. Fuhrer's sometimes chose specific alchemists whom they placed a lot of power and trust in. I, apparently, was deemed such an alchemist and labeled for removal."

"But who-"

"I'm getting to that." Edward interrupted Breda. "Over time military officers, and alchemists, have been disgraced from their positions. And in the cases of these specifically, it was by the Fuhrer's they were currently under. Human nature allows us to hold grudges, however ridiculous they are. And in an attempt to upset the stability of a Fuhrer who has grown to rely on an alchemist too much, the alchemist is removed. Much like a last stand of denial by them."

"So these alchemists, and officers, they're trying to basically get in the last word?" Fuery frowned.

"It's really all too simple, and I admit that though I've heard of it before, it was only in passing. And I'd always discounted the thought as pure folly." Edward admitted. "However, just because they are at best a motley group of people gathered together over the years and continuing to carry out the original intentions set up by whoever started all this in the beginning, it doesn't mean they're not dangerous. They are, and the fact that they've nothing to lose makes them all the more dangerous. They are trying to get their last word in, except this time it's gotten to the point where they want Roy out of the way as well because he supports me."

"So we're dealing with a band of disgraced former members of the military, who over the decades have developed their own version of a strange vendetta, and as such they basically have no morals." Falman stated.

"That's the toned down version, yes." Edward agreed.

"It would explain about the chimeras." Havoc said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

Edward nodded. "When I was just turning fourteen, chimera experimentation was becoming as taboo as what I gained my automail limbs for. The alchemists practicing it were arrested, and shipped away. I'd always thought they might have ended up like Tucker. But it is very possible they ended up with the lot who currently wants both Roy and I dead. Seems we're too powerful, and I can't wait until I can show them just how much."

"Is that how you were split up, you and Mustang were attacked?" Breda pressed.

"It's a long story, but yes, we were attacked and I went after that chimera and left Roy to deal with the truck where the gun shooting at us was being kept."

The men fell silent as Hawkeye suddenly appeared out of the doors and hustled towards them. The others formed a loose semi-circle around Edward, blocking him from view for the most part. He knew they were subconsciously already trying to protect him.

"Here." Riza said as she stopped in front of Ed, and handed him a pill bottle. Luckily she kept extras of most such things. A woman did _not_ want to run out of pain medication during certain times, and woe be the poor male soul who tried to dictate otherwise.

Edward accepted the bottle gratefully. "Thanks, really. You've no idea how sore and in pain I am in some places." He said as he unscrewed the cap and popped several of the pills into his mouth and swallowed.

Riza nodded wordlessly and took back the bottle before handing him a bottle of water to wash it down with, along with a dinner roll from lunch.

Edward ate the roll in two bites, and drank the entire bottle of water before even a minute had passed. "That helps." He smiled at her.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked gently, "do you need to sit? You look positively dead on your feet. You're really pale."

He knew it was true. "I'm fine, if I sit right now, it'll be difficult to get up again."

"He should be here soon. Maybe if I send a car out to look for him…"

"No." Edward insisted with a rough shake of his head. "You, and everyone else may not realize it yet. But this is as good as a battle for Roy and I right now. No offense, but it'll be safer if you stay clear. Then either he or I won't have to worry about your safety as well as our own. Especially me, I'm not in the best of conditions."

"But we can still help, can't we? When we can?" Havoc asked gently.

"If you can." Edward corrected, "and I cannot guarantee such a thing."

"If we can, we will." Hawkeye smiled at Edward, "we're your friends, and we want to protect you. And personally, I want to see you have the chance to one day tell Roy that you love him."

"I plan to tell him once things have calmed down." Edward looked away from her with a withheld sigh. "And based on what happens… I'll either die, or go back to Risembool. But ideally… I'd stay here, with him."

"You know, I've been trying to find out if he likes you or not." Riza admitted as she tilted her head to one side. "But he's like trying to read a brick wall."

"I guess we'll soon see."

"You love Mustang?" Breda blinked in surprise, clearly not having walked in on that conversation before, and obviously not realizing it for himself. Falman and Fuery were not free from Breda's surprise.

Ed looked back around at them, and nodded. "Yeah."

"Like, love love?" Breda continued, looking positively shocked at this revelation.

Again, Edward nodded. "Yes, I've loved him for years."

"Somehow…" Falman began with a frown, "if I think about it, it doesn't seem so surprising. You two have this strange sort of relationship as it is."

"Isn't that the truth." Ed gave a roll of his eyes. His history up 'till this point with that man was anything but normal by any stretch of the word.

"And he doesn't know you love him?" Fuery asked now.

Ed shook his head.

"He will soon enough." Hawkeye frowned, and suddenly reached out to steady Edward who had wavered on his feet briefly.

He shot her a grateful look. "The medicine is helping, but it's making me feel the exhaustion more."

Riza nodded, and turned to look at Fuery. "Go to the medical storage room. Bring us an adrenaline booster. We need to get Ed jumpstarted."

"Thanks for making me sound like a car." Edward grumbled, but did not protest the idea. He should have thought of it sooner actually. He'd be dead tired on his feet though once it wore off, but he knew he was facing at least a three day recovery time as it was.

Fuery had hustled off at a jog to raid the medical supplies that they kept on location for emergencies. Edward's continued activity was evidently qualifying as an emergency. He wouldn't be any good to anyone if he was too tired.

Meanwhile Edward and Hawkeye had taken to walking short distances side by side back and forth across the courtyard while the others watched. But it was more because Edward had said he needed to do something to distract himself, than to keep him awake. He doubted he'd be falling asleep on his feet any time soon, but he was still thinking heavily on Roy. So much that it was clearly worrying him where the man was.

"He'll be here." Riza soothed him as they kept pace with one another.

Ed nodded numbly.

"If you like, you can go up to his office and see Kang while we wait?" She offered.

The idea had merit, for Edward did miss that panda, but he shook his head. "I'll wait, I'm no good inside right now. And bringing him out here and having him obey you if I leave would be almost impossible."

"Yes, I was told he only obeys his owners."

"Right. He'd sooner have an orgy with every boot he could find, than listen to a non-owner."

"He's already tried to do that. He was chasing Havoc around the office the other day, apparently he fled to find Mustang so he could be free."

Edward grinned at the visual. "Shame I missed it."

Hawkeye's next words were drowned out by the sound of nearby explosions. The noise echoing about the courtyard. As Edward looked, he could see a plume of black smoke beginning to rise from not too far away.

"He's coming." Riza noted as she too looked at the smoke.

"Yeah." Edward frowned, wondering why once again he felt uneasy as if something wasn't right.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Not long after the first explosion had sounded, a uniformed officer had hurried up to Hawkeye, shooting Ed a wary look before turning to the woman. "We've been receiving phone calls that the explosions are coming from the northwest bridge over the river."

"Roy…" Edward said quietly as his eyes continued to grow worried.

"He'll be fine." Hawkeye told him gently.

"There have also been calls coming in of large trucks heading in that direction, normally wouldn't seem suspicious except the fact they've been blowing through stop lights and caused quite a few accidents. There have also been reports of chimeras being seen in the backs of some of them."

"I'm guessing large cargo trucks with the rear mostly canvassed off." Edward said to himself, feeling anxiousness twist in his chest.

"That was a fairly routine description."

"They must be after Mustang." Hawkeye concluded and nodded to the man. "Thank you. Now go back to your station."

"Is the Fuhrer in danger?" The officer asked with a frown.

"Do not ask questions you truly don't want to know the answer to." Edward replied, before Riza could say anything. And he wrapped his arms around his ribs to try and give him a sense of solidity.

"You're dismissed." Hawkeye repeated to the officer, who hurried off quickly, before turning to Ed who was staring at the ground. "Ed, he'll be okay."

Edward said nothing.

"Edward?"

Still, he made no response to show he heard her. He was deep in thought about things she could not begin to understand.

Roy was out there, not far, and alone. He was being closed in on by those who hunted them, and somehow Edward doubted that the remaining bounty hunters might have given up their chance at a fat paycheck so easily. If Roy was by that bridge, he was far too exposed. Anyone with a decent shot as a sniper could bring him down before he'd know they were there.

Edward's insides were roiling with emotional conflict.

"Ed, Ed snap out of it." Hawkeye urged the alchemist.

Falman, Havoc, and Breda were shooting the pair concerned looks now, and seemed to be hedging on whether or not to try and help get through to Edward. Whatever it was that was happening to him. As far as they knew, Edward was finally shutting down from exhaustion. By the mere look of him right now, it was apparent that he'd been through a great deal more than any human body should be asked to continue pressing on through.

Edward's golden eyes had darkened as they bore into the courtyard ground. Again, he gave no answer to Riza's words. He heard her vaguely, on the edge of his mind. But the same thought kept pounding inside him.

Roy was alone.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Roy was alone.

He was alone, and being hunted. Just like Edward had been these past weeks of hell.

Edward knew how it felt to be alone, and have a target on you that many came to try and strike. He knew how it felt to be cut off from those who could protect you. Keep you from feeling like the world was closing in around you.

Roy was alone and in danger, and Edward was here in relative safety among friends.

"Ed-"

"He's alone." Edward whispered, cutting Hawkeye off.

She quickly recovered her surprise that he'd finally spoken. "He'll be okay."

Edward continued to stare at the ground, feeling progressively unsettled and as a result, slightly ill.

There were no guarantees. Something could happen to give one of those guns, chimeras, or otherwise an opening. And if those explosions had occurred by the bridge… Edward knew that bridge was the quickest route here. It was exposed, and after the explosions, probably somewhat unsafe. It was little more than a trap for the man, if he did not cross it in time.

His eyes flickered with frantic emotions as he increasingly got more anxious.

Roy was alone.

The thought again assaulted him.

Hawkeye gave Ed a pleading look, sensing that the alchemist was unsettled, and having a foreboding feeling about it. "Edward, he'll be here. You've waited years to tell him you love him. Even he isn't that much of a bastard to rob you of that chance."

Edward's arms dropped from around his sides now.

"Ed," she used his name again in an attempt to form some sort of link of communication with the man. "you have to stay here where it's safe. You need to stay safe, you've done enough. Fuery will be here soon and give you an adrenaline boost. Wait it out. Mustang will be here by then."

Edward fisted his automail hand at his side, as emotion continued to wash over him in waves. All the while the reality of Roy's situation assaulted his mind.

"Edward, please, come on, we'll keep walking and get your mind off of it. You have to stay focused." She spoke quickly.

Without a word, Edward whirled where he stood, and bolted away at a full out run despite his weariness.

"Edward! Wait!" Hawkeye shouted after him, her grab to try and seize him having fallen short of the mark. "Ed!"

But Edward made no sign to show he had heard.

"Do we go after him?" Havoc asked, having run over to her side with the others the instant Edward had made a run for it.

She looked towards the main gate which Edward had bolted through, scattering officers without heed as they continued to try and replace the gate he and the chimera had taken out. "No." She decided firmly. "Firearms have no place in a battle that will involve alchemy at the levels of those two. We only do them good by staying here."

"He's going after Mustang?" Falman asked, also watching the path Edward had vanished down.

"He loves Mustang, enough to not care about dying in the process of saving him."

The person of their conversation was currently still in a headlong bolt down the road.

Edward couldn't leave Roy alone, he couldn't chance anything happening. If Roy was hurt, while he had decided to remain in safety, he'd never forgive himself. He knew what it was like to feel alone, and right now Roy was alone. He didn't want that, Roy shouldn't have to go through this alone as he himself had. He had agreed they'd do this together, and damn it, he was going to keep that promise!

To think he'd almost made the mistake of staying there longer. But Riza's words had done the exact opposite of what she had intended. Instead of convincing him to remain, they'd merely fed into what he already knew to be true.

He loved Roy, he had been safe there. And he had gotten back that focus of his that she had alluded to. He could not remain separated from Roy when he knew whereabouts the man was. And he had to get there before anyone else did.

Exhaustion had been momentarily chased from his body by a new rush of self-induced adrenaline. Something called panic and fear, emotions that rarely took hold of him.

But the thought of something happening to Roy brought panic to the forefront. He knew it showed in his eyes, and he didn't care. All he cared about was running, and not stopping until he found Roy.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing Roy.

Roy meant everything to him. He was the only one who could make him angry, and make him want to cry for fear of losing him. Anyone else never quite measured up to this absolute effect Roy had on him. Roy had proven him wrong in the notion that love made people act weak. There could be nothing weak in his devotion to Roy. It just wasn't possible. He needed Roy to keep living, he wanted that more than anything. Even at disregard for himself.

Right now, Roy was the one who was keeping him running even as he knew his strength should have been long gone. Without Roy in the picture, Edward suspected his body would have given in before now.

And he kept running, buildings flashing by as he weaved in and out.

Barely managing to rein in his panic as each second still did not reveal the man he searched for.

The following five seconds after Edward had emerged onto the road that led straight to the bridge were the fastest five seconds of Edward's life, and yet, they passed as if in slow motion.

To the southwest, a glint of metal that would soon be heralding the shallow boom of the firearm mounted into the back of the cargo truck parked on a nearby road next to the river. To the front, Roy on a steadily crumbling bridge, who had suddenly been distracted by something behind him.

There was a flash of fire.

The shallow boom.

And Edward lunged at Roy who had been in the process of turning back around.

They connected with a dull thud, as Edward's speed and force of the tackle sent them both flying several yards back against the bridge which creaked ominously as they landed.

Debris sprayed the air, the railing of the bridge having been turned into dust and a fine gravel. A rather large chunk of it missing from the exact spot Roy would have been walking in front of. The dust curled over the two alchemists, and spatters of gravel rained down on their legs. Smoke from the recent flash of fire curled to join the gray dust before floating farther up into the air.

Neither man moved.

And then Roy began to move. Slowly at first, a few shifts of his limbs, and then quicker as he began to push himself up with his hands. Coughs against the dust wracked his lungs four times before his breathing settled down, giving way to the groans as he fought off the after shocks of the blast as well as being knocked off his feet.

Edward still lay unmoving, face down against the bridge, and limbs splayed where they'd fallen, even if one leg was at a very uncomfortable looking angle.

Roy had managed to get into a kneeling position, and was staring down at Edward in confusion. He was worried to see the man's state, but why the hell had he known where to find him? And he tried to puzzle it out while being torn as to what to do to rouse Edward. All he knew was that the blonde should be moving, and he wasn't.

And suddenly Edward's body gave a jolting heave of gasping life as the alchemist sucked in air. In a flurry of movement that was surprisingly fast considering his condition, Edward had bolted into an upright sitting position, and his eyes settled on Roy. His gaze was uncertain, not really sure what to expect.

"Ed, you… how did you-"

"Reports came into Headquarters." Edward supplied in a dazed sounding tone. "I knew where you were, and I didn't want you to be alone." And before Roy could reply, Edward was suddenly on his feet. "Can't rest yet."

As Ed made to dash away across the bridge whose groaning and continued fragmentation they were both ignoring, Roy lunged to his feet to grab Ed's automail arm. And where Riza had missed, he succeeded in pulling the man to a halt. "Edward, wait."

Edward turned to him with inquiry and a hint of wariness in his eyes, but did not try and shake off Roy's grip.

"I'm sorry." Roy said in a tone that tried to veil his anguish from the other man, but hardly succeeded in full. "I don't know how I can possibly try to explain my actions. But I'm sorry for what I did. I hurt you, and I can't begin to tell you how much I hate myself for it."

Edward felt a sense of calm wash over him, one that drove away his anxiousness to keep barreling forward until this was done. Now, he took a long needed moment of peace and reassuring comfort, knowing that Roy believed him again. "I don't blame you, Roy. I never did. Don't hate yourself, because then I'll have to beat sense into you, and I don't much feel up to it."

"Just like that, you'd forgive me?"

"There was never anything I had to forgive. We all make mistakes, and after what we've been through… I don't blame you for what you did."

"How could you ask me to kill you?" Roy whispered, feeling his insides tighten in pain at the memory.

"Like I said," Edward replied gently, "I'd rather die than betray you. And I'd do anything to prove that to you."

Their conversation was interrupted by another issuing boom, and now it was Roy's turn to yank Edward forward now towards the end of the bridge. This time, a chunk of railing as well as the foundation was blown off just behind them. In retaliation, the bridge protested the treatment with a cutting groan and the splashes into the river below began to multiply.

"We've got to get off of here now." Roy said needlessly.

Edward nodded, and accepted his help in getting up again. The blast had knocked them both of their feet.

Then the two bolted for the end of the bridge. They covered the remaining yards easily, and Roy pulled them both to a halt and out of sight down an alley just off one of the roads leading to the bridge.

Edward leaned back sharply against a fence as he drew in long drags of air to ward off the light headed sensation he was getting. Putting his automail fingers to his temple he tried to impart some coolness through his glove and to his skin.

"Dare I even ask how injured you are?" Roy said as he fought the impulse to rush over and embrace Edward, and not let him go.

"Just a little banged up." He breathed, wisely saying nothing about the fact of how many shock waves originating from Mustang's powerful explosions he had withstood. "Hawkeye gave me something for the pain, but it's already taking a toll on me."

"We need to get you to the hospital." Roy said firmly, glancing around. The hospital was far… he doubted they could get there unnoticed even if they kept to the alleys.

Edward shook his head, straightening away from the fence and meeting Roy's eyes. "I'm not leaving you alone, not until we've killed every single last one of them that is here. And then some. Nothing you say can convince me otherwise." His tone was determined, "I will not leave you." He stated again, punctuating each word clearly. "I was alone before through things like this, and it was lonely. I'm staying with you, so are we going to go find them, or not?"

Roy expelled a defeated breath, and gave the blonde a small smile. "You really are- never mind, let's start walking."

Edward nodded, and fell into step beside Roy as they began to head out of the alley. "We can run, in fact it might be easier on me."

"Feel free to set the pace." Roy offered, and turned to look at Ed softly. "And, thanks for coming to find me. You probably saved my life back there."

Ed looked over at him, feeling slightly thrown by the tender look he saw there, but he managed to conceal his surprise at least excluding his eyes which were literal windows to his emotions right now. "You're welcome."

And when they emerged back out of the alley, they shared a smile, before heading off at a run. They knew generally where to look, and if not, they had no doubts they'd be found. But either way, they were together again.


	57. Chapter 57

Okay, I didn't have time yesterday to say or do anything but put up the chapter. So... for those that asked about the scorpions in my freezer. I freeze them to kill them, and then I toss them out. They have to stay in a deep freeze for a few weeks before they'll die. I only have the last two still, for right now.

Now to answer some of the reviews...

Paon: His hair is still down until... a few chapters yet.

GreedxEd: My muse of Edward is considering the personal slave thing.

dontwaitup: Oh someone remembers the dreams fairly well. And it was a thicket, he crawls out of the river into a thicket, and Roy pulls him out when he finds him

Shawn: Oh the dreams have already started, or one did, at least. But whether or not they all happen is unknown to everyone but meeee for now XD.

EmoLollipop: ... I have been buried by cookies. Thank you.

mrawgirl: Their confessions are definitely set differently, and there are many times they could have confessed, but you'll just have to wait and see when it actually happens.

* * *

Chapter Fifty Seven

"Did you know Kang likes to sleep in beds?" Roy asked as they rounded another corner in stride.

Edward might have laughed had his lungs been working hard as it was to keep him breathing. He was in dire need of rest, but as they say, there is no rest for the weary. So he settled instead for a shadow of a smile. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good, because I did know. And I didn't tell you on purpose."

"You're cruel."

"I know."

And Roy quickly reached out to help pull Edward to a quick stop as their route became blocked. The blonde alchemist was not as fast on his reflexes, and Roy was ready to compensate for that. His left hand firmly around Edward's left shoulder, he hauled them to a lurching halt, and caught Edward's weight as he teetered backwards before he was able to catch his balance.

"Thanks." Edward ground out as he rapidly procured his automail blade.

Roy nodded and brought one gloved hand up. "Keep that thing out, I've got this one." He said, and snapped.

Red and orange flames scorched the area in front of them, a lion bodied chimera going up in flames with a screech. That one was smaller than the others Edward had encountered.

"I have a feeling that one was hardly as old as the rest." Edward breathed easier now that the intense heat had dissipated. "These chimeras are smart, they'll not attack us straight out again. They'll hide and then attack when they see a chance. You won't be able to burn them all to ashes."

"Next ones that come I'll firebomb them, then." Roy easily agreed, knowing Edward had the most experience with chimeras. In fact, Edward was probably the best resource to kill a chimera. "I know you have a hard time with the heat."

Ed nodded mutely. Indeed he did. His automail would conduct the heat much too well, and much too rapidly. With the intensity that Roy's pure fire could reach, Edward was at risk for having his tissue next to the automail damaged. Roy understood this, and had always been careful about directing as much of the fire away from Ed as possible, but in the midst of a chimera fight, it was too risky. They could suddenly be separated without Roy's knowledge, and then Edward would be severely uncomfortable. Roy would have to resort to other methods in order to protect them both.

"Have you any idea how many chimeras we should be on the watch for?" Roy asked.

Edward frowned, "not really. But I doubt there are many left. Or are much of a threat compared to the ones I fought in the desert. Just be on the lookout for one coming in from above."

"You won't be much use for that." Roy smirked, reaching up to tug a lock of loose blonde hair.

Edward glowered at him, but honestly he didn't really mind Roy messing with his hair. It felt nice in a strange way. "I really need to start carrying spare bands with me." He lamented. His hair was going to be a disaster to untangle after having it down for so long and through so much running.

Roy was sympathetic to that fact, having seen the struggles Edward sometimes went through with his hair. And while some may have told him he should cut it, personally Roy couldn't imagine him without it. He loved Ed's hair, and how he'd love to bury his fingers in it.

"Nothing to do for it now, let's go." Edward said, and rushed forward again.

To Roy, it seemed almost as if Ed was forcing himself to run while falling down, such was the way the alchemist was beginning to run. But he didn't doubt that it was what was actually happening. He knew Edward was probably suffering from aggravated old injuries that had never healed all the way. He swore to keep a close eye on Edward, he couldn't let anything happen to him. Not now that he was finally able to protect him.

"Where to?" Roy asked as they reached a fork in their road.

Edward's golden eyes had closed, giving his hearing more of an edge once again. "There's more noise coming from the left." He said as his eyes flew open again.

Roy nodded, and followed quickly as Edward changed their course of travel.

It seemed that Edward's assumption was correct, for they soon stumbled onto a pack of people attempting to get away from the chimeras who were obviously hunting two specific humans. They were easily scaring everyone in the process.

"There's too many people still around." Roy's voice was frustrated as the chimeras caught wind of them.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and his jaw set. "Leave them to me, get the people out of the way."

"Be careful." Roy called after Edward who had rushed forward on a new wind of adrenaline. Meanwhile he skidded himself to a halt to begin sorting out the populace.

Edward closed in on the chimeras who were rushing for him as well. They were in the main shopping district, and the wide glass windows bore many spectators who were watching in fearful awe as the unnatural beasts sprang forward with snarls and howls.

Ed's boots slapped on the pavement, and he banished the thought of his weariness from his mind to let adrenaline surge over him. Drawing his automail arm back, he ducked around one last fleeing human who was in the way, and lunged forward.

A rather large cougar looking chimera was the foremost, and Edward extended his automail blade much like he'd done against the bounty hunter in his room at Xing. Now with a longer range, he felt safer even if his movements may not be as quick as normal.

Steel met flesh and bone with a sickening thud and a sound like slicing through a wet sponge. Blood sprayed the air in a thin sheet of red rain that cascaded in a four foot radius.

Edward wrenched his automail blade free by grabbing a handful of fur from the collapsing cougar, and using it as an anchor to pivot himself around and out. More blood sprayed from the movement, and Edward had already moved forward to meet another snarling opponent as the cougar heaped on the ground, dead, and head cut in halves.

Another slash, another body.

Edward grabbed handfuls of ruff on a passing wolfish chimera he'd just managed to avoid being bowled over by, and swung himself up and on. Wryly, he had to admit he was getting used to these odd gaits. But it was safer up here than on the ground. And he used his weight to yank the chimera in the direction he wanted.

A smaller, lynx looking chimera was trampled, and slashed halfway through the back as Edward bent over the shoulders of his ride to attack in his own method.

And Edward continued forcing this wolfish chimera around as he hacked and hewed his way through what he figured was the majority of chimeras sent out to hunt them down. But he was unable to keep the chimera who bore him from being smashed into a wall as a hyena-like chimera got smart, and attacked its own fellow.

Edward yelped shallowly as he was slammed against the brick wall, and his flesh leg was smashed in between the chimeras body and the unforgiving brick. And the wolfish chimera crumpled, hindquarters unable to be used as they'd been crushed by those mighty jaws of the chimera lucky enough to be half hyena. Yet it was still very much alive, and snarling and snapping, trying to get at both the other chimera and Ed.

Edward was trapped, he couldn't get himself free. Quickly he clapped his hands together to transmute the brick wall so he could get free, but quickly gave that idea up. The hyena looking chimera was already lunging for him with jaws wide open. He was already mentally switching his idea, and thus transmutation circles. He was preparing to blast the chimera away with some well placed water, but at the very instant he was about to release the jet of liquid, the gaping jaws were blown off by a blast of red and orange fire.

Only a small blast, as Edward was too close for a full attack, but it was enough to disable those jaws that endangered him. Only his unbound hair fluttered in the residual blast effects, and Edward quickly turned back to his original problem.

He thrust down with his automail blade, severing the tendons and joints that connected the shoulder and the spine of the chimera's side that was holding him captive.

There was a shriek of pain, and the body under him collapsed down, and Edward took the opportunity to get himself free. As he rolled to the ground, the chimera he had wounded was consumed in toned down flames. Only enough to kill, but not incinerate. It was a bearable temperature for Edward.

And suddenly Edward had been hauled up to his feet by Roy who had appeared beside him as he'd finished rolling. "You seem to enjoy narrow escapes." Roy admonished him. His heart was still pounding, that had been much too close. And it took a great mustering of will power not to pull Edward into a hug and reassure himself that the blonde was all right.

Edward smiled up at him, not in the least bit guilty. Though he was sorry he had worried Roy. "I'll be quicker next time." He promised instead.

"Did you get hurt?" Roy asked, his voice clearly concerned now.

"Just banged up a bit, I'm fine." Edward reassured him, and gave a tentative squeeze to Roy's hand which still held his. Something that was causing his already increased heart rate to double again.

"You are not fine." Roy corrected, taking in the alchemist's appearance, "you look like someone dragged you about the circles of hell and then dumped you back." Words which had been difficult for him to say when he was focusing very intently on the hand he still held, the one that had just squeezed his… instead of pulling away.

Edward gave a light smirk, and shook his head. "I'll be fine, then." He amended, and smiled at Roy gently. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Roy replied as he ran his thumb over Edward's fingers lightly.

Edward looked down at their hands, and then back up at Roy. But what he'd been about to say was never heard as a loud crash and boom split the air. Edward glanced back the way they'd come, "the bridge fell." He remarked.

"We should keep going, we're too exposed here." Roy said, and their hands fell apart.

It was a sense of loss for both men, yet neither said anything. But both chanced covert glances at the other at different moments.

"If I saw correctly, they should be this way." Edward said, and started off again at a jog.

Roy caught up quickly, and they began making their way again through the streets.

Somewhere during all the fighting, the citizens seemed to have figured out that it was probably a good idea to stay indoors somewhere. And luckily this meant it was easier for a faded Edward to navigate.

"Kang misses you." Roy suddenly said out of nowhere as they ran side by side.

Edward lowered his eyes to the passing pavement with a small smile. "I've missed him too. He was the only company I had, the only companionable company."

"Why did you not send me another then?" Roy asked with a frown, knowing that he'd rather have Edward be kept company. "Or keep him with you until you came back?"

"Because, I promised you Kang. And it was too dangerous for me to keep him around longer. He needed my protection, and it drew protection away from me. I could bear being alone again for a while. Even though it was hard."

"You should come and see him once this is over. He'd like it."

"I'd like to see him again too."

They rounded another turn, and slowly came to a halt with frowns. They had been right in where to go, and it seemed that the military, acting under orders to obviously protect the city, had succeeded in making the trucks speed towards the outskirts. They had arrived just in time to see the tail end of that scene.

Assault vehicles of the Amestris militia were herding the trucks out of the city, all the while reloading guns with ammunition.

"Hawkeye." Roy breathed, knowing that the woman must have ordered out some help for them.

"They won't endanger anyone else. It's why they're not fighting back." Edward swayed ever so slightly on his feet. "Though they were idiots for gathering in so close a spot all at once to try and kill you once you were spotted. They turned into a pack of sheep."

"I'm not about to let the assault vehicles have all the fun." Roy growled. "And I am not about to let those bastards run away, their vehicles are lighter."

"Even on a horse I was able to outrun those assault vehicles of yours." Edward reminded him.

"So do you suggest we go get a couple of horses and make chase?" Roy frowned.

He shook his head. "No, I-"

Edward's words were cut off by the blare of a horn, and a black car that Havoc commonly drove pulled up.

"Get in." Hawkeye said as she stuck her head out the rolled down window.

"What are you doing here?" Roy frowned at her, already moving towards the car.

"I left Havoc and Falman in charge. Now get in, I'll get you close to them again." She replied.

Edward and Roy quickly piled in, and Edward sunk into the backseat gratefully while Roy gave Hawkeye directions on where to go. And the car quickly gave chase after the assault vehicles who were giving chase to the cargo trucks.


	58. Chapter 58

Who is awesome at getting her internet to finally cooperate again? ...do I hear 'Me'? ...'cause I am. Congratulations to me -tosses confetti for herself-

So I am getting this up fast instead of chatting a bunch... because you all are worth it and should like me enough to forgive me for not chattering on and on for a few paragraphs.

* * *

Chapter Fifty Eight

"Ed, stay with me." Roy whispered quietly to the alchemist sitting next to him.

Edward was in a weary half doze, swaying with the motion of the car as it sped across what had turned into a country road. "Took you long enough to ask." Edward mumbled so quietly that it sounded more like a muddled string of sounds than words.

Roy shook the blonde's shoulder lightly. "Ed."

Edward snapped awake instantly, eyes wide before he relaxed again. "I'm fine."

"You are not." Roy argued, eyeing the man in concern. They needed to finish the body count before he rushed Ed to the hospital.

"For this, I am."

"Maybe I should have had Hawkeye drop you off at the hospital." Roy wondered.

"No, I said I was staying with you. And I am." Edward insisted firmly. "The end of the line of asses I have to kick is finally in sight. You're not robbing me of that satisfaction." And he tugged his jacket about him tighter, flinching only a bit as it put pressure on the ribs he believed were cracked. He had still not changed it back to its normal red color, or normal style. But he didn't see anything wrong with his serial killer jacket.

"I'll somehow get a call out to Gisela and Doctor White and let them know to expect us by today." Hawkeye said from the front drivers seat.

She'd said nothing about the fact that they had obviously healed any misgivings between them once again. And she was happy for Ed, she knew that it must be a great weight off his shoulders to know that Mustang was concerned for his health.

"And Al." Edward spoke up in a tired voice. "Let him know I'm okay. He's worried about me."

"Fuck, I'm worried about you too." Roy grumbled as he shifted restlessly in his seat.

Edward's eyes were gentle and calm as they rested on the man he loved, and he attempted a smile. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Roy frowned at him, trying to ignore the warmth that leaked into him when he looked into those golden eyes that he loved so much. It was always so difficult not to get lost in them, and give away his feelings, and it was especially difficult now. When he knew he'd soon be telling Edward how he felt.

"For worrying about me." Edward explained, and leaned his head back against the headrest with a sigh as he continued to watch Roy. "It's nice… having people worry about you." And after a moments pause where he seemed to be debating his next words, said, "I worried about you while I was gone. I know a day didn't go by where I wasn't hoping you were okay."

"You kept telling me to be careful." Roy recalled with a rare, soft smile that was rarely seen in public.

Ed nodded, "yes. I did."

And while Hawkeye hated to break up the tender moment, shocking as it was to see Mustang actually lowering his guard, she spoke up. "Time to see what's going on." She said. As she began to brake the car, she frowned to herself as she thought over the two men in the backseat. It seemed like Mustang was loosening up a bit, and probably because he figured that annoying Ed was not a good idea right now.

Edward looked away from Roy and towards their destination.

"What do you want to bet they can't figure out where that crater came from?" Roy asked quietly.

"They should be intelligent enough to realize there are more important things to be addressed than viewing one of your monuments to an improvement in your alchemy." Edward replied.

"You really think they're that smart?" Roy queried with pure interest, and a slight trace of mockery.

"You once were at their level, and you didn't turn out so bad." Edward noted patiently, ignoring the fact that he'd once considered Mustang the bane of his existence.

"I prefer to think that I am an exception no matter what." Roy decided.

Edward might have rolled his eyes, but they were already getting out of the car.

They were far to the northeast, nearly thirty miles. It was wilderness this far out from Central, a place of green and gold fields spotted with the beginnings of the thick fir and pine forest that encased the mountains looming before them in their craggy majesty. Out of place in the scenery was a crater about a half mile across, and at least three stories deep.

This had been the place Roy and Edward had often come when they'd been getting along, to practice their alchemy, among other things. They knew every inch of the terrain, and knew they were not misled on that fact. And they were the only two people alive who had witnessed that crater being created.

It had been rather shocking to them both, and Edward had barely managed to toss himself aside in time to avoid becoming a permanent decoration inside the crater. Roy too had been knocked off his feet, and it had been a very shocked Roy indeed who had emerged from the brambles minutes later trying to shake the fuzz out of his head and stare at what he'd done. Edward had merely eyed it and made a sarcastic remark that neither remembered, but knew they'd both laughed at. It was one of the few times they'd laughed together.

Edward looked over to where Roy and Hawkeye were now conversing with some of the uniformed officers. As it seemed, the ones they chased had fled into the mountains. Something both Roy and Edward didn't find too strange. It was the fastest way to the northeast corner where the ice and snow began at the deepest gorge this side of the equator. It was the place Ed's research had led them to believe was the hideout for these forsaken former military employees. These mountains stretched too far, it would take too long to go around them. Naturally they'd cut through.

"They took a path that the first assault car in line tried to follow. But the car was too wide, and has become wedged in between the trees." The officer, a Colonel it appeared, was saying.

"We'll have to clear some trees." Hawkeye thought aloud.

Roy shook his head. "It'd take too long, which trail did they take?"

Edward, who had had a great amount of veiled difficulty just getting out of the car, realized they were about to start walking off, without him. Mustering some strength back to his deadened body, he stumbled forward stiffly, feeling his muscles complain at their sudden use. Apparently they'd decided to take a rest and let the lactic acid build up while he'd been sitting in the car.

Roy looked back, as if sensing that Edward was in distress, and quickly turned from the group of officers and Hawkeye to hurry to Ed's side. Grabbing him by his automail arm in an effort to reduce some of the weight Ed was carrying, steadied the blonde carefully. "We can take it a bit slow until you get them loosened." He said quietly, knowing the origin of the trouble Edward was having.

Edward nodded, and gratefully allowed Roy to help keep him steady while they walked. Each step became easier, and his movements less jerky. "Thanks."

"I'll look after you, don't worry." Roy whispered as they made it to the group.

"Isn't he supposed to be… not… here?" One officer asked with a frown. "Didn't he commit treason?"

Edward glared, but it was Roy who replied. "The ones we're chasing are the guilty ones, not Edward. And if you wish to keep your life, you'll treat him with respect."

"Treason." Edward growled so quietly that only Roy could hear. "I'll show him treason, I'll kill him."

"That'd only be murder, Ed." Roy whispered back.

"Technicalities." Was his disgruntled reply as he swayed where he stood.

Roy quickly tightened his grip. "Where did they drive down?" He asked now, wanting to move things along.

"This way."

Roy helped guide Edward along, and Hawkeye hovered after them, ready to help with Ed if needed. Though she doubted Edward would want anyone but Mustang helping him.

"There."

Roy and Edward both looked at the narrow trail, and then at one another, both thinking the same thing. They were both sifting through the terrain of the mountains, trying to ascertain the best route to take to cut them off.

"There's the deer trail that cuts down and out of the ravine on the west side of the falls." Roy suggested to the alchemist he still half held up, Ed was swaying again. It seemed that standing still did not bode well for him. Gravity was having too much time to work on him.

"It'd be too narrow for the assault cars." Edward reminded him. "Plus it's not like they have that great of four-wheel drive. I lost one of them in mere mud."

"Yes, on horseback. I know." Roy groaned, as if personally insulted that his assault vehicles could be overtaken by a horse.

"We'll have to leave the cars, and personally that's fine with me. All the other paths that might be wide enough go too far out of the way." Edward pointed out.

"Then we'll leave the cars." Roy agreed.

"Can we intercept trucks though in time, if we're on foot?" Hawkeye asked them with a frown.

Ed and Roy both nodded at the same time.

"They can't go too fast on that road." Roy explained.

"It's not exactly stable to go too fast on, and the corners are too sharp. We'll probably catch up with them in…" Edward trailed off, he was having trouble doing the calculations in his condition.

"Eight… ten miles?" Roy guessed.

Edward nodded with a half shrug. "Sounds right. We have to leave now though."

"Get them ready to follow us, though I doubt we'll need help. We're moving ahead." Roy told Hawkeye, before hurrying off with Edward.

Edward was able to easier keep up now, and the increased speed was helping push him back into a physical state where he could move with more ease. Yet he still felt exhausted, and knew that he was pulling on reserves of strength that he'd not tapped before. The ones that once he exhausted, would leave him in a dire state.

"We can't fight properly with them around." Edward reminded Roy as they hurried into the thicker part of the woods, leaving the sight of the cars behind them. They fell into step easily on the familiar terrain, and knowing where they were going certainly would speed up their going.

Hopefully the others would get lost and he and Roy could find them later.

"Are you okay to go faster?" Roy asked Edward instead, not assuming the blonde was ready.

Ed nodded. "Just remember a half mile up it gets sandy. I'll need some help I think, otherwise it just might bring me down. And I do not want to go down to some inanimate sand."

Roy grinned despite the seriousness of it all. "I'll make sure I don't let you sink or anything." He said, and gave Edward a slight push forward as he released the blonde's automail arm.

Edward fell into pace easier thanks to the push forward, and was soon jogging down the trail with Roy.

"You know," Ed panted as they ran, "we'll have to find a new secret place to come and practice our alchemy to its fullest extent. Now Hawkeye knows where to find us."

Roy gave him a startled look. "Does this mean you decided on staying? You won't leave?"

Edward looked over at him, knowing Roy well enough to know not to take his words the wrong way and get offended, or lose hope. "This is not the time or place to discuss that. But… in my idyllic ending to all of this, there are scenes that play in my head that have us continuing our practices."

"What else is in your ending?" Roy asked as he grabbed Ed's arm in one hand, and a tree trunk in the other, to swing them around the sharp bend in the deer trail before releasing both so they could continue running.

"I'll tell you, but not right now." Edward told him. He had decided that telling Roy everything would have to wait until they'd finished things here. Only then would he feel comfortable in telling Roy that he loved him, and wanted to stay in Central to be with him. Otherwise… he was resigning, and moving back to Risembool. Perhaps it was a bit too picky of him to only have two options, and not allow for room to have a relationship develop. But he knew that if Roy ever wanted him back, he'd be found. But of course, he'd rather not have to deal with that at all.

"How are you holding up?"

"Quit asking me that." Ed growled at him. "I am not going to stop until my body gives out on me entirely. So let's move faster, before I get grouchy."

"That's scary." Roy grinned, but knew very well how scary a grouchy Edward could be. The man was not someone to be messed with, and he knew Edward was capable of quite succinctly decimating those who irritated him.

"Yes, it is." Edward agreed rather firmly.


	59. Chapter 59

I'm in such a hyper mood right now, yay for energy! I got back from my nice long run feeling absolutely wonderful, and now I am listening to hyper songs. I'm going to be bouncing off the walls, I just know it.

liveyourlife: -is destroyed- ... I hope your computer starts working again soon. And Kang is still alive, never fear.

GreedxEd: I'd rather have a grouchy cat... mine are just plain weird. I think I need to write you something where Roy loses a bet and is Ed's personal slave for a week or something. You really want him to be a slave XD.

mutantpenguins: I think you two might be more hyper than I am... scary.

anmb: Eww syrup here? Hahaha -kills some more stuff in the story-

Bar-Ohki: He's fun when grouchy, I agree.

* * *

So I was discussing adrenaline shots with the head of the nursing program that is at the same college where my court reporting program is. I forget how we got into it, but I know I was going to, and didn't, give Ed one. I'm cruel like that. But she mentioned that when she worked the night shift at a hospital a nurse gave her an adrenaline shot. Apparently she was so hyper and energetic that she cleaned _everything_ in the whole ward during her shift and still had time left over to run around and be hyper. She never wants to repeat the experience again.

Personally I can see Ed being that hyper... and being quite the disaster.

* * *

Chapter Fifty Nine

There had been a time, long in the past, when Edward had been forced to flee with Alphonse across the Gobi Desert, along with half of the still remaining gypsies that they'd hooked up with as travel partners. It was near the beginning of the renewed effort by the falling German government to ensnare Edward for several unsavory reasons. It had been during that trip that Edward had probably been at his worst up 'till that point, physically.

Until now.

Edward knew he was spent, yet he paid little attention to the fact. He'd always been a supporter of mind over matter, as his alchemy proved. What small hurdle was this compared to harnessing water, and causing the very plates of the earth to crack and shift to his transmutations? Making his own body last even an hour longer could be done.

He just wished it wasn't so hard.

Fortunately he had Roy there to support him, even though he tried not to rely on the man for assistance. That was not to say that Roy did not take it upon himself at times to assist him. And while Edward wanted to be gratified by the fact, he knew that Roy was only doing what he'd do for any other close comrade. It was hard to feel any sense of viable warmth from the gestures. At least not in the way he'd have wanted.

Roy was quite oblivious to Edward's thoughts, not because he wasn't paying attention. Had he been able to spare even a marginal amount more of attention to the subtle changes in Ed's eyes, he would have seen the evidence of the disappointment that lurked behind the weariness in the blonde's eyes. But he had quite a lot all ready to pay attention to.

Things such as making sure they stayed on the deer trail, even though they must have walked down it in prior years at least thirty-eight times if he was recalling correctly. It truly was no joke for them to claim they knew every inch of this mountain range and the forest that covered it. Then there was the fact that he had to remain alert for other humans besides themselves, as well as animals that might be foolish enough to try and tangle with them. When one of them was obviously injured, there was always that possibility. He had to make sure that he looked out for things that might cause Edward trouble, or slow him down. And foremost and most important, he had to make sure Edward remained safely beside him.

The minutes ticked by, and they had nearly made it to the ravine.

The ground was shifting from soft loam into hard packed dirt littered with pebbles and chunks of fallen timber. The first signs of ivy were appearing, and the subtle sound of trickling water could be heard. There had always been a slow flow of water through the ravine, but it was little more than a crick. A few miles farther a natural dam had been created by fallen earth and trees from a mudslide long ago. Ever since then, the ravine had been emptied of the massive amounts of water that had carved it.

As the ground became more unstable with larger chunks of jagged rocks, they were forced to slow. Edward would have trouble navigating the path, and Roy knew it. It was safer for them both if they slowed for now, and picked the pace back up once they crossed out of the ravine.

Besides, it was suicide to charge at a full run down that narrow, rickety deer trail that went through the ravine. It was a graveyard of bones from fallen deer that had been chased down and off of it by wolves. Not even the sure-footed deer could keep their footing, and they had more feet to work with. They, as humans, weren't about to attempt it when one of them was not in possession of his full strength or agility.

Roy helped Edward slow down, making sure that the blonde was able to still keep his balance. "We've made good time." He said aloud as he scanned their surroundings for familiar markers.

Ed nodded, looking around as well. "They're trespassing through territory that's as good as our own backyard. Even with me holding us back, they shouldn't be able to cut past us in time. And even if they do, we can come around from another direction."

"And to think, I was concerned about my day today being boring." Roy laughed darkly as he swatted a hanging vine of ivy out of his way.

Ed ward managed a smile, "today is shaping up to be one of the longest days of my life."

"Undoubtedly."

They had reached the ravine now.

It dipped down several yards, and looked like a foreboding place to venture. The shadows were dark in the deeper recesses, and the boulders below that had not been smoothed by the water when it had been here, were permanently stained in what the two men knew was blood. After so many deer had met their death here, even the rain had a hard time washing away the evidence. Bones jutted up out of the sand and gravel. Ivy clung to some parts of the wall.

"It's always so creepy looking." Roy said, and began to walk forward first.

Edward rolled his eyes, "please, the worst things that are down there are the spiders. At least we're not being forced to go through the area with the pit vipers."

"I _will_ eradicate them all one day." Roy shuddered.

"They're helpful, they can't help it if they don't like you." Edward defended as he stepped carefully down onto the path that ran down the ravine. He knew Roy had gone first in order to be there to test the path and break his fall if Edward did fall.

"But I can. And unlike them, I can do something about it." Was Roy's disgruntled response.

"Oh yes, they tremble in fear of you and your fingers I'm sure." Edward noted as he stepped carefully after Roy.

"Everyone else does."

Edward only stumbled once, and it had been due to a loose section of sand shifting out from under his boot and tossing him forward. Roy had quickly pivoted at the waist and grabbed Ed's nearest arm in order to steady the alchemist again.

Then they soon continued down, this time with Roy scuffing his boots about on the narrow path to try and remove any similar obstacles.

"As much as I love being outside, I'm going to be very glad when I can go home." Edward mumbled as he continued to creep cautiously after Roy. Had he been feeling more energetic, and not needed to pay attention to his footing, he would have enjoyed the view he was getting following behind the man.

"You were never one to become attached to a house." Roy said with interest, and some confusion.

Edward shrugged his shoulders to himself. "It's more of the symbolism of it. That and I can finally sleep in a real bed. They have beds in Xing, but they're very uncomfortable. Most of the padding comes from the blankets."

"Well you're going to the hospital first." Roy prioritized.

"I'll go willingly this time. But only because Gisela and Doctor White don't irritate the hell out of me. Otherwise I'm sure I'd be fine after some bed rest."

Roy snorted at the implication that rest was all he needed. "You need to be x-rayed, and your automail tended to I'm sure. We'll have to call Winry in."

"I can assure you that if any bones are damaged, it's just some cracked ribs which will heal on their own. I even know the routine, deep breathing. I've been doing a lot of that." Edward reminded him. All the running had allowed him nothing but deep breaths.

"You're still going."

"I know, I know." Edward grumbled, but couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. Rather he was secretly pleased that Roy was so adamant that he make sure he was treated properly for any injuries.

They had made it to the bottom of the ravine. Now they just had to cross the short distance between the two opposite earthen and rock walls to begin the climb up and out the other side.

The sand was deep, and sucked at their feet. Edward made no mention of this fact, and plowed through as numbly as he could. Roy was having to work at it himself as it was, Ed could not bring himself to ask for help.

"I'd suggest that if we were able to continue coming here, we build a bridge." Roy grouched as he high-stepped his way through.

Edward followed in his tracks, they were nearing the small crick that ran through here. As such, the ground was becoming moisture, and more insistent that his feet sink. "I suppose we still could, Hawkeye doesn't know how to navigate through here like we do. It'd be easy enough to lose her."

"You enjoy living dangerously, don't you." Roy stated with a shudder.

"It's an option." He defended with a frown.

Roy gave a wordless grunt of some meaning in reply, and extended his stride so he passed over the small section of slowly flowing water.

Edward followed, easing his flesh leg over first so he'd be able to balance longer on the untiring and sturdier automail leg.

His foot never touched the other side.

A whirling spray of sand was the only warning, but it happened too fast for either man to react. Water droplets pelted the air from the sharp breeze of wind. Feathers scattered, along with dark red blood, but Edward still never made it to the other side of that crick.

His slash with his automail blade had sliced through the chest muscles on one side of the chimera that had swooped down and seized him. It was a horrid parrot looking thing, and looked much like that monstrosity Cornello had created.

The wound on the chimera was causing it to falter, but Edward was hardly done with it yet.

He was in a bad situation here. He was much too far up now to slice off the leg holding him. He'd plummet, yes, but the end result would not be pretty to behold. The trees below would skewer him, if he was lucky. It seemed that the remaining chimeras had been sent loose to take care of any pursuers. Just his luck he had to get another damn flying one. The one he'd dealt with in the sandstorm had been bad enough.

Edward gritted his teeth against the jolts of pain that ran down him like electricity. The claws gripped him around his flesh bicep, yet they held him loosely. Edward knew that the chimera intended to drop him once a proper height was reached. Personally, he wasn't up for freefalling through the air today.

Reaching up with his hands he grabbed onto the leg muscles of the creature, and pinched the tendon that helped the chimera flex its talons in order to grip him. As he was released, ignoring the outraged screech of the beast, he set his jaw, and blanked out his mind as he used his arms to pull his chest up level to his hands, hold himself steady, and then drop his weight sharply while still gripping onto the leg that kept him so far alive.

The chimera screeched in alarm, as it was yanked off its flight pattern and tipped sideways.

Edward took his chance, having already raised himself back up again, and grabbed hold of the wing joint in one hand, and a thick handful of feathers that lay along the back in the other, and pulled himself up onto the chimera's back.

"At least they aren't rocket ships." Ed growled out as he settled himself in for the task of forcing the chimera back to the ground.

Back in the ravine, Roy was just finishing with his own chimera problem.

The bones were charcoaled when he was through with whatever the hell strange mix that thing had been.

"Damn it." Roy swore under his breath.

Edward was gone, and he had no idea where. Even worse, he wasn't sure how the injured alchemist was faring. He knew if Edward was given the option, he'd force that chimera to bring him back somewhere close to their destination, or the trail they were currently following. Yet he had no idea which it would be, where, much less when. He wasn't as concerned about Ed being bested by the chimera. The chances of that were slim considering Ed's talent in destroying the unnatural beings.

He had no choice, he had to keep going without Edward. They could not let this hold them back from fulfilling their intentions to finally wipe out the rest of those who had caused this whole mess to happen in the first place.

"Damn it." He swore again, before hurrying off to resume the trail.

He truly hated chimeras. The sooner every last one was dead, the happier he'd be. They'd been nothing but a problem ever since their creation. Tools used for the advancement of those sick enough to employ them. He knew Edward felt pity for them, but he had his reasons. He'd known very closely chimeras that had been humans. Even those that still looked human. Roy however could not manage to feel pity for them, not anymore.

Hopefully the others following behind them would not run into any chimera problems. He knew that only Hawkeye probably would be very successful in killing one. But he still worried for her. She was not used to killing chimeras. In fact, he didn't think she'd ever done such a thing before. It was usually Edward who was dispatched to deal with chimeras. He was the one with the experience, and no one had really seen a reason to change that.

Well, today was certainly a day for change.

Roy finished climbing up out of the ravine, and broke into a run to continue following the trail. The loose ground here he was able to navigate at a faster pace. Though he would rather Edward be here instead. He'd gladly trade speed for having Ed with him. But he swore they'd find each other again soon. For some reason they seemed to be good at that.

He liked to believe it was something deeper than the fact that they'd had to chase after one another before.


	60. Chapter 60

Sixty chapters later... -pours herself a drink-

GreedxEd: I'm not sure pit vipers like anyone... I'd hate to see them in a chimera cross.

Bar-Ohki: He is multi-talented and is fearless.

anmb: I like giant bird things... I like birds as it is. And thank you, I need that luck.

liveyourlife: I'm just going to call you "fickle" from now on, in case you change usernames again P. And my oh my, I'm not sure whether or not it's be safe for me to say how many chapers this actually goes up to. I'm glad you're looking forward to the dreams though, should they happen... -shifty look-

Nini: And closer... come closer... and closer, and BOO!

Rose: Shall I provide you some tissues?

EmoLollipop: It's a fun image to play in your head, isn't it?

* * *

I'm becoming interested to see what people who have lurked but not reviewed yet actually review when I end this story. It's always a fair few, and it surprises me each time that they wait until the end. Yeah... I'm talking about some of you. I think I'll pop myself some popcorn and watch all of that happen... while I cry because I ended the story. I'm such an emotional easily attached person, I give up things like Fuhrer Trip-and-Fall, The Wrench Goddess, and sometimes Daphne, and it's so hard.

Anyway, enough sap out of me...

The end is not upon us yet... but for now, let's keep you all reading in the right direction.

* * *

Chapter Sixty

It was becoming difficult to breathe this high up in the atmosphere. Edward was being forced to draw long, and continuously deeper breaths, resorting to even gulping air like a common frog in order to keep himself from passing out. Yes, the chimera was descending, but it was a slow process.

This creature was stubborn, and fought Edward's manhandling every wing beat. But Edward was fighting harder, and it showed.

After doing this many times before, and he found the idea rather comical that he was used to hitching rides on chimeras, Edward was clearly the one in charge overall. Add this as one more qualification to his reputation for being the chimera expert. He had no qualms about jumping on top of one and riding it around like a beastly rodeo horse.

But that gave him an idea.

Edward released his handfuls of feathers, and tightened his knees more firmly to keep him anchored while he ripped the bottom hem of his shirt clear around. A transmutation later and he had a thick, long blindfold. Leaning forward he evaded a snapping beak, and tied the fabric around the eyes. Luckily this things skull jutted up so far near the back or it might have been impossible to complete without being pitched off the side.

Now the chimera freaked out, and Edward clung to it in order to wait out the surges of panic the chimera was undergoing. The world was a twisting and convoluted blur for nearly seven minutes before things leveled out and steadied.

"Poor bastard." Edward whispered as he readjusted himself.

Now the chimera had no other option.

It had become either to be guided safely back to land, or to remain up here blindfolded and vulnerable. Now when Edward leaned to the right, the chimera turned obediently, albeit reluctantly and with annoyed screeches.

Ed smirked, and leaned forward and down towards the right. "That's right, do as I say."

The chimera reluctantly began to spiral downwards, responding to the subtle changes in Edward's movements.

"If you continue to behave, I just might have them sedate you and ship you back to Headquarters." Edward continued to say as it became much easier to breathe already. This chimera wasn't too wounded, or in danger of extreme blood loss from the gash it did have. Not yet anyway. He knew what plants there were in the forest that he could have mashed up and applied to the wound to stop the bleeding. And if the chimera was kept blindfolded and sedated, it could be transported fairly easily. Yes, a part of him wanted to kill this chimera for separating he and Roy. But another part of him remembered the idea he'd had about trying to reverse the fusion that had created the beast. It seemed this might be his test subject if it continued to behave.

Edward continued shifting his weight and applying pressure to certain spots in order to get the chimera back down towards the ground. It didn't take much longer, and Edward changed instead to just steering the chimera around over the tops of the trees. He was aiming to find the drop point he needed in order to hook back up with Roy. But it was difficult from the air. With the trees masking his view is was hard to find the markers on the ground that he knew so well.

"Hey, hold up." Edward sat back, causing the chimera to hover in an annoyed way.

He frowned, and suddenly leaned forward and to the left, causing the chimera to bank with him and resume flying. But not for long, Edward was heading the beast towards a place to land.

For some reason, there was a group of four militia men standing near one of the smaller cliffs carved into the earth from the river that surged beneath it about five yards down. The natural rock structure was relatively free of trees and shrubbery. But it was not territory many animals ventured into. Wolves had claim on the area, and Roy and Edward had rarely gone there even if they did have nothing to fear from the animals.

But that shouldn't explain why this bunch was up here, it wasn't along the trail they had wanted to take. It was close, so they could have gotten lost, but even so. They surely must have taken survival training, they should be able to follow a deer trail.

Edward quickly banked the chimera in for a landing. "Hey, flare your wings, or you're going to fracture all the bones in your legs." He spoke to the creature. He did know that most of them could understand some human speech, courtesy of two brains being fused into one.

It complied, but a few seconds to slow.

The landing jolted them both, and there were a few brittle sounding snaps and a pained screech that followed. But land they did near the group of men. Edward quickly slid off, and his feet hit the ground just as the chimera tried to take flight again. He quickly slid his automail arm around the back of the beast's neck and pushed down while his automail hand held the beak to keep it from reaching around and gutting him. The chimera flapped, and screeched inside its own closed beak, but otherwise could not move for the restraining automail.

"Oh do shut up, I warned you." Edward growled at the creature before turning to the shocked looking group of militia men. "Well, doesn't one of you feel the need to offer me a hand here? Isn't one of you an alchemist?"

One of the men stepped forward, looking wary.

"Good, transmute me some rope, and you all can truss this thing up. I want the wound clotted, you've all taken survival training, you know the plants to find and what to do with them. And then I want you to haul it back down to the cars and start taking it back to Headquarters."

"But, it's a chimera! It should be killed." One of the officers protested.

"I will decide that. I want it unharmed when I finally get back to it. Otherwise I'll kill whoever damaged it." Edward stated quite clearly, and then glared. "Well, start moving! This isn't as easy as it looks and I've got someone to find again!"

There was hesitation among them.

"It's a chimera… they're not safe to go near."

Edward's retort was cut off by the rather large bang that not only startled the men, but sent the chimera into another fit.

"You moron." Edward snarled at the chimera, and reached over with his other hand to cover the nostrils of the beast. Soon, it fainted, having run out of air. "You have maybe five minutes until it revives." Edward said as the chimera crumpled to the ground, released from his hold now.

"So I suggest you get moving quickly." Joined in a familiar female voice, "before it revives and tries to rip you to shreds."

Edward smiled wearily at Hawkeye as she appeared. "Don't tell me you got lost as well."

"Lost?" She blinked at him, then laughed. "I didn't get lost, and neither did this bunch. They're the ones who got the assault car wedged in between some trees. They decided to press on ahead despite my orders. When I saw they were gone, I followed them here."

"I assume they'll be court marshaled for insubordination?"

"At the very least." She smiled and looked over at the bird-like chimera. "I can guess what happened. You never can make a normal entrance, can you."

Ed shook his head as he stepped towards her to give the men room to work. They did appear severely cowed, knowing they were in more than a little bit of trouble. "Not really. It's too simple to make a normal entrance."

"Was Mustang okay up until you got separated?" Hawkeye asked him in concern as she put a steadying hand on the weary alchemist's shoulder.

Edward had benefited a small amount from being able to fly around for a few minutes, but he was feeling the exhaustion coming back. The pain, not so much, his body was deadened to the feeling of the pain right now. "Yes, we were attacked about halfway there. I need to get back to him."

"Is there a way to do that from here?" She asked now.

Ed nodded, "there's no trail for it. I only know the way because I've been here before. I don't have time though to wait around for you to deal with them. I need to get going, it's going to be difficult on me."

"Then get going, I'll make sure your chimera prize gets loaded per your instructions and isn't damaged."

"Good, thank you." Edward smiled at her.

"Watch it!"

Edward and Hawkeye both whipped about at the sudden commotion of shouts and the shifting of dirt under boots. A shrill screech cut the air, along with several strangled cries of those who got in the way of the slashing talons as the chimera tried to get up again.

"Shit."

"They didn't work fast enough." Hawkeye observed, getting her rifle ready just in case the men were unable to subdue the beast again.

Edward however had darted forward.

"Ed?!" Hawkeye called after him. "Let them handle it, you're hurt!"

He ignored her, and instead rushed to the thrashing chimera. It was an automatic reaction to protect the men, that when two of them were knocked backwards towards the cliff edge by a wing that had gotten free of what restraints had already been put on the chimera, that Edward was suddenly there. He shoved the men aside and out of the way before they'd barely been able to realize they were about to topple over and into the air.

"What's wrong with you, it isn't that strong!" Edward snapped at the ones who still had a hold on the ropes binding the chimera, and were trying to yank it back down to the ground. He himself, in some strange act of balance, had managed not to go over the cliff himself. Even if he was inches from it, he knew he was more liable to fall forwards than backwards.

"It's bloody insane is what it is!" The alchemist of their group retorted as he passed his rope to one of those Ed had saved and began to transmute some more rope.

"I swear how do some of these alchemists get state certification." Edward grumbled under his breath.

His answer was lost to the confusion that followed.

The chimera gave a burst of frantic and panicked strength as it lunged sideways, away from the tugging of the ropes. The officers and the state alchemist quickly tried to bring the beast back under control. But it had lunged too far towards the sound of the voice it now associated with a sense of safety. And it was attempting to reach that voice as it flailed.

Edward grabbed for feathers as both he and the beast were flung off the edge of the precipice. As the ropes still holding the chimera tightened in an attempt not to lose the creature, the feathers Edward had managed to grab hold of jerked free of the skin.

"Bring it back up!" Hawkeye ordered frantically, knowing Ed had grabbed hold of the chimera when they'd gone over.

The men heaved and strained as they hauled the screeching and thrashing beast back up onto the edge and dragged it further away from the danger area.

"Where is he?" One of the officers asked, but Riza had already run to the edge to look over.

All she saw was the surging water of the river five yards down.


	61. Chapter 61

liveyourlife: So does that mean I can't call you "Finicky"? P

roarargh: That was great, your honesty made me laugh. "I haven't been reading without reviewing- I haven't been reading" That was oddly very awesome of you, no idea why but it was. I'm glad you're able to read again, and loving it.

anmb: Do I seem like I'd give him a break? ...Naw heheh. Ugh, your bird and mine would get along great, they're both weird in some way. What kind do you have? I've a short and obnoxious cockatiel.

Paon: Nope, no breaks for Ed. I have to torture someone. And the sequel I have been thinking about, yeah. I've kind of got it down to how I'd want it to go if I did write it. I'll get a short briefing on it up here soon.

GreedxEd: Yes, I feel bad for chimeras too... and yet I keep killing them.

Horselvr: I always wanted to have him fall off a cliff, spazzing chimeras seemed like a good reason.

Fullmetal Embers: I've no idea, and thanks.

mraw: Deep breaths, it's okay. Breathe in... and breathe out.

Ethereal: Aww I am glad you are feeling better. I did miss you, I was wondering where you ran off to. -hug- Finish getting better, and look, more for you to read. It's your new treatment.

* * *

You may or may not need tissues later on for this. Now that I've said that all of you will probably not get teary in the least. But I said I'd warn anyway when something might cause leakage of water.

Personally I love this chapter, hopefully you'll all feel the same. -hugs it and sniffles-

* * *

Chapter Sixty One

White and blue, black and gray, bubbles and foam mixed with murky brown from the bottom. Liquid, yet as restraining as steel, and the embodiment of raw power. It was the scene that many had nightmares about, the thought that you couldn't get back to the surface, that you'd drown. It was a very real threat, especially when you were weighted down by metal limbs.

The noise pounded in his ears, the roaring and rushing threatened to obliterate all ability to think. Several times he connected and was scraped past something he figured was a rock. It was only during those moments when he was able to know if he was upright or not.

In his condition, he was physically unable to surface with the weight of his metal limbs dragging him back down. However he was far from panicking yet. He could hold his breath for quite a few minutes longer. But not forever.

Instead of relying on his physical strength, when at top form, was considerable, he had to rely on something else. His alchemy. Normally, he'd be able to do nothing of great consequence in a river this fast flowing, making contact with the sandy bottom was clearly up to chance. And he had no time for chance. So he had to resort to something else alchemic.

Yet it was easier said than done.

He had learned how to create water from air, yes. Manipulate that water, yes. But when had he ever learned how to control already existing water? Much less an amount like this, that was so wrathful as it flowed. He hadn't.

That should be only a small hurdle though compared to learning how to create the substance. Theoretically at any rate. And he was certainly trying.

Again, and again he tried to shift the water, manipulate it, control it in some fashion that would allow him the ability to get to the riverbank. He could feel the water pulsating around him in a different vibration than had been normal before he'd begun trying his alchemy, but he was getting nowhere fast.

And he was running out of time.

Edward again reached out with his alchemy, more than one transmutation circle flaring to life inside the recesses of his mind. There were some days he was glad that he had done what he did, if only that it had given him the ability to work transmutations without needing to draw the circles out. That would have been useless here, and with the way his life went, pausing to draw circles was an act that would only have gotten him killed sooner or later. Most likely sooner.

The water again trembled at his intent, but nothing happened which would help him get free.

Edward tried again, time was short, and he could not hold his breath for much longer.

Now in a new effort he added in as well the transmutation circle that had been the last key component to allowing him to create water in the first place. Clapped his hands, though the water tore at him and resisted the effort, and began again.

The water quavered again in the river, and then an undercurrent rose up towards him, pushing him through a sudden void of motion that had come over the section of the river he was in. All around him the water was calm as if it were a standing puddle, but the rest of the river still raged on.

Edward broke the surface with a gasp for air, and he used his unfeeling automail limbs to kick and pull him towards the riverbank. The strange current helped him along, and the water returned to normal as his hands touched the sandy and pebbled bank down beneath the calmer waters here by the bank. The current that had helped him left now, but Edward barely noticed.

Now without the faster flowing current of the raging river only a yard behind him, Edward was able to get out of the water. And he crawled forward out of the river and onto the earthen bank, coughs wracking his body as he tried to fight off the psychological thought that he'd inhaled water. When he was this far gone, it was hard to make your mind see sense about such things. He remained on his hands and knees, the thought of trying to stand was not one he believed would work for him just now.

The river had battered him, tossed him about like a doll and dragged him across the boulders at the bottom. He'd been wrenched here and there, and flung about. He was lucky to even be on his hands and knees and not collapsed here at the bank.

Groaning, Edward began to crawl forward, the coughs stopping as he did so. He crawled his way five feet across the riverbank before he stopped. The feeling of the dry pine needles and leaves that scattered over the hearth of the abandoned thicket he'd crawled into crackled under his weight as he let himself flop down onto his back, resting up against the brambles and not caring.

He would remain out of sight here, safe, until he could move again. But right now, he could not. He physically could not manage to stand, and his mind was little help in forcing the matter. He had to rest if he did not wish to kill himself from the strain of effort.

This thicket had been abandoned perhaps three years ago, the doe who had resided here having fallen prey to the wolves. They'd seen her body back then in the woods not far from here, torn of flesh and left with only the skeleton and some unsavory bits for the foragers. But she had left him a fine hiding place.

It was not easily noticed, not when the reason to come to the river was to drink and leave to get back out of the open. Those in a hurry, or set to a task in mind, rarely saw the things before their eyes.

Edward knew he'd be safe here, safe to recover some of his strength, safe from even chimeras who might try and hunt him. Then he could press on. But what if he couldn't? What if now that he'd finally fallen down, his body would refuse to let him get back up no matter what he wanted? How long would it take for Roy to find him? Later tonight, when everything had been done? Most likely. Though it was more likely to be morning, tomorrow. Roy would have a difficult time searching in the dark.

He'd have to see what happened, but the cold he felt was from more than just his soaked through clothes.

His eyes slipped closed with a quavering breath, and fell into a world of white, and white light as his breathing slowed to the bare minimum. He had intended just to rest for a short time and try again, but his body had other ideas.

He did not stir, and even his ribs seemed to still but for the barest of breaths.

Meanwhile a mile upstream…

Roy stumbled onto a scene he had not exactly expected when he'd suddenly been forced to change his course. A mudslide had blocked the trail he'd been using, forcing him to reevaluate the choice route. So he'd chosen one that was invisible by all accounts, but he knew would still get him to his destination in time. It passed closer to the falls, and thus the more savage part of the river that cut its way through this land. He had to cross one of the other trails in the process, and thus was how he found a very odd scene.

Four militia officers, a state alchemist belonging to that team, a trussed up parrot-like chimera that was either very large or very fat, and a worried and pissed off looking Hawkeye. A strange combination to be sure.

All but the chimera, who was blindfolded, startled at his sudden appearance.

Roy lurched to a halt, dirt spraying under his boots, as he blinked at them. "I am missing something." He decided quite quickly.

"What are you doing here of all places? Were you tracking Ed?" Hawkeye asked, but saying Ed's name made her turn a shade of pale that looked out of place on her.

"No, wait, Ed was over here?" Roy frowned, but asked hopefully. Yet Hawkeye was worrying him, something was wrong. And fear suddenly stabbed at him, his eyes widening. "What happened to Edward?"

The men shuffled in a guilty looking way.

Hawkeye looked near to tears, "there was an accident. The chimera freaked out, and he pushed some of the officers out of the way so they wouldn't go over the cliff. And Ed… the chimera freaked again and knocked into him. They both went over, but Ed… Ed…"

"Where is Edward?!" Roy nearly screamed at her, yet somehow deep down he knew. He felt as if he'd been doused in icy water, and the stabbing fear was moving towards his heart.

"I don't know." She whispered, truly about to cry now. "He fell into the river, he must have."

Roy shook his head, blinking hard. "He went over that cliff, and into the river?" He repeated in a tone he'd never even heard him use himself. His voice shook, and he did nothing to stop it. Suddenly all thoughts of why they were here fled his mind.

Hawkeye had walked over to him, white faced and worried. "Roy-"

Roy looked at her, fear for Edward not allowing him to feel pity for the worry and guilt Hawkeye surely had. "I've got to find him." He said suddenly, and before anyone could think to try and stop him from rushing off blindly, that was just what he'd done.

He ran as he'd never run before, even down the steep incline that was the quickest was to reach the river from here. He paid no heed to anything else, but the thought of finding the one he loved. Nothing else mattered, nothing but Edward.

For the first time in his life, Roy suddenly knew true fear. All those other times up 'till now had been a warm up. But nothing, nothing at all, could have prepared him for this.

He couldn't lose Ed, not now. Not when all he wanted was to start over with the man, tell him he loved him. The knowledge that he might have lost Edward tore at him in waves of fear, and he felt bitterly exposed and vulnerable. What would he have left without Ed? It all seemed so meaningless without him.

The tears wanted to fall, but he managed to keep them at bay.

And Roy continued to run, racing down the steep, and sometimes treacherous inclines without a thought to his own safety. He knew it must have been only a matter of minutes, but it felt like eternity doubled over before he finally reached the riverbank.

He began to run along it, all the while looking here and there for any sign of Ed. All the while calling for him, desperately. It didn't matter to him that he might be overheard, if Edward was out there, he wanted to be heard. Anyone else could leave him the hell alone or suffer the consequences.

A mile passed, and Roy was beginning to expect the worst. That he'd finally find Edward's lifeless body washed up somewhere. A possible reality that tore at him with a slow pain that made it hard to breathe.

It was around that time that he saw the darker patches of dirt coming up. And fledgling hope flared inside him as he quickly looked for the end result.

What he saw brought back the chill that cloaked over him.

He'd have never seen it if he didn't know what he was looking for. Edward was laying motionless inside an abandoned thicket.

And Roy bolted forward towards him, coming to a stop by having thrown himself to his knees. Without wasting a moment, he reached inside to grab hold of the blonde's legs.

"Ed! Edward!" Roy gasped out frantically as he pulled the limp and sopping wet alchemist out from the dry thicket. Panic was riding in his throat, and his heart was pounding as he saw the pale face and felt the cold skin. "Shit." He quickly bent his head, and grabbed the flesh wrist in one hand. Once he heard the shallow rasping breaths, and felt the pulse, he sank into a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

He placed one gloved hand against the man's pale cheek and bowed his head forward so their foreheads rested together. "You fool, Ed… you fool." Came the whispered words. "I can bear losing a few officers… but why the hell do you think I could bear to lose you? Come back to me… please… I need you, Edward. I-I-" his voice began to crack as he fought to hold back the tears, "I love you." He finished in a watery whisper.

And then Edward began to stir, and Roy lifted his head quickly as the blonde man coughed a few times, before settling his golden eyes on him. "Ed?"

Edward felt himself relax with an exhausted sigh as he attempted a small smile. "Equivalent exchange?"

Roy blinked at him in confusion, still not removing his hand from the man's cheek. But he didn't appear to notice, nor did Edward seem to mind. "What?" He asked in a voice that still quavered on the undertones.

"I save your life, and you save mine." Edward explained, as if it was all the explanation necessary. In his heart, he truly did believe he wouldn't have woken back up, if Roy had not come for him.

"Damnit Ed," Roy whispered through unshed tears, "don't ever say something like that again. You wouldn't have died. But damnit don't scare me like this ever again! I was so scared, Edward! I thought I had lost you when she told me you went over the cliff. I've never been so frightened before."

"Roy." Edward reached up a shaking hand to brush it along one of Roy's cheeks where the tears had started to fall. "I'm sorry, Roy. I-I was scared too. I thought no one would come for me so soon. The plan…"

"Means nothing to me compared to finding you! You're the most important anything, anyone, to me." He ended softly, running his gloved thumb across the cheek his hand still rested on. "Edward…" and he reached up to draw away Edward's hand from his face despite the fact it had stopped shaking.

Edward gave him a startled look, and suddenly felt beyond the grasp of many words. Luckily one seemed to suffice as his breathing became difficult again. "Roy…"

Roy squeezed Ed's hand gently, and brought it up to his lips where he placed a kiss on the gloved fingers. Yet whatever he'd been about to say was displaced as another explosion rocked the treacherous mountainside.

"We need to get back. Somehow we have to make up the time we lost, they've gotten farther ahead then we'd planned for them to be." Roy decided as he helped ease Edward up to a sitting position, placing an arm about his shoulders to steady the man.

Ed was grateful for the assistance, for he still felt shaky for more than one reason. "No, wait. If I can get you within sight range of them, can you attack?"

"I can't manipulate the air at that long a range, even if I pulled all the restrictions off of my control." Roy replied with a frown.

Edward shook his head just enough to be noticed. "I mean, if I get you in sight range, can you attack?" He said the last three words firmly.

"I could, but I'm not sure what good it would do." Roy admitted.

"Let me worry about that. You just attack and worry about aiming as best you can, it'll be difficult." Edward groaned as he moved to get to his feet.

Roy quickly moved to help Edward up, shifting so that Edward's automail arm was around his shoulders. He knew it was the heavier of the arms, but he wanted to take some weight off of Ed. "What are you going to do?" He asked as they started forward.

Edward's lips seemed to form a thin line, before he said. "I never told you, but while I was in exile I learned to control water alchemy. If I drop my control over a part of it, there's a side effect that happens which will be useful."

"What? Why've you never mentioned this?" Roy asked with a frown as they struggled together up the steep incline of the animal trail Roy had taken to get to Edward.

"Can you truly fault me for not wanting to even admit to it myself? It's one of those things across that line you and I don't like to cross."

And Roy understood, and he gripped the still stumbling blonde alchemist closer to him as he helped them up the rickety path. "It's a few more miles, and the ground isn't very good in that direction.

Edward's jaw was set, "you don't have to help me the whole way. Once I get up the incline I should be fine, I'm just so exhausted… and my body has been battered beyond anything before."

Roy flinched inwardly, and felt guilt wash over him. But he knew that yet again, Edward would insist it wasn't his fault. And to think, Edward refused to admit he was an angel. He knew he had to be the luckiest man to still have someone like Ed stay by his side after what had happened.

"Stop, I don't blame you." Edward whispered, sensing his companion's sudden change of mood. "But together, we can finally finish off the bastards who've done this to us."

"Gladly."

And they continued together as fast as Edward was able, and Roy did not push him too much. They both knew that Edward should have given in by now to the abuse he'd sustained. Yet he was refusing to stop now, now that Roy had come for him.

They made it up the incline and back to level forest floor. Edward made to pull away to bear his own weight, but Roy only gripped him more firmly and shook his head.

"It's still quicker this way. I don't mind helping you."

Edward gave him an unreadable look, but gave in. "Thank you."


	62. Chapter 62

mrawgirl: I truly am, sexual tension, woo! Hehehe... Hmm OPFMA... sounds like FMA on Opium to me. Don't ask... I was explaining earlier to my brother about poppyseeds.

Ethereal: Aww I'm glad, yes, reread and feel even better. I am sure you going into fangirl mode whilst sick was an interesting sight to behold.

Rose: Yes, Roy is very sweet. -pets him- I'm glad you're happy Ed is safe.

GreedxEd: I'm actually not big on writing the whole mpreg thing. Though if I did write it, I do know how it would go, so it's always a possibility. I've never read such a fic before, so I'd be winging it. Yay for winging it! And I am glad you are melted.

Nini: Are you feeling better yet? And nope, you never know with Ed.

EmoLollipop: Well good, the story needs some smatterings in increasing quantities now that we're drawing to a close.

Paon: I truly am, I am guilty of that. Don't you just love dragged out sexual tension? -ducks just in case-

dontwaitup: My talking maflopper... very technical of you XP. Wow, I'm glad you finally got to read it, I know you've been asking about it for a while now. So glad that you enjoyed it so much.

Eli: So you finally show up here, I'll just kill you later, shall I? ...kidding. I am glad I am awesome, thank you. Whatever it was I did must have truly been... awesome.

roarargh: Aww that makes me happy that you like their relationship, thanks. And yes, that quote made me grin. It's so true.

anmb: -passes tissues- Hmm, a turtledove. How cute that must have been. And yes, my cockatiel is loud, on all my home videos he's in the background screeching like a hellion. His name is Archimedes, I named him after the smartass owl from Sword in the Stone.

* * *

So this brings up a question, I am sure a lot of you are mpreg fans. I know how it would go if I did write one, even though I've never read an mpreg in my life. But how many of you are fans enough that you'd want such a thing in the future, possibly?

Let's see... what else to cover... I'll get to the sequel tomorrow and see if anyone is interested with the short working info I have on it so far.

And by the way, I was flattered that so many people reread 61 just because they loved it so much. That made me very happy, so thanks.

Hmm... what else... I think that's all for now. Just enjoy! Oh and yes, I do add in manga aspects in place of what the anime has said, sometimes, and reshape it myself. So bear that in mind.

* * *

Chapter Sixty Two

"That explosion earlier, what do you think it was from?" Edward asked as he tottered along, leaning on Roy for support.

Roy frowned, _besides an interruption to what I wanted to tell you? _"It came from the west, which I'm figuring means some of the officers went grenade happy on a chimera."

Ed's eyes darkened. "At least I got one. I suppose that's all I really need."

"What? You mean that chimera that I saw-"

"It was the one that carried me off. I had them tie it up, they're taking it back to Headquarters for me." Edward explained.

"Why in the seven hells would you want a chimera?" Roy asked him, aghast. "Especially one so skittish it knocked you off a cliff!"

"I'm going to try and turn it back into whatever it's supposed to be. Chimeras aren't inherently evil, I want to give one a chance to be turned back and free, if I can. It didn't mean to knock me off that cliff, it panicked because those officers and alchemist are idiots who move too slow." Edward defended the creature.

Roy gave him a skeptical look, but nodded. "Very well, try to reverse the fusion. But please be careful, I don't know if I can take much more of you getting hurt."

Edward smiled up at him softly. "Me either." He admitted with a halting laugh, his ribs still ached. "I'll be fine," Ed soothed at the worried look in Roy's eyes that were watching him, "you're here. Even if I may be mostly useless right now, I know you'll look after me."

"I will, I promise you that." And he knew it was a promise he'd die trying to keep. He wanted to watch over Edward for far longer than just today. But he wanted to be more than the guardian of his safety.

Edward nodded mutely, still scrambling along the path they took guided only by memory of where they needed to go. There were several questions in his mind that were assaulting him, and making him feel shaky. With longing, hopes, desires. He was confused really, confused by Roy's words and actions. Hardly daring to yet hope that Roy felt the same as he.

But Roy had kissed him.

Granted, not in the way Edward would have wanted. But it had still caused heat to flare into his chilled and numb body. He was sure that his stomach had done some sort of anticipatory flop of hope. And then there were those words.

That he, Edward, was the most important person to him.

Followed by that kiss.

And those tender touches, caresses, and the taking of his hand while those black eyes seemed to be losing a battle to remain void of revealing emotions.

Edward put a hand to his head with a shuddering breath as he tried to rein in his emotions once again. His own internal conflict of hope and stubborn cynicism were now starting to butt heads.

"Ed?"

Roy's voice was plainly worried, and it caused him to shiver. "Just a headache, it's fine. I'm just very cold." Not the entire truth, but nor was it far from. The river had been freezing, and he was still damp from his little swim. The cool mountain air felt exceptionally chilly, and his automail was keeping the cold firmly in place, chilling his bloodstream on each side of his body. Even though he was up next to Roy, and the man was quite warm to his cold temperature, it was not enough to warm him.

Roy suddenly stopped them both.

"Hey, what-"

"Shush." Roy replied gently as he shifted his grip on Edward. "Just stay still, and let me know when you're warm enough." And with his free hand he snapped his fingers again, this time controlling the flames so that they didn't touch Edward or even the ground, but flared around the chilled alchemist. "I should have done this earlier."

Edward shook his head at him, "I didn't think anything of it either. But thank you." He smiled and closed his eyes in contentment as he began to steadily warm, and became more able to feel the pressure of Roy next to him, his arm draped around Roy's neck, and the feeling of Roy's strong hand gripping his opposite arm. He wanted to give himself to the comfort and electric warmth he got from being so close, but he again reined in his emotions.

But damn was Roy making it difficult.

"Okay, you can stop." Edward finally said as he felt the last of the ice melt from his bones, and the automail glowed warmly against his skin. He felt considerably better, with his body now nicely warmed back up, and much of the tension in his muscles had faded. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"If I need to warm you again, just tell me." Roy told him, not unkindly, and readjusted his hold on the alchemist. "Ready to keep going?"

Ed nodded, and this time, the going was much easier. The intense warmth had made his bones feel less brittle, and his muscles supple again. He stepped with more confidence now, though if Roy noticed that Edward hadn't stopped leaning up against him, he said nothing. And Edward sure as hell wasn't about to try and put some distance between them.

They hurried now for the mountains themselves, the steady climb uphill wore on Edward, but Roy helped him along as best he could. They were making good time, and if they could get over the ridge, they'd be able to spot where those trucks were. And then, Edward planned to have done with them.

There was no need for a direct assault anymore, not when he was willing to let his control over his water alchemy slip in order to bring this to an end. His own continuation of life was more important that keeping that side effect under wraps. And he did, had, feared for his life there as he'd collapsed in that thicket.

He truly did believe that if Roy hadn't found him, in less than a day it would have been too late. He had died before, he knew how it felt. He knew he'd been close to that border. That sensation of falling and flying at the same time. That world of white, black, and gray. The cold. That feeling of empty space around him. The empty space only Roy had been able to break through and pull him back somehow.

He needed to bring this to a close before his heart gave out on him, and even Roy was unable to bring him back.

It took them a good twenty minutes to reach a ridge a quarter of the way up one of the mountains. It overlooked the northern side of the range. It was a craggy place, held together by centuries worth of packed dirt and binding roots of nearby trees and the clinging ferns. It provided the view they needed to spot where the trucks would be, and the vantage point from which Roy could attack.

"You'll need space." Edward said as he reluctantly pulled himself free of Roy's grip, and stumbled over about a yard to his side.

Roy watched him in concern, "back up more, you're making me nervous."

Ed smiled, and took a step backwards from the edge of the ridge. His legs spread about shoulder width to keep him braced up, and his eyes searched the trees in the distance.

Roy too had begun scanning the area once Edward had retreated to a distance less likely to cause him anxiety for the blonde's safety. "There." He said, pointing towards where a bare amount of dust was rising from the tree tops.

Edward nodded, only trucks could raise so much dust. Even if one of the deer herds was stampeding. "Then get ready to hit them hard."

"I plan to kill them in one shot, but they're too far." Roy pointed out, looking over at Edward with a frown.

"Kill them in one shot, leave the distance up to me. Like I told you, worry about aiming, it's going to be quite explosive." Edward said, and inhaled a sharp breath before clapping his hands together. "On my signal."

As Roy watched, a hosepipe thin stream of water began to swirl around Edward's hands which still were held out in front of him. His fingers were toying with the water, bending and twisting it about his fingers as if some sort of therapy. He was honestly entranced by the sight, Edward hadn't been joking at all when he had said he'd learned to control the creation of water from air. A simple feat in theory, but yet Ed was the only one he'd ever heard of, much less seen, who had pulled it off.

Edward's golden eyes were watching the horizon darkly. "Give it five seconds."

Roy was about to question him when an earthshaking boom shook the air. Loose pebbles rattled along the ground, and the leaves on trees quavered. He looked forward now as well, and suddenly realized what Ed was planning. "Shit, worry about aiming is right." He whispered under his breath, already raising his right hand.

"You're strong enough." Edward whispered back.

The once clear blue sky was now teeming with black clouds that had thrown the northern side of the mountain range into shadow as dark as if night had fallen. Rain had already begun to fall in thick silver sheets, dampening down the trail of the trucks. But it did not matter, Roy knew where they were and what direction they'd been headed. They'd not think anything amiss of a sudden storm in the mountains.

Quite common to happen, and in fact the reason that it was so violent now that it had been given a jump start. Had they seen that it was only in the vicinity of where they were, they might have been more suspicious.

"This is going to be loud." Roy warned Edward.

Edward nodded, and the water dancing about his fingers swirled up and flattened out in front of him like a barrier. "It'll block the worst of the sound waves." He said, and looked back to the storm he'd let happen. For some reason, when he created water, the air reacted in the form of creating a rainstorm. Like it had in Xing that time he'd had to put out that fire. He'd made that storm happen, let it happen. "Four… three…" he began counting down, knowing how long it would have to rain for this to work the way they needed it to.

"Two..." Roy supplied for the weary alchemist.

"One."

And Roy snapped.

It had been a common joke for years, dating back to the time of Scar, that Roy was washed out by water. Something that while Roy had not bothered to correct it, knew to be only halfway right. If his gloves were wet, sure, he was a sitting duck and he knew it. But the rain was falling a good half a mile away from him. Through the rain… it was a different story altogether. Water was made up of a high content of hydrogen. Hydrogen was what he commonly manipulated with his alchemy to create his bombs. The intense heat and exploding power of his bombs could not be dampened by what liquid managed to survive the alchemy as it passed through the veil of rain and combined with the extra hydrogen.

And the rain was spaced out enough that it allowed for an easy chain reaction.

A violent chain reaction.

As the flaming outpour of bombs reached the rain, where it would have stopped having reached the limits of its range, it instead exploded again.

And again.

And again.

All the while Roy focusing hard to keep it going in the direction he intended. The air was shattering, the clouds gaining a red hue to their black bottoms from the upsurge of violent fiery explosions. The rain that was not used to further the transmutation was shunted aside in violent waves.

And then it struck the forest.

What happened next looked eerily like a repeat of the cause of the crater on the southern side of the mountains. Flames, earth, trees, and twisting orange and red wreckage cascaded through the air. It was all bits and pieces, and the earth shook from the impact.

Edward smiled, and let his water alchemy fade, the transmutation circle combinations dying down from the blue light that flared internally in him. The storm would continue, but naturally now until it died out. It was causing the flames to recede, and would help bring back life to the area that Roy had basically obliterated. "Nice aim."

"Thanks for the help." Roy replied with a shudder. He'd only known what to do because he'd managed it by accident on his own once. It was destructive and untamable as it could get, and he suddenly could truly understand why Edward kept that little side effect under wraps. Being able to create rainstorms? It was one of those things that definitely was across that line…

"That's the last of them?" Edward asked him faintly, turning to look at the man.

"Yeah." Roy said, and looked towards Ed in time to suddenly lunge forward and catch him about the chest as Edward pitched forward. "Edward!"

Ed blinked up at him blearily, before closing his eyes with a shaky breath. "Sorry, I can't… anymore… if it's over… I can't hold it off any longer."

"Ed! You've got to stay with me!" Roy panicked as he slowly eased the alchemist to the ground. "Stay with me, please."

"I always am with you." Edward replied softly and let his eyes close again. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. If I know you're waiting for me, I'll wake up again. But I'm so tired, Roy."

"I'll get you to the hospital, just please…" Roy begged him unreservedly, "don't die on me."

"Never." Edward whispered before he drifted off.

This time, his breathing was relatively normal, and his color was not panic inducing.

"Edward…" Roy whispered, blinking hard against the tears as he smoothed the unbound hair and bangs away from that face he loved so much. He needed to get them both back to the cars, and then to the hospital before anything else. He had to get Edward seen to, that was his highest priority. "Please be okay, Edward."


	63. Chapter 63

-stares in amazement at her other window- ...Um... I think I'll be answering these reviews seperately later this afternoon when I get home. Dear Gate I almost had a heart attack, though I wonder if it's not because of that mpreg thing... probably is. Hmmm... oh well, I can feel special for five minutes and believe it's not purely because of the question I posed.

On the subject of that... no, it would not happen in the sequel for this _if_ I am asked to write it. I still have not come to a decision on the mpreg thing.

I don't think I am forgetting anything, but I feel like I might be... someone whack me over the head if I am. Goodness knows it's two in the morning as I'm prepping this for update later.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixty Three

Dusk had fallen in a dark blue hue against the horizon, a smattering of stars beginning to appear as the sun continued to vanish farther. The woods were quiet, almost peaceful in a way as the branches swayed in the gentle night breeze. The inhabitants of the forest had steered clear of the humans who had come here, making so much noise. Or they had gone into hiding and fallen asleep while they waited for the danger to pass.

Those who had tried to rip Edward and Roy apart were dead, as were the remaining chimeras. Save for one at last count. But that knowledge seemed pointless to Roy.

In his arms he carried the collapsed and sleeping form of the one he loved. He knew that Edward had pushed himself beyond what should have been his limits, and then kept going. All because Edward had refused to let him be alone.

Roy held Edward tightly to him, the younger man's head was resting against Roy's shoulder. He was very careful as he made his way to the edge of the woods where he could see the glow of car headlights, he didn't want to stumble and risk dropping his precious cargo. He'd been walking for several hours now, and while he knew he should feel even a bit tired, he didn't. Concern for Edward was keeping all thoughts of resting at bay.

When he finally emerged from the woods and began walking towards the remaining cars that had not yet been sent away by Hawkeye, said woman was suddenly running towards him.

"Edward! Is he okay?!" She gasped out as she ran.

As she stopped before him, Roy could tell she'd been crying. No doubts about the reason. He too had ended up crying… letting Edward brush away his tears. "He's sleeping now." He replied and continued walking towards the car they'd come in. "Tell them to start heading back to the city, I'll get him into the car."

Hawkeye immediately began barking orders, which were answered with shouts Roy did not listen to, and the rumbling of engines starting up. He was busy laying Edward onto the backseat of the car. Carefully he pulled the jacket off of the blonde's body and bunched it up to place under Edward's head. Immediately it looked like breathing became easier again for the spent alchemist.

"Remember, you said you wouldn't die on me." Roy whispered, and leaned further into the car once more to place a lingering kiss on Edward's forehead. "Stay with me, there's still so much I need to tell you." He said as he drew away.

Roy straightened to shut the door as Hawkeye hurried back over. "Where's his chimera?"

"It was sent on ahead." She informed him as they both got into the front seats of the car. She looked back at Ed as she started the car. "How'd you find him?"

"I followed the river." Roy said as he twisted sideways in his seat so he could watch the sleeping man in the backseat. "I would have found him if it took me the rest of my life, Riza. I couldn't leave him, and call him a casualty like I would those other officers."

"You always have looked after your team."

Roy didn't answer. Truthfully, he wasn't sure of that. If Hawkeye had been in Ed's place, he doubted he would have launched a frantic all out search for her like he'd done for Edward. He would have likely continued on, and worried about it later. But nothing to him was worth loosing Edward. He'd have never forgiven himself.

"I got word out to the hospital while I was waiting. Gisela and Doctor White are waiting for us to show up."

Roy brought a small piece of his attention back to her, but remained for the most part attentive to Edward's every breath. "You rounded everyone up I saw." He said, avoiding what she had really said.

"I didn't think you'd have the energy for it."

"No." He answered shortly.

"They're waiting for him, he'll be okay." Hawkeye said softly, knowing he'd been avoiding the mentioning of Edward's condition.

"I know he will, he promised me." Roy's eyes never left Ed, though he blinked hard. Never before had it been so hard to not be able to reach out and hold Edward just to hold him. And he would, had he still desired to keep his feelings for Edward an unknown to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye who was focused on driving them back as fast as possible, felt her heart go out to Ed. She knew that Edward would be stubborn, if only for Mustang's sake.

The rest of the drive was silent as Roy continued to hold vigil over Edward, and Hawkeye drove.

Once they reached the city Hawkeye broke from the caravan of military assault cars and headed for the hospital as the rest went towards Headquarters. She would soon be following them anyway.

When at last they reached the hospital, Roy barely managed to get his door open in time to avoid smacking into it as he hurried to get out. He was already wrenching open the back door to get to Edward while Hawkeye rushed inside to alert them they had arrived.

"Edward." Roy spoke gently as he leaned over the slumbering alchemist. "Not much longer now." He said, and began to ease the younger man out of the car where he quickly hoisted him up into his arms again. Cradling Edward's head back against his shoulder he adjusted his hold to be more firm before carrying Ed around the car and towards the hospital.

He had made it into the lobby when Gisela was suddenly there pushing a stretcher. "Tell me everything we should know right away." She said as she put the brakes on the stretcher so it'd not roll as Roy lay Edward down.

Which he did, though reluctant to have Edward out of his arms again so soon. "I think he has some cracked ribs. He fell off a cliff into a river. He's just… he's pushed himself too far."

Gisela looked down at Edward's face, which was pale, but not alarmingly so. More the whiteness of one who was exhausted beyond words. "I'll get him to White." She said, and looked up at Roy's drawn and worried face. "I know it'll be hard, but get yourself some coffee, rest for a while. I'll get you the moment we know anything."

Roy never once looked at her, his eyes still on Ed. "Please, Gisela..."

Gisela didn't have to ask what he was wanting, and she gave him a tender smile he never saw. "He'd want you to take care of yourself now." And then she was wheeling Edward away at a running walk.

Roy watched him go numbly, and wrapped his arms around his middle with a shaking breath.

"Roy?"

He turned and looked at Hawkeye as she came over. "Yes?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, and squeezed his shoulder. "Nurse's orders. Follow them, she's right you know. Ed would want you to take care of yourself right now."

"I won't be able to rest easily until I know he's going to be okay." Was the firm reply.

"Try." She told him with a gentle smile. Mustang had always worried when Ed had gotten hurt, even if he showed it more now than before. "I'm going to get back to Headquarters. There are repair crews of alchemists that need to be sent out. And then I'm going to call an emergency session of the court tomorrow to present the case against Edward and get him acquitted."

"What? By yourself?" Roy looked at her now with a frown.

Riza nodded, "I can handle it just fine. Don't worry. Right now, the person who needs you most, is here. You should stay with him."

Roy gave her a shocked, but grateful look. "You're indispensible, you know. Thank you."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not the only one. But you're welcome."

And then she was gone.

Roy took a deep breath, and ignoring the curious looks he was getting, made for the cafeteria. He could use some coffee, but nothing to eat. His stomach was in knots of worry and the mere thought of food made him nauseous.

So he paid for a coffee, and retreated to an empty table in the corner to hunch over in his chair and sip on the liquid with detachment. The temperature, flavor, it all was lost on him as he stared with glassy eyes at the table.

The hours passed that way, and Roy never moved from the chair he'd rooted into while he continued his silent vigil of unshed tears and desperate pleas for Edward to be okay.

It was a tired Gisela who finally found Roy looking more lost than she'd ever seen him before. She knew he was distraught over Edward. The look of absolute emotional pain on his normally blank or smug face nearly brought her to tears. He was suffering, and she steeled herself to walk over to him and touch his hand lightly. "Roy?"

Roy startled from his silent reverie to look up at her. "Edward. How is Edward?"

She smiled gently at him. "A few bruised or cracked bones. Some strained muscles. He's going to be fine. But he'll need time to rest. I know he'll get better sooner if he's not kept here. He can go home when he's ready, but he needs at least a week of rest. Not much activity. So if there's anyone you can have check on him throughout the day…"

"I'll look after him." Roy said as he stood. "But, he's… okay?" He asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Yes." Gisela smiled. "You got him here in time, and luckily he's just that damn stubborn."

Roy nodded, feeling the urge to break down in relief. He took a sharp breath as he took in the information, nodding his head some more and blinking so as not to cry. Not here in front of all these people. "Where is he? Can I see him?" He wanted to run to Edward, and cry his tears of relief. Let those understanding fingers brush the tears away again.

"He woke up when we moved him to the bed. The first thing he said was your name. He wasn't fully conscious, he went back to sleep I guess when you didn't answer." Gisela told him.

"Which room?" Roy asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Come on." She said, and began walking.

Roy quickly hurried after her.

Up stairs, and down hallways, until they came to stop before the door of a private room.

"The number to dial for my pager is by the phone. If you need anything." Gisela said, and opened the door.

Roy walked in slowly, his eyes immediately searching out Edward. Yet only when the windowless door closed behind him did he walk over to the bedside as if in slow motion. His eyes taking in the form of Edward laying there underneath the white sheet which was surely helping keep the man's body temperature steady.

There was a chair next to the bed, and Roy sunk in it. Relief that Edward was going to be okay had robbed him of his strength momentarily. The gravity of all of this hitting him at once.

Edward looked so weary and pale. His still unbound hair shone in the soft light of the room, making the man seem to glow despite his paleness. He seemed strangely radiant, a sort of angelic ghost, one that while so strong could appear so fragile at this very moment. The automail had been cleaned up it appeared, and what was visible glinted in the light.

He saw where Edward had been bitten by the dog, and sealed his own wounds. A circle of white triangular scars broke the tan that otherwise monopolized the man's skin. They had healed after all it seemed, and now remained a testament to his struggle and bravery. He wanted to run his fingers across those marks, but didn't.

Still, Edward's eyes had not opened.

Roy felt that fledgling hope rise again in his chest, along with a warm surge of love and adoration. How he loved this man before him, how he wanted to be the one Edward loved in return. Reaching out slowly, his fingers eased forward to begin tenderly carding the blonde bangs away from Edward's face in soothing slow strokes. As if reassuring himself that this angel was real.

Still with tender touches he left the bangs to trail down Edward's jaw line as he gazed longingly at that face, those lips that he wanted to feel against his own, those brilliant golden eyes that could suck you into their depths with that intoxicating fiery spirit that was the true marvel, not just the color itself.

Wait…

Roy blinked, startled out of his silent musings.

Edward was watching him, a soft smile on his lips. "I knew you were waiting for me." He said quietly, and extracted his flesh hand from underneath the sheet to take Roy's hand at his face, and squeeze it gently. "You're crying." He whispered as he gazed at the man.

Roy nodded, doing nothing for the tears as they slipped slowly down his face. "I thought I might lose you." He explained as he returned the pressure of Ed's hand holding his.

"I promised you I wouldn't die." Edward reminded him, his words flowing slowly from his weakened body.

He nodded again, and wiped at his tears with his free hand. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

"I still had a reason for living." Edward replied as he watched the man, and then lost the battle to restrain a sudden yawn.

"You need some sleep." Roy suddenly said, heart thumping about, and feeling very exposed to those golden eyes. Which was a warming feeling actually. And while there were many things he wanted to say, he could wait until Edward could do more than squeeze his hand and speak a few words to let him know he was all right.

Edward knew that Roy was right. And while he wanted to tell Roy the three words he longed to say, he knew he'd want to not be weak as a newborn kitten when he said them. So he gave in, but on one condition, "will you stay with me?"

Roy smiled at him, his tears finally beginning to fade. He gave a watery chuckle, and nodded. "I'll stay, gladly." And he continued to hold Edward's hand as he drifted off to sleep looking much more at peace. "I'll stay with you forever, if only you'll have me." He whispered.

Gisela only came in once to check on them, and smiled as she saw Edward asleep, but holding Roy's hand. "Did he wake up for you?" She asked Roy with a smile.

"For a few minutes, but he needs his sleep." Roy replied as he looked over at her now. "Thank you… really, Gisela."

She nodded and glanced at Ed. "He's already looking better. Stay as long as you like, I'll bring you a blanket if you want to stay the night with him."

Roy nodded an affirmative, and Gisela left to fetch one and bring it back to him. He released Ed's hand only to drape the blanket over his shoulders before taking the hand back. The fingers had started twitching as if reaching for what they'd been holding and lost. As soon as Roy was there again though, the hand fell motionless again.

He had scooted his chair so that he could lean over and rest his head on the edge of the bed, and soon had fallen asleep himself still holding hands with the one he loved.


	64. Chapter 64

For the lovely reviewers who continued to keep reviewing, thank you:

Paon: I must have gotten better at writing sweet fluff stuff... and Roy might -cackle- he does want to keep an eye on him after all. But we shall see.

oruchuban: Don't worry about Kang -pats- he shall very soon be back with his owners past and present.

Ethereal: Yay! I am glad you were inspired. Yes, the confessions are coming slowly but surely. And not very far off at all.

GreedxEd: Aww you're another goo puddle, we should put you in a container so you don't make people slip if they step on you. Kang will be just fine... -grin- And I've never really considered writing a chimera fic... maybe I'll see how people feel about that as well.

liveyourlife: Wouldn't it suck if it took 63 chapters of someone's life to get to a hospital in reality?

Eli: He has had dreams about that, but it was one before all the others that were more "prophetic" started up. And he can recall the dreams where he kissed Ed, he can't recall the ones that actually happened.

Satan: You spent two days catching up? Wow... that's some dedication. I'm very glad you like it so much.

vrukalakos: Thank you, that makes me very happy indeed. I always love hearing that.

anmb: Yes, I felt bad for him sitting there all alone and worrying... and I wrote it.

Rose: He attracts more than trouble.

* * *

So another story option has been brought to my attention. And as you all know, with this one ending soon, I do need a story to begin putting up daily for everyone. And those who read Please, Stay know I like to let my readers voice an opinion on options. I will later this afternoon, in addition to replying to the reviews I still have not because my life is insane, type up a list of options, with extended plot descriptions, and put them up on my profile. This will include the possible sequel I might do for this story. I'll put it up on tomorrow's chapter as well. Look down under my Thoughts of the Day, I'll have put up a new temporary section for this. But again, it'll be at least four hours since my uploading of this.

The other option, being a chimera Ed or Roy story... I just want to note in advance that were I to do such a thing, I'd be making Roy the half-chimera. There are a ton of Ed-chimera stories that I've seen. So you can let me know what you think, so I know whether or not I need to finish developing a plot description. Those of you who know me know ideas flow through me like water. So I need to know what to dam up and what to let flow.

I think I'll go vent in my Thoughts of the Day now about what I think about that stupid Business English exam... and then it's off to class for me.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixty Four

"You can't bring that thing in here!" Called a security guard in alarm.

Havoc and Falman who were both pitching in to try and guide Kang along ignored the shout. They had a struggle on their hands with the panda. Since neither of them qualified as his owners, they had been forced to resort to tying a rope around the bear's neck and tugging the reluctant animal along. Several times along the way Kang had sat his plump rear on the ground and gave a hair raising screech that had made several people nearby jump.

Now they had finally managed to get the panda to the hospital lobby. And they were determined to get Kang the rest of the way, the animal had been going stir crazy in Mustang's office when it wasn't sulking on one of the black couches.

"It belongs to the Fuhrer." Havoc snapped at the security guards as they came over.

"This is still a hygienic facility!" One of the guards retorted. "Take the animal back out."

"Wait!"

They all turned to see Gisela rushing down the last of a nearby flight of stairs and towards them.

"The panda stays." She breathed quickly as she tried to catch her wind back. She was clutching a patient chart to her chest, and her eyes had landed on the bear. "I asked for it to be brought here. Medical reasons."

Falman hid a smirk at her quickly fabricated reasoning, and Havoc gave a firm nod to agree with the nurse.

The guards frowned at Kang, and glanced back towards Gisela before shrugging or nodding. "Just contain it as best you can."

Gisela nodded, and waited until the guards had walked off before smiling at Havoc and Falman. "I'm glad I was coming down to get some coffee."

Luckily the hospital was mostly empty but for staff this early in the morning, and there were few around to gawk at the bear as it huffed and yawned widely at the security guards being sure to expose his teeth and a few tendrils of saliva.

"Kang belongs to Mustang, he's going nuts being by himself. We can't care for him there properly." Falman explained to her.

She smiled at him, "good thing you brought him. I don't think Roy plans to leave Ed's side. I'm sure he'd like seeing his pet again. Animals are a comfort to us when we're down."

"How is the boss?" Havoc asked her.

"He's stable. A night's rest has done him a world of good I'm sure. He'll need to take it easy, and stay in bed for the better part of a week. But he'll be fine." She told them, their relief evident on their faces. "Come on, I'll show you where they are so you can hand over the bear."

Kang took a good minute to reluctantly comply to being led along again, though he continued to drag his feet and shuffle at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"How is Mustang doing? Was he hurt at all?" Falman asked her as they walked.

"If he is hurt anywhere, he won't be telling me anytime soon. He's too concerned with Ed."

They finally made it to the room, and Gisela let them in.

Roy turned his head as he heard the door open, and his hand slipped from Edward's as he suddenly knelt down from his chair to bury his hands and face in the black and white fur of Kang who had rushed over to him with a delighted bawl. Closing his eyes he leaned into the happy panda. "How many boots did you molest on your way over?"

"Actually none." Havoc smiled as he walked forward to untie the rope from Kang with Roy's help.

"Thank you, for bringing him." Roy smiled up at them, stroking the panda's fur. Not even having the heart to look indifferent about it.

Havoc and Falman nodded, and looked past Roy to where Edward still lay sleeping.

"He looks better than he did." Roy said, following their gazes. He then looked down at Kang. "Come on, I know you've missed him."

At this, Gisela suddenly grabbed both Havoc and Falman by their sleeves and yanked them out of the room, shutting the door to leave Roy, Ed, and Kang alone. "I know you probably want to visit, and talk with him. Especially if Ed wakes up again, but give them time to be alone for right now. They've been through a lot together."

"I know how it goes. We'll leave them alone." Falman assured her with a smile.

"We have to get back soon anyway." Havoc pointed out.

"And I'm sure Edward would rather that just Roy be there when he wakes up. I don't know if Roy feels the same, but Edward loves him. I am all for giving Edward some time alone with him." Gisela mused aloud.

"Hah, yeah, Edward told us about that." Havoc grinned, "I thought he was nuts. But if Mustang is who makes him happy…"

Gisela seemed to think about something before nodding. "If we all have time we should go out to lunch later. Let me know."

As they talked out in the hallway, Roy had barely registered they'd left.

He was helping support Kang around the middle as the panda sniffed Edward, looking delighted.

Kang was overjoyed to see Edward again. His black haired owner was very good, even if he did give baths. But he still remembered and loved Edward. His mouth was hanging open in a happy pant he tried his hardest to lick at the sleeping man.

"None of that!" Roy chastised as he tried to drag Kang backwards.

Kang squalled and lunged forward, this time managing to swipe his tongue across Ed's arm before he was dragged away.

"Seriously, Kang, behave yourself." He growled at the panda.

"Kang, behave." Came the soft order as Kang huffed loudly in protest. At the words however, Kang quieted and sat down looking hopefully towards the bed.

"Ed?" Roy looked over now to the bed.

Edward smiled at him and shifted slowly where he lay as if testing out his muscles. He found them weak, and he ached, but he wasn't in pain anymore. He took a deep breath, and his ribs gave a twinge in places, but otherwise he felt fine. He should heal soon enough, his body was accustomed to the healing process. "Hey." He said, still smiling softly.

Roy was ignoring Kang and at his side instantly. "How are you feeling? I mean… besides like you were rudely woken up by that brat. I'm sorry he woke you."

Edward gave a light laugh. "I'm hungry."

Roy blinked at him, and suddenly began laughing as well. It was a relieved laugh, and a smile stayed on his face as the laughter faded. "You're hungry… why am I not surprised."

"I know, it isn't like me at all." Edward smiled back, and shifted again. "Am I allowed to sit up?"

Roy grabbed the electronic controller for the bed and pressed the button that would raise Edward into a seated position. "What would you like to eat?" He asked as he released the button at Ed's signal.

Edward, now sitting, seemed to give it some thought. "What time is it?"

"Not even seven in the morning."

"Kang woke me up before noon, and I'm trying to recover? Call the taxidermist and lay me back down." Edward groaned dramatically.

"I see your sense of humor is back." Roy smiled as he sat on the edge of Ed's bed, next to his knees. "Call me a bastard."

Edward laughed, rolled his eyes, but complied. "You're a bastard, and you know it." If his voice lacked animosity, and instead bordered more on tender affection, neither noticed.

Roy's smile grew. "Yes, you're definitely going to recover."

"I hadn't planned on dying a second time so soon. The first time wasn't exactly exciting." Edward said wryly as he settled back into the bed with a soft sigh. Even though he hated the hospital, having Roy here with him was the distraction he needed. He felt very content to sit here like this with him, animosity gone, worries gone, just them in the calm after the storm.

"It better not be." Roy said darkly and looked away from those golden eyes to where Kang now lay curled up, watching them with happy eyes. "He really has missed you."

Edward looked over at the panda with a slight smirk. "I missed him too." And he looked back to Roy. "But, he's not the only one I missed."

Far be it yet for him to take that the way he wanted. Roy's eyes continued to stare at Kang, somewhat disappointed that he couldn't yet be so bold as to claim that maybe Edward had been missing him. "Yes," he replied at last, "I'm sure you missed a lot of people." But didn't go into specifying just whom Edward might have been missing. There was of course the obvious and safe choice of Alphonse, especially considering that Edward was going to be an uncle. But he didn't go there.

Edward frowned somewhat at the man who seemed to be refusing to look at him. "Yes." Edward replied and couldn't help but think to himself, _you most of all, you bastard. _"Roy," he paused, waiting to see if Roy would finally look back at him. He didn't. "Roy, while I was away you were the only one who kept me from feeling completely alone. And yet, I still wished that we had not been so far from each other. I missed you most of all. You never truly gave up on me, and you're still here with me now. To me, that's irreplaceable."

Roy looked over at him now, "I wish you'd never had to be alone. And certainly not now would I let you be alone again unless you wanted it. I promised you that I'd look after you, and I plan to keep that promise."

"Surely you can't stay with me all day." Edward said, hiding the disappointment at the knowledge. After all, Roy did have a country to run, and damage control to mop up.

"You won't tell me to leave?"

"No." Edward replied honestly, not breaking their locked eyes.

"Then I am staying with you. Hawkeye is handling things, that's why I structured the country the way I did. So that when the occasion arises, things can run without me." Roy explained as he stretched one hand back over Ed's legs so he could prop himself leaning back.

Edward gave him a warm smile, feeling even more content by the knowledge that Roy wouldn't be leaving. It gave him hope. Now if only he could get out of this damn hospital… he had a confession to make. Depending on how it went, he either wanted to be out of a public facility, or have the option to board a train back to Risembool. "And how long are things going to be running without you?"

"Once you're released, you have to have a week of bed rest. Minimal strenuous activity when you do get up. I'll be at least checking in on you several times a day to make sure you're not being reckless or anything."

"Now when have I ever been reckless?" Edward smirked and met Roy's raised eyebrow with an equally raised one. "So if you are to keep me from doing too much, shouldn't you be offering to at least wheel me down to the cafeteria so I can eat. I have no reason to stay here and eat in bed. Or I swear I'm going to go insane from staring at all of the white."

"The halls are painted white too." Roy pointed out, already leaping up to fetch the wheelchair from beside one wall. He hadn't been told Edward could leave the room, but then he also hadn't been told that Edward _couldn't_. So he decided to do the safest option, and it wasn't as if Edward had any injuries that should prevent him from having a change of scenery.

"Get me close enough to a wall and I'll change the paint." Edward said, not quite a threat, so much as a promise.

"I don't think the hospital administrator would appreciate you turning the walls bubblegum pink with orange polka dots." Roy told him frankly.

Edward rolled his eyes, and brought his legs over the side of the bed. His clothes, goodness knew where they were, had been exchanged for a pair of black cotton pajama bottoms. He still had no shirt, but as Roy quickly came over to help him up they went in search for the missing article of clothing. Not that Edward minded being shirtless in front of Roy, and not that Roy minded the lack of clothing. But as neither could read minds, find a towel they did.

Edward transmuted it into a long sleeved white button down shirt, since he didn't want to have to mess with pulling fabric up and over his head, or vice versa. It was thin material, but it covered him, and kept the shine of the automail from being too noticeable. "I'll need to find my clothes…" He mumbled.

"I'll ask for them later, let's get you food first though." Roy said instead of wanting to _really_ give the alchemist a lack of clothing.

Edward was steady on his feet for the most part, his muscles were still wobbly feeling at times, but Roy was right there supporting him when he needed it. He sat down in the wheelchair with a sigh. "Give me some food, and I should be able to walk properly again by this afternoon."

Roy shook his head with a bit of a smile. "Are you even capable of taking it easy for a week without being sedated?" He said as he began wheeling Edward towards the door. "Kang, come along!" He called to the panda.

"Oh shut up." Edward said in a teasing tone, and as he began to be wheeled down the hallway, buried the fingers of his flesh hand in the ruff of Kang who was walking along beside him gleefully.

No one bothered them, no one stopped them because of Kang. Roy parked Edward at an empty table, and left Kang with him while he went to go get them all some food. They'd have to transmute Kang's food, but that was no problem.

Edward smiled down at Kang who had his head resting on his automail knee. "I know he doesn't want me to push myself. But the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can tell him."

Kang blinked up at his former owner with gentle eyes. He was happy to see Edward again, but he could sense that the man was recovering from being hurt. And Kang was more than happy to stay here and try to give some comfort to the man.

Roy soon made his way back over, setting two trays of food down.

Edward transmuted some bamboo from celery stalks Roy had procured, and laid them on the ground for Kang. He then turned to his own meal. It was nothing too heavy, toast, tea, fruit, and some pancakes that had syrup drizzled on them in the shape of happy faces. Edward looked up at Roy with a smirk, "your doing?"

Roy looked down at the plate, and shook his head. "No, but the pancakes are right. Smiles are a good thing, especially from you right now."

He chuckled, and began to eat slowly, in between small sips of the chamomile tea. His stomach was still not accustomed again to regular meals, and he knew he was still a bit malnourished. A part of him never wanted to touch, taste, or smell food ever again. But the more sensible side of him disagreed and let him know he was hungry.

Roy watched Edward eat covertly, not wanting to get caught staring. He could tell Edward was being very delicate about the whole process, and not consuming it all like a black hole. But he realized that Edward had probably done some damage to his digestive tract, and eating again was something to be taken slowly no matter how hungry you were.

"I never really thanked you properly." Edward suddenly said, laying his fork down but still staring at his plate.

"Huh? For what?" Roy asked in confusion as his fork paused on its way to his mouth.

He took a deep breath. "For worrying about me, crying for me when I couldn't." And he curled the digits of his automail fingers in towards the palm as he stared at the rippled surface of the tea in the cup.

"How could I not?" Roy replied back softly. "I've had years of practice worrying about you."

Edward chuckled softly, and barely noticed a twinge in his ribs. "Yes, you have. Though I admit I have worried for you for a long time too."

Kang chose that moment to decide that he was thirsty. He had eaten, slept, but enough was enough! He was parched! Growling in disapproval, he batted at Ed's leg grumpily.

Edward looked down at him, and raised an eyebrow. "You ate already."

"Maybe he's thirsty?" Roy suggested.

Ed, feeling quite perturbed that Kang had interrupted the tenderizing moment, narrowed his eyes at the panda. "Thirsty? Better give him something to drink then, and something to do." With that, he clapped his hands, and let the jet of water that had appeared drench Kang from muzzle to shoulder. "There we go."

"That's a much easier way to give him a bath." Roy said thoughtfully.

Edward looked interested. "You tried to bathe him?"

Kang glowered at both men as they began chatting again, before starting to wash the water off of himself with his tongue. Evidently it was harder than previously planned to make them stop talking for five minutes.


	65. Chapter 65

**Alright**, so past the answering of the reviews is the section that lists about the options for new stories. Please read through, and leave me some feedback in a way that does not involve me trying to read your mind. My ESP skills are a bit off tonight. Then you can read the chapter... but remember, my ESP skills are off.

oruchuban: Yay! I am loved! Kang is like the new thing to be addicted to I guess.

Paon: Well hopefully I have one idea you like P.

Nini: Don't you just? He's such a fruit.

GreedxEd: Maybe they can throw Kang in a pool...

Ethereal: Al and Winry actually will make another appearance. I do have some loose ends to tie up after all before I end this.

vrukalakos: I usually reply to all my reviewers here, just because it's what I do... no clue why. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well.

EmoLollipop: How badly can you not wait?

Eli: Does _your_ Ed like his time with Roy interrupted?

liveyourlife: Hah, rest assured if I did write an mpreg, it would be explained in a way where you can just go "okay, that's all ponies and roses now let's get on with it"

anmb: Oh yes, food! Thank you! -dives on the food- Read over the descriptions, but if you still want a chimera one, I'll mark down a tally for that story.

Rose: Don't let Kang hear you telling him to try harder.

FullMetal Neko: Well I am glad that you decided to get in a vote. And yes, aren't parents a joy? Anyway, I shall mark down your top choice. Thank you for taking the time to write that review and give me your opinion for the next fic, I really appreciate all the input I can get.

* * *

These are all for FMA Roy/Ed stories. Please either send me a PM with your feedback, or in a review on one of the chapters. The only fic I did not list was for the High School fic I know some people want me to do. I don't have a description so much as a basic premis. However if people want to read that, then I'm open to being ordered to put it up. There are some other ideas that I have, but I can't get a firm enough grasp on them yet. They're almost to the point I want to scrap them, but then for those who didn't know, I almost scrapped The Gate's Ultimatum. I've been told that would have been a great loss, and I agree. So just give me and my mind some time to think my other ideas over.

Order being listed here means absolutely nothing. My favorite is not at the top, I just put everything specific in alphabetical order. Other is not specific, so yes, I do know my alphabet. And I swear if you "borrow" an idea without asking me first, I'll be most displeased. I do let people borrow things, even my OC's, so just ask first, don't assume.

Chimera:

Roy is overseeing the demolition of Laboratory Six, which housed the facilities for developing chimeras. Before demolition can begin, an inspection of the building must be done. Fuery accidentally knocks into the switch which activates one of the transmutation circles on the ground. Roy jumps out of the way in time, or so he believed.

Later that evening he begins to discover the evidence that he had not moved fast enough. And while he may be able to hide it from Hawkeye to Fuery, there's one person he cannot fool. Edward has been around too many chimeras not to notice even the minor signs that the transmutation worked even a little. And Edward is due to report in.

mPreg:

There's a reason I can't go into much detail here, as some of you will see eventually. As such this fic, if written, will overlap with another fic that is being updated daily. This might or might not be, it depends on me. No, I do not read mPreg, or even like it. But it doesn't mean that it's impossible to write.

The child would already be born. Roy would be the one who "birthed" so to speak, and again, that'll become clearer to some of you at a later date. Since the child would have been born already, the fic would focus more on the dynamics and challenges of Edward and Roy trying to raise a family so new into their relationship.

Sequel – Believe in Me:

Edward and Roy have settled in together at last with the family pet who still humps boots whenever they're left out. With Edward's name cleared, he is convinced by Roy to take over the State Alchemist examinations. Disappointed by the quality he sees, Edward takes it upon himself to start up his own private alchemy training school in order to turn out higher caliber alchemists to take the yearly exam.

Yet beyond the world of work, there is still much that needs doing in Edward and Roy's life together. Edward slowly opens up to Roy about the darker sides of his past in an attempt to heal the shadows in his mind. There is a chimera that needs tending to, a nephew to babysit while Al and Winry go on vacation together, a wedding to help plan, and then some.

Other –

1. Edward returns back through the gate three years later to find Roy a widow and the stepfather of two twin girls. Not wanting to rejoin the military, or go to Risembool, Edward is "tricked" into looking after and raising the girls with the help of Elysia. He doesn't mind, as he learns to love both girls and become closer with his own goddaughter. But being so involved in Roy's family life has made some interesting new feelings arise for his widowed former superior officer. Elysia and Roy's stepdaughters aren't going to sit on the sidelines though, they're more than happy to have Edward enlist their help to win over Roy.

2. Roy dies in Amestris during a freak alchemy accident. The Gate intervenes, and deposits a reincarnated Roy in London. He soon discovers that Edward is there as well, having seen him on something called a television. He tracks Edward down, and discovers that the blond is staying in London as an advisor to the prime minister in place of his late father. In the aftermath of a war torn world, Roy struggles to find his niche here in an alchemy devoid world, and they both struggle to keep their growing relationship a secret while Edward is continuously in the spotlight.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading through all of that! Now to the chapter, I hope it is/was worth the wait.

By the way... writing this story has gotten me eight marriage offers. I just counted them up. Though I'm not sure they want to marry me, or marry the stories.

* * *

Chapter Sixty Five

"And what happened here?"

Edward leveled Gisela a look that plainly implied he thought she'd expired her license to play the game of one hundred questions. But he answered anyway. "A dog bit me. I sealed the wounds myself."

"How?"

One hundred and one questions…

"Burned them closed of course. I may be flexible, but don't give me that much credit. I couldn't sew them closed by myself." And at her look raised a hand to halt her before she could speak. "I did know what I was doing, yes. I've done it before, just not to myself. Rest assured the infections did not set in, the muscles are back to normal. Now I just have the scars from it, I'm used to scars, I'm surprised I'm not just an entire walking scar at this point."

She winked at him. "I see you're as feisty as ever. Very well, are you sure there are no other injuries you sustained that need looking at?"

Edward nodded, shrugging back into his clothes. They had been washed and brought back to him by another nurse. He'd had to barely spare a thought to mending them, his alchemy was not damaged in the least. "I promise you on my unborn nephew or niece's soul that I am not hiding any prior injuries from your medicinal interventions."

Gisela laughed, and offered him a hairbrush. "I'll let Mustang know we're through. You're leaving right away?"

"No offense, you're not so bad, but I just don't like hospitals. I'd rather be home right now." Edward told her frankly as he began to wrestle with his hair.

"None taken, I'm glad you're back and okay, Ed. You worried a lot of people." She said, patted him on the knee, and left with his patient file. It was rather thick.

It was nearly seven in the evening before he had been allowed a check up to ascertain whether or not he was fit to be released to bed rest at home with minimal activity. He and Roy had, as Roy promised, spent the entire day together. Kang, who was currently asleep behind Edward on the hospital bed, had been a constant happy shadow of the two men.

Now Edward was ready to get home, pour himself a stiff drink, and avoid food like the plague. He planned to confess to Roy tonight, and the thought made his stomach do weird things. He wasn't sure he could keep anything down, and the last thing he wanted to do was get halfway through the "I love you," and hurl all over Roy. Somehow he doubted that would go over well.

He was still wrestling with his hair when Roy came in. "That looks painful." The man remarked as he entered and shut the door behind him again.

Edward snorted, and continued to fight with his unruly blond locks. "This is not anything close to real pain, just a discomfort."

Roy chose not to answer that, and instead walked over to sit himself behind Edward and snatch the brush out of his hand.

"Hey!" Edward squawked indignantly, and made to twist around and swipe for it.

Roy quickly held it out of reach and with his other hand twisted Edward back around forwards. "Sit still and let me do this. You're going about it all wrong, but that's because you can't see where these knots are starting." Roy said and began to brush the blonde hair in front of him.

As if to prove his point, the hair was quickly becoming smoother, and the shine was coming back.

Roy had to fight to keep himself from letting the strokes of the brush and the fingers of his free hand combing through the hair linger for longer than should have been necessary. But Edward's hair felt as he'd always thought it would, once it was down and flowed like water through his hands. So soft. This was turning out to be more of a punishment to him, than a reward for his quick thinking.

Edward had folded his arms, by all appearances still indignant at the treatment. However his face told a different story than his posture. He wanted to lean back into the strokes of that brush, and those fingers threading through his hair to smooth it. For some reason, it felt so much better when Roy brushed his hair, instead of he himself doing it. Ed knew he was smiling, and his eyes were calm and relaxed. When Roy announced the task finished, he had to withhold a groan of disappointment, but quickly masked his face neutral again. "Thanks." He said shortly.

Roy nodded, and still not getting up from the bed, prodded Kang awake. "Come on, we're leaving." He told the panda.

Edward slid off the bed and steadied himself easily enough. His strength and balance had been coming back steadily. Past lunch he'd decided he did not want to use a wheelchair again. "Kang, seriously, I want to go." He told the panda who was taking his time getting off the bed.

Kang grumbled, but hurried it up.

Roy threw the panda a mocking look. "Sure, he listens to you better than me still. Ungrateful beast."

Edward merely laughed and walked for the door, leaving Kang to lumber along behind them as Roy caught up.

"I called for a car to be left." Roy said as the exited the hospital at last.

Edward stopped, and inhaled a long breath of non-sanitized smelling air. "And there he goes to harass someone about the car." Ed remarked to Kang who was sitting at his feet, they both watched Roy dash off with mild interest.

Ten minutes later the car had been located, Kang loaded into the rear seat, Edward into the passenger seat, and Roy took the wheel. It was quite dark by the time they were finally on the road. The trip was silent, but only because Edward was staring out the window looking deep in thought.

Roy just chalked it up to him being glad to be home, and wanting to soak it all back in again.

Really Edward was just bolstering his courage for what he was going to say tonight. Saying three words before never had sounded like such a great feat of courage and strength, but it truly was. As soon as he said them, his life would change.

All too soon it felt like they were pulling into the driveway of Edward's home. It was bathed in shadow, and the yard looked overgrown from the weeks of being unattended to. It was free from signs of vandalism however, which was a strike of fortune considering what some pissed off patriots might try to do in a fit of rage against a presumed traitor.

"Happy to be home?" Roy asked as he turned the engine off.

"Happy I have to stay inside for a week and do practically nothing? I'm delighted." Edward joked in a much lighter hearted tone than his nerves felt.

They unloaded from the car, and it took their combined efforts this time to get a sleeping Kang to follow them. But eventually their efforts paid off… and Edward made a mental note to have Roy buy him a new pair of boots.

"Just toss them into the laundry room!" Edward called after Roy who had run ahead inside of the door once it'd been opened, the bait in his hands, and a gleeful Kang hot on his heels.

Edward laughed as he watched Roy dash down through the dark hallway, and locked the door behind him and began to pull off his jackets. His red coat had been transmuted back to normal, though he had to admit, he had grown to like that serial killer looking jacket.

Roy reappeared just as Edward was finishing hanging his last jacket. "Mind if I use the bathroom? I didn't get… just don't ask. May I?" He finished, looking a bit rattled and flushed in the face.

Edward decided he really did not want to know. "Yeah, go ahead."

As Roy left to use the bathroom, Edward went straight upstairs. After letting himself into his room he went straight to his own bathroom. He took a shower, redressed into a clean pair of black slacks and a loose fitting white cotton button-up shirt. He ignored putting on gloves, Roy knew about his automail so he felt no reason to conceal it. He left his hair down to dry, and padded back downstairs barefoot. His automail foot clunked along hollowly as he slowly began to inspect his house.

Roy was still in the bathroom, but otherwise everything appeared untouched and normal. Just as he'd left it the morning he'd been arrested.

Edward's lips formed a thin line at the thought, but he quickly shook off the bad feelings and made his way into the kitchen.

Pulling down a glass from a cabinet he went straight for the liquor. He intended to have his stiff drink. Pouring himself his own concoction that smelled terrible as hell, he corked and capped the bottles again. Taking the glass in hand he took a sip, letting the liquid warm him and give him that liquid courage he needed. Since Roy was still in the bathroom, he ventured out onto the back patio.

Resting his forearms on the glossed wood railing he leaned forward and closed his eyes. Raising the glass to his lips he took another sip as he continued to brace himself. The night air was quickly drying his hair, but the cold of the water seeping into the back of his shirt and then being blown on made him shiver. He was more accustomed to heat these days. And less tolerant of the cold since his dip in the river yesterday.

"Only yesterday." Edward chuckled to himself, and took another drink of his beverage. It was sometimes hard to wrap his mind around how fast everything had happened. How one day had became a week's worth of drain on both his emotions and strength.

Not long after, Roy found him standing there, and stopped near the doorway in order to watch Edward for a moment before calling out to him. "Edward? Are you sure you don't want to eat something before you drink?" He asked upon spotting the familiar looking mixture in the blonde's hands.

"No, I needed a stiff drink more than I needed to eat." He replied, and set the glass on the railing before turning about to face Roy. "Did you mean everything you said back at the river?" He finally asked as he rested his now unguarded golden eyes on the man he loved. A weighty sense of reality steeling over him as he finally embarked into the territory he'd been avoiding for years.

Roy paused, mentally going over everything he'd said, before giving a quick, short nod. "Every word." From the initial calling of Ed's name as panic had coursed through him, to his insistence he help Edward walk, he'd meant it all. In the most binding senses of all the words.

Edward nodded slowly, and took a hesitant breath. "You told me I was what mattered most to you. You truly meant that?"

"I did." Roy replied softly as he took a step more towards the other man. "Because you are."

"I am…" Edward looked away for a moment, then back at him. "And… why did you kiss me?"

Roy could not falter now in his courage. He'd put this off for far too long, and nearly lost the one he loved. The only person he'd ever fallen in love with. "You call that a kiss?" Roy asked him softly. "That, was nothing compared to what I wanted to do."

Edward was the one who stepped forward now, his eyes bright with hope and the unconcealed love he had for this man, but still dark with worry that this wouldn't continue to go well. "What did you want to do?" He asked, gaze locked with Roy's, and he was suddenly thankful for the steel the drink had put in his veins as he stood there waiting for his future to be decided.

"I could tell you." Roy agreed as he gazed back into those eyes, hardly daring to believe what he saw there as he let his own defenses drop. "But I'd rather show you." He admitted as he slowly reached up to brush Ed's jaw with his left hand while his right went around threading into the unbound golden sheen of hair, wanting to purge away the lingering doubt in his beloved's eyes.

Edward's hands had found their place in that thick head of black hair and at Roy's neck as he took the remaining step forward between them. His eyes slipped closed as their lips met and their bodies molded against each other.

The fire running through them not had nothing to do with alchemy, or certain amounts of hard liquor. And the feeling akin to a pleasant electric shock made the strain of the day before melt away until they were both left feeling more alive than ever. The pleased whimpers and moans were impossible to differentiate as to an owner as the two pulled themselves tighter to one another.

When they finally separated just enough to get air they leaned their foreheads against one another.

"I may be an idiot sometimes, and a bastard… but Edward, if my remaining existence on this earth after that means what I think it does, then I swear I'll try to be someone you deserve."

Edward's eyes flickered open at those words, and he sighed in both relief and happiness as he slowly traced Roy's collarbone with one finger. "You already are, even if you are an idiot and a bastard at times. I don't want anyone else. I love you, Roy."

"And I love you." He whispered back. "It's taken me almost half my life to say it, but I love you."

Edward pulled away just enough so he could look into Roy's eyes. "You might have spoken. I spent years believing you hated me. Hiding my feelings… but I couldn't anymore, not after what happened."

"One of the many wrongs I've done you."

"And one of the many I've forgiven."

"And you claim you're not an angel." Roy chuckled, feeling relieved and almost surreal that he could be holding Edward in his arms now like this. Like a scene from one of his dreams.

Edward smirked at him. "An angel would not be thinking what I am now."

"Edward," Roy began to protest as the man he held began to kiss and nibble his way down his neck, "the doctor… said… no strenuous… activity." He managed to get out in between the moans that slipped from his lips.

Edward pulled away and looked back at Roy. "Well I suppose you could go home." He suggested with an evil gleam in his golden eyes that otherwise shone.

"What White and Gisela never know won't hurt them." Roy made an executive decision and fell silent for words again as Edward reclaimed his mouth and began guiding them back inside.


	66. Chapter 66

Only answering a few things, since most of the replies dealt with fangirl screams and opinions on future stories. Not that I didn't love those, they made me smile lots. If I don't answer you, it doesn't mean that I don't love you any less than someone else.

roarargh: Well, that's one marriage proposal that's been cleared up.

Nini: There will, actually. Not entirely everything you are thinking of, but there will be an epilogue to this.

mrawgirl: So does that mean you're dumping me? ...jk

* * *

Now to some general stuff, there are only a few chapters left, followed by an epilogue chapter. Only I know what's in it... and it's probably not what you'd first think of. But you'll just have to see.

I have a running tally of votes for the next story. And in regards to the sequel, apparently some of you get freaked by the world and think "disaster waiting to happen, how can it live up to the first?" Well I dunno, maybe I'll push Roy off a cliff and see what happens. But in all seriousness, it is more a part two of this story. More like I chopped this story in half, because seriously, I could have kept going. But as I didn't want to change my summary and turn it into something confusing, this is what I decided.

I'm not even going to give a definitive answer on the sequel until a later date. I want to give this story time to settle in as a completed work. So just stay tuned in to either my other FMA fics, or my profile. That obviously means something else would be going up before a sequel. Ultimatum does not count, it's my pet project. So whichever story idea is most popular, will be written and put up first. Anyone getting flashbacks to Please, Stay and why I put that up before this? Because I wanted time to write it as best as I could considering how huge a story it is. So this will be following the same pattern.

I already have an idea as to which fic I will write to upload after this based on feedback I've gotten. When I put up the epilogue I'll start writing for whichever fic it is that has gotten the most feedback, and that I feel will be a nice fic to transition into.

* * *

Chapter Sixty Six

"Are you going to work today?" Edward asked from where he sat nestled on the couch wrapped in a fleece blanket and eating from a stack of golden hash browns speckled in black pepper.

Roy was sitting at Edward's feet, slicing stalks of transmuted bamboo into smaller chunks that clattered into the bowl at his side with dull enthusiasm. The transmuted vegetation knew its fate, and it was not pleased. "If I do, it won't be for long. I have no place better to be than taking care of a certain patient. One who we both know is liable to do something reckless unless monitored closely. And after the great demonstration of flexibility that said patient put on last night, proving he is the most talented ex-virgin in this world, I am going to be on the lookout for any signs of physical trauma."

Edward snorted into his hash browns. "Oh please, if your people knew the different ways _you_ can move, you'd be the most popular yoga instructor in the country."

"As if you'd let people pay to sneak looks at me in suggestive and compromising poses." Roy chuckled merrily as he continued to slice, smirking at Ed's idea.

Edward cocked his head to the side as Roy looked over at him, pursing his lips together as if considering the notion. Even though he knew he'd probably maim, if not kill, anyone who got so personal to Roy from now on. "They could pay, but then I'd have to do some irreparable damage to them."

Roy laughed again, and shook his head. "Yes, I have no doubts of that. You are a fierce man, and protective of those you care about. I know this very well."

"So all those years just spent watching each other when the other wasn't looking wasn't a complete waste. Your skills in observation are not lacking." Edward noted and passed down another forkful of hash browns to Roy's waiting mouth. "Are you ready for Kang yet?"

Roy gave Edward a thoughtful look, but didn't say anything about it when the blonde gave him a curious look. Instead, he set the knife aside and rose to his feet. "I'll get him, you're supposed to be taking it easy."

"Don't treat me like I'm made of glass." Edward complained, though they both knew he was actually rather pleased that he was being doted on by Roy.

"Only the most breathtaking glass to ever be spun." Roy replied charmingly and bent down to capture Edward's lips against his own. "Forgive me if I am enjoying this rare moment to care for you wholly and completely. Because like the fierce being you are, my love, as soon as you're given doctor permission, you'll be diving in head first once more."

Edward's eyes twinkled up at him with suppressed laughter, but he smiled in both the afterglow of the kiss, as well as the tenderness in Roy's words. "It's not even eight in the morning and you're already making innuendos."

"Mmm… well I'm not the only one who's guilty of those thoughts if you're able to pick up on such references." Roy bantered back.

"Just go get your animal clone." Edward ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Master Elric." Roy winked at him and swept a bow before running for it.

"Bastard." Edward chuckled as he turned back to finishing off his breakfast.

It was clear the very moment Kang was released, that the panda was free, hungry, and oddly smug looking. The animal bounded over to the food and grabbed a stalk piece in both hands and began to systematically munch. All the while tossing smug looks in between the two humans in the room. Edward, still ensconced in his favorite armchair. Roy flipping through the leather book Edward often carried with him containing his notes, he'd found it on a shelf that morning and Edward had offhandedly mentioned he was allowed to read through it should he so desire.

"He knows." Edward suddenly said from where he was sitting, eyes on Kang.

Roy looked up from the book, "he knows what?"

"What we did last night. Look at him! He just… knows!"

Roy had to admit, Kang did look pretty smug. "I feel very violated all of a sudden. That my own panda would know when I made love to you."

Edward gave a cackling laugh. "You perverts must all be able to sense such things about each other." He decided as he rose from his seat and discarded the blanket onto the vacated cushion. "I'm going into the kitchen where it's still clean."

Roy laughed and tossed Kang a reproachful look. "Now see what you made him do? He ran for it." But Roy was still smiling as he laid the leather bound book aside and went to go find Edward.

Edward did not startle, but smiled as Roy hugged him gently from behind. "I assume you had a pervert heart to heart with the little fuzz ball?"

"Just a minor one." Roy agreed and released the blonde.

Ed turned to face him, leaning back against the counter behind him as he folded his arms with a smile. "You know, I never thought this far ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"Before last night I only considered what I'd do if you turned away my feelings. Or what I'd do if you didn't. Obviously staying here now is a given, but it feels so odd that for once in my life, I have no real plan. Other than being with you."

Roy seemed to think about that for a moment, still watching Edward, before nodding slowly. "Will you come with me somewhere?"

Edward was caught somewhat off guard by the request, but nodded and stepped away from the counter. "Where?"

"You'll see." Roy smiled at him, still looking very thoughtful as the two of them fetched their coats and piled into the car once again. Kang this time coming along without a fuss.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of Roy's home.

"Why here?" Edward asked as he opened the door to let Kang out.

The panda bolted for the front door, knowing home when he saw it. And he began pawing at the door and yowling to be let in.

"I swear he's a cat." Roy muttered under his breath as he came around to hover nearby Edward as they began walking to the door. "You've never been to my house before, have you." Roy stated, knowing what a loss that was.

Edward shook his head, he never had. Never had even bothered to see if he could get inside.

Roy knew that Kang had sniffed his entire home up and down for Edward's scent the first night he'd brought the panda home. Kang had turned up nothing. "There's something I want to show you." He said, and let them inside.

Kang immediately bounded for the staircase, and Roy knew where the animal was headed, but hadn't the inclination to stop him. At least it would keep Kang busy for a while.

Edward followed Roy inside, pulling off his boots and jackets before padding after the man. He wanted to look around, but knew he could always do that later. Right now he was curious as to what Roy wanted to show him. So he followed Roy down a hallway. "What sort of something?"

"You'll see… this is something I'd never have shown you unless you'd returned my feelings. You wouldn't understand it otherwise." Roy told him with a shadow of a smile as he stopped in front of a section of the wall. He opened the concealed door, and snapped his fingers to light up the room for them. "Go on." He said gently, nodding towards the entrance.

Edward gave him a suspicious look, but slowly passed through the doorway and into the room. He got barely a foot inside before he stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth gradually opening unconsciously. "Wow." He managed to say at last as he looked around slowly.

The walls were hung in framed pictures of varying sizes and mediums. And nearly all of them were of himself. He and Roy. A few landscapes and portraits of Roy's entire team. But most were of Edward.

He stared around, feeling suddenly very overwhelmed.

"I first realized I loved you the day I caught myself sketching you during a meeting, and wondering why the hell I had done that." Roy spoke as he came up to stand beside Edward. "It became the way I was able to cope with hiding my feelings for you not only from you, but from everyone. Otherwise it'd have driven me mad."

"Has anyone ever seen this before?" Edward asked softly as he began to walk around and take a closer look at the paintings and sketches.

"My studio?" Roy questioned, and at Ed's nod, shook his head as he trailed after the touring alchemist. "No, you're the only one who even knows this place exists. Much less that I can draw or paint."

Ed gave a light chuckle as he traced the face of Roy on one of the paintings that showed them embracing. "You're a sensitive artist who likes fire, and wants to rule the world. I really know how to pick them."

"And you're a willful alchemist who would help me rule the world if you didn't think it was so damn funny that I want to."

"Maybe in time, it depends on who takes over Xing when the current emperor dies. Ishbal you'd need me unless you wanted them to try and assassinate you. The other countries I couldn't care less about."

Roy grinned, "you're coming around."

Edward rolled his eyes and stopped again at one sketch, his head tilted in thought. "Is that position even possible?" He asked with a completely straight face.

"Want to find out? I mean, we'd have to kick Kang out of my bed, but that's doable." Roy suggested.

Ed grinned over at him. "Maybe later. I want to finish looking."

Roy smiled, and stopped at one picture in particular. Reaching up he took it off the nail that it hung on and passed it to Edward. "This is why I brought you here."

Edward frowned, and took the picture in his hands before looking at it. "Did you draw this at the hospital?"

It was the sketch he'd drawn of Edward lying there in bed looking perfectly angelic, but so pale and tired. From the dream that had woken him up in the middle of the night with that overwhelming urge to draw it down.

"No. I drew it while you were still in the desert on your way to Xing." Roy replied.

"But… you couldn't have known… not this detail." Edward said as he stared at the ring of marks on what was his flesh shoulder. They were exactly the same as the ones on the real counterpart. Right down to each marks different edges and size.

"No, I couldn't have. But somehow I did." Roy replied and looked around the room. "In this room there are drawings and paintings of you that were from real scenes, or when I just felt the need to create something. And then there are pictures like that one there in your hand that I now am beginning to realize might be more than just my dreams." And he took the picture back to hang it again. "Just because you may not have thought this far ahead in your life, does not mean that a good one does not exist for you. Together we can build a future for the both of us, so don't feel as if you must bear the entire burden."

Edward slowly nodded as he began to understand. It was sinking in now… he didn't have to be alone anymore. Bear everything himself, worry by himself. Sure, he'd always had Al, but this was different. This was a whole different level of relationship. For the first time in his life, he found that the thought of still not having complete control of something didn't bother him. Knowing he and Roy were together… in everything, it made him feel safe in a way he had never felt before. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Roy smiled, and wrapped his arms around Edward as the blonde stepped forward to embrace him. "Just don't tell anyone I'm actually a nice person."

Edward laughed, relaxing into Roy's arms. "Maybe just Al… so he doesn't worry that you're going to drive me insane for the rest of my life."

"Only in the best of ways." Roy promised.

"Mhm." Edward agreed readily. "Now about kicking Kang out of your bed…"

Roy chuckled as his fingers already began working on taking out the braid Edward had fastened his hair back into that morning. "So eager to disobey doctor's orders again, are we?"

"Since when have I followed orders?" Edward grinned against Roy's neck before he traced one pulsing vein with his lips.

"And here I thought it was just me you disobeyed." Roy managed to get out before Edward began to suck suggestively at a spot on his neck that had been discovered to have quiet the debilitating effect on him.

"You think to highly of yourself." Edward grinned as Roy tried to bring back some coherent thoughts.

"If that panda gives me one more smug look…" Roy trailed off as he began to hurry them from his studio and towards the bedroom.

Kang, upon their entrance, turned a highly smug and interested look on the two men who were locked at the lips. He settled in on the bed, fully intending not to move.

Roy and Edward however had different plans. A series of firm orders later, from both men, Kang was ejected from the bed and the room itself. The door was locked, and Edward seized Roy to haul him towards the bed.

"A bit eager, are we?" Roy grinned at him as he began working on the accursed belt Edward seemed insistent on wearing at the most inconvenient of times.

"I know you're getting a bit old, but try and keep up." Edward grinned back as he rid Roy of his shirt.

"Old am I? Let's see what you think after I'm done." Roy growled in answer as he silenced any smartass remarks with his mouth and proceeded to lower Edward onto the bed only as gently as he had to.


	67. Chapter 67

And here we are, nearly down to it. After this, there's only a short epilogue chapter. A thanks in advance to everyone for coming so far with me, Kang wishes to hug you all, so hide your boots. I'll be all sappy and teary tomorrow, just wait. Then on... what is after tomorrow... Thursday, yes, a new story will be put up.

The alerts issues seem to be over now, so no more panicking from some of you -huggles- never fear, the site may be all weird, but I will continue to upload daily, barring all life circumstances like what happened yesterday.

Let's see... what else. Oh yes, thanks to those of you who sent in feedback either through reviews or PM's. I finally got all my backlogged PM's.

Now I leave you with the last "chapter" chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy, I'll see you all for the epilogue tomorrow I'm sure.

* * *

Chapter Sixty Seven

It was a Tuesday morning, the last day of Edward's "bed rest" week. Well… at least he had been in bed a lot. But he sniggered at the thought that little of that had actually been resting. At least half of it anyway. But past that… he and Roy had made up for lost time.

Yesterday he'd been visited by Gisela who had gone over him to be sure he was healing fine. When she'd proclaimed he was nearly good as new, Roy finally felt assured that he could go to work even for a little while the next day. Sure, Ed missed having Roy around, but he knew that the man had put much on hold to spend so much time with him over the past few days.

"Budge over." Edward muttered to Kang as he sat next to the panda on the couch.

Roy had left the animal to keep Edward company, and Kang had spent most of his time being a ball of sleeping fluff. But the panda pulled in its legs obligingly so Ed could sit comfortably, and was soon again asleep.

Edward grabbed a book to begin reading, but before he'd gotten through a paragraph heard a knock at his front door. Getting to his feet with a low groan Edward began making his way to the door.

Kang, hearing the knock, immediately woke up and lumbered after his human companion. He, in true tamed panda form, was always ready to protect "his" humans if needed. And if someone knocked at the door, he would go to make sure his human stayed safe.

Edward knew Kang was behind him, but the knowledge didn't surprise him. Kang had from the beginning always kept a close watch on him, and even closer should other humans be about. It was rather humbling in a way, to know that the pet you were supposed to protect and take care of, in reality, was doing the same to you. Reaching the door he unlocked the deadbolt and heaved it open.

"Hey, am I disturbing you?"

Edward smiled at Hawkeye, who stood on his front stoop with a smile. "No, not at all." He said and stood aside. "Please, come in. Kang, make way for the lady."

Kang scuttled to one side of the hall immediately at the request.

Edward had stopped wondering how Kang seemed to know the meaning behind his words no matter what he said. Now he just accepted it.

"Thank you." Riza replied as she stepped inside, patting Kang on the head in greeting.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked, already turning for the kitchen.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. But thanks, Ed. I actually came to talk to you about some things."

He nodded and waved her to follow him. "Well let's sit then. I'm supposed to still take it easy until tomorrow."

"When are you going to go see Winry about your automail?" Riza questioned as she followed him into the sitting room, taking a spot on the couch.

Kang immediately took the other side of the couch and settled in.

Edward sat in his usual armchair, taking his time to do so. "I'm leaving Friday morning for Risembool. Roy bought the train ticket already."

"He's trying to get rid of you already?" She joked lightly.

Edward laughed and shrugged. "He could try. But I think a few days of me being gone will drive him crazy as it is. I doubt he could survive for too long."

"He's being very quiet about you two, which is something he's never done before. Hell, none of us ever even knew he had feelings for you. Not even me! Or I would have told you so you could have straightened him out before now."

"He told me that he wanted me to be the first to know. And, in a way, that's really very sweet of him. But we're doing fine… he's suggested buying a bigger house together." Edward smiled, and didn't mention the fact that this house would be remodeled to house an even bigger art studio for Roy. Now he had much more to draw and paint, their life together instead of apart.

She grinned at him. "You look really happy, you know. I've never seen you look this happy before. You're not pale anymore, but you glow."

He laughed, and wrapped his arms around his middle. "I suppose that's what requited love does for you. I am happy… and content."

"It shows, I'm so happy for the both of you." She smiled at him, "but I really can't stay too long. So there are some things I needed to discuss with you."

"Of course." Edward allowed with a nod of his head.

"First, that chimera of yours is terrorizing the officers keeping an eye on it. What do you want done with it?"

"I'll be by tomorrow to attend to it, just have it left alone. Toss a goat in there or something until then."

"A goat?" She echoed.

Edward nodded with a slight smile, "chimera or not, it is still an animal. It will calm in the company of another animal. Or it should… if it doesn't try to eat the goat."

"Very well." Riza chuckled, "I'm sure Roy has told you I cleared your name with the courts."

"Yes, he did. Or I'm sure I'd be in the prison again and bored to death."

"I presented all the evidence, along with witness accounts of your actions. The men you kept from going over that cliff, for example. Since we had video evidence it wasn't you at that computer during the time of the crime, that was practically enough." And she laughed, "I think we convinced the courts you're a saint."

"Angel, actually." Edward smiled, remembering what so many had told him over the years. "Hero, angel, General, Master… I've been given so many titles by the people. I suppose if you must add saint to the list, there's room on my business card still."

"I see you've not lost your wit." Riza winked at him. "So that's taken care of. Your name is cleared, criminal record expunged, medical bills prepaid for. Which brings me to something that needs clearing up. I asked Roy about it, but he said he wasn't sure."

"Yes?"

"Are you planning to stay in the military?"

Edward cast his eyes away from her, and let one hand go to the arm of the chair, fingering the fabric with a far off look. "That's something I need to discuss with Roy first tonight. I'll let you know the answer tomorrow. I know it doesn't sound complicated, or like I should need to discuss it with him first… but it's just… complicated."

"I understand." She smiled. Riza knew that Edward had been through a lot because he was in the military. Been through even more because of his proximity to Roy, and the amount of trust Roy had always had in him.

"Thank you." Edward smiled at her. "I hope you've not been harassing Roy about all the missed work."

"Not at all." Hawkeye smiled, "I know what he was doing was far more important. Though I did threaten him that if everything isn't caught up by the end of the week, I'll tell Gisela you weren't resting hardly as much as you should have been. Even if you were in bed."

Edward blushed, but grinned at her. "What can I say, the man is distracting."

"Mmm, I'll bet." She laughed and patted Kang on the shoulder. "I was also wondering if you might consider lending the engineers who build the assault vehicles your expertise. After all, you seem quite skilled at out maneuvering them even on horseback. Take your time to think about it, I don't need an answer right away. But clearly our technology is lacking somewhere."

"I can outrun almost anything on a horse, given the right ground conditions." Edward smiled, "but I'll think about it."

"And you can fence… sure you're not a knight as well?" She grinned at him teasingly.

"How do you know that wasn't what I was in the other world?" He replied with a slightly evil grin. "No… I was just… hunted there. I learned what I had to in order to keep myself and those I protected safe."

They talked for a while longer, before Edward showed her out so she could return to work and check on Roy. Edward then returned to reading his book, curled up against Kang who he'd decided made a very nice pillow for his head as he kicked his legs over the opposite arm of the couch.

The two of them stayed that way until dusk fell, and Roy was letting himself in with the spare key Edward had given him.

"I should have known you'd cheat on me with Kang while I was gone." Roy said as he saw Edward using the animal for a pillow.

Edward merely chuckled, and lay his book down before rising from the couch. Walking over to Roy he embraced him tenderly as they kissed. "Beastiality doesn't do it for me, besides, my affair over there only loves me for my boots."

"He truly has no taste at all." Roy chuckled as he brushed his fingers through Edward's loose bangs before kissing him again. "I at least love you for your eyes."

"Now that's not shallow in the least." Edward grinned at him and pulled away. "Before dinner, I wanted to talk with you about something. One of the questions Hawkeye came by to ask me."

"About your military plans or lack of? Right?" Roy guessed, following Edward to the armchair. He sat down before pulling Edward down with him. The other man was still small enough that he fit comfortably.

"Yeah." Edward said as he forewent pouting about his position, and instead leaned up against Roy's chest with a contented sigh. "I don't want to go on any more missions. I just don't… I'm tired of them, and unless it is something that no other alchemist can do properly, I want to retire from that. I don't mind staying in the military but I want something… else. I don't know what, but I don't want to be some lackey anymore."

"Good." Roy said, and at Edward's look, explained. "I'd planned on offering you a new job for weeks. I want you to oversee the State Alchemist exams. Recertification, evaluation of candidates, all of it. You're one of the most powerful alchemists, and one of the smartest, I've ever known. I'd feel more confident in the skills of the State Alchemists if they had to get past your evaluation first. You'd be… highly respected."

"I already am, or haven't you heard I'm a saint?" Edward beamed at him, but grew serious again. "You know I think the other alchemists are idiots. I'd make all of them recertify within the year… if they are capable of it."

"So if I lose more than half to some sort of remedial alchemist program, so be it." Roy shrugged.

"Very well then, but according to some, I'm a General, so I want a new title. I cannot be a Major and oversee State Alchemists." Edward pointed out.

"General you are then. Ranks mean little to you besides that, I'll just start calling you Saint Edward anyway."

Edward whacked him in the chest lightly. "What happened to Master Edward?"

"I'm not from Xing I quite painfully accepted." Roy drawled dramatically. "So Saint Edward will have to do."

"You go around calling me that and I will cut you off for a week." Edward threatened. "And the upcoming week is beginning the time I can actually get fully and very actively involved in the fun."

Roy laughed, and hugged him gently around the ribs that had healed, but were still tender. "Then we can tell Hawkeye the lovely news tomorrow when I haul you to work so you can get started with turning the State Alchemist world for a loop."

"And I've a chimera to attend to." Edward reminded him.

"Ah yes, your little pet alchemy project." Roy groaned, "just be careful. Chimeras are not the friendliest of beings."

"I'll be fine." Edward smiled reassuringly as he turned his head to look at Roy. "It uses wings to move, if it gets out of control I just hose it down. It can fly if it's waterlogged. And I can have it swimming in about six seconds."

"You'll be the coolest uncle, you do realize this, don't you?" Roy remarked. "You have your own legend attached to you, can control water alchemy, and want to reverse chimera fusion."

"Ah yes, and don't forget that I'm quite content in a very loving relationship with the ruler of the country." Edward chuckled and kissed his cheek gently. "I'm so glad the pregnancy is going well. Even if Al warned me she may be hormonal when I visit. But I'm going to be an uncle, I'm really kind of excited. I never once considered that I'd ever have anything resembling a family aside from Al."

"You have a masochist sister-in-law, her hell spawn on the way, and then there's me."

"You. The biggest bastard I've ever met, but the one man who I'd die for, and want to spend the rest of my life with." Edward said as he took one of Roy's hands in his own. "You're going to make me dinner." He decided, and in the blink of an eye was up off of Roy's lap and holding out a beckoning hand to him. "Let's go."

Roy rolled his eyes, and obligingly followed.

That night as they lay in bed, Roy was still awake a few hours after Edward had fallen asleep. Try as the alchemist might to say he was fully recovered, Roy knew the blonde was still gaining strength back. He had his arms wrapped around the younger man, holding him close.

He could hear Kang down in the laundry room, still trying to get out, but he ignored the panda, knowing the animal would soon tire and go back to sleep.

With a light yawn, Roy readjusted his hold on Edward before letting his eyes slip closed. As sleep overtook him, so did his dreams, and not even the incoming thunderstorm in the distance could have roused him.


	68. Chapter 68

-sits herself down with chocolate and tissues-

Wow... it's seemed so long and yet, I feel like this story has flown by. I had never thought that this story would be as loved as it is, and for me, that's a great honor. Thank you so very much to everyone. Your support, and lovely reviews, fan art, hilarious PM's, and everything else you do I appreciate every single day that I log on to put up another chapter. Daily, you all make me smile and feel proud that I am part of such a supportive group of writers and readers. So thank you again, and I hope you enjoy the ending.

Needless to say, please stop putting this story on alerts. It won't do you an ounce of good after today.

* * *

Chapter Sixty Eight

**Epilogue**

There it was again… that strange but familiar gray fog around the edges. Obscuring the black and white scene of all the key landmarks needed to discern where it was happening. There had been many of these… yet not enough. And few that could be recalled once dawn broke.

Roy did not fight to understand anymore, nor did he fight to remember past this moment. As time had shown him, everything came to pass. All he could do was wait. Yet this time was different.

Before, he'd drifted on the outer reaches, an observer to the happenings. Now, for the first time he could recall, he was a participant in this gray edged world that showed only the barest necessities to him. And rarely let him have the whole thing in the end anyway.

He seemed to be in some sort of large room. It was empty, aside from the familiar figure of Edward.

The blond man was kneeling down, face to face with a molting condor that normally would have come up to his hip if he had stood up. His flesh hand was ungloved and rubbing something into the colorful skin on the birds head.

It was the bird that seemed to notice Roy's presence first, as it turned it's head to blink balefully at him. Edward looked over as well with a welcoming smile, said something Roy was not surprised he could not hear, before getting up. Edward's hand was resting on the bird's head still as he seemed to be talking with Roy.

But as Roy could hear none of it, he sat back to wait.

Suddenly Edward stopped talking, and jogged away from the condor who had taken to stretching its nine foot wingspan and spinning around in a circle. And then Edward was back, obstructing the view of the condor being chased by Kang.

Now Edward was holding up what appeared to be a garishly patterned fabric and laughing.

Roy realized that there were teddy bears on the fabric. No wonder it looked so garish. It was making a bit of sense though… if he objectively thought about this while the dream continued. Edward was going to be an uncle, they'd obviously be dealing with matters of fabric and teddy bears if a baby was on the way. Gifts would have to be made of course.

He silently promised himself to try and talk Edward out of teddy bears should this come to pass.

Edward had lowered the fabric it appeared, and in another hand was waving an envelope about. It had elegantly scrolled handwriting on one side, but Edward was moving it about to haphazardly it was impossible to read. And the blond was still laughing.

Evidently something was highly amusing.

Any chances he might have had to try and figure out what the hell was going on were cut short as Edward was forced to duck, else be taken out by the condor who had taken flight to escape Kang. The blond immediately had turned to start chastising the bird, waving the garish fabric in its presumed direction.

Just as the scene went blank with gray fog.

"Roy…." Edward stared down at the sleeping man looking quite amused. "Roy…" He tried again, and shook the man's shoulder gently.

For the past ten minutes Roy had been groaning in his sleep muttering something about teddy bears. It was three in the morning, and personally Edward wanted to get back to sleep. But curiosity as to why his beloved was groaning about teddy bears had piqued his curiosity.

"Wha-a?" Roy moaned sleepily as he began to stir awake.

"Roy, are you okay?" Edward asked with a grin, propping his head up on an arm he folded under his head.

Roy opened his eyes, blinking blearily at the blond. "Teddy bears."

"Yes, I know." Edward chuckled softly, grinning at the man. "What about them?"

"No teddy bears." Roy said with sleepy insistence.

Edward gave a very unmanly sounding giggle. "What'd the teddy bears do to you?"

"They're hideous." Roy frowned at the laughing alchemist and stirred awake more. "I had another dream."

"About teddy bears?" Edward guessed with a grin.

"Mmm." Roy agreed slowly. "You were playing menagerie babysitter and were waving around a bolt of fabric with teddy bears. Ugly teddy bears."

"That sounds truly fascinating." Edward stifled another laugh behind one hand. He was tempted to wake Roy up in the middle of the night more often and enquire about the man's dreams.

"No teddy bears." Roy said again, quite adamant about this.

Edward broke out into laughter again, and leaned over to kiss Roy on the forehead. "Very well, no teddy bears."

"Good." Roy mumbled sleepily and scooted over so he could nestle in closer to Edward.

Edward snickered to himself, and lightly stroked Roy's back until the man had fallen back asleep. So, no teddy bears huh? That was something to keep in mind as leverage. Apparently Roy had something against ugly teddy bears. "You're absolutely crazy, but I love you." Still amused, Edward fell back to sleep.

The next morning the two of them made their way to work together, Kang following along obediently. When they reached the office where the rest of Roy's team was, Edward was welcomed back warmly by all of them.

Once Edward informed Hawkeye of his new job, she happily got to work creating the paperwork for Roy to sign to finalize the placement. Roy had eventually pulled him into his office away from the crowd of still energetic people happy to have Edward back.

"Thanks." Ed smiled at him, and took a seat on his favorite black couch with a relieved sigh. Kang curled up to lay down by his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roy asked him in concern as he sat down beside Edward.

He nodded. "I'm healed… but my body is still not where it used to be. I gained strength and stamina, yes. But I am still malnourished I think. And I still don't like crowds much."

"Well, I need to get to a meeting first thing. Backlogged meetings must commence." He smiled wryly. "Go home if you feel tired. I won't mind. Just let Hawkeye know where you're going so I don't worry."

"Yes mom." Edward teased.

"Love you, insolent brat." Roy laughed and kissed him before rising from the couch.

"Love you too, bastard."

Edward waited until Roy was gone before rising from his seat on the couch and going over to the phone on Roy's desk. Picking it up, he sat in Roy's office chair and dialed the phone, hoping to reach Alphonse.

Edward settled back contentedly, his eyes on the picture of he and Roy sitting on Roy's desk. One that the man had drawn and only now it seemed, decided to display it. To all others, they'd believe he'd hired someone to do the portrait. But he knew it was far more personal.

And then his brother answered at last. "You know how you once told me everything would be okay?" He asked Al with a happy shadow of a smile.

Yes… everything had been okay in the end. The trials suffered on the journey had been just that. Part of the journey. But he'd finally reached the destination he'd wanted for so long. To be happily with Roy, and that was where he'd stay. Everything would be okay, he believed that now.

That's all it had really come down to in the end, had it not? Whether or not their trust was strong enough to last through that darkness, whether or not they could believe in each other even when the world turned ugly. Their love had passed through the literal trials of fire. And when all was said and done at the end of the day…

They believed in each other… Edward knew everything would be okay.


End file.
